Hellspawn
by Faraaway
Summary: [post!anime] It wasn't long since they defeated Satan & closed the Gate. As Rin still tries to repair his relationship with Yukio one night something happens. Aftermath is devastating, it seems that history likes to repeat itself but this time with a wicked twist. It's like they say: You're only given a little spark of madness. You mustn't lose it. Rin doesn't. [rinyuki]
1. Arc0 End ch1

Title: **Hellspawn**  
Chapter: **1/?**  
Characters: **Rin, Shura, Yukio**  
Genre: **Drama, Angst(?)**  
Summary: **_"Nothing did scare him like what she said."_ **  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.**

**Warning**: Anime!ver, probably OOCness, a lick of one sided _RinYukio_ if you squint. Fic as seen on my tumblr, be aware x3

* * *

A steady, quiet rumble sounded outside Old Male Dormitory situated in True Cross Academy. The sky was dark and weather only seemed to be getting worse with each passing minute.

On that particular chilly spring night, Rin Okumura slept silently, completely lost to the world; unknowing that his beauty time was going to be cut short pretty soon.

As it happened, young esquire mumbled something under his nose scratching at his exposed belly while another – much louder, closer rumble loomed outside. The storm was quickly approaching now. Not only few minutes later lock located in the boys room clicked and the door went ajar hurriedly. A tall, busty woman -badly battered- strode inside with fast, hard steps.

"Okumura..!" she snapped, breathing heavily. She seemed soaked though and through as few droplets were still sliding down her worn-out face. To add to the bizarreness of the situation, she was badly bruised and one could tell that she wasn't happy to wake an young esquire. However without a beat, she reached for a sleeping beauty and shook him up.

On the Rin's side, his heightened senses kicked in just then and his blue eyes flew open, hand reaching towards his Kurikara and ready to strike whomever the person was. Only by her pure, fast reflexes woman wasn't hit on the head by sword's handle.

"Shit, Rin-kun!" the woman snarled, stepping back and glaring towards young male. Through slightly ajar doors a flash came in and surrounded her silhouette. "Calm your tits, it's only me."

Rin now partially awake and still only barely aware of his surroundings, sighed tiredly before taking a look at his companion with a groan. "What are you doing here?" he asked, suddenly realising it's still middle of the night. "What the hell, Shura?!"

Woman -Shura- gnawed her teeth together and huffed. There was a visible cloud of damp anger around her, she clearly wasn't happy to be put in this situation. Ever. "It's not as if I had any choice in the matter, Okumura" she spoke calmly, huffing a bit – her chest moved erratically as if she was still out of breath.

Now glaring Rin could only snap back at his teacher-in-ranks. "Still, it's middle of the night... Yukio's not here, as if anything he should be with...-" At sudden realisation, he perked up, fist clutching his sword in hand. "Damnit, Shura! It's Yukio, isn't it? Something happened to him? Speak!" he demanded, swinging his legs from warm bed. Before Shura answered he stood up, hands clenched at his sides and eyes narrowing dangerously.

Upon that Shura gulped silently, nodding solemnly. "Just hurry, we don't have time to lose."

Her words were delicate, too delicate. Without a second thought, Rin sprang into action. Just barely minute later he's got his school pants, shirt and jacket on, all ready to go. He was putting his Kurikara on his back when Shura – silently – mentioned to him to move. Not before long they both walked through still open door.

The sensations that welcomed them outside were that of a raging thunderstorm. Big, wet drops splattered mercilessly instantly on the top of their heads, soaking them in a just few seconds. Almost ground breaking rumble boomed above them, a quick flash following it.

"What happened?" asked timidly Rin, who stood outside his once-dorm door. He kept his steady gaze on redhead woman while she fiddled with closing it. Only when the lock snapped into a place, she frowned. However even with a darkness surrounding them, he could see deep worry etched on her face.

"It's bad..."

Shura started then steadfastly ahead, head held high, her shoulders tense. There were a very visible bruises on her body – one quite large on her left thigh, going purplish already. All over she looked as if she went through hell and back. Her face was marred with scratches and few smaller bruises, dirty from sweat, rain and sand. Only then Rin understood the seriousness of the state she was in.

"How bad?" he prodded, however he kinda had an idea what's happened.

Shura snapped, fists clenching at sides. Dark cloud seemed to hide her face from the view, not that darkness of the night didn't already. "He lost it, Rin."

It was like a bucket of ice cold water. He shivered and stopped, staring at his companion's silhouette. She kept on walking unwavering, there was however a slight kink when her left leg touched a ground with every step. That was a clear sign of a pain, pain she hid from him.

"We can't get through" she continued, not bothered by his sudden halt in step. "We tried. I tried... It's just not enough."

Shura's words were quiet, way too quiet. In all months -a year really, now- he never heard her speak with such detached tone. It sounded wrong on his ears and this worried him greatly, so he finally took his cue and darted after her. With few fast, squelchy steps he reached her side. By now, he was frowning too, angrily but still.

They walked for a while in complete silence, both looking ahead, thinking. When it became too much for Rin and he turned his face towards his companion, she spoke slowly with bangs hiding her face from the world.

Nothing did scare him like what she said.

"There was a moment... Just for a second I thought... I thought... That it's not Yukio any more."

Suddenly the heavy rain that kept on pouring didn't seem so cold on his skin. Quite the contrary, it felt somehow soothing and alluring to him now because with that one statement he fell into the darkest corners of his mind.

A snippets of that time, from many months before filled his eyes. _The great blue flames, burning. His younger brother consumed by Satan. Yukio's plea... His smile and then... Shot. Red, red blood spilling from his wound. _

Back on earth, Rin found himself staring at Shura with fresh tears burning his eyes, standing limply. That memories, they still burned and still hurt. Even after months of that event. The mixture of his emotions put him on a roller-coaster, he was furious, sad and afraid at the same time.

"What?" he finally snapped, his brows furrowed, his fang glistening in the storm. "You can't say that... that..." He couldn't say it. It couldn't be real. Shura bested him on it though.

"He's possessed by Satan?" There was a mirthless laugh on Shura's side and a very cold chill running down Rin's spine. "No, he's not in his butterfly-mode... Yet."

"How..?" he asked, heart plummeting in his ribcage. It just wasn't possible, was it? They destroyed the Gate, they kicked Satan's ass back to Gehenna. Then how..? "I don't understand" he snarled, still glaring at Shura. She shrugged it off, just like her a bit too long fringe.

"Don't get me wrong here, Okumura" she stated then with hard, cold voice she rarely used, glancing at him. "But you don't know a squat about the things me and scaredy-cat are up to most of the times. I personally think it's better that way, you are still mastering the control over your demonic side..."

Baring his teeth, with tail swinging angrily, Rin grabbed onto Shura's arm and stopped them, glaring at her. Hard. "What's that's supposed to mean? And what is that got to do with Yukio and Satan?!"

Shura barked back, tiredness finally clearly visible on her face. "Listen here... It was just a simple mission. Nothing much, just a clearing of bunch of a rogue demons on the loose" she spoke, almost shaking from anger. Her eyes seemed on fire from all the emotions that swirled in her. "We weren't aware that the Gate was open nearby..."

Rin's eyes went wide, face going slack.

"So as you see, it has everything to do with them. Because frankly only you can get through that brother's of yours thick skull and snap him out..." she thrown into his face, brows furrowed angrily. "I can't even get close to him... He's... gone."

"Don't" Rin warned, tightening his grip on her arm. "He's not. He's just... lost a bit. I'll get him back" he said but his voice betrayed him, being soft and wavering.

Shura smiled bitterly, noticing his slip. "Of course... you need to. You're his other half."

This time, he nodded and let go of her. "Exactly" he stated with fake confidence. "Besides, I saved him once before, didn't I?" he declared, his lips quivering. For once in his life his words sounded so gallantly false even on his own ears. Still, he needed to believe. However if the chance was that Yukio was too lost already... No, he couldn't think such things.

"Yes, that you did" Shura cut Rin's thoughts mid-way, with something akin to reminiscence in her eyes. "I'd really appreciate if you did it again, just so I can beat scaredy-cat's ass myself. Again."

At that Rin cracked a smile. He nodded, but he didn't really want a repeat of the past. "So let's go! Where is he?"

Shura sighed deeply, looking briefly towards sky and then mentioned towards it with a nod. Rin followed her gaze and his eyes widened at the white-ish hue in the horizon. He didn't spot it before, but it was way too bright to be it middle of the night. Another loud rumble cut through the silence, however rain seemed to loose on it's heaviness. In his mind's eye however everything seemed to be sketched in black-and-white, as if the view was torn straightly from artist's book.

After moment of contemplation Shura spoke, sighing tiredly but pointing with her thumb ahead nonetheless.

"Over there, we need to move."

With that she -even in her battered shape- ran ahead into darkness, towards the light in the sky. Dumbfounded a bit, Rn could only shout after her fast moving figure.

"Hey, wait! Wait!"

At first, there was nothing but darkness, hollowness of the place he ran through. All that reached his ears were the sounds of their steps and steady pour of the rain around them. Then there were little things like a quivers of the leafs on the wind, a crack of the tree branch above his head, a squeak of a squirrel darting away in scare.

The place they were in, he couldn't recognize. It still didn't change the fact that he easily reached Shura's side in no time, running along with her through thickness of the woods.

After few long moments, a bright flash and loud crash, there was a visible brightening of the vision before their eyes. They were closing in to the place now. Just as Rin haphazardly tried to jump ahead into clearing he saw they were approaching, Shura grabbed at his black jacket, tugging him to a stop with silent eyes.

"What-?" he asked, demanding answer.

"The Gate is still open" Shura commented, her eyes darting around and then stopping to the west of their position. "We need to close it..."

Rin shrugged her hand off himself. "First we need to get through to Yukio. I won't close his soul in Gehenna nor I want Satan roaming the streets wearing him like some weird onesie."

Shura pondered his words in silence. Single rain drop splattered on her nose and she blinked. "We're screwed..."

That stunned Rin and he retailed instantly, all fired up and ready to take out his sword. "There's two of us, don't be stupid" he snapped, his demonic tail swinging. "I'll go for Yukio, you take care of the Gate, easy."

Upon hearing that Shura almost laughed. Almost. "It's not that easy. How I am supposed to know that you actually managed to bring scaredy-cat back in time?"

Rin blanched, suddenly feeling self-aware of his idea. "Well... Uhm... Ugh..."

Shaking her head tiredly Shura sighed. "We'll give each other ten minutes then. I hope you'll manage in time, because I ain't stopping in closing the Gate."

Rin did what he only could do, he nodded solemnly. "Good, ten minutes is a lot of time. I'll reach him in five."

Shura's eyes hardened at that. "He knocked out our whole team, almost got me" she stated sultry. As a response she got a full-view of a dark tail with a fluff at the end.

"But now, I'm here. I'll bring him back..." Rin smiled confidently, reaching for his sword. Once he had it in his hand, he sobered. "Also I have this, I think I'll be able to stop his flames with it."

"Are you serious?" asked Shura, befuddled.

"Yeah."

"This is the stupidest idea I've ever heard" she concluded, bewildered. "Even coming from you."

"Oy!"

Then she sighed, they didn't had any other way but to try. They could at least give it a shot, what was the worst that could happen, right? "Okay then, Okumura. We'll roll with it."

Rin's face split into a smile. "R-really?" he asked excited, his tail flailing about. One could think it was first time anybody agreed with him on something.

"Yes" she added, wincing a bit. Her left hand reached towards her thigh. "We don't have any other ideas how to put out Yukio's flames anyway."

"Great, let's go then!"

Upon hearing Rin's chippier tone, Shura reached for him but it was a futile thing to do as he wasn't there any more. Growling a bit under breath, she clasped her hands upon her bosom muttering incantation and took out her sword. Without looking back, she ran to the west, where the Gate was located.

Ten minutes.

They had ten minutes.

Hopefully, Yukio would be back by then and Shura will close Gehenna's Gate.

As if anything was that easy.

Well, it never was. Rin strode gallantly into the clearing they've seen, and stopped his mouth hanging open at the sight before him. Oh how astonished he was to learn that there was a lake. Even more surprising to him was a view of his younger brother in these sizzling blue flames, standing effortlessly on a middle of it, back facing him. If not for the ugly situation he found Yukio and himself in, Rin would say the view was beautiful.

Thunder shook the ground around them, rain kept on soaking every participant of this unusual occurrence. The place looked calm, eerie even. With a look around however the illusion of peace and beauty was easily dispersed leaving the traces of the fight clear in the rain. Few people were scattered around, knocked out cold but alive nonetheless. Maybe it was for the better they were unconscious.

"Oy, four-eyes!" Rin shouted into the sky, as loud as he could. He needed Yukio to come to him, not the other way around. "Yo, spotty-spot! I'm calling you!"

At that Yukio's posture changed, his shoulders tensed. Then he slowly turned around to stare at intruder.

"Rin..." he murmured, in trance.

Rin smirked. "I've come to kick your spotty ass, four-eyes!"

Yukio's eyes squinted. "You won't."

"Huh?"

"Because I won't let you."

The blue flames flared around, giving off a shine to the lake. Rin frowned, with his fang outside his mouth. He wasn't sure what but something was off about Yukio. There wasn't any trace of Satan's insanity but otherwise there wasn't any trace of his younger brother either.

It seemed as if complete stranger stood before him, staring with blue-red eyes...

"Tch" he snarled, narrowing his eyes at the demon. "Ya know I'm getting all fired up when you don't listen to me, four-eyes."

Yukio -or demon-to-be- cocked his head sadly. "Don't, nii-san. He's waiting for the right moment."

At that Rin's eyes went wide, scared. The situation was way too close to the one from months ago. "He's..?" he repeated, his hand on Kurikara's handle but unmoving.

Yukio nodded his head, finally turning side-ways towards his brother. He was smiling but the smile was forlorn and broken. "It's all my fault, nii-san. I should have known there's going to be Gehenna's Gate nearby but I didn't check."

Rin's face twisted in pain and sorrow for his brother. The younger one was still blaming himself for what happened, he was still fighting it alone. And he -Rin, being the big brother- asked him not to bear it all alone. But Yukio didn't listen, he never did.

Not able to hold it in any more, Rin snarled with tears spilling silently in-between raindrops, down his face. "Y-Yukio! You stupid, stupid idiot! I told you to come to me every now and then, why you didn't! I asked you to!"

Yukio however seemed completely unfazed by his outburst, he just stood with face blank in blue flames. "I'm... kinda holding him off, you know." There was a silent crack in his mind, and his hand reached to his temple. "Gack!"

Rin at that finally pulled Kurikara from sheathe and familiar flames sprang to life from within him. His partly demonic ears, fangs, tail and claws, now took appearance of those worn by fully pledged demon. Two blue flamed horns resided on his black hair.

Only then however Rin realised that his brother also changed, even more than the first -and only time- he's seen him in demonic form. Yukio just as him had two horns flaming on his head, his ears seemed even pointier than his own, he's even got a very similar lengthy appendage that was shining blue at the end while moving rhythmically to the sound of his heartbeat.

Yukio's eye twitched and he snarled loudly, now both hands digging into his short dark locks. At that Rin did what would every brother do and darted towards him, not thinking much of it. He was in the middle of the running on the lake when Yukio threw his one, open palm ahead of himself to stop him.

"Stop! Don't come any closer, nii-san! He wants you to come... Don't, please... Don't!"

Yukio's words stopped him instantly. With Kurikara in hand, his tail twitching angrily, Rin stood still. Only his blue eyes were taking in the picture before him, and he inhaled slowly.

"Yukio?" he asked, teeth almost snapping together. "Yukio, fight him! Push him out, you can do it! You fricken' DID IT BEFORE!"

There was a chuckle coming from Yukio. "I'm trying, it's not as easy... Maybe if, you close the Gate..? NYAHHHH!"

Enormous burst of the blue flame blasted Rin out his place and he actually skidded on the water, stopping only when he scratched at lake's surface with his demonic claws. Even then the burst was still coming out from Yukio, his flames swirling around in different shapes and just for a second Rin thought he saw the same shape that still haunted his dreams.

"YUKIO!" He scrambled to his hands and feet, jumping ahead towards his brother. He didn't care about world and certainly not himself. Because in his mind, heart and soul, he felt that without Yukio there wasn't Rin. If one of them were going to fall, then the other would do too. He crossed the distance between them in a record time and before he knew he was reaching with his free hand towards Yukio, soon after crashing their bodies together in a hug.

Younger male kept on screaming horribly, almost tearing at his hair and only with first touch of his sibling he snapped his eyes open, tears visible on his stricken face.

"Go away, nii-san!" he shouted into his brother's back, his eyes wide and terrified. "You're not helping!"

Rin however didn't budge but squeezed them harder. "I don't care, four-eyes. I'm not doing this for you."

At that Yukio seemed lost. His blue-red eyes then narrowed dangerously before he actually could home-in a strike. Rin stepped aside in an instant, tsked and smirked.

"Now, now, little one... You need be quicker than that."

"Nii-san!" growled Yukio, his teeth getting sharper. "Do you have a death wish?!"

He pondered for a second and then smiled. "Only if you have one, Yukio."

"Huh?"

At dumbfounded expression of his younger brother he almost laughed. He looked so confused and angry at the same time. He looked ridiculous.

"The thing is" he spoke, smirking in his big-bro mode. "Shura said something about us being two halves of a whole and I think she might be right. That's why, Yukio... No matter what, I'll always be with you."

There was another crack in young exorcist mind and his eyes got bit cloudier. When he spoke again his voice was different, mutated as if it wasn't one person speaking but many, many more. "What if he wants to die? Will you die with him?"

Stunned speechless, Rin gazed hypnotized at the swirl of the blue flames that burst around them. When it finally stopped, he saw the thing that froze the blood in his veins. The butterfly-shape on Yukio's back was almost mocking him, sizzling painfully with bright blue light.

Fresh sprout of tears gathered at his wide-opened eyes. A very ugly feeling spread through him when he couldn't take his eyes off the sight. It wasn't supposed to happen. His brother's face shouldn't take on that horrible, devilish expression that it did. Was it something he said? Why did Yukio stopped to fight? Why now? Why..? A million desperate questions filled his mind while his eyes took in the view before him. Because in that moment he knew it wasn't Yukio standing next to him but something way sinister and deadly.

As if on cue Yukio's face twisted into a wicked smile, and he looked at him with sickening pleasure. "Hello dear hellspawn of mine, I hope you enjoyed your short life..."


	2. Arc0 End ch2

Title: **Hellspawn**  
Chapter:** 2/?**  
Characters: **Shura, Amaimon, Mephisto**  
Genre: **Drama, Angst(?)**  
Summary: **_"By when Yukio's flames dissipated so did Rin's."_ **

**Warning**: Originally two-shot, now finished. Like before not beta'd so all mistakes are mine, English is not my main. ps. If my muse will keep strong this might become multichaptered. ps2. read&amp;review

* * *

Weather kept on biting into her skin, sending cold shivers running down her back. It was all over just a slight kink in the whole situation she was in. Because she – Shura – never, ever imagined being a witness to the repeat from _that_ day.

The day they lost Yukio if even just for a few minutes.

Right now, when she kept on pressing forward navigating between bushes with a sharp pang of pain in each step she took, the past events rushed back to her, leaving a sour taste in her mouth. Of course, it was a plain and simple plan on her side – to get to the gate and close it, but somehow she had a really bad feeling about this.

Her sword weighted heavily in her hand.

All she took in her sight was darkness illuminated in bluish hue, shining above tall trees. Her breaths were shallow and burned her chest with each intake of air, her left thigh also was slowing her down becoming more and more of a nuisance. However she wasn't going to back off, she wasn't going to give up.

Just not yet.

Finally after too long, she spotted first coal tars floating around thickness of trees. It was a good sign that she was getting closer. Without stopping she practically kept on dissolving the little black specks with her sword, pressing even faster and harder ahead.

Above her a thunder struck, loud rumble followed.

Only then Shura skittered to a abrupt stop as she haven't noticed that tiny coal tars swirled before her in a kind of a mock-barrier. Breathing heavily, she smirked and changed a grip on her sword.

The rain chilled her heated skin.

"Let's the fun begin!"

With a heavy stomp, she jumped from her right leg ahead, slashing with her sword towards the black mass. As she figured however each hit parted the barrier but only for a speck of time before more coal tars filled the hollowed space.

Seeing as she was alone, without backup, her situation wasn't good. Gritting her teeth together, she snarled loudly, once again rushing forward. She needed to get to the other side of them, and seeing for a flash sight of her wrist watch she knew she didn't have time for looking blindly for an entrance - if there was any. But as it happened there wasn't any visible doors to get through.

If there was the one thing that she heard in her ears then it was a dull sound of her heartbeat, and each tick of the seconds passing away.

Tick-tock went the clock.

Shura kept on trying different techniques but none were effective enough to let her slip by, as there were too many coal tars floating around. On the side note she noticed that she wasn't attacked by any demon just yet. With a breathless inhale, she eyed warily the barrier. It looked as if it was saving time for something – no not something, _someone_.

It was probably the second time in her life, to feel so defeated. The chances for her to get through were almost none, she was hurting all over her body and her emotions were starting to get better of her. Such unlike her. But right now, standing and glaring at that black mass, all she felt she could do was feel angry and tired at the same time.

Seven minutes passed.

"Tch..."

The burning in her chest weighted her down, as she slid slowly lower. Her right knee slapped with a slosh on the ground, her right hand holding tightly handle of sword etched into land. It was hopeless, wishful thinking that she will manage in time. Her will crumbled right there and then as she leaned her forehead on the sword and let tears slid down her face.

Oh how angry she felt with herself, with the world, with everything. The fire in her burned brightly, scorching her and making even more agitated. After everything they went through, all the pain and fear, confusion... they were supposed to just end up like _this_ once again? No, it wasn't fair. But on the other hand life never was fair.

Clutching the handle of her sword, Shura whimpered, her lips slightly parted. She gazed through her tear-glazed eyes at the barrier. Coal tars swirled in between themselves happily, completely unaware of her broken spirit. Just to think it wouldn't make much to posses her... but they didn't. They kept on ignoring her and that in itself was a scary thing.

There was only one more thing she actually could do though. It was a suicide to even think about it, but she was running low on ideas and that one was a last resort attempt. If that wouldn't work she would die either way – better this way than by Yukio's hand, she really didn't want to see to that.

Breathing shakily, she stood up – and her body screamed at her stinging, burning, throbbing with each and every pore of it – ready to do her last mission, ready to close the gate. Getting into stance, she spoke a verse – almost sang it quietly, desperately – and when finished, slashed with her sword letting her familiars slither wildly ahead, leaping after them a second later.

It all lasted a few long seconds but afterwards there was darkness.

Coal tars upon seeing her familiars turned in attack stance, just as she believed they would. She then continued to slash with her sword. One by one, hitting as closely as she could to the growing cut. Cut that was getting closed just as soon as the first slash hit the spot. All the time she had was mere seconds but she needed to press on and so she did.

Her body hit the barrier with a slam, halfway through but got stuck with coal tars repairing the damage done already. Breathing was gradually becoming more and more of a challenge, as she was easily overpowered by enormous amount of little buggers. Nevertheless with her sword tardily emerging from the barrier she actually believed that she'll manage get through. That is until her brain started to get fuzzy from the lack of air.

Frantically a bit, running short on breath, she yanked her sword from barrier and slashed as closely to herself as she could. It was enough to let her through and she stumbled from the sheer power of physics, landing on her knees and hands – sword slipping from her grip.

Coughing and cackling, Shura was half relieved that she managed to get over however her resolve was crumbled when a tall shadow towered above her. In a blink of an eye she looked upwards and saw a two-headed, four armed ghoul. It's first head opened wide, spitting acid but thankfully Shura darted out of the way in time. With no time to lose, she pin pointed the place where her sword was located and ran for it.

From the corner of her eye she also spotted the fricken' gate, wide and open – it's eye kept on looking at her, following her each step. It was one hella creepy feeling to be observed like a carrot on a stick.

Getting back on track, Shura was almost reaching for her weapon when something really large knocked her off her feet and send her flying towards near tree. She hit it with a sickening crumble as if something was just crushed and slid down like a rag doll. Unconscious as she was she never saw the coming figure, nor the other one sitting on the opposite tree branch watching.

After initial shock wore off and Shura actually came back to the world of living, her head throbbed painfully and her vision was blurry but enough to see the thing that loomed over her silhouette. It reached towards her and grabbed, lifting off the ground. Shura became aware of many things at once then, firstly her head pain was getting worse in an alarming rate, secondly she couldn't breath, thirdly she couldn't use her right hand as it fucking burned and ached at the same time meaning it was probably broken and then lastly the rain was becoming softer, the storm was calming.

Just as she closed her eyes, somehow accepting fate - her world spun on axis, as she was send flying down to the ground. Barely able to do much, she managed to fall onto her knees. Half wondering what happened she lifted her face but saw just a mere figure of a ghoul flailing around, trying to get up.

"Ne, you humans are such fragile things. No wonder brother send me after you, he knew you're going to die, one way or another."

The sound... The voice, it seemed familiar but from where? Shura stood shakily onto her legs and looked around but found no one to be there. Not thinking much of it, she slowly made her way to the sword, this time actually reaching it and securing in her left hand.

Without a word then she continued her pace towards the gate, as it bubbled and burped mockingly. It was small gate, a size of a doors probably but it managed to do so much more damage that it earned to be destroyed.

"Yare-yare Shura-sensei you're no fun at all."

That voice again.

"Should I play with you some then?"

With a swish of hot air, Shura's vision darkened only to clear a few seconds later to the view of few lesser demons, all ready to attack at any moment. She gripped her sword some more, but knew well enough that she couldn't fight with her left hand.

"Let me through!" she finally screamed, she really was pissed off by now. And time was still ticking out if she didn't run out of it already. "Just let me through..."

There was a loud sigh in the area and lesser demons evaporated in a blink.

"I was watching you, you seem to be kinda fun to be around. Funny that I didn't realise it before..."

At that Shura once again started towards the gate - now unguarded - and she believed it was the longest walk ever. Not only her eyes kept on closing themselves, her body was trembling in agony every now and then, but the person or whoever helped her wasn't making her feel any better, watching her just like that fucking gate that kept on blinking at her.

Finally standing before the gate to hell, she shivered and lifted her sword. One pierce through the eye was everything she needed and all would be fine. Of course she had her hopes in Rin that he managed to bring old Yukio back because if not... Well it wasn't the time to think about that. They didn't need Satan roaming the streets nor any Gehenna gate's open.

With final thought in her mind she pierced the eye but at the same time the ghoul from before once again towered over her. In a split second, two things happened at once. Gate screeched in agony, melting into nothingness and Shura turned around to find ghoul sit upon by a very familiar person.

_Demon_.

The funky clothing, green hair and slanted eyes were those of none other than Amaimon himself. He sat lazily, checking his long, black fingernails as if bored shitless. When he realized that sword was pointed straight at his face, he finally sighed and blinked, finally resting head on his palm.

"Bravo, Shura-sensei" he said in a bored tone. "I believe a fact that you're still alive will make my brother delighted."

"You..." Shura asked in response. She wasn't going to be given shit at this time. "Didn't Rin kill you?"

Amaimon clucked his long tongue. "No."

"Well..." Shura smirked albeit tiredly. "Then, I guess I'll have the first dibs."

Without thinking she slashed with her left hand but hit went wayward - completely missing it's target. Amaimon cocked his head to the side, thinking something.

"Y'know what, Shura-sensei?" he spoke, smiling wildly and then got up. He stretched around some then turned towards her biting on his nail. "We'll have our fun one day."

With those parting words, Amaimon jumped skywards, disappearing from the sight. Shura pondered for a second what happened and then laughed mirthlessly to herself. How stupid she was to actually wanting to fight with one of demon king's in this state? Well, all in all everything ended without additional body count. Sighing, she looked into the sky and enjoyed the drizzle on her face. Yet the blue lights that illuminated horizon seemed somehow brighter now and her guts twisted in worry.

Without looking back she darted - as fast as she could - to Rin and Yukio, hoping that both Okumura's are alive and well.

Wishful thinking.

After stretching minutes of her wobbling to the lake, she finally got there and was grounded on the spot. The bright blue light swirled around Yukio in a butterfly wing shape, Rin on the other hand was dangling from his outstretched hand that was pierced through older twin.

It took all in her might not to scream at the view.

Yukio...

No, it wasn't even him any more.

They lost it seemed, the gate was closed already and Yukio was gone, replaced by Satan.

In a last resort attempt, she slashed her sword through air, sending wave after wave towards twins. Neither of them even acknowledged her being there. Only after her adrenaline rush went away, Shura sat down on the ground, lake water soaking her legs and thighs but she didn't care. She openly stared at the blue flames, dancing wildly around twins.

Blue flames.

Rin's were becoming less and less prominent as his soul was leaving his body.

Then something happened, Shura saw Rin lift his head, speak and smile. She saw Yukio's inner battle clear in his rigid stance. So it meant there was still a chance? Even if it was a hopeless thinking, she wanted to believe in it. She did what she promised she'll never do again. She prayed for Rin, for Yukio. All those months spend with boys crumbled her outer tough girl façade if they knew it or not. She _learned_ to like them, to care for them and she would die first if she could. Because somehow they became her closest friends.

Time was running short on them now, Rin's flames were almost extinguished to the point of no return. And then, there was a scream, a loud loud scream coming from Yukio as his flames boomed around, some licking and scorching her skin.

And just like a supernova, once the explosion illuminated the sky, it sucked all of it back to drown everything in complete darkness.

By when Yukio's flames dissipated so did Rin's.

The silence that filled the place was unnerving and cold.

Then again before Shura realised what's going on, twins fell into lake's water, going down. She acted at once trying to step into the waters but stopped waist-in deep. It was pointless to try to get them, even if she was in perfect state she'd have problems with getting them both out, not to mention how she felt.

And she felt devastated.

Because in the end it looked that she was the last one standing.

Yet again.

Tardy waves were reaching the shore until they stopped completely. Tiny drizzle kept on falling, delicately illuminating everything in a glaze shine. Shura, she stood still, her limbs getting colder and numb. Only when the last wave reached her waist she slowly turned around and went towards shore. Somehow Yukio's words drifted back to her just now, after everything was done.

_ The key skidded on the ground._

_"Take it, it's... It's..." Yukio was fighting inside his own mind. He looked so lost and helpless then. There were wrinkles around his eyes and forehead. Always, always he kept Rin above everything else, especially himself. "Our room. G-get him out and run... R-run! A-as far a-away..."_

_Then he snapped and rushed towards her, he almost killed her. But she didn't want to leave him alone, she was scared – no, she was terrified – and didn't know what to do. There was always a minuscule chance of Yukio becoming Statan's vessel again but to that they would need huge amount of demon blood... Well, it seemed they still needed to learn._

"_Take him a-away from m-me! As f-far away as you... can."_

"_What about you?"_

"_Meph-phisto..."_

_And then she ran through the woods, she ran stupidly straight into Rin's room. _

Now, in the light of the events... it was the worst decision she ever made. It was on her coincidence that both Rin and Yukio were gone. And the latter one asked her to save Rin, to take him away and don't look back... then why she didn't?

Stepping ahead, Shura clenched her fist. Just as she blinked away oncoming tears a loud thump went behind her. Of course she turned at whim and stared, once again that night.

"Ne, Kirigakure-san, I believe you're looking for them" said Mephisto smiling brightly, his top hat sitting highly on his head. "Also don't beat yourself too bad about this situation, you couldn't do much."

"Mephisto?!" she shrieked, battered and tired. She had enough of this roller-coaster of emotions for one night. "How? When? Wha-"

Mephisto smiled, poking with his umbrella unconscious twins that were sprawled on the ground in a heap, both breathing loudly. "To say at least I didn't expect anything like this would be a lie. I never realised that young Okumura-sensei by surpassing his demonic side may have such strong side effect."

"So you're saying that all of this is because Yukio won't embrace his demonic side yet?"

Mehpisto nodded his head, smile not even thinking about leaving his face. "Exactly. Also I think it's time for Okumura-sensei to finally stop believing in what he's not, unlike Rin his powers cannot be turned off by sheathing sword... By the way where is Rin's kurikara?"

Shura shrugged agitated. "How I am supposed to know? I just barely managed to close a fucking gate to find half-dead Rin and Satan in Yukio's body... How the fuck you think I might happen to know where his sword is?!"

"Yare-yare, Kirigakure-san, you have a temper. I like it." At that Shura almost burst out raving. "But I understand that situation with gate. Nobody suspected that someone might want to open it in the first place which gets me to the point of those two..." He nudged with his umbrella Rin, who mumbled something in deep slumber. "After today I believe Okumura-sensei will be forced to have a meeting in Vatican for first, for second I think both boys earned some off-time... As well as need a good old fashioned training of their skills. Especially Yukio, seeing that he constantly is in denial as if this wasn't proof enough of his origins." At that he lifted a dark-brown, long tail with a small tuft of hair at the end.

Somewhere from the woods came loud footsteps, conversations. Someone was coming closer.

"What do you plan to do then? Mephisto?"

"Well..." he smiled devilishly and lifted his umbrella. "For now I'll take those two back to their hospital wing, as for you... Enforcements are coming" he winked then and pointed his umbrella over boys. "Eins, zwei, drei..."

Pufft and with a pink cloud he disappeared with twins leaving confused and battered Shura alone. She sighed tiredly. Well, for a simple standard mission it was one hell of a night. With a crooked smile nonetheless, she welcomed incoming backup.

"What took you so long?! I'm getting old in here you know!"


	3. Arc1 Alone ch1

Title: **Hellspawn**  
Chapter: **3/?**  
Characters: **Mephisto, Rin**  
Genre: **Drama, Angst(?)**  
Rating: **T**  
Summary: **_"Well, that put a kink in his perfect plan."_ **

**Warning**: No beta'd, etc… blah, blah, blah… OOCness (b/c I can't help but torture Rin, lel) Pretty much one-shotey just like first two, probably gonna write one more then end it, or not. Dunno. _ps. I need some one-sided clueless RinYukio so yeah, I'm writing a crappy fic x)_

* * *

Beep - Beep

Beep - Beep

Beep - Beep

A steady high-pitched sound was filling chilly hospital wing.

The monotony of it was tedious if not boring-to-death. However the-only two occupants didn't mind, never really hearing any of it. Big, back-in-the-days almost always full hospital wing, now was holding only them – two teenagers comatose to the world, both healing slowly in aftermath of the latest events.

From behind big, rectangle windows first streams of sun were falling inside the room.

Beep - Beep

Beep - Beep

Beep - Beep

Beep - Beeeeeeeee-

Beep - ...

Beep

Beep

* * *

**{7 months later **_as the life _went on**}**

This time, it was a last straw for him, as he snapped - very loudly and wordy - as he always did. His superior – Mephisto Pheles, who looked bored as ever – stood nonchalantly in the rain. Ah, the rain – always the rain. The situation seemed very much like a repeat of the event that happened few months back – minus the burning of blue flames.

Slow but steady drizzle kept on falling from white-grey sky adding to the gloominess of the sight.

On one side stood he - Mephisto Pheles, tall and arrogant like ever. In his hand a white-pink fluffy umbrella kept him dry from sky drops that unmercifully would drench him in a wink. However he didn't pay an eyelash to them, his slant eyes boring into another pair, that were as undeterred as he himself was.

On the other side was thus slouched – yes, _slouched_ – one of the latter Okumura twins. His posture spoke volumes with his wild eyes almost holding a promise of impending bloodshed, his hands fisted and ready to strike first person that would stand in his way and flaming anger in the tone of his voice.

Because he, Rin Okumura kept silent for too long now.

And just as that kettle that was reaching it's peak so was he. Rin, he kept to himself too much emotional baggage for the past seven months, twelve days, fourteen hours and eleven minutes. But just as that kettle was finally boiling, he too snapped.

Gone were his fake smiles and happy-go-lucky attitude, gone was that teenager everybody knew and liked.

Gone was the Rin that had younger twin.

Thus before Mephisto Pheles stood new, crippled version of Rin Okumura – son of Satan, the _only_ Okumura – that actually only now dropped his act, when the emotions overlapped too thickly, too much and he couldn't hold his own any more.

And so, Rin glared with hatred at his mentor, shouting and spitting his every being towards him.

"Give him back! Give... me... my... brother... back! Yukio..!"

Ones of many, many words that spilled from his mouth however stayed just as words, as you couldn't bring back the dead.

Mephisto's eyes hardened somehow upon such an act on Rin's side, he honestly didn't expect such malice from _this_ Okumura, even after months from _the day_. Oh, okay... so yes, maybe he _did_ but not at such range. Of course he didn't like the way young half-demon kept on calling him names and blaming for his own – personal – loss but then after reminiscing the last few months he couldn't help but smile a very creepy smile hence incoming bad-mouthing.

"We both know it's not possible Rin-kun" he provoked ired Okumura, who's teeth were bared in a very ugly snarl. "Okumura-sensei is gone and there is nothing you can do about it but move on."

Sensing the challenge in the air, Rin only clutched his fists tighter. Strikingly unwelcoming pain soared inside his chest – no, his _soul_ itself – spreading like a plague in a whim. His breathing became shallower, quicker. Bared teeth were pointy as ever, his ears almost changing into his full-demon form but there was none of the blue flames that he would-be sporting by now if not for his self-conciousness... or rather his _lack_ of self-control.

One only now would realise that young Okumura was lacking his all-time-wearable sword. Kurikara that was tucked securely underneath his bed – _in his room number 602, that still held too many memories, ones that he couldn't stand alone any more_ – cracked and not-ever-again holding his true self imprisoned within.

The blue flames were roaming free within him, finally making him whole, complete – but without the person that belonged by his side.

"No, I don't believe you, stupid bastard clown! _I am_ a Satan's son, _I am_ a half-demon _and I will go_ to Gehenna and back again just to bring Yukio back!"

"Tche..."

Mephisto tsked lightly upon hearing more and more of the nonsense young Okumura kept on spilling. It was a laughable debate on Rin's side, more of a monologue really. And Mephisto really, really wanted to burst out laughing but a tiny thought kept on nagging at him, reminding at the same time that this half-demon before him actually managed to face their real father and live thorough the ordeal.

Well, that put a kink in his perfect plan.

"Fine then, be it your way" he spoke, shrugging-their-conversation off. He glanced from a corner of his eyes at young demon, who still needed to learn so much but was already on the good way to do it. He smirked crookedly then turned around, stepping ahead.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, fluff-clown?!"

Loud, fast paced splotchy steps sounded on the ground and then there was a silence. Rin's hand rounded on white-coated arm and held there, trying to crush the body underneath it. Mephisto chuckled, once again gazing from corner of his eyes at young Okumura.

"You, young demons think you can do everything you want but the truth is... You can do nothing" he clucked his tongue, closing eyes and sighed tiredly. "You – Rin Okumura, might be holding Satan's flames within but you're still half human." At that he nonchalantly turned around, completely ignoring the fact that Rin was actually having a hard time with holding his hand in place. "You have nothing compared to me" he added, lightly gripping Rin's hand and tearing it from white material, damaging it in the process. "I liked this coat. I'll have to deduct it from your next month's allowance."

Rin's face was sporting by now deep red blotches as he was utterly baffled.

"What do you mean, you stupid clown?! What next month's allowance?! I don't need your stinky money so you can just as well shove it up your ass for all I care! Just tell me already why you're lying to me? Why won't you tell me where Yukio is?!"

Mephisto sighed and then shallowly nodded towards grey tombstone that stood nearby.

"_This_ _is_ his resting place."

Rin however had nothing of it. "Bullshit!" he snarled, the red in his eyes swirled wildly. "This is not! He's alive and I know it!"

"Okumura Rin" Mephisto said smirking, his eyes seemed to dance in the rain. "Why do you keep on believing that your dear brother is alive?"

Stuttering just a tad bit, Rin concluded his unusual outburst. His eyes harsh and calculating practically bored into his mentor's face. "I know it, I feel it..." at that his face closed down, as if a mask came up and covered it. "You might know what I'm talking about, it might be a demon's thing for all I know... or maybe just Yukio's..."

"And that is your explanation of scaring half-to-death your classmates, not to mention skipping last few days of cram school? Tell me, what would Yukio say if he knew that now _after_ the sentence that was placed on your head was lifted you tucked your tail and ran away..?"

"I'm not running away!" Rin argued, his tail lashing wildly on the ground. "I just want to know the truth, you bastard! So tell me why did you fake Yukio's death?! Moreover, where is he now?!"

At some point he might've been right furthermore Mephisto sighed somehow defeated. "You're one persisting pest, half-demon." Hearing that put Rin in fully-aware mode, even his tail stopped in mid-whim. Mephisto thus continued his thought. "Plus I believe you won't leave me be until I spill the beans, am I right?" Upon Rin's nod he smiled like a Cheshire-cat. "However do you really want to know, Rin-kun? Will you be able to live with the thought that maybe, just maybe _you're_ actually _wrong_?"

Black tail whipped to the side in agitation. "Ne, you bastard, stop with all this cryptic bullshit and say it already!"

"Fine then, Rin-kun I feel terribly sorry for your loss but..."

"But..?"

A heartbeat.

"It's real."

"No... No, it's not! It's not true, he's alive and_ I will_ find him!"

Mephisto shook his head with his smile still in place. "You're so unbelievably convinced that Okumura-sensei is still alive that I find it utterly amusing. However..." His eyes slanted bit more, a single fang appeared at the side of his mouth. "As much as I would love to have some more fun with your moody persona, I think it's time to stop. You managed pretty well on your own, Okumura Rin, and for a long time too."

"Huh..? What's _that_ supposed to mean fluff-clown?"

The smile took on a devilish turn. "It means you passed your first trial."

"First..? Trial..?" Rin asked bewildered, he blinked few times. "What are you babbling about now?!"

"I'm talking about your first real demon training, or rather your passing of it. Now-now, don't do this face for too long or it's going to stay like that. Why so surprised, Rin-kun? Hm?" Mephisto said slowly, deliberately. He was clearly taking his sweet time with answers. "Unlike Okumura-sensei, you always relied on your Kurikara, seeing as I sealed demonic powers inside it years ago. Well, until few months back, you do remember that day, don't you?"

"With your Kurikara on the lake's bottom and Satan's flames bursting like that it finally cracked and unsealed your true power from it. As much as I want to, my power is not even close to that of Satan's but that's beside the point. My point is that I needed to see if you're able to withstand your inner-demon and what's the best way to see it if not to fake your brother's death?" At that he chuckled sweetly, before towering above stunned Rin and whispering, "We all know how profound your bond is, don't we all?"

"Wha- Yukio-"

"Stunned speechless, how unlike you. But be kind and close your mouth, you look like a fish taken out of water, I might start to get worried."

Rin finally snapped his open mouth shut, not without furrowing his brows or baring his fang. "Does this mean I was right? Yukio's... he's alive..?"

Mephisto nodded curtly. "Mmhm-mhm... There's just one tiny detail about your brother's state however..."

"I don't care!" cut in sharply Rin, his face was almost splitting in two from smiling too hard. "I want to see him!"

At that Mephisto stopped whatever he wanted to say and pouted. "Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah, f'course I'm sure! Take me to him, even now if you can..."

One nod was all it took, oh and a very twisted smile on Mephisto's face. "If you're sure... then lets go."

With one quick turn of his umbrella, Mephisto's eyes twinkled and drizzle stopped in mid-air. View so strange and alien for Rin that he panicked a bit, looking frantically between himself and Mephisto.

"What's going on? What did you do, clown?"

"Well, you wanted to see Yukio, did you not?" Mephisto asked plainly, as if it was weather they were speaking about not time-space alternation.

"Y-yeah but..." Rin stepped ahead and realised that even when drops hung in air he could easily catch them on. After awhile his face somehow brightened, smile bordering on painful once again. "Wow..."

At seeing pure astonishment on Rin's face, Mephisto laughed. A loud, all-round laugh. When he stopped he saw a pair of blue eyes glaring at him with despise. To avoid any other obstacles in his _overly-accelerated_ plan, he cleared his throat and stepped closer to young male. On his way he closed that fluffy umbrella of his.

Mephisto yet again towered above Rin, who was standing his ground – gritting his teeth in irritation. Only then Mephisto pointed with his almighty-umbrella towards sky and started to circle it.

"Be ready, Rin-kun" he said before he continued with, "Eins, zwei, drei-"

A crack kind of like old wooden floors would make boomed from sky and soon after a huge cuckoo-alike-house appeared above both of them. As much as Rin was scared shitless of the happening, he almost fainted when that huge thing _slammed down_ into them – thankfully with the place where the doors were supposed to be, but he wasn't sure because...

After that everything went dark.

And Mephisto only chuckled at comatose Okumura, who was clearly going to be out-cold for some time. Well, time... He chuckled again. They had tons of it in spares, especially in the place they were in.

In that bubble of reality he used as his pocket-dimension that is.


	4. Arc1 Alone ch2

Title: **Hellspawn**  
Chapter: **4/?**  
Characters: **Rin, Mephisto, Amaimon, Yukio**  
Genre: **Drama, Angst(?)**  
Summary: _**"There was almost a 'please' at the end of that question." **_  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.**

**Warning**: No beta'd, etc. Sorry, I'm done. I can't write happy fic, I feel sorry for Rin but he's going to get his happy end... (_I think?_) **ps.** I don't have a fucking idea (_if_)_what_ to write next - as there is no plot whatsoever in the fic (_h-e-ll-o_). So yeah it can be basically the end, thanks for follows tho and sweet reviews (_I'm looking at you *wink*_)! **_Jaa ne!_**

* * *

He was adrift in an abyss.

He saw things, heard them and even felt more-or-less some of them.

Wondering about everything what happened to him - no, to _them both _\- in the last year, he kept on drifting ahead or so he thought he was. The emotions – _mixture of them, from glee to confusion and even fury_ \- were swirling inside him, just as entire events of his life happened to be coming back to him like some kind of a terrifying wake-up call.

_There was a laughter bubbling from him, he just couldn't help himself. Thinking about this situation - like seriously though - how was he supposed to know beforehand that Yukio's glasses are going to crack and **then** land back perfectly onto his head afterwards?  
"Look at that they landed perfectly!"  
Unfortunately his younger brother did not find this funny at all, as it seemed that he was a very much pissed off._  
"_What in the hell is so frickin' funny?!"  
Gulping through too-fast clenching throat he barely croaked, doing one of his cute, confused faces. It wasn't that he did it on purpose, oh no. Yukio simply pestered him a bit too much about everything lately and he reacted. Besides it always was Rin the one being in-hot-water so to speak. As if anything it was Yukio's fault that the whole ordeal happened in the first place, wasn't it?_

Memories.

Yes, memories once deeply buried inside his mind now floated free, reminding him of the bond he shared with Yukio _so long time ago_. Especially now, after all this time he spend on trying to catch a glimpse of the truth – _the truth that he believed was stolen from him_.

Some of the memories were painful like a little stabs into heart as they kept on coming, changing and morphing, others on the contrary soothed those fresh wounds that were opening anew. Even so, that were his real feelings about each and every memory he had of his twin.

Upon reliving more and more of his memories, his chest clenched involuntarily at the anger he felt so many times - _back then_ \- towards Yukio before his so-called death – sometimes almost _hatred_, and _hope_ that soon enough _they would part their ways_, so he could finally live his life as he wanted. Thinking back about those moments he finally saw how _stupid_ and even _heartless_ he was to even think such things - he never really meant any of them though;_ that's why_ _after he finally accepted a fact that his Yukio – his twin – was gone forever, he stopped to care about school, about becoming exorcist... Because there wasn't Yukio any more, so why would he need to become one now?_

So many things happened in the past months which he spend alone, without pestering of the young exorcist and his kind smiles reserved only for Rin – that it hurt. It hurt a bit too much to feel again that _ire_ and _pleasure_ at Yukio's _outrage _and_ misfortune_. There was even more to it, as memories kept on replaying itself in his mind.

They were jumbled, appearing in-no-particular order. Their happily spend childhood moments intertwined with those from last years, when everything changed – _when Yukio became his teacher and he... he awoke as a demon._

Happiness and sadness.

Sorrow and joy.

How their lives became so messed up? Why did they? Why there was no more glee in being together, like before when they were brothers - _and nothing more_ \- looking up to each other at every turn? It seemed it flew off on a wide-spread wings into the night sky on the day when their father – _Shiro_ \- died. Their perfect world crumbled, that little safety bubble popped – to never emerge back.

"_What's the matter everyone?" asked Yukio, looking intently at everybody gathered in the classroom. "It looks like a perfectly splendid birthday cake to me" he added, somehow trying to save Rin from uproar coming from the rest of their friends. Just like his younger brother he didn't really understood what was all that noise about.  
Upon hearing that entire class glanced at Yukio completely shocked to hear it coming from their sensei. Sensei who instantly sweatdropped terribly, not really knowing where to hide from piercing eyes of his students and friends. Only sometime later, when Ukobach held a "Confectionery Manufacturing Specialist" book in his hands and practically was shoving it into their faces, they finally understood the mistake._  
"_So birthday cakes and Christmas cakes are totally different, huh?" said Rin, sweating a bit. Yukio who stood arm-in-arm with him – with his hands crossed, also sweating a bit – only confirmed their confused predicament._  
"_It's our moment of truth after fifteen years, right, nii-san?"  
In this moment they both turned their eyes towards each other, both flustered and pouted. In the end though Rin smiled and clasped his hand onto Yukio's arm, lessening thick curtain of embarrassment. And so younger twin also smiled and nodded his head, eyes never leaving Rin's smiling face._

In that one dark, barely lit room, Rin kept on dreaming - _completely lost in his memories of Yukio _\- unaware of the conversation that took place on the other side of the strange place he was in.

"Young Rin-kun is still sleeping, that's a bit bothersome..."

"Maybe you hit him too hard on the head, brother" Light-skinned hand reached towards pack of crisps that was lying behind person and grasped it. With one smooth move it was opened and it's contents were eaten by said person. Loud crunches filled the room. "You're not very delicate when you're in a hurry."

_Brother_ shrugged nonchalantly, crossing one leg over other. "Well, we can't have all, can we?" he asked, reaching for a tiny tea cup that waited silently on a small, round coffee table. He huffed at hot contents before taking a sip. "Now, I asked you to come because I've heard some very... _interesting_... things about Moriyama Shiemi's doings. How do you cope?"

Amaimon licked his long fingers for some time before actually taking them out of his mouth with a tiny pop. "I haven't had so much _fun_ in ages..."

At that slanted eyes narrowed just a tad bit more than normally they would. "Amaimon..."

But he shrugged it off with a bright smile on his face and leaned comfortably over his armchair, reaching for another bag of – _sweets_ this time. He opened it and ate, openly leaving his brother pondering.

"I understand circumstances are nifty but you shouldn't mess too much with Okumura's friends."

With a mouth full of candies, Amaimon rolled his eyes. "I'm just having fun with that Shiemi girl, no worries about all of them."

"From them all you needed to pick actually _her_..." _brother_ murmured then sighed, closing his eyes and taking another sip from cup.

"Oi!" Amaimon piped in, clearly offended. "It's her fault! She should finally learn how to do a proper summoning, ne?"

Mephisto Pheles upon hearing that slowly opened his eyes and glanced at his younger kin. "She shouldn't be able to summon _you_ of all demon's on the world. It's interesting thing in itself that she actually did."

Amaimon agreed wholeheartedly nodding, only to lock his eyes onto one lonely spider web that sat somewhere above them. "Well, yeah. It was fun though!"

"And that's what bothers me. You shouldn't mess with Moriyama girl or you might get hurt."

Upon hearing those words Amaimon burst out laughing like mad, tiny droplets of not-yet-eaten sweets landed around him onto fluffy, carmine carpet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU SHMUCK?!" roared Mephisto at seeing his beautiful carpet being brutally destroyed. "THIS IS A SPECIAL MOE-MOE CARPET YOU'RE SPITTING ONTO?!"

Amaimon however kept on laughing, holding his stomach in doing so. Tears were in the corners of his green eyes when he calmed – just some. "Y-you think she'd kill me! Me? I'm the demon king of earth, nobody can kill me! Not even Okumura-kun could..."

Glaring from behind his round top-hat, Mephisto was radiating pure malice. His eyes shone with red. "I'm not talking about death as it happens it's the least of our-kind's problem... But..." he smirked now in evil glee. "Maybe she will bind you to her, use as a mere puppet to do her _work_, _no_ _fun_ intended."

That stopped younger demon instantly. Hearing words such as 'work' or 'no fun' were his weak points which were – _as it seemed _\- still as effective as ever. Amaimon blinked once, twice then started to bite upon his long, black fingernail. If not for a slight narrow of brows, Mephisto would say he looked troubled.

"Don't tell me she bound you to do her biding already" he spoke nonchalantly, not even really meaning the words before he tried to take another sip, which was interrupted abruptly when Amaimon bit off his nail and looked at him ashamed. He spat his tea around, soaking everything in it's reach. "You did not... Amai-kun?"

Answered him abashed turn of green-haired head and long, long sigh. Then person slouched into armchair, almost drowning in it, in the process. "I don't know how it really happened though" he stated, clearly confused. "I didn't even help her... Just took a small bite off her, that's all I did, I promise!"

On Mephisto's head a small vein popped out but he sighed slowly to calm his rising blood-pressure. Really though, Amaimon was so ignorant towards the laws of Assiah that he couldn't help but feel rising ire towards him.

"Was it really?" he pressed on, now openly staring at demonic-moronic brother of his. And he even didn't look bothered by the fact that he was bound to a human being. "You do know how bonds are made, do you not?"

Amaimon shrugged, pouting.

"You needed to help her or at least abide to her command. Whichever it was, you bound yourself to her... Your ignorance is unbelievable. I've been repeating to you over and over again that there are laws in Assiah you need to acknowledge and submit to."

"Like I said though, I've had fun. So it's not so bad..." Amaimon shrugged. He smiled then, remembering something. "Also I'm not _as_ ignorant as you think I am... I'm actually pretty smart too" he kept on saying, now proud as ever. "I've marked her too! Now she's mine just like she made me hers. It's a two-way street, ne?"

Mephisto for the first time in his life facepalmed himself. Hard. And slouched on his very comfortable moe-moe, fluffy armchair trying to erase last few minutes of his life from his memory. To no luck.

Oh hell, if he thought that his plan happened to have a slight kink, now it was an entire hole, and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to fix it in any way possible.

"A-MAI-MOOOOOOON!"

A ground-shaking screech shook the entire place, unintentionally rousing young half-demon from his slumber. Rin who groaned loudly and then continued to sit up, after few passing seconds slowly looked around himself half-wondering if everything what he saw - _what he felt_ \- was just a dream, or maybe something more? For all he knew, his head felt light and woozy but he had been too perplexed at his surroundings to actually care about it.

Wherever he glanced he saw darkness - _pitch-black, harsh, holding him in it's claws_ – and that was all he needed to panic. His heart rate sky-rocketed when he jumped to his feet but still saw just empty place, no floor nor walls. A thought crossed his mind that maybe he was still trapped in his dreams, or rather _nightmares_.

But as he frantically turned around -_ to see nothing yet again_ \- his mind finally settled at his latest memory of his showdown with Mephisto at Yukio's grave. A light of hope suddenly soared to life within him, when he remembered that in this place – _somewhere_\- was Yukio. Well and alive just like Mephisto said... or... maybe not? Only now a very ugly thought occurred to him that maybe - _just maybe_ \- Mephisto was playing him by giving him a false hope for something impossible.

No, no... Shaking his head, Rin decided that he's being paranoid – wasn't it him, who told Mephisto about feeling Yukio's bond?

Gulping, he sighed and looked down at his hidden hands. Standing in this strange place, he felt lost. There was no pull from the bond that he felt for some time now – _bond which was becoming stronger, but even so it was a kind of hit-and-miss thing; sometimes disappearing for days to come but then practically knocking him off his feet with the sheer strength of it._ And right now, here, there was nothing. No pull, no push. As if a thin thread that circled his little finger of his left hand finally broke and left him alone to figure it out, what it was in the first place – or rather if _was it even real?_

As if anything, it was the least thing he wanted to do right now. Thoughts of Yukio still clouded his mind, the memories nagging him to finally move ahead. To do something, anything. Yet he only felt trembles of his body, his hands taking his own face into them and sob which shook him to the core.

Because he was weak, oh _so weak_ without Yukio – and that weakness grew on him since the day he said his goodbyes to his dead twin. Only now, it finally seeped through his heart, affecting mind and body. For months he acted strong and merrily for Yukio since he was gone, but then again one could live a lie only for so long until it's charm broke. And at that time, when it happened – it wasn't pretty, quite the opposite; adding to it his violent nature and lack of Kurikara's stability...

Rin trembled, hands sliding down his face.

And just as he done that he felt a familiar slight tug on his pinky finger. Blue eyes widened, breath caught in throat, he froze. In thoughts he kept on repeating _Yukio's _name, as if tiny tug on his finger could actually answer his prayers and guide him to his twin.

When another pull came, he didn't hesitate – just followed the lead into darkness.

As his feet kept on going, Rin never really realised that he was in a maze. Dark, long corridors were stretching horribly ahead – to no end, but he kept pressing on. The pull was light and almost impalpable but it was there, and it directed him through many twists and turns.

Sometimes on his way, he'd see a one lonely lamp that would scatter absolute blackness. Other times he'd follow blindly after his bond, his faith urging him to walk on.

Rin turned another invisible corner when he felt a pull towards one particular direction. As he walked over he understood that before him stood huge, baroque doors. Steady tug of his bond became stronger as he placed his hands onto them – searching for a doorknob or at least a tiny chink so he could open them up. To his utmost surprise he actually found a huge round - _old fashioned_ \- doorknob which he pulled with all his might.

After few stretchy minutes and noisy screech of wooden doors, he silently stepped inside hidden room to be welcomed by a view what simply mesmerized him. His eyes stared at one specific point in the chamber – _which was just like entire place completely drowned in dark, if not for a single bluish streak of light that barely lit tiny space around it_ – and he couldn't stop himself from going deeper into it absolutely enthralled by the vision.

His own steps seemed to echo in his ears. The chamber was so silent and eerie it was giving him a creeps but it wasn't the atmosphere of it that was making him feel so... dazed. Because in his entire life – Rin - never saw anything so heart _warming_ and _shattering_ at the same time, as what he found inside that chamber.

Long, lanky legs stopped him in a middle of it – a few meters from a sight he's never going to forget, not until his last breath. He let his blue eyes follow the view slowly, to confirm that what he was seeing was real.

As it was, from the pitch-black floor stood - _or maybe floated?_ \- a long, blueish crystal which tried to lit chamber with it's light but even more so, it held Yukio inside it – _his Yukio, his twin brother._ The vision was so surreal, like the one from a dream – but it was real, it was Yukio and he seemed to be asleep, for a very long time. What however almost shattered his heart were tiny details he noticed of his brother.

Wayward hair caught forever in the moment, slightly opened mouth, no trace of any kind of pain just peacefulness on light-skinned face. A pointy curves - _more demonic than normally_ \- of his ears, two longer fangs, wildly curled tail... Rin would even risk to say he saw a trace of a blue flames imprisoned within the crystal with him.

However it seemed he not only was entrapped by those crystal as his body was also tangled with thick, greenish vines - as if to keep him in place. To Rin, Yukio's frame seemed somehow thinner than he remembered it to be. In here – _now_ – his twin's lanky body was twisted towards side with one hand falling down along his body and the other stretched upwards. Even his head - _which was bend down_ \- was also slightly upturned by those ugly looking vines.

In all, Yukio resembled a very grotesque picture of a person suddenly entrapped by abyss itself.

Even so, he still looked so peacefully. There was no pain, not single emotion on his face – just his three moles that always stood out.

Somehow shakily, Rin found himself chuckling through gathering tears. Tears which shone in his eyes but none fell, holding onto that happy part of him from seeing his brother once again.

"Yukio..."

His twin was wearing plain white shirt and black pants, no shoes nor anything more really. Shirt was opened in some places - _torn in other _\- leaving healthy skin to the view, a few scraps of white material hung from those vines he noticed. Yet even upon closer look there was no breath coming from him, as his chest wasn't moving.

"Ah, before I realised you're awake, you've been gone..." came a voice from direction of an exit. Rin didn't bother turning, as he knew the owner by his heart now. "Sorry for making you wait but you've been knocked out cold for quite some time."

Rin of course knew that, his dreams being a very vivid reminder of that state. He blinked twice before his hands curled at his sides, burning anger rising within him. There was so many things he needed to know, things he needed to understand.

He needed the truth.

And so he did what everybody would in his place, he asked one simple question of, "How?"

Mephisto, who stood proudly - _being him and all _\- clucked his tongue before actually answering. Young esquire didn't bother to even turn towards him so he on the other hand didn't bother to come closer either.

Darkness swirled in the chamber, bluish light silently shining around them.

"How you ask..." repeated Mephisto, pondering. He smiled his usual smile and continued on. "How I'll tell you. Three days after _Blue Lake_, both you and Yukio were still in a coma. To be honest, I didn't really think that Okumura-sensei would live through first night after the event..."

"Why?" cut in sharply Rin, his eyes still concentrated on the vision of his brother. "Why did you think-"

Mephisto coughed, loudly. "If you kindly shut up, I will tell you everything." At that Rin shuddered with anger but kept silent nonetheless. Pleased with that, Mephisto inhaled before speaking up again. "On that night I've found you both on death's doorstep – literally speaking. Even with your fast healing. Unfortunately unlike yours, Yukio's body couldn't keep up with all inner bleeding he's been having. So it means we've been losing Okumura-sensei pretty fast, even after every treatment we tried. We were running out of time, so on the third day, I've spoke with Kirigakure-sensei about our last chance at keeping him alive - even if barely. Result you have before your own eyes, Rin-kun."

"That's not the answer I wanted to hear, you bastard!" snarled Rin, his black tail suddenly lit up in blue flame just as his whole body was consumed by it.

There was a long, painful sigh. "You're one ungrateful brat, half-demon. Not only I saved your lives but am helping you learn how to control your temper."

"I don't give a shit! I want Yukio back! Let him out of that thing!" he growled, now turning around and shooting daggers at older demon. Mephisto all but shook his head in response. "You bastard! I'll..."

Mephisto smiled, rolling his umbrella in hand. "You'll what? Kick me? Call me stupid-fluff-clown?" he smirked, his eyes twinkled. "Or maybe... _kill me_?"

At that Rin took one step ahead, yet didn't move further afterwards. "You still didn't tell me everything. There is more to your story, so spill out! Now!"

"Of course there is, Rin-kun, didn't I ask you to _not_ _interrupt_ me?" Rin's lips twisted in disdain, fangs dangerously shining in blue light. "Much, much better. Now, where was I... Ah, yes, I've got it. Like I said results of my help you can see for yourself but I must tell you one thing, Okumura Rin... There is no assurance that Yukio's going to wake up any time soon. It might take a day, a week... Entire year or even more before his wounds would be completely healed. It looks that this time Satan's flames were going for a kill" by now, Mephisto glanced towards sleeping Okumura with something akin to melancholy. "It's already been seven months since I've put him to dreamless sleep yet there wasn't once a slight change in him. Do you remember when you spoke about your bond? That you felt his presence?"

By hearing more explanations Rin's anger subsided, he let his flames burn though. With a nod, he prodded his mentor to continue.

"You've been right. Demons _can_ feel presence of own _kin_. I feel Yukio's all the time as I've put him in this special place, that's always in my reach. However I'm surprised that you felt it too as you shouldn't... Not when it's hidden under my illusion. Which is _interesting_..."

"It's been a tug" spoke Rin, no more snarling nor shouting. He just wanted to add to conversation his own two cents. Thinking more over the bond he glanced at his pinky finger and then half-turned towards Yukio. "I've felt a tug on my little finger" he kept on saying, his face slowly going impasse. His feelings calming down after literal hurricane they were before. "Every time I walked next to you I've felt a pull... then one time I might've overheard your talk with Kirigakure-sensei..."

"Ah" Mephisto chuckled. "That's why you kept on believing that your twin is alive."

"That's why I've wondered why would you lie to me about him" Rin confirmed, his tail slowly swinging and then stopping entirely. "I've never thought that..."

"That he's held inside huge healing crystal, dormant."

He nodded shortly, his hair swaying some from the movement. "Ye-ah..."

Now that all emotions finally calmed, when situation was somehow explained Mephisto sighed and closed his eyes. Of course he wouldn't ever tell anybody that he felt sorry for Okumura Rin in that one moment.

"Could I...?" stuttered Rin, his words suddenly failing him. He looked back at his mentor, not really caring at what he saw in that one second. "Could I... visit him?"

There was almost a 'please' at the end of that question.

The voice he used was so soft, it surprised Mephisto. He'd never really think that this little _hellspawn_ could actually be gentle, knowing how violent he's most of the times. Unbeknown to himself, he nodded quietly staring and smiling – so unlike himself! Where was a smartass comment he should be spilling by now?

But... there wasn't any.

"Thanks."

Totally unaware of Mephisto's confusion, Rin slowly smiled turning towards the huge crystal that held his brother's life within. Before any of them registered what happened next, Rin's legs moved him ahead.

With a single tear slipping from his wide-opened eyes, Rin caressed the crystal vessel with a crooked smile on his troubled face.

"Get better soon, Yukio.

I will wait."


	5. Arc1 Alone ch3

Title: **Hellspawn**  
Chapter: **5/?**  
Characters: **Shiemi, Amaimon, Rin, Shura, Mephisto,**  
Genre: **Angst, start-Fluff!**  
Summary: _**"**__**So yeah, he might've been captivated by his brother's '_state_' but it was normal to want and see his sibling, wasn't it?" **_  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.**

**Warning**: No **beta**'d, etc. anime!ver, AU, prob OOC (I try to keep it as canon as I can *sigh*), cursing and also slight **brocon**. Okay mah first try at getting Rin happy after all the crying and shit he went through~ (*_wheezes in the distance_*) Guys I need to know, what would you want to see next (_as I'm short on ideas, lol_) + I'm going with the flow and next chappie is gonna be the last one of the_ Arc1 Alone_ so yeah; Yukio's gonna wake with a blast ~(^w^~) Be kind and **R&amp;R** ALSO USE YOUR IMAGINATION WHEN READING x3 (*_hides back under carpet_*)**_  
_**

* * *

"Ohayou, Yuki-chan..." greeted a soft, feminine voice. Warm breeze ruffled light-blonde hair, it's owner smiled and then continued, clearly enjoying this beautiful day.

"How are you? I hope you're still as happy as you can, being wherever you are now. Well..." girl's voice lightened. "Rin... He's getting better, I thought I'll inform you as you're not really with us any more. He came back to cram school as well. Of course... There's a clear dislike of the new Anti-Demon's Pharmacology teacher from his side but the fact stands that he's actually came back."

There was a silent pause in her one-sided conversation, girl obviously was thinking something through. When she spoke again there were tears swirling in her big, green eyes but otherwise she was smiling brightly.

"Yukio" she whispered while another gust of wind swept her free blonde wisps into the air. "After... you..." A sniff followed this couple words and she shook her head angrily, cheeks rosy from irritation. "Rin, he... You have no idea how he acted when you've been gone. I thought that it was his way of coping with your... _passing_ but soon enough I understood... it wasn't it. I saw right through his façade, that mask he kept on wearing every day – acting as if nothing really happened. But it did and I... might've gotten angry... Told him a few things that I'm going to regret for the rest of my life..."

Another sniff escaped but this time she needed to rub her eye – even if just slightly. Next words that slipped her mouth were muffled by thus sleeve. "Please don't hate me for this... Yukio. I'm sorry." She inhaled fresh air and waited for her heart to calm down, only then she spoke on.

"We all miss you, you were that one person that was always there, you know? Not only that but you were the best, Dragoon and Doctor at such age – a real prodigy." At simple thought of her Okumura-sensei, she smiled – eyes closed and cheeks flushed a bit. "You're our inspiration to keep going. To get stronger. Mine, Bon's, Shima's, Izumo's, Konekomaru's... Rin's. Everybody's really" at that she couldn't help but to chuckle. Her eyes opened and gazed at engraved name on cold, harsh stone. "I am really happy that we had a chance to meet."

When everything was said and done, she lightly swept her hand over grey gravestone and breathed deeply – trying to get a hold of herself.

"I guess you're still watching over him, even now. _Thank you._ Thank you for everything, Yuki-chan. Also I think you'll be pleased to hear that _our_ Rin is back. He's smiling again and these smiles aren't fake; he pesters Bon like there was no tomorrow but they don't _really_ fight any more... Still... We will always miss _you_. It's just... not the same without..."

Sniffing for the last time, girl trembled but stood back from her crouching position. Unfortunately her knees - from being bend for quite some time in a funny position – gave from under her weight with sudden movement and she lost her footing. To her luck however a strong hand reached towards her shoulder and kept her upright before she could fall face down onto the ground.

"Shiemi-chan?"

Girl – Shiemi – turned abruptly towards her saviour and huffed immediately, face flushed and eyes narrowed.

"Amai-chan!" she raised her voice but barely. Her face was clearly red with embarrassment from her own clumsiness. Wind took that exact moment to once again ruffle her blonde hair, a-bit-too-long fringe partially obscuring her vision. "Don't scare me like that! It's not nice!"

Amaimon cocked his head to the side, lollipop rolling around his mouth. "I was here entire time..?" he said, not understanding girl's ire. He let his brows rise. "You told me to bring you here, so I did?"

Shiemi flushed with an even more vivid red colour, brushing black-nailed hand off her shoulder. "Yes, I asked you to bring me here" she repeated, now inhaling and speaking as if to a five-year-old child and not five-hundred-old demon. "But I don't remember telling you to watch over me... Huh..." a sudden thought crossed her mind and she momentarily paled. "How long are you here?"

Amaimon sighed completely bored and crossed hands behind his head, then continued to eye one of the trees that stood not-so-far away to finally shrug and roll his lollipop in mouth. "Since we came here. It's not as if I had anything better to do."

At that Shiemi blanched. It wasn't going to be one of _these_ days, was it? Even thinking about it made a goosebumps spread over her body. Trying hard to keep control over the situation, she breathed and sighed. "Oh, well... I'm finished now. I'm going to walk back home if you don't mind... so you're free to do whatever you want" she spoke calmly, inwardly sweating. She moved slowly ahead, not sparing her '_familiar_' a glance – that usually worked, when she just ignored him, but... "I'm not going to need your help today."

With a sigh of relief she walked off from Amaimon, strangely wondering about his silence. If there was one thing that she was afraid of – then it was the silence, because frankly he'd get the wildest ideas when silent. That left her with only once choice – which was to sneak off quietly and without triggering Amaimon's inner alarm.

She was almost half-way out the cemetery when she felt a pull on her throat – as if invisible chain was placed around it – and staggered back few steps. Now sweating even more, she reached with her hand towards the pull and choked.

"Where do you think, you're going? I'm not finished yet" stated Amaimon, curling his fist around the other end of the invisible link that hang between them. Feeling more and more emotions radiating from his human, he smirked – only his fangs showing. "Shiemi-chan, I'm bored. Let's go and play some..." and with that he tugged on chain to see Shiemi fall onto her bottom and groan painfully.

With few tears in her eyes, she rounded at demon. "But I'm not in the mood for your games! Not today... I have many things to do. Unlike you."

Amaimon frowned upon hearing harsh tone. "You asked something of me and now I will ask something of you."

Shiemi shook her head. "You can't force me to do anything and you know it, just as I won't force you to! It's not how things work around in Assiah, Amaimon."

His eye twitched. "What's the point of having you as my human then?" he deadpanned, his face going sober and strange light shining from his twitching eye. "I was having so much _fun_ before you stupidly summoned me!"

Crawling back, Shiemi blinked somehow entranced by pure evil aura that swirled around Amaimon in that one moment. She gulped, paling more. "Amai-mon... I..." she paused thinking their situation through, in truth their bond was really an accident – a stupid one at that, and it certainly wasn't her fault! "It's your fault!" After a moment she snapped, green eyes hard and finger ready to smear with blood small piece of paper. "If you didn't obey me then nothing would ever happened!"

By now Amaimon was furious. "You can't blame me!" he countered, crossing his arms and huffing. "I went away because I didn't want to be in that place, not with all of you. As if anything, it's your fault!" he added, childishly pointing finger at Shiemi. Upon seeing and hearing that she jumped to her feet and curled fists at sides.

"What?!" she shouted, red-faced. "It's not!"

"It is!"

"Is not!"

"It is!"

"Is not!"

Amaimon – who unconsciously stepped closer to his human – now towered above her, wanting to beat some brain into her but couldn't. Not for as long as Okumura-kun was alive anyway. So he gridded his pointy teeth and snarled loudly, echo resonating through entire graveyard.

"You told me to go away!" It was truth, she said just that and nothing more nor less and he being slightly dazed from sudden change of scenery, ported away – not realising that he was summoned by a common human. That was the story, nothing fancy. And that's how they ended like this. "So it's your fault!"

Shiemi did not relent though, as if anything she kept on talking. "Oh really, mister demon king of earth?" she mocked him, breathing deeply, her soul burned. "How I was supposed to know that I summoned you of all demons on the world? You kept on popping out from time to time anyway, so it wasn't strange when it happened... A-and you... you... Afterwards... You actually dared to bound me to yourself too! That's just sick! What kind of a demon does that?"

"Well, I won't let any human have his hands on me" Amaimon concluded, straightening and frowning down his nose. "At first I wanted to kill you..." Shiemi gasped, shuddering angrily. "But after talk with brother I understood that you're not worth the trouble, still I couldn't just let you walk away as if nothing happened, because it did..." he added, now raising his right hand into the air. In _Assiah_ there was nothing between them but if one glanced into mirror-reflection of that world - _into Gehenna_ – then would see a thick chain tied around Amaimon's palm which stretched towards a heavy looking collar that was clasped around Shiemi's throat. "No human will be a God of me."

Shiemi at that faltered a bit, knowing that she really couldn't win with a demon king. So she did what she always did. Pouting, she looked down on her feet. "What do you have in mind then?"

By that Amaimon smiled, lollipop rolling around and then took it out with a slight pop. Oh he was enjoying himself a bit too much with his human. "Some fun of course!" he mentioned, smacking his lips loudly. Shiemi at that sighed, her shoulders slumping a bit more – it seemed she was used to that by now.

"Mephiland? _Again_?" she groaned inwardly. To think there were times when she was excited to visit the place.

Amaimon nodded slightly. "Of course! Where can we have more fun than there?" he pondered, for a second thinking hard. Then he brushed it off and clasped his hand onto Shiemi's shoulder. Lollipop popped once more into mouth, he cheered like a five-year-old. "To Mephiland!" and both of them disappeared in a blink.

A lone two-tailed cat shook his head in worry upon seeing thus situation, unlike his companion with polka-dotted bow-tie who smiled, excitedly waving tail around.

...

Day held a promise of a quite warm upcoming days. Sun already shone brightly and blue sky was clear as ever but around Old Boy's Dormitory a chilly cloud of misery still hang mercilessly. Yes, there was that specific stillness around the place, eerie silence not interrupted even by a chirp of a bird.

Sometime later in a room 602, Rin Okumura sat quietly staring at one particular thing in his hand. His blue eyes kept on sliding along a thing that was his _past_ and _future_.

Cracked surface however stood out a way too much.

Sighing, Rin softly slid his hand along once perfect blade, now useless and chipped. To truth be told, he haven't reached for it in _months_. As the Kurikara was destroyed once again, there wasn't any way to restore it to it's previous glory. Well, so it seemed back then. For months he'd have to learn and practice – _alone_ – to control his flames.

It was a very difficult time for him, especially with Yukio's death.

Reminiscing few past months, Rin clutched the blade in hand. So, yeah... It was a fucking nightmare, those past months. Even now he could barely believe that he didn't end up like his twin in the first place, because like he said before: _there was no Rin if there's no Yukio_ who was taken from him in a blink of an eye.

How would anybody feel if they woke up one day to see a pair of cracked glasses sitting silently in a chair that should be occupied by the one person that was always by one's side?

_Devastated_.

And that's how he felt at first. Of course he still remembers - clear as a day - the pain and the tears that just couldn't stop coming. Every single time he'd do something or say, he'd forget himself - unconsciously look behind him, as if to ire Yukio to his pleasure – and then pause, for a very long time until reality would slap him in the face, to remind him that his twin was gone.

Week later, oh how fucking terrible the funeral was – even now cold shivers ran down his back upon remembering it. There were tears, so many fucking tears. And that photo of Yukio's smiling face staring back at all of them and he couldn't... he _couldn't_... Only afterwards, when everybody finally left him alone, he let go – he wailed and screamed out all his hurt and rage. But even then, slouched above the gravestone of his twin, he couldn't stop that _burning_ inside him. It wasn't a catharsis but something shifted in his perception of reality back then, some words he heard decade before floated back to him and he stood up a different man.

That was the day when he snapped, when he realised that everything Yukio made him feel was pain and sadness. And he hated it, that hopelessness. So throwing angrily his bouquet in a general direction of a gravestone with disdain, he walked away – his back stiff, his resolve strong as ever.

Back in his dormitory - presently - as Rin exhaled deeply looking around their room, he felt so small and stupid. Gone was the stuff Yukio used, gone were his books, his uniforms... Shit, well everything. Because in his greatest moment of weakness he couldn't even stand_ the view_ of his twin's belongings and he simply packed everything and threw away. It wasn't as if Yukio was going to come back for it anyway. Well, crud. Rin chuckled bitterly under nose, his eyes now resting over empty opposite bed.

Yukio was going to kill him once he'd wake, that was for sure.

Groaning some, he leaned back onto his bed and lied down. After few seconds he raised his hand with Kurikara in it. The blade was destroyed completely and that was a fact, but even so Mephisto - _why after so many months?_ – insisted to bring it to him, for whatever reason. Maybe he found a way to fix it?

Nah, impossible! Huffing, he actually sat back and glanced at his watch. It said it was sometime near dinner time. With a very tired sigh he neatly secured the blade in the red cloth before slipping it over his shoulder. Messing his hair some, he reached for his – _or rather Yukio's old _\- Exorcist keys and turned one of it inside his room's lock.

When he stepped through doors, he found himself in a long corridors of True Cross Academy. Of course, he shouldn't be using the keys so recklessly but he didn't care really. Besides before he actually stepped out his room, he checked if there was anybody in a corridor, so... Yeah, he was clear.

Fiddling with closing a lock for some time, _after_ he managed to finally shut it he moved ahead towards principal's office – where Mephisto was waiting for him.

As he walked through corridors of his day school, he kept on pondering over the meaning of Mephisto's order. What would that old geezer do with it anyway? If he remembered correctly – his sword's blade was made of a very rare, consecrated metal that's not available nowhere in the entire world, so... The question stood, what Mephisto needed his Kurikara for?

Not surprisingly though when he turned around a corner – _very recklessly on his side_ – his thoughts were cut short by a body of a girl that _he_ practically slammed into.

Not thinking much, as he stumbled back, he snarled towards the girl. "Watch how you're walking?!"

The girl seemed unfazed by him though, as she stood still and only eyed him up and down. Then she sighed – _as if disappointed_ – and pushed up her cat-like glasses. A move that stroke a cord in Rin – being weirdly familiar. "So you're Rin Okumura, huh?" she spoke deliberately her glasses shining.

Rin – still somehow caught off-guard – curled his fists but balked. "My fame is preceding me I see" he said smirking afterwards. "Unlike yours...?"

The girl crossed her arms over her small chest. "Kyoko" she acknowledged, lips pursed.

"Kyoko-chan!" Rin instantly jumped towards her, smiling and trying – _really hard_ – to look manly. But she didn't look impressed at all, maybe wondering about his mental health a bit but nothing more, really. "That's really pretty name!"

Girl – Kyoko – sweatdropped little, before keeping her calm stance. "Thank you" she nodded and then side-stepped Rin, apparently continuing on her way.

Unbeknown to her however – when their arms brushed – a very strange vibe spread along Rin's limb, at which his eyes widened. Not only that but a warm, comforting flutter made his soul sing, as if it recognized his own. To truth be told he was grounded on the spot, trying to catch as much details of that girl as he could.

She... _it_ felt familiar. As if he felt it before, a deja vu sorts of? Curious thing was that even his link - _he shared with Yukio_ \- trembled in anticipation. What does that meant? Gulping, Rin needed to snap back to the real world and when it happened he blinked. Once, twice. Before he took off in a wild run towards Mephisto's office.

...

Minutes later, when Rin finally reached the corridor with headmaster's office – he let out a deep breath, feeling a bit winded. Slowing down, he continued on his way over to the doors, walking past few students that were probably on theirs way to clubs they belonged into.

Sighing some more, he frowned – thinking hard about the strange occurrence from before. That glasses-wearing girl... when she side-stepped him... what was that stirring inside him? Was that... A sudden thought popped up in his mind, practically throwing him onto his knees – because no, it couldn't be, could it?

A true love? A soulmate!

Gulping happily, stars instead of eyes – Rin lost himself for a second over there. He imagined the girl... What was her name again? Kyoko? Yes, that was it – Kyoko. He imagined _Kyoko_ smiling towards him softly, her cheeks rosy and eyes closed happily. Her short bouncy hair falling over her shoulders lightly, fringe soon following with every movement of her supple body. KYAAAAA! She was so cute, Rin almost fainted from all the cuteness but then...

Her face morphed – _dispersed_ – into Yukio's, still smiling and all but unlike the girl - only tips of Yukio's ears were flushed, a very slight patch of pink over his nose...

Well that for sure slapped Rin back to earth. Terrified of the vision he just saw, he panted – sweatdropping – at his own imagination. Before he could actually start his inner ranting, he heard two voices talking from behind principal's office doors – whom he stood before, for God knew how long now.

Flush he had on his face slowly faded, as he found the conversation quite interesting. To catch more details of it he pressed his ear towards wooden door.

On the other side of them chat went on.

"You owe me 1713.4550 Yen for that, Kirigakure-sensei" said Mephisto, slouching in his armchair with a sly look attached to his face. He looked as if he waited for this talk to happen for a long time and now was enjoying himself as much as he could. "You lost, just like I said you would."

Red-haired, busty woman in a very skimpy outfit glowered under her nose, crossing arms. "I was close enough" she answered, narrowing her eyes. "Ye won by two months – only, Pheles-san."

Mephisto laughed, his façade changing in a blink. "Like I said before, I knew that our dear half-demon won't loose control of his flames for a long time. I'm glad that he managed to do that for as long as he did" a strange light shone from his eye then and he smirked. "I need to thank him for that once he gets here."

Upon hearing this Shura frowned, twisting her lip some. "And what do ye wanna achieve by doing so?"

Mephisto shrugged nonchalantly at that. "Just entertain myself."

With an even deeper frown, Shura continued. "What's been yer _true plan_ for Okumura-kun and his twin, Mephisto?"

He cocked his head nonchalantly. "I think you know" but as if to deny it she shook her head, closing eyes. "Ne, Shura-san do you miss Yukio-kun?"

A tremble went down hers spine at sudden change of topic, she didn't move an inch however. Opening one eye, she stared at Mephisto curiously. "Where did that come from?"

"Just wondering" he answered honestly, his smile not thinking about ever coming down from his face. "Even though he's healing there's not any assurance that you're going to see him in your _lifetime_ again, is there?"

Shura sighed, her body language changing. Now she let her arms fall limply to her sides, staring openly at him. "Ye, I realise that. But as long as he comes out healthy and all, I'm fine with it..." after saying these words she turned around, her back facing Mephisto. "Besides he's not the only one that I miss..." her words trembled but just little. "There's a lot of people that keep me going. Scaredy-cat was one of them – that's for sure, but not the only one."

Ending their little chatter, Shura then walked ahead – apparently to end their little chat.

"It must really piss you off to know that while you're _getting older_, Okumura-kun might be the only one that might welcome back Yukio-kun once he wakes up."

Upon those words Shura halted, her hand on the doorknob but with a sigh she tipped her head down. "There's still many years ahead of me and one of those years I _will_ kick Yukio's ass for all troubles he got us into."

Barely few second later a click echoed in a corridor and a loud thump followed with a very painful groans afterwards. Shura stood still for a moment before her mind processed the view ahead of her. With each passing second a more and more visible vein appeared on her forehead.

Rin on the other hand kept on caressing his bumped head, his tail uncurling from around his torso and popping out from collar.

"Shit!" he cried out, looking frantically around – in hopes nobody saw that. With tears in corners of his eyes, he glared at his older companion. "Why not warn when you're getting out?!"

Shura chuckled darkly, leaning down towards Rin. A very dark aura radiating around her. "Do ye know..?" she stated dangerously. "That eavesdropping is not healthy? One might get hurt when caught red-handed."

At that Rin smiled – or rather tried to. Playing it off, he laughed aloud – one hand waving playfully. "I happened to come by just now..."

Shura however did not believe him, standing upright and sighing. "Whatever" she shrugged the matter off and continued to step over stunned Rin. When she was already on the corridor, she walked away nonchalantly. However she couldn't help but to throw a sly, "Rin-kun, shut yer mouth or ye gonna catch a fly..." over her shoulder.

Rin's senses kicked in right then and he jumped to his feet, his tail now completely wiggling it's way out from under shirt to flail around.

"Shura-san!" he shouted but upon seeing her disappearing figure, he resigned from trying to get her attention. Actually that reminded him of the reason why he came over there in the first place. With a sweep of his tail he jumped and scrambled into headmaster's office, securely shutting the doors behind him.

With a sweatdrop he sighed, hoping that nobody saw his tail.

"It's nice of you to drop in, Okumura-kun" welcomed Mephisto, smiling. His hands curled together while he waited for Rin to acknowledge his presence – which he did with a quick turn and frown. "I believe you're here to deliver your sword..."

At that exact moment Rin sapped angrily and stepped closer towards his forever-enemy. He'd never call Mephisto a friend, not in a million years. "Yeah, I came here for that..." he reached back and slipped Kurikara from his shoulders. He threw it unceremoniously on a desk with a loud thump. "You found a way to fix it then?"

Mephisto eyed the heavy sword before his eyes glanced back at teen. "You may say that."

"Huh?" Rin's mouth hang open, he was very surprised to hear that. "But..." he wondered aloud, blinking. "But I've heard the metal it was made off is impossible to get... Well, more like non-existent anymore." His brows furrowed, curiosity eating at him. "Then how do you want to repair it, clown?"

Mephisto smiled, his slanted eyes narrowing a bit. By now, he was smiling quite devilishly. "You heard good" he agreed simply but then stated just as clearly as a day, "However you don't need such strong material anymore."

"What do ye mean by that?"

"I mean that we're going to replace your blade" Mephisto finally announced, his lip curling even more. "I'll even send our best Exorcists to deliver Kurikara to one old acquaintance of mine, who's happen to be our best shot in supplying our forces."

Rin chuckled and then tsked some, he narrowed his eyes at his companion. "On my ears it sounds more like someone's in your debt... I always knew you're a freak... But to that level, it's beyond me" he mumbled under nose but immediately added much louder, "How old is that acquaintance of yours? Over ninety?"

"No, just bordering his 60s."

Rin frowned blinking. "That's unusual."

Mephisto clucked his tongue, his eyes still watching every move of his pupil. "If that's all..."

But teen had different idea as he suddenly lit up – _a light bulb idea?_ \- and he looked super-over-hyper. "Oi, do you know a young girl – _I think she's new here_ – about this height, very slim, small breasts but with this super-cute face with big, round glasses?"

"Huh?" answered over-consciously Mephisto and blinked. However his hands stilled for a second and his eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. "What girl that might be, Okumura-kun?" he played along.

Rin never spotted a lie nor slight divergence from truth. "Ugh... I don't really know her full name. Just – Kyoko" he declared, smiling.

"Really now?" piped in – _now very interested_ – Mephisto, his fingers twiddling together. "You spoke with her?"

At that Rin pointed his finger victoriously at his headmaster's face. "Ha! So you _do_ know her!"

Mephisto only sighed, as if Rin was dumber than he thought he was. So yeah in reality older Okumura was slightly more oblivious to some things than his younger counterpart.

"Of course I know her" he answered after awhile. "She's my student, also the new Senior Prefect of this Academy – Nakamura Kyoko her name is if I remember correctly." By now he wondered what was going on in Rin's head. "It would be impossible if I didn't know who's a Senior Prefect of my own Academy, now would it?"

Rin's head bobbed with agreement. "Yeah, that makes sense. But still, I haven't seen her around before so she must be new or something..."

"Maybe she is, or maybe you're just too blindly following Yukio to care about other people."

"Wha-" Rin couldn't stop his tail from swashing angrily. "W-what's _that_ supposed to mean, clown?!"

Mephisto chuckled under his nose, cryptic as ever. Looking from a corner of his eye, he also couldn't stop his lips from curling into a smirk. "Well, you're all '_Yukio this, Yukio that_' nowadays. If I didn't know better I would say that is early stage of a brocon."

Mortified by Mephisto's speech, Rin turned first pale then blue and finally settled with a pale-pink flush over his nose and cheeks. So yeah, he might've been captivated by his brother's '_state_' but it was normal to want and see his sibling, wasn't it?

"What are you-! D-don't twist facts, you stupid clown! Leave mine and Yukio's life out of your moe-moe otaku fetishes!"

"I never said that you _are_ a brocon, Okumura-kun."

Rin's flailing about slowed down, until he stopped completely. Now with a tiny flush over his cheeks, he sighed. "I hope you mean it."

"Of course... however" Mephisto checked his big, pink-purple wrist-watch "as much as I want to continue our little _tête-à-tête_, you need to go now, Okumura-kun. I have important guest to talk with, if you don't mind then..." he nodded towards doors – very politely – and Rin frowned, crossing arms.

"Oh-kay then" Rin turned on heel, his tail swinging... and he stopped, sweatdropping. Crookedly he turned side-ways towards Mephisto – once again mortified by what he needed to do. "Ugh... Can you turn around for a second?"

Mephisto narrowed his eyes, pouting. "Why should I?"

"U-uh... I need to..." Rin motioned to his tail and gulped. As an answer he got a cheeky grin and tilt of a head to the side.

"Go ahead then, I won't bite you."

"Y-yeah b-but..." Rin shuddered, turning around and slowly dropping his jacket to the ground. "It is creepy as fuck" he muttered, gulping once more and reaching for buttons of his shirt. Overall, his embarrassing situation ended quickly, as he couldn't stand burning sensation of Mephisto's eyes on his back. With a last tuck of his shirt's collar, he glowered. "Creepy ass-clown..." and with that stormed out, not looking back once.

Smirk adorned Mephisto's face while he mulled over interesting events of to-day. There was a lot of going on, that was for sure. And it still wasn't everything yet, even more was going to happen and pretty soon as well.

He smiled his usual smile awaiting his guest.

Not long time after a knock echoed on doors and they slid open.

He grinned upon seeing well-known by him bushy head and those cat-like glasses.

"You finally came to see me, I thought you forgot about our meeting."

Girl inhaled, crossing her arms. Her bushy shoulder-length hair bounced with her every step, stance defensible as ever. Her slim hand then pushed higher the glasses onto bridge of her nose, one mole from right cheek staring back at Mephisto. When she spoke there was mock-tone to her voice but no malice whatsoever, it even seemed she was used to talking back to him like that for a long, long time now.

"Well, how could I forget" she said, eyes point-blank on Mephisto's face. "_Uncle_."


	6. Arc1 Alone ch4

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 6/?  
**Characters**: Rin, Mephisto,  
**Genre**: Fluff, some-angst, (insert genre here)  
**Summary**: "_He wasn't going to think that his twin looked cute, no, nope._"  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. anime!ver, brocon, start RinYuki._

**A/N**: I did it, I actually feel proud right now. Last chapter of Arc 1: Alone. Feel free to share your thoughts or even ideas. Thank you for following, favouring and commenting! Ja nee!

* * *

In the mocking darkness surrounding Okumura Rin, he sighed loudly – his eyes pinned onto that daunting crystal. It was few months since he learned the truth, or as much as he could get of it. Of course he was happy and all, Yukio was alive after all yet some very unpleasant thought kept nagging him at the back of his head.

Yukio was trapped and there was no omissing that fact in any way.

With days passing on, some mornings changing too quickly into evenings, hours literally flying away – there was that stupid hopelessness he felt every time he'd walk out that chamber, his back turning on his twin.

Silly bond he shared with Yukio seemed even more trivial now that he thought about it. Was he really that naïve to think it would change anything? Well, to be honest, he did actually. He kept on holding onto it even now, gazing somehow listlessly at goddamn prison his brother was in.

Oh, there was also a fact that he'd keep on rambling about everything and nothing while he felt like it. The first time he'd get his visit, he couldn't stop himself from talking – as if a switch that was turned 'off' came back to life after keeping everything inside for too long. It was a dame that gave away under the pressure of emotions and burdens and... and... life itself and he just needed to talk.

He never got any answer back though. No smartass – way too intelligent – comeback at his childish antics, just... silence.

Barely a presence of his twins soul, drifting on and about around him.

But it was enough for Rin.

At least for some time.

"...and you know what? I'm getting tired of this one-sided conversations I have with you" he spoke, eyes narrowing at irritating pieces of crystal that surrounded his twin. He'd really give everything - even his soul - to hear even one-worded reply; but tough luck, Yukio's light only shone silently in the chamber, it's rays shading lightly Rin's face. Fussing a bit, he huffed and changed his sitting position – his legs spread widely while his hands kept him upright. "Ne, four-eyes" he snipped, brows furrowing. "Get your priorities straight and wake up already!"

When once again he haven't got any kind of answer he jumped to his feet grumpily. Hands clenching and unclenching he calmed before speaking again, brushing hand trough his bluish hair.

"Ye know what? I've passed this year tests" he said proudly, smirking to himself. "I didn't even need your help with them" at that he crossed him arms and closed eyes, contemplating his achievement in a moment of pride.

"Of course you did. I think even Amaimon could reach that barely-minimum scores to pass them though" piped in Mephisto, appearing from nowhere – apparently - and smirking. As it happened he heard the little comment young Okumura just made and simply couldn't resist to agitate him some. And it worked like a charm.

Rin snapped back to reality and turned clearly annoyed towards their visitor. "That was a low blow even for you fluff-clown" he barked, now in full-pissed mode. If only looks could kill...

Mephisto shrugged it off nonchalantly, like he always did. From between his smirking mouth, tongue darted outside and licked his lips. "Ne, Rin-kun I have a new toy for you" he said, cleverly snapping his fingers together and materializing a well-known red material with a string around it.

Upon seeing that Rin temporarily forgot what got a rise out from him and concentrated over looking at his Kurikara that Mephisto held in hand. "You managed to fix it?" he didn't believe it, yet he scrambled towards his mentor in a nano-second. His hands itched to touch it, to see the new blade. He almost could feel blood in his veins sing from excitement.

Mephisto however smirked some more, holding Kurikara up above his own head – a way too far away for young esquire to reach it.

Rin of course being his - sometime a bit dimwitted - self, jumped upwards trying to get it. "What the hell? Why don't you just give it to me?" he rambled, jumping around more.

The image in itself was too funny for Mephisto and he laughed, his free hand covering his mouth. "You don't realise how cute you look right now, Rin-kun" he managed and stunned young Okumura – who stopped immediately his advances and stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Yer acting funny lately, clown!" he stepped back from Mephisto, who kept on staring him down. That unnerved him even more. "What's the point of coming here with my Kurikara if you're not willing to give it back?!"

At that Mephisto chuckled some and slightly towered over clearly frustrated boy. It was interesting to see him acting like some shy ten-year-old when he never actually did anything, now did he? "I am willing as you said but I never heard please" he mocked him, once again licking his lips.

Rin gulped, while sweating suddenly. "P-please, clown?" he stuttered from between his chattering teeth. God, he felt strange with Mephisto looming over him like some leech trying to suck the life out of him.

"Good try" he got as an answer and Mephisto's hand lowered, holding sword for him to take.

At that point in time, Rin - still sweating, even more now - glanced between the sword and Mephisto - a few times - before he acted and slowly reached for it. When his palms however attached themselves to his oh-so-precious sword he felt suddenly pull of the gravity try to suck him back down. Before he knew it, his face was centimetres from Mephisto's laughing one. Ah, there came also ache in his armpits and he risked a glance towards his feet.

Yep, he was definitely dangling like a prick.

Mephisto found their situation more than hilarious but figured he wanted to torment boy even some more and to achieve that he started to move his arm - completely unfazed by weight or anything - up and down. Rin's sights on the other hand kept on changing between Mephisto's face and his chest and felt his silent rage slowly resurface. Fortunately before that boil would meet it's peek he found himself being sprawled on his hurting backside with sword lying not too far away from him.

"Now that was a good exercise for me, we should do it more often."

Rin blanched but also winced painfully when he stood up, Kurikara in one hand, other on his back. "Your jokes aren't funny."

"They are to me" answered back Mephisto, now smiling Cheshire-cat smile. "Open your present, Okumura-kun."

"It's not a present if it was mine in the first place" remarked Rin, sending a glare towards his mentor and then continuing on sliding red material off his sword. Handle and sheathe were exactly as he remembered them. He delicately opened the sheathe and took out his new Kurikara. Bluish light reflected on a perfectly made blade in all it's glory. "I-it's like new... How do you managed to do that?" he asked with awe, he really didn't think he was going to see his blade to be of use any time again, if ever.

Mephisto nodded to himself, proudly. "I told you I have an acquaintance of mine..." he cleared his throat, changing the subject smoothly. "Try it."

Well, he didn't have to repeat it twice to Rin. Without beating an eye lash, he moved the blade both directions, feeling the smoothness of it cutting through air. His sword felt lighter, more agile and by that somewhat easier to follow after. A loud cough suddenly dragged him back to the matter at hand and the handle slipped through his fingers, sword clacking to the ground.

Furiously he turned at his spectator and fumed. "You scared me half to death, fluff-clown!"

At that Mephisto sighed, now somehow annoyed by youngster antics. "I've asked you to try it, didn't I?"

Slightly dumbfounded by request, he spluttered. "I just did..."

"Not like that, I've asked you to try it with your flames on" explained simply Mephisto. Really though, Rin could be such a handful at times.

Upon hearing such words, Rin stiffened in embarrassment but played it off, shrugging and laughing ironically out loud. "Of course! I knew it, I was gonna to!"

And with that his hand shot towards his Kurikara. Once he got his grip on it, he concentrated. His flames, they were little tricky buggers if he needed to say it for himself. He wasn't entirely sure how he managed to call them on or off, but he figured as much that they were linked to his emotions. As much as he remembered his flames would show up every time some very strong emotion would strike him - be it rage, fury, sadness, you name it. Fuck he even caught himself once on fire when jacking off, but it wasn't that anybody would know and besides that one accident happened way before his powers were unsealed from Kurikara.

However right now with Mephisto staring at him with his slanted eyes, so intently he felt more uncomfortable than angry. And he needed angry, or sad, or... He sighed and only then realised that he was almost burning holes into his new blade with his eyes. Frowning a bit, he shook his head and closed them.

He needed to reach towards that thin line between himself and a demon inside. It wasn't easy so-to-speak and he found it really tiring to do when not under any pressure, and aside from Mephisto there was no danger nor any near-death situation looming over him, so he found his awakening a bit more challenging than most times.

Seconds passed but he couldn't reach it, he felt the power humming under his skin yet it was still so far away to grasp.

Trying once more, his hands clutched his sword more. He wasn't to give up, not when he was so close. And just as he finally brushed against that barrier, when he walked past it he felt something tug at his pinky so strongly he was almost sucked into it.

Before he came back to awareness, he realised a few things. Firstly - he was engulfed in his blue flames - secondly - his sword didn't melt away - thirdly - his pinky felt like falling off, probably to cut out blood-circulation - and lastly - a loud crunch-sound filled the chamber. In an instant his body turned around as in a faze and he saw a huge crack appearing in a crystal that held Yukio.

As he turned around to ask Mephisto what's happening, he only found older demon standing stoically, completely impassive of the happening. Did that meant Yukio was waking up? At such thought his heart beaten stronger, blood flew faster in veins. When another crack sounded, he stared at the strange occurrence half-mortified and half-mesmerised.

The crack kept on getting bigger, smaller veins of it slowly darting around whole crystal and just as Rin thought there was no more space for them to spread he felt another tug on his little finger and hissed from sudden pain.

"Wha-"

Kurikara once again clashed to the ground and Rin found himself clutching his hurting hand into his free one. The pain was radiating from his finger, leisurely spreading upwards.

"Mephi-!" he shouted, enveloped in his flames but didn't get any answer as entire world completely shattered around him in a black and blue.

Sharp crystals shot out in an imitation of an explosion, catching Rin and Mephisto on it's trajectories. Slim body of Okumura Yukio however didn't float nor stayed put by vines that seemingly kept him upward but slumped with a loud - probably painful - thud onto dark ground.

Whole situation took Rin five seconds before he sprung into action, jumping towards his twin with his flames disappearing bit by bit. Not caring about stings of pain coming from fresh wounds, Rin gathered Yukio's limp head into his hands and caressed it lovingly, while at the same time he was inwardly loosing it.

"Y-Yukio!" he shouted, moving his twins soaked - where did the water came from? - head between his palms. "YUKIO!" he repeated himself, letting his hands roam freely if not somewhat shyly over his twins face, arms and chest. But, once he put his head over the heart he gently breathed out, Yukio's heartbeat was strong. And just like that, he happily looked into his twins sleeping face and couldn't resist but touch their foreheads together and hug limp body to himself.

His little bubble of joy was pierced however by loud cough and a snide comment.

"I might just take back my statement about you not being a brocon."

Rin didn't care though but still felt his cheeks get warm, too warm. With a flustered face he snapped back. Any consequences be damned. "I don't give a shit what you think. I'm just happy that... he's back. Yukio's back."

And yes, said boy slept soundly in Rin's arms, completely unaware of the outside world or anything that happened in the last few months. As if to confirm his condition, Yukio picked that exact moment to sigh sleepily and turn a bit more towards warmness that surrounded his exhausted body.

Rin at that felt suddenly self-concious, especially when Yukio's head nested at the crook of his neck. That one movement plus that prying eyes of Mephisto took all to make him fluster over the little fact of touching his twin (even if just to keep him warm).

Sudden chillness of the room started easily to seep through bodies. Rin who was acting on pure adrenalin now felt so cold, freezing almost. On the other side stood Mephisto, staring two boys down, thinking. When he finally figured whatever he was getting over, his eyes shone devilishly and he chuckled.

"Now that I see two of you actually are inseparable, I think it's as good start to our little training session as ever. Two of you, together, alone. Yes, I think it's going to be perfect."

There was muttering of which Rin couldn't catch much and he frowned.

"Ne, Rin-kun?" asked Mephisto, his pointed teeth coming to light. "Do you want to actually become an older brother?"

Rin sputtered. "W-what's that supposed to mean, fluff-clown?! I _am_ an older brother!"

Mephisto just chuckled again this time though he crossed his arms, oh how good it felt to bite into boy's pride. "I know you always wanted to be looked upon like Okumura-sensei..." he paused so every word could successively sink in. "Well, I'll get you have a chance at being one then. I think it will do you good since you're more in-tune with your inner demon than Yukio over there is."

Rin's hands subconsciously tightened around Yukio's form. "What d-do you mean?"

"I mean" Mephisto continued his little speech, deliberately coming down towards two Okumura boys, one sprawled under the other. "That since school is over, Okumura-sensei awakened, and you apparently know what you're doing with your flames; then it's time to start your second trial."

"Second? Trial..!" Rin snapped. "How many trial's there is for me..?!"

Mephisto laughed and then - to Rin's utmost horror - ruffled his hair. "Not many, but for now I believe you're going to be Okumura-sensei for Yukio and not the other way around... Well, at least for some time." He then patted the boy on his head, ignoring a very loud growl that was aimed at him. "Well, off you go for now then, I'll get in touch with you when he's fully awake." And with a last pat he smirked, his umbrella coming to hang above their heads, moving in a circle motion. "Eins, zwei, drei..."

"H-hey-?!"

However Rin's sudden outrage was cut short by familiar - by now – shift of perspectives and world morphing before his own two eyes. Well, he got accustomed to the strange motions by now, a months to go by this - and only this - way to visit Yukio made him somehow resistant to constant flip-and-flopping of contents of his stomach.

Yet even now, he kept on thinking that those spinning motions Mephisto did for his own twisted way of pleasuring himself just to see him heave on the first time he felt them.

The best way to avoid it was to close his eyes, and he compiled by doing so just the second he felt himself being tossed into Assiah. It was uncomfortable at first with his hands clutching at Yukio, something digging painfully into his side and feeling his backside once again being thrown to the ground, but beyond these trivial things he felt also relieved when first gust of warm wind swept his slightly sweaty hair into air.

With a loud, aggravated inhale he finally opened his eyes and looked around afterwards. Mephisto threw them just onto their Old Boy's Dormitories doorstep so-to-speak. Silent sun rays fell over their bodies and Rin was forced to squint his eyes from too much brightness, god his eyes burned.

Grunting a bit, he managed to change his position and have a good look over his twin.

Yukio was still sleeping soundly, his chest moving up and down in a regular breaths. And honestly that was everything Rin needed to feel happy right now, and just like that he let himself step into big-brother role easily. Scrambling some, he reached towards his twin to pick him up but only then realised that something was still digging into his side and he glanced back at bothering him thing.

He was kinda surprised that it was his Kurikara, fully clothed in red material, ready to slip onto shoulder as he did in an instant. Just then he realised that with everything that went in Mephisto's pocket dimension, he completely forgot about it. Still he wasn't going to admit it to himself but all he had his mind on was Yukio.

Sighing somewhat, he figured that with Kurikara resting on his shoulders he was ready to step forward and act his role, which he should act from the beginning but never really managed. With steady hands, he lifted Yukio's body into his arms and chanced a look at his face, now rolling around to rest at his chest – just above where his heart was, and he smiled shakily.

Rin wasn't exactly sure what was going on with him, why was he acting so strangely around Yukio? It's not as if he was a brocon, no. He wasn't and he was certain of that but still he caught himself smiling at Yukio's peaceful face upon which sun rays fell so naturally, lighting his always stuck-up face some.

He wasn't going to think that his twin looked cute, no, nope.

But he found himself thinking so anyway because Yukio did look cute. Without his glasses and those always worried-about-you expression upon his cheek, he looked exactly like the kid he used to be when they were younger.

With a sigh escaping him, Rin furrowed his brows in a silent contemplating. "What I'm gonna do with you now?" he asked himself well-knowing he's not going to get any answer. After while though, after another gust of wind ruffled his hair, he finally loosened up some and smiled, eyes locking on their place. "Well, I can just as well get inside and get you comfortable..." he mumbled, taking his first step.

He never knew that he was just nearing walking into completely new life that was waiting ahead for him and Yukio. Life of a boy who would soon enough fall in love with a last person he'd think he would (or should).


	7. Arc2 To return ch1

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 7/?  
**Characters**: Rin, Yukio, Kuro,  
**Genre**: Fluff, some-angst, (insert genre here)  
**Summary**: "_It was such ironic thing that he'd give them back to him after everything they went through._"  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. anime!ver, brocon, start RinYukio._

**A/N**: _**Act 2. "To return"**__ now officially started! Yukio is finally awake but not happy! Congrats to me (yeah!) Let's only hope I'll manage to write some fluff – at all – because it's not my strong side. Thank you everyone for reading, keep happy and stronk! Jaa ne! ps. after re-reading I figured that my story is one massive clusterfuck... but I wouldn't have it any other way ( ˘ ³˘)❤  
_

* * *

Bigger hand of the clock jumped over neatly carved in number six thus was closely followed by loud sniffing that resonated in the air. In a large kitchen situated in Old Male Dormitory, Rin sat by the table – his face flushed, streams of tears flowing down his face – and read one of his favourite mangas or rather the latest volume that was just published.

Anyone from the outside would think it to be freakishly strange to see a soon-to-be-grown-ass-man wailing over such trifle thing like a manga, however if the said person knew black-haired male enough then it wouldn't be anything surprising to find him in a such state.

However in all honesty, Okumura Rin could be as well named Mr. Over-sensitive and it wouldn't be too far from truth.

As for the moment he clutched half-soaked volume a bit more, shaking his head drastically.

"NO! NO-O-O! IT CAN'T END LIKE THAT!" he deadpanned, finally closing his magazine and leaving it on the table. After taking few calming breaths he slowly sighed (_for the last time_) as if in defeat – his shoulders slumped - and chuckled a bit darkly, at the same time lazily wiping his face with his sleeve. "I thought it was supposed to be a happy end!" he remarked, somehow pouting while glancing at innocent book. "But it wasn't happy at all" he added grumpily and leaned into his chair. "In the end they parted their ways... Went living their own dreams..."

Rin frowned at his own words, all feelings were so confusing. It was a mere book – with nice pictures and all – but even though, somehow it etched itself in his heart, his emotions. As if he didn't have enough problems of his own, right?

When his eye caught a glimpse of a clock, he exhaled – this time his thoughts drifting towards the person he was so confused about, Yukio. So far, two days and no difference in him. It was alarming to see his brother fine, _breathing_ but completely still and asleep.

_Like a sleeping beauty_, Mephisto told him over the mobile just yesterday. Upon reminding himself about that detail, Rin's eyebrow twitched nervously. Because like seriously? Did Mephisto lived to get under his skin and feed him his cryptic crap every day?

_Maybe a kiss would wake the beauty..._

Like in a fairytale? Goddamn, Rin suddenly shivered when found his eyes snapping open (_when did he closed them in the first place?_) and whimpered inwardly because of his own thoughts. Straightening in his chair, he shook his messy head, eyes dead-on window.

He was such a mess, he felt it in his bones. Yet he couldn't do anything about it, mainly because he never had to. There was always Yukio, his younger brother that would come over – pat a seat next to him – and do the thing – fix him up, mentally and physically. It was one of the thing that family do regardless the situation, it was that speck of love he never wanted to lose. The speck of love he never _believed_ _would_ actually _disappear_ – but it did and he crumbled.

Now pieces of him were everywhere, scattered – but it wasn't too late, there was still time to stick them all back together. Even though... he would be flawed forever, never really the same. But on the other hand, who would? Things that happen change people, and Rin was one of the many victims of the fate.

"_Rin! Rin!_"

Rin jumped in his seat hearing a well-known sound of Kuro's speech. However he glared towards the two-tailed cat, and grumbled. "What is it?"

Kuro - as always - completely ignored Rin's cold shoulder and jumped on a table, situating himself next to openly-left-behind volume. "_What are we having for dinner today?_" he asked, smiling in his own way.

At that Rin could only sigh. There were many things going in Kuro's head but mostly it was all about food, not that he minded. "Uh... I dunno. What would you want?" he asked his familiar and tried to sniff not-to-loudly but of course Kuro must've took a notice of it.

"_Rin..._" started cat, his head cocking to the side in sympathy. "_You were crying, why?_"

Rin shrugged it off, brushing hand through air. "Nothing, really. Don't worry."

"_But Rin..._"

"Kuro, no."

"_Rin?_"

"Just let it go."

Cat sith however didn't even pretend to listen to his master, but pressed on. "_It's Yukio, isn't it?_"

At that Rin jumped violently from his chair which resulted in toppling it over. One could easily spot that he wasn't in a mood for persistent little cats, especially those that were in cahoots with one particular demon. Yes, because as if it wasn't enough that Mephisto was constantly persuading him into believing that he's being a brocon, then there was Kuro – who could pull his leg in a most innocent way possible and it never ended good.

"Why everything I do must be related to Yukio? Can't a man shed a tear in peace?!"

"_Rin! Everything you do is about Yukio!_" argued back black cat, his tails flipping back-and-forth. "_I think that master Mephisto is right, you need to kiss Yukio so he will wake up!_"

"Wh-whAT?!"

Two steps back and Rin almost assimilated with fridge. He was sweating profoundly, his cheeks getting flushed, and he couldn't bear to hear about _that_ again! It was as if Mephisto send Kuro to keep a tab on him without his constant prying.

"KURO!" he bit off, his hands balled. It was enough of messing around as it was, he had enough. "We talked about it before! I won't do it, it's not right!"

Kuro only meowed back in confusion. "_But why Rin? Don't you want Yukio to wake up? Master Mephisto said that if you kissed him, then he would wake!_"

Rin shook his head angrily but then remembered he couldn't be angry at his own cat, it wasn't Kuro's fault that Mephisto was feeding them all crap entire time. So thinking things trough, he inhaled-and-exhaled and actually managed to pout, he was being too fed-up with everything.

He brushed his hair loosely and looked at his familiar. "Mephisto was telling you an old fairytale, Kuro. In real world things like that doesn't work..." he remarked and almost bit on his tongue when Kuro piped in with an innocent, "_But if it worked you'd do it, don't you Rin?_"

Trying to end that topic once and for all, he only grumbled inaudibly in reply, turning his back on cat and opened fridge.

"Say Kuro, do you want tuna? I think I have some leftovers..."

Yep, talk about smooth change of topics.

* * *

As the time flew, Rin started to prepare _misoshiru_ for dinner with Ukobach's help. When he was deeply concentrated over perfecting his dish, unbeknownst to him two floors above, Yukio started to squirm in his bed.

Younger Okumura had his eyes closed tightly and his mouth was twisted as if in pain but in reality it were his latest memories he owned that finally kept coming back to him. After another painful memory hit the spot in his soul, his palms twisted the sheet between fingers.

Rin leaned over the pot with his soup and smiled, sniffing. The smell was perfect, taste wasn't any worse. It looked that his dinner was almost ready to go, he just needed last few sips to be sure. He reached with a spoon towards the pot when a thought crossed his mind, or rather a faint reminder of a pain he felt two days ago.

With a soup on a spoon, he stopped. Blinking hazily, he moved his left hand – all of his fingers – but when it came to his pinky, he found himself frozen to the spot. He felt it, the same reaction he had before, when Yukio burst out his prison. And now, off all times it came back.

The tug, around his little finger.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Like a far away echo, he almost believed he heard Yukio screaming his name. Eyes open wide, mouth agape, the tug came back and it wanted him to go, right now.

"Ukobach, take over" he said, looking over his shoulder and stepping from the pot. The cook demon instantly jumped into preparing the soup but cat sith also jumped.

"_Rin, where are you going?_" Kuro asked, curiously. It wasn't like Rin to step from the oven.

Rin – kind of crookedly – smiled at his familiar. "Ah, I need go to the toilet. I'll be right back, keep an eye on Ukobach so he won't add any more _niboshi_, okay?"

Kuro nodded in acknowledgement. "_Okay_."

With that Rin left the kitchen and slowly made his way towards his room, the same room where Yukio slept for the past two days. When he was walking he suddenly remembered the tug. It was exactly like the times when he'd walk next to Mephisto, he felt it but it was so far away and he couldn't really grasp it. And now was the same, deeply down there he knew it existed but didn't think about it, because it was a thing so fleeting he never really could try to fully grasp it.

And then there was the time when he felt it, really felt it for what it was. The tug – no, not tug per see, more like emotions, all kind of emotions – was painful, but there was also strange note of pleasure underneath it – adrenalin rush, almost intoxication from nibbling on it – because it was all he managed to do right then.

Two days ago, the rush of this strange mix of pleasure and pain was too sudden for him to do anything but act almost desperately and go with the flow. The dame between him and Yukio was wide open, it was the most scaring but alas interesting thing that ever happened. All in all the fact stand that Rin managed to sample what was beyond the edge, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to feel it again.

Now, as he rounded around corner – he found that his ears picked upon a sound he thought he'd never hear again. Because it clearly sounded like a Yukio to him, and he was going through his closet... and desk... and wardrobe... and...

"RIIIIN!"

Blinking dumbly, he shuddered. Yukio was probably positively livid! Suddenly a thought about visiting him didn't look too promising. However, he _promised_ himself that he'll act as he should and so he stepped ahead to have a nice face-to-face talk with Yukio.

Each step felt as his heart tried to jump from his chest and his sweaty hands too didn't help the matter. When he halted before doors however, shuffling inside stopped, it was just Yukio waiting for him to barge in.

With a sigh he pressed the doorknob and walked into a war-zone.

His jaw crumbled to the floor and his eyes practically out-socketed itself from the situation he found before him. Well, as it happened the room looked as if at least one tornado went over and knocked everything outta it's place. But beside sheets, clothes, pens, notebooks and mangas that were scattered over entire place stood Yukio – his back stiff, but tense as hell.

And he was leaning over his desk or rather - as Rin spotted with a silent inner scream - his non-existent secret glasses stash.

Well, fuck. He was a dead man walking.

Tense seconds passed and neither of them even moved an inch, Rin too terrified of Yukio's wrath and Yukio... Well he started to shake, slowly.

"If this is some kind of a joke, it's not funny." Yukio was first to finally crush the silence, straightening and sighing. Then he turned around and looked in a place - he believed - stood Rin. "I might not understand why you keep on touching my glasses, nii-san. You know I..."

He paused and his eyes scrambled over the room, shivers were gone but something akin to fear showed upon his cheek. Standing still, Rin finally darted inside the war-zone and smiled - cheering inwardly. His eyes took in all length of his brother and he was happy to know he's actually okay. It was over, his worrying was over.

"Yukio."

Younger Okumura once again looked in a place were supposedly was Rin, however seeing as he wasn't moving a muscle he couldn't do anything more than growl. "It is not funny. I wake up to no glasses, no books, not even one single school uniform. What the hell is going on?"

At that Rin squirmed a bit, but just a bit. "I'm sorry Yukio, I'll explain everything... Just give me a minute!"

Yukio sighed and brushed his sore eyes, he really needed his glasses and asap. Not only he was blind but his eyes were itching already. However knowing Rin, he probably put them somewhere and forgot where. "Nii-san-" he started but didn't really know what to say so he stopped himself. "Just hurry" he agreed woefully, sliding his feet over the floor to not step on something funny and split open his head. When he sat on a bed, he followed with his eyes Rin but couldn't see much.

Older Okumura hurried around the room, basically sweeping with his feet whatever was on the floor so his brother wouldn't accidentally kill himself. On his mind was the only one thing right now, the thing Yukio needed and the one thing he actually kept.

When Yukio died and he had his small life crisis he _did_ throw everything out. Well all but _one thing_, that stupid pair of glasses they broke almost two years before. Of course Yukio wouldn't keep them and actually threw them away but he sneaked them over and kept them. It was such ironic thing that he'd give them back to him after everything they went through.

Yes, that pair of glasses was special. It held heart, memories of his brother when Yukio was gone but now the time has come for it's owner to have them back.

Smoothly, with a hard grip Rin took the box down and opened it. Inside rested glasses, repaired and ready to use. Not thinking twice he swept them over and stepped to his brother - who was watching him closely. Leaning slowly he put the glasses over Yukio's nose, looking expectantly at the other. Yukio on the other hand finally felt uneasiness wear off when his vision cleared and he could see Rin's face, up close. Almost instantly he pushed the glasses upwards.

"How is it?" asked Rin, leaning back and watching Yukio when he glanced around their room.

"Uh... It's fine..." he answered, taking in a disaster he made. He pushed his glasses once more and this time he wanted answers. "So, I'm listening."

Exhaling deeply, Rin steeled himself upon fast incoming surge of latest memories. "All right, I believe I owe you an explanation..." he stated, slouching on his own bed. He felt Yukio's imploring eyes on his face but he couldn't really look at him. Somehow all his courage and happiness shattered, right now. "Ask then" he deadpanned, his hands balled together. He figured it's going to be easier for both of them if Yukio would ask.

Yukio didn't waste a second. "What happened to all my stuff? My books, my uniforms, my glasses... Nothing is here, why?"

He smiled crookedly, trying to laugh the question off but upon seeing Yukio's unholy glare, he stopped. "Well... I threw it away-"

"Why?"

Well, there was going nothing. It was the exact question he didn't want to answer but needed anyway. So with a hollow face, he stared back into Yukio's eyes. "Because you were dead."


	8. Arc2 To return ch2

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 8/?  
**Characters**: Rin, Yukio, Mephisto,  
**Genre**: Fluff, some-angst, (insert genre here)  
**Summary**: "_It took Rin over sixty seconds to collect his jaw from the floor and less than fifteen for Mephisto to laugh._"  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. cursing, anime!ver, brocon, start RinYuki._

**A/N**: _Time jump / aka a week later or so! Also a shitty chappie is shitty. We have some Rin/Yukio moment but there is also Mephisto who enjoys it more than boys do! LOL! More goodness to come (hopefully). ps1. tea is a lie! ps2. Can we talk about how Yukio's in the dark and has no idea what's going on between Rin/Mephi xD Ja nee! ENJOY  
_

* * *

To-day was supposed to be such a great day, oh that it was and Okumura Rin was more than hyped when it finally came to be. Yet after preparations were done with Mephisto showed up and needed to break that beautiful illusion of peacefulness with his overwhelming persona. Yes, that was that. It was all Mephisto's fault, nobody else's.

Unfortunately (for Rin) the fact stands that he actually agreed with Mephisto upon to-day's events.

Not that he was prepared for pure moe Yukatas that were provided for him and Yukio to wear but he should be more than wary of Mephisto's fashion tastes. Unfortunately seeing as he and Yukio were both staring warily at their clothes he could only gulp fearfully and glance from a corner of his eyes at his twin that stood not that far away from him with his own Yukata clutched in hands, keeping it at bay as if it could accidentally round onto him and kill him.

The style-less kimonos were horrible.

"There's no way I'm wearing it" he concluded, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "It's completely tasteless, and even worse it's PINK."

Yukio took a moment to sigh then turned towards him with a blank face. His Yukata wasn't as bad as his was, being brown and beige. Still, strange moe anime characters that were embroidered into it somehow looked way too misplaced. "I told you about it before, nii-san" he finally spoke, his calm voice strong as ever. "We could've waited for our next birthday. It's not that much of a loss for me to miss one birthday."

Even though Yukio's reasoning was right, he couldn't help but to disagree. Now fully rounding at his twin, he smiled devilishly because he had his own reasons too. "Maybe you're right, don't get me wrong here Yukio but I couldn't miss such occasion to get my baking skills to use." Of course Yukio opened his mouth to respond but he cut him off first. "Yeah I know I've baked a cake before – for Izumo – but today is special. Listen, I've spend our last birthday alone in here and I'll die first before I'll not celebrate your showing up, healthy and snarky as ever."

At that Yukio pushed his glassed upwards. "I'm not snarky. Snarky isn't even a word."

He laughed at his twin's response. "Yeah, f'course" he countered, once again looking at his own Yukata and this time pouting. "Some days I _know_ he loves to see me squirming with discomfort" he added, sighing and mentally preparing himself to wear it. Just as he moved towards his wardrobe he felt a tug and stopped, looking quizzically over his shoulder.

Yukio stood steadily and shook his head at him, pulling pink material over.

"Huh?" he blinked, puzzled over his twins motions. "What are ya doing, four-eyes?" he asked but as a answer he got another tug on his kimono. "What—Yukio?"

Yukio sighed sheepishly, as if slightly embarrassed about something. "If you don't want to wear it that much, then we're doing to swap" he said slowly but when his eyes dragged over pink material he actually shivered in discomfort. "It's the least thing I can do for you... After everything that happened."

He blinked and then huge grin spread over his features. "You're sure about this?"

Yukio nodded but winced when Rin practically showed his pink Yukata into his outstretched hands and tore the other away.

"Thanks bro" said Rin, smiling happily. His tail kept on sweeping the floor nonchalantly. However when he looked over Yukio, evil twinkle shone in his eye. "I cannot wait the look on his stupid face when he realises that you're the one wearing it."

At that Yukio sweatdropped a little. He visibly twitched but was smiling nonetheless. "A-are you saying that you're using me to get back at Pheles-san, nii-san?"

This time Rin's dark chuckle filled the small room they shared. "Always, dear brother of mine, always."

* * *

"D-do we really need to watch this?" mumbled Rin, squirming on his knees.

"It was your idea to even start with" mumbled back Yukio, who unlike himself sat calmly, his back straight, knees unwavering.

"It's fucking terrible..." he said, squirmed some more in place and found out that blood circulation from his lower body was practically cut off, upon that he almost cried.

"Stop, nii-san, ceremony is not over yet" finally snapped under breath Yukio, opening one eye and glaring at his older sibling.

Rin on the other hand didn't give a shit about tea ceremony which was presently done by Mephisto himself in concentration. "He never spoke a word about fricken' tea ceremony, that bastard."

Yukio upon hearing that closed his eye and sighed tiredly. "Really now, I don't think it was Pheles-san that would actually bring the idea of my omissed birthday up."

"Oh really? Well, surprise, spotty four-eyes! It was his idea, if not for him we wouldn't be sitting here and waiting for our lower bodies to fall off."

Yukio snapped open his eyes and glared at his brother, who squirmed even more on his knees. He clearly wasn't comfortable and if not for seriousness of tea ceremony it'd be funny. But it wasn't, not now. However the more Yukio stared at his brother the more he could say that he was on the edge, literally. Give or take few more minutes and Rin would burst like a balloon.

Just as Rin couldn't hold his discomfort in any more, Mephisto finished the ceremony and with a bright smile on his face turned towards twins. Looking over them, he seemed very pleased of the reason only he knew about. In a one smooth move he poured tea into cups and leaned in some.

"It's so good to see you boys all well!" he said cheerfully, noticing twitching tail of Rin's. "I also feel honoured to be a part of this unorthodox '_welcome back_' party!"

Yukio nodded pleasantly. "Thank you, Pheles-san. However like I said before, you didn't have to organize anything really. I'm greatly pleased that you did but next time I'd appreciate it if you'd not prepare anything of sorts. I'm not much of a party person."

Mephisto shrugged the comment off with a wave of his hand. "Of course, Okumura-sensei is humble as always" he said, bringing forth two cups of tea. When neither of twins moved though, he let them rest before kneeling boys. "I'm happy to see everything went back to normal" he added, looking over both boys. Well, they seemed fine, as if nothing happened in the first place.

In that moment Rin snapped, his legs were numb enough already and he clearly didn't need any more of Mephisto's speeches. "Can we start already? I've lost feeling in my legs ages ago, clown!"

With a smirk, Mephisto only chuckled. "I'm sorry for trying to have a heart-warming tea ceremony for my guests."

The comment seemed to touch a nerve as Rin – stupidly – tried to stand up, only to falter a second later. "We're not your guests, stupid fluff-clown. It's our place, isn't iiiiitt-WHAAAAA!"

"Nii-saaaaaan!"

In a lightly-coloured tea room a loud thump sounded as Rin bodily smacked down into floor. However his poor body coordination ended with him falling straight onto his unsuspecting twin that was sprawled on the floor underneath him.

In a second, time stood still. There was nothing that could break the silence that followed.

Nothing but, "Nii-san..."

Gulping, Rin opened his eyes which somehow closed themselves in his short flight. He however wasn't sure if it was good idea to do so, mainly because his eyes ended looking at part of Yukio's neck. At first their situation wasn't that bad, but when he subconsciously travelled with his irises down that neck and trailer lower over now unobstructed parts of fine looking chest he knew everything went downwards.

Literally.

"You're... heavy..."

Winded words spilling of Yukio's lips unfortunately weren't enough to break him from his dazzled mind. The milky white chest rose up and down steadily with each breath, a very specific smell seemed to be oozing from his twins body as well, and Rin in the end didn't know what made him do what he did. Because in his fogged state of mind, he felt himself slowly raise above his twin but only as much as to see his face.

His way too-cute face with glasses askew and flushed cheeks.

"Can... you? Move..?"

Yukio was speaking, his lips moving but he haven't heard a word he said. It was as if entire world went on mute for him. The strangest fact was that he actually saw a tiny red string attached to his pinky finger of his left palm which right now – held one of Yukio's wrists pinned to the floor. Glancing closer over it he trailed the red string where it met with Yukio's own palm, where it rested around his small finger. The thread that was between them seemed so fragile and thin as if it was meant to break any time now. Before he could think more about it, his senses were once again bombarded with the strange scent his brother was emanating and he almost lost himself in it.

It was addicting, intoxicating, _perfect_. Adding to it a warm body that lied underneath him, he found his mouth watering at simple – completely wicked – thought of maybe licking the visible skin he kept staring at.

Just as that thought ended so did the strange charm Yukio put him under and he found out that his brother's face was way too close for his comfort. He never even had a chance to stop Mephisto from snapping a photo with a bold chuckle.

"Okumura-kun I think you might be crushing (on) your brother."

Only when he remembered Mephisto, Rin's self-awareness kicked in and he practically jumped off his twin, that still lied on the floor – also seemingly dazed. Not waiting a second he turned at Mephisto.

"What are you thinking you're doing?" he snapped, his face reddening in a extremely-fast pace. "Delete it!"

But Mephisto had other ideas though, as he rounded back onto cherry-faced Okumura. "No, it's a memory now. I think I will keep it safe and sound."

Shivering with anger, Rin knew all too well of that safe-keeping crap. "Bullshit."

"Now, now" Mephisto chuckled and then narrowed his slanted eyes. "You can get a copy if you want. And I believe you'd be more than happy to have it..."

Rin growled, his fists going white when Yukio cut into the fight. "Nii-san please, it's nothing – just a stupid photo. So could you kindly calm down and sit?" Upon catching Rin's eyes he sighed, sitting himself and adjusting his Yukata – which somehow slipped from his shoulder. "It's all fine. I don't mind. It wouldn't be the first photo like that..."

At that Rin stared at his brother, his mind mulling over the commentary. "What- what do you mean, four-eyes?"

It was again Yukio's time to cough into his hand and hide under his glasses. "I think Pheles-san might have a few photographs of me in a- very compromising situations. So as I said it's nothing I haven't met with before."

It took Rin over sixty seconds to collect his jaw from the floor and less than fifteen for Mephisto to laugh.

"Why- you never said anything about this pervert?!" roared Rin towards his brother. He was livid. "How long-"

"Nii-san" barked back Yukio, pushing his glasses up. "Can we actually get to the point of this small tête-a-tête? I believe we wasted a lot of Pheles-san's free time already."

There wasn't arguing about that point and so Rin agreed, still red-faced and fuming. "All right. I'm going to bring the cake..."

As the words slipped his lips, he moved towards doors but was harshly interrupted by Mephisto who was in a very good mood.

"Ne, Rin-kun, I'll get it" he said and with his magical umbrella puffed the cake into the room. Both twins upon that blinked, amazed. "Okay then boys, now that all pleasantries were exchanged I think we can actually get to the point" he added, his face still smirking but eyes following closely after Rin.

"Finally!" groaned Rin, going back on his place and slumping comfortably. "I knew there must've been a point in all of this!"

At that Mephisto chuckled again. "Of course there is. So... Okumura-sensei, how are you feeling?" he asked, staring sombrely at youngest Okumura.

Yukio seemed to be crestfallen at such question but answered nonetheless. "I'm fine."

"Are you, really?" prodded Mephisto, his eyes wandering over twin. "I believe you misunderstood my question here. I am not asking about your health but about the demon that's hiding within..."

That piqued Rin's interest as well, as he listened closely what his twin had to say. He reached for a slice of the cake and bit into it, melting at the taste.

"What do you want me to say, Pheles-san?" answered after awhile Yukio, his shoulders tense. "All my life I was taught to destroy demons and now... now I am a demon myself."

Mephisto nodded. "I understand that you're in a very unorthodox situation. However, to provide safety for all of us, demons and humans alike, I need you to accept the fact that you're one of us now." Yukio's face leaned down, into hiding. "The main reason why I'm telling you that is because of the latest events that almost put an end to the entire Assiah. I believe you'll understand, what I choose to do."

Upon those words Yukio's face popped up and Rin stopped munching his cake with a spoon in his mouth.

"Both of you still need to learn a lot about being half-demons and what it means to be one..." before Yukio could cut in with his five cents, he silenced him with a friendly glare. "Please, don't tell me that you've read it all about in books, learned in school, because believe me – you didn't. It's completely different when you're demon than what they all teach you."

"Yea, but isn't it _yours_ Academy that teaches us the _wrong_ stuff then?" piped in Rin, once again munching his cake.

"Higher politics are pulling the strings. Now, getting back on track. As Okumura-sensei is officially dead to the world I will be able to grant him some _off_ time if you want to call it that, to learn to accept and use his demonic side. No, this is a must, Okumura-sensei, we cannot let a situation like the one over _Blue Lake_ happen again" he paused and then smirked devilishly. "That's why I came to this" he said and stretched his arms around in a welcoming motion. "This is your mission, Okumura-sensei. I want you to accept the fact that you're a demon, I want you to learn to use that side of yours, I want you to listen to new Okumura-sensei" he concluded, pointing towards Rin – who froze with a spoon mid-air and blinked at them. "For next couple months, Rin-kun is going to teach you how to tap into your demonic side without too-strong after-effects which also will be a good trial for him."

"Pheles-san..." broke in Yukio, who was sweatdropping heavily by now. "I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Nonsense!" barked Mephisto, laughing. "From today on, I'll put this building into different dimension, where you'll be freely able to learn – without worrying about hurting anyone but yourselves. I'll even make sub-dimension on the first floor, so it'd imitate open world where you'll be able to do whatever you'll want to. Maybe even burn with blue fire..."

Rin, who finished his third piece of cake, sighed and then lazily reached for a tea – which was few notches colder than it should and grimaced when bitter taste met his senses. "So basically you want to close us both together in here for god-knows-how-long for training." Mephisto nodded and then smirked when he noticed that Yukio tasted his own cup of tea. "How are we gonna get food then?"

At that Mephisto barked with laughter. From all the questions he could ask, he asked this one. "Ukobach will keep a tab on the fridge as he can go to and thru dimensions easily."

Rin nodded, somehow sleepily. "All right. I can do that, I can help Yukio."

"Nii-san..." he mumbled back, glancing at him. "Do you even have any idea how to teach anyone?"

Upon that Rin laughed and leaned down, lying on the floor. His blue eyes however slid over to the place his twin was sitting, in a pink Yukata. "No."

"I thought so..." sighed Yukio, his fingers caressing bridge of his nose. "Then, to conclude today" he started, glancing at Mephisto – who was very interested in Rin's lying form. "Me and nii-san are going to be held prisoners in this building for... how long?"

"As long as it's possible" answered immediately Mephisto. "However I think we'll have close the gap at two months, as Rin-kun needs to get back into his last school year."

At that Rin actually jumped, remembering something. "Good point, clown. What do I tell everybody when I'll be gone for two months?"

Mephisto shrugged it off. "It's been taken care off already. You're gone to private exorcist training camp."

"Huh?" Rin blinked and then growled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that you're one of the best future exorcists and you wanted to get even better."

"Yukio? Does something like that even exists?"

Yukio frowned and then shook his head. "Not that I am aware off."

"Well, yes, whatever boys. It's been taken care off and that's it" concluded Mephisto, looking over both twins. His smirk went even wider when he realised that they actually swapped their Yukatas. "Okumura-sensei, I've never really thought you're the type that likes pink."

Yukio's nose went slightly pink but he cleared his throat. "Well... No, I don't like pink. Not really."

"You look positively moe in it though!"

At that Yukio's eyebrow twitched nervously. "Uh, thank you I suppose?"

"Hey, clown! Where did ya get this ugly-ass Yukatas anyway?" piped in Rin, smirking in silent victory.

Mephisto however only chuckled. "It's a good thing that you're wearing the same size now, isn't it?"

Rin's smile faltered faster than light. "What's that supposed to mean?!" he barked, baring his teeth.

"Only tiny fact that you're the same height that your brother is. It's been a long, long time since you seen eye-to-eye with him, no?"

"ARGH!"

"But don't worry, once the lost year catches up to him, you'll need ladder again."


	9. Arc2 To return ch3

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 9/?  
**Characters**: Rin, Yukio,  
**Genre**: Fluff, some-angst, (insert genre here)  
**Summary**: "_Not that the day after found both of them sprawled next to each other under kotatsu, half-disrobed but he didn't really know how did that happen._"  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. cursing, anime!ver, brocon, start RinYuki._

**A/N**: _Ohayo! I'm still alive and kickin'. I just got into different fandoms that's all (*shakes fist* damn you tumblr). So guys have a short, low-quality, **but** sweet chapter with Rin &amp; Yukio. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers! You make me want to write more, knowing that there's more Rin/Yukio shippers. Hopefully we'll see each other on the next chappie. Stay strong and kawaii, ja nee!_

* * *

"_It is the time you have wasted for your rose that makes your rose so important."  
― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince._

* * *

How did this happen? How in the never-ending world did he found yet another obsession to maul over in his thick skull, _how_? The question persisted in his mind, while he watched from a corner of his eyes his younger twin.

With a silent groan, Rin gritted his teeth in irritation as he happened to do a lot lately. Really, it was a miracle that his teeth didn't break and fall out with the consistency in which he actually repeated such action.

Well, speaking the truth only he was to blame for his tiny fascination because if not of his -_own_!- genius idea, he wouldn't ever had such problem in the first place. Yet he had and quite interesting one at that. Because no matter where Yukio made his appearance, his eyes automatically followed him – his every move and _swept of his long brown tail_ which was very much alike his but at the same time so different.

Gulping noncomically, he felt a sweat on his forehead and swept it off with back of his hand. Unfortunately that didn't help him much as his irises almost instantly gazed back at his silently sitting twin; who's been leaning over borrowed school notes.

Yukio's posture didn't change much in the past few days -_not even a week yet_\- and he still looked like some sandwich would do him good, but after their "_great"_ tea ceremony with Mephisto he finally gathered all the courage he had and stepped up to the game as Okumura-sensei.

Not that the day after found both of them sprawled next to each other under _kotatsu_, half-disrobed but he didn't really know how did that happen. It was probably Mephisto's stupid idea to screw with them to entertain himself, that sick moe-bastard.

Ekhm.

Going back to the topic at hand, the day after – when both of them came to their senses and Yukio even dared to slightly blush (which was _very_ rare) over their sleeping arrangement – he figured it was his chance to show Yukio that he is the older brother and that he _is_ capable of taking care of another person.

However even now he could clearly see in his mind's eye Yukio's sceptic facial expression when he faced him with his first exercise in his demons training which was – as he figured, baby steps were the best for Yukio – showing his weakness, his tail.

And so in the end, after long half-assed explanation and Yukio's helpless shake of head, he acknowledged his first exercise with a mournful quirk of his lips. So, after all that – he was now caught up with this new fascination of his which was observing Yukio and his long tail. Unlike his own tail, that kept on swaying and swashing and curling and doing things over and over again – which he didn't intend to do, _mostly_ – Yukio's was representing the complete opposite, and that's what he found the most interesting in it.

Briefly he thought about scrambling from his place and pulling on his twins tail but he resigned from that idea upon realising the consequences of those actions he'd need to bare with afterwards.

Still, it didn't simmer an ounce of the fire that he was burning with in _curiosity_ towards his brother's tail. That's how he found himself lying back-on-bed, hands curled around one of his old mangas but constantly glancing at his twin's profile.

He felt so irritated that he felt like going to sleep and never getting up. At first there was his fascination with Yukio's disappearance, then his imprisoning and now... Now not only he thought (_briefly_!) that he was cute but found out that he actually managed to spot the bond they shared (_whatever bond it was_) and more often he'd catch a whiff of that strange yet hypnotizing scent which must've been oozing off Yukio every time he passed by.

All in all, his mind and body where conspiring against him, making him feel something strange – something he shouldn't even thought about feeling, not to mention he kind of relished in it – almost always following Yukio. Was he becoming overprotective? Well, shit. It'd happen one way or another, he wasn't going to lose Yukio any time soon, damned the consequences.

"How long are you going to stare at me, nii-san? You're kind of distracting me, crumbling your manga pages like that."

Rin's heart stopped for a second, before it pumped twice as fast. He was just so lost in his thoughts he didn't realise he was staring at that one precise point on Yukio's body, slightly above his behind. His ears and cheeks flared bright red, not even really knowing why and he jumped to his feet, throwing manga onto bed, his tail flailing in eights.

"H-how's your training Yukio?" he managed – or rather spluttered – trying hard to conceal his burning face, good thing that he turned his back on his twin. "Feeling good with your tail free like this, ain't?"

There was a moment of silence and then a long sigh.

"What's the purpose of this exercise again?" asked Yukio, his voice somehow agitated. Rin would bet he was scowling silently at him right now. "Because I don't really need it. I have all the control over it unlike certain person that don't."

Now that stung and Rin wasn't going to let it slip by. "It's not about control" he fumed, rounding at his sitting twin – whose tail swapped softly the ground once, twice in smooth moves. "It's about feeling, that's what I want you to learn."

Upon those words Yukio glanced back at him, his eyes slowly trailing down his persona until they stopped at his overly-moving tail. "Really."

"W-well..." he gulped, Yukio kept staring at his tail. "Yes."

"And what should I be feeling then, nii-san?"

Yukio's tail stopped still. Rin hadn't any idea what to say to that 'cause what was the real purpose of this stupid exercise. He didn't thought this through at all.

"Because I keep on coming into conclusion that you wanted me to let it free just to feed up your own curiosity. Well, I know it's difficult to think that I'd become something like... _this_, but I did. I did (~_it for you_) and there's no turning back for me. If you wanted to make sure I am a demon you could just have asked me, no reason to pulling the tails out so to speak."

In his short monologue Yukio hid face behind his glasses, only two spots staring back at Rin. He on the other hand was surprised but didn't know if in a good-meaning of that word. Yukio still seemed to have problems in accepting himself as for who he was – or rather _what_ he was and he knew that feeling all too well. Years back when it happened to him, he was alone, didn't know anybody who could help him find himself, he haven't got a mentor nor anybody who was in the same boat as he was.

Now, to the irony of the entire world - he, Okumura Rin could help his own twin in coming to peace with a thought that he's not human anymore.

Yukio must've been confused. Not really a human but not a demon either. Even though they had demonic blood in their veins, there was still that gray zone in where both of them belonged in from the day of their awakenings. Putting once again his big-brother shoes on, Rin smiled and stepped closer to his twin, then without any warning he smacked his head upside-down.

"Stop whining, Yukio" he said, keeping his voice as-professional as he could. "You grew out of it ten years ago. So yeah, we're not human _nor_ demon but we're still _us_" he added and then leaned over his brother's prone form. Yukio didn't put his head up, completely submissing to his new teacher and brother nonetheless and Rin frowned upon Yukio's reaction. That strange scent once again filled the air; smell of wood and honey as strange as it was. "We can't change what we've became but we still can choose what we want to be in the future. Nobody's going to take that from us, eh? So cheer up!" he spoke and put hands over Yukio's shoulders and only upon that motion his twin responded with finally looking upwards.

The face he had, Rin couldn't laugh but Yukio's face was twisted between furry, sadness, gratefulness and... something he never saw before, something that pierced him through. Yukio's eyes were sharp and staring at his own motionlessly, as if calculating something. Then that second was over and Yukio blinked, face turning and pushing his glasses up.

"Ne, so stop being such worrywart. What will happen, will happen" he said with a happy note to his voice. He continued to pat Yukio's shoulders and then straightened back, proudly and happily that the strange dark aura around Yukio disappeared. "Just trust me, Yukio. All will be fine in time, you'll see."

Yukio actually groaned silently and shook his head slightly. "How can you be so sure? You've seen... you've... I couldn't control him. It happened twice now, who knows what'll happen the next time he shows up. The next time I might hurt you..."

Rin frowned towards his brother's head. It was strange to look at him from above. In that moment he realised that it was really happening, he was the one that was helping and not the other way around. How the tables have turned, even if just for awhile.

"Next time..." he started and then paused, thinking something through. "Next time... You will not let him get a grip on you" he ended, smiling softly. He wanted to believe in his own words, he really did. "Don't you think that your possession might've been connected to the fact that you're not ready to accept the fact that you're a half-demon? I think it might just be it! Think about it Yukio..." he explained, suddenly feeling the rush of adrenaline about cracking one of many mysteries. "Twice. You've been possessed by him twice! The first time it happened I've been unconscious so why not take me instead?"

Now it was time for Yukio to frown. "He said I've been ready before you. It means..."

"It means nothing!" suddenly jerked in Rin, he didn't want anymore of this crap. "It means that you've been scared shitless about becoming true demon. Shura told me about the tests you've been taking before all of that shit hit the fan." Yukio's head jerked upwards, clearly shocked and even maybe slightly terrified that his secret was out in the open. "I know about it, I don't really blame you though. I'd probably do the same thing... My point is, Yukio you're not alone and you don't have to be scared of what you've became. I'm here with you, we're in the same boat."

"Nii-san..."

He smiled at his twin and mustered all his courage to ruffle Yukio's hair. "It's okay to try to fight it but in the end everything would be easier if you didn't. Don't do the same mistakes I did, I've almost let my demon side take over me more than once, I've even almost burned Shiemi."

"There's just one problem. I am not _you_."

Rin gasped taken aghast. "Of course you're not. I was just giving you an example, didn't I?" he continued, putting his hands on hips, stern look over his face. Yukio on the other hand tried to calm his wild hair but after few tries stopped and pushed his glasses up instead. "You wanted an explanation why I want you to walk around with your tail out and so there is my answer; I want you to show your emotions through it Yukio, it might help in uniting the human and demon that's inside you."

Yukio harrumphed under his nose and his eyebrow twitched. Was he being nervous now of the all times? "In truth, I don't- I don't know how?"

"Huh?" Rin blinked, dumbfounded. "What do you mean? Just let it do whatever it wants, look at me!" he added and motioned towards his tail which -_to their surprise_\- was nowhere to be seen. Only after closer look they realised that Rin's tail somehow waved it's way with Yukio's brown one. There was a long, stretching minute of a pregnant silence after that discovery and two pairs of eyes staring at the strange motions both tails seemed to be doing. "Umm, I didn't even know..."

"Well" Yukio coughed into his fist, breaking the charm of their intertwined tails. "There goes your first lesson, Okumura-sensei."

Rin fumed inwardly, no matter what Yukio always could shoot him down. "That's good, at least your tail is doing _something_, baby steps."

"I am _not_ a baby you need to take care of, nii-san" retaliated instantly Yukio, his glasses flashing but he turned back to the school notes nonetheless. "I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can" snipped in an answer Rin, and then smiled devilishly towards his twin. He had a perfect excuse to use his secret weapon and without thinking he leaned over and grabbed brown appendage. As expected, after crushing it between his fingers, Yukio jumped from his chair and he believed he stayed in mid-air for a few seconds as well.

"What was that for?!" growled angrily Yukio, turning at Rin with tears in the corners of his eyes. The tail slipping from between Rin's fingers, now swashing behind him and even twitching at the end.

Rin pointed towards it with a stupid smile on his face. "Look Yukio, it worked!"

His twin's face darkened, glasses flashed. "And what was that supposed to do?"

Rin didn't even think about stopping smiling. "Your tail, four-eyes."

Yukio with his eyebrow still twitching glanced at his tail and there was a clear surprise on his face. His tail kept on swaying and twitching like some kind of serpent. It never did that before. "My tail?"

Rin laughed out loud then. "It was just a test if your tail is as sensitive as mine is. Guess I was right."

Upon that Yukio sighed and willed his tail to fall into his open hand. He stroked it and then let it fall back. "Well, it's obvious, nii-san. Every animal's tail is sensitive, and like you said we're not human anymore so it's natural that when one grabs your tail it _hurts_."

Rin's smile morphed into devious smirk, his eyes shone. "Now you know how I felt all those times you pulled on mine, four-eyes. It didn't _tickle_ at all."

Yukio blenched some when realisation hit him in the face. "Nii-san, I- I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Rin however shrugged it off with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, 'fcourse not, how could you know. Well, it's all water under a bridge. Just don't pull on my tail again."

At that Yukio only sighed and then scratched his chin. "Then how I'll be able to make you listen to me?"

"Well... Say something for once?" Rin replied with a snark. "Just say 'hey, wait, I need you to listen to me'? It couldn't be that hard."

"It wouldn't if you'd actually listen."

Rin frowned and then once again shrugged the comment off. "Yeah, whatever. I'm going to make a dinner, have something on mind?" he said as he started towards the doors.

"What do you think about some Hayashi rice?"

He stopped with a hand on the handle and glanced back at his twin. Smirk slowly once again slipped on his face. "Western cuisine, hm? Can do" he said after all and pressed the handle. "I'll send Kuro when it will be ready" he threw over his shoulder when he stepped out and doors silently clicked into place.


	10. Arc2 To return ch4

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 10/?  
**Characters**: Rin, Yukio, Shura  
**Genre**: Fluff, some-angst, BADASSERY (insert genre here)  
**Summary**: "Oh how he wanted to see her fall under his own blade, only to keep her away from his twin."  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. cursing, anime!ver, brocon, start RinYuki. prolly ooc?_

**A/N**: _I AM FUCKING BACK ON TRACK GUYS. OMG, OMG this is so fricken' long (5k bitch!) and so quick! But I'm really proud of this chapter! Also guys we're getting to RinxYukio goodness with huge steps now! BEWARE OF THE BADASSERY and __**read&amp;review**__! __**Tell me what you loved, tell me what you hated, bring teh fire!**_

* * *

It was a silent day, in whom nothing really happened, _yet_. From the time Rin opened his eyes, he knew it wasn't going to be any different than the few last ones. It was too quiet and peaceful, a brewing storm probably strolling towards them with a power of a thousand suns but even so – as the peaceful days always came to end – he wouldn't really mind. To be completely honest with himself, he was getting bored with his teacher-stuff, not really knowing how to reach around it and grab it fully as for what it was.

He blinked lazily his wide, blue eyes and sighed towards the window. The weather outside was nice, sun shone and there were only couple clouds slowly making it's way through sky. He longed to get out from this copped up place, he wanted to visit his friends but moreover he wanted Yukio to make that even the smallest step in his exercises.

Now, while he sat copped up within their _kotatsu_, he wondered if Yukio made any progress at all in understanding and uniting the beast that rested in him. With a quick glance towards his brother's form – now slouched lightly over three candles that sat quietly before him – he sighed again. Of course, he couldn't stop at letting Yukio only walk around with his tail out as that could and probably _would_ be counter-productive as to what was their goal and so he figured '_the candles_' would be perfect for his twin just as they were for him.

It didn't change the fact that Yukio couldn't light any of them, not even _all_ of them.

It looked like his brother was lacking that spark that he had to make it work. Still even if he realised it or not, he complied and did exactly how he was told to do, like right now. One didn't have to be a seer to see that his twin was frustrated to no end upon not reaching his goal in lighting up that one, middle candle.

How could Rin tell that though as for complete stranger Yukio'd look like a perfect picture of solid, undeterred calmness? Well, he needed to thank his twin's tail for that. The brown appendage his brother had currently swayed from side to side but he knew it was a matter of time before it'd finally curl in itself and shoot out, letting out a clear frustration his brother was feeling.

And so as the minutes passed between them, nothing happened.

Rin was at a point of almost dozing off with the tardiness of the pace in which time seemed to flow. Suddenly a thought struck him, that it must've been one of side-effects in being closed up in a pocket dimension for so long because wasn't it been almost two weeks now? To think that half of his free-from-school time was over only made him pout and slouch lazily over their _kotatsu_ more.

With his chin leaning on table he sighed – loudly this time.

The relations he had with Yukio... they didn't change at all. Now that was frustrating him to no end. A month ago he believed that when his twin would finally wake up they'd be more... _open_ to each other. Unfortunately there still was that lack of honesty between them and it hurt him, even if it wasn't the worst pain he felt in his life. He wouldn't mind though if Yukio actually came to him – _from his own will_ – and talked about what's bothering him. It was tiresome to always be on edge and figure what's going on around his brother's head, everything would be easier if he just trusted him enough.

But it wasn't going to be the case prolly until their deaths.

Because some things couldn't be changed, like him feeling irritation at Yukio's cold shoulder and that stupid, indifferent tone he was using while talking with him. God, their relationship didn't change at all, it reverted to the state it was from before his twin lost all the control at Blue Lake.

And Rin wasn't happy about it, at all.

A very quiet rustle piqued Rin's interest and soon enough, he couldn't help but smirk towards Yukio. He was finally irked enough to move and touch bridge of his nose, hair falling around his forehead in shame. With another swept of his – now lightly twitching – tail he exhaled.

"Tired already?" Rin couldn't help himself, he was a supreme being once in his life and he needed to relish in it as long as he could. "You've been sitting like that for the last three hours, any luck with the candles?"

Yukio's body twitched at half-mocking comment. "I almost got it, if not for your wheezing over the past ten minutes I would do it."

"Oh really, four-eyes? Am I bothering you that much? With my breathing?"

At that his twin faced him, expression indifferent as always but there was a steel in his eyes. "You've been staring at the bloody window for an hour now, if you really want to go out – go on the first floor, room 112. I am not safe-keeping you here nor you're my prisoner. You're free to do whatever you want."

On Rin's head a tick appeared. "You're blaming me for not being able to light a shitty candle now, spotty?"

As an answer his brother closed his eyes and then make the most incredible expression Rin ever saw. Yukio actually pouted only to frown and shake his head. "I-... I didn't say that, just..."

"You just did!" barked back Rin, sleepiness quickly fading away. He stood up and strode towards his brother. But even though he really wanted to give him a smart-ass comeback he didn't. "Do you even know what you're doing?" he added, towering over his sitting sibling.

Now it was time for Yukio to actually bite-back. "Of course I know!" he snapped, glasses slipping slightly over his nose. "I've read about it in more books than you did in your entire life-"

"And that makes you a master in disguise, doesn't it?" continued Rin, his tail curling behind him. "Well, sorry Mr. I've-read-all-about-it-in-a-book but it's apparently not working!"

"It would if you took your lazy bum somewhere and actually did something productive."

"I am doing something productive right now" countered Rin with a slap of his tail over his twins face. "Move, four-eyes" he said and while Yukio fumed inwardly and moved a bit aside, Rin sat lazily before candles. Then he smiled wickedly and clasped his palms over his knees. "Watch and learn."

"This is not a way to teach, nii-san" deadpanned Yukio, watching closely Rin anyway. "First you need to teach theory _then_ you can get into practical side of the topic. That's what I've been trying to tell you for a week now but you never listened. You just put the candles before me and said 'light the middle one'."

It was a sensible response and Rin frowned momentarily. "It's not like I've had anybody to teach me this stuff, y'know. Everything I know now, I've taught myself. You're a smart guy, Yukio, so I realised that it'll take you even less time than me" he answered and then once again smirked, fangs bared. "So you want a theory, huh?" he asked and when Yukio actually nodded he continued, his eyes on the candles. "First things first, emotions. Second, control. Third, usage."

His twin blinked, clearly not understanding the meaning of his teachings, and so he was forced to continue his thought. "That are the stages I'm going through to maintain both demon and human at equal measurements. There's one thing I've learned and that is that you can have both at the same time. So... demon – emotions, human – control, half-breed – usage."

And with those words, he concentrated on a middle candle. It took him few seconds to breach that border between his Assiah body and Gehenna's soul. Then once again he was reminded of the bond they shared – as every time he stepped beyond that border he figured – he was able to see things on a Gehenna's plane. Not really trying to figure out what that tiny red thread actually meant, he materialised his power on the top of a middle candle and it soon shone with a blue flame.

The middle candle flared, caressing them both with a blue hue.

"I- need to say that I'm impressed" cut through the silence Yukio. "You've come a long way since the last time... as I remember you."

That struck something in Rin, suddenly reminding him of those months full of tears, pain and anger. Gulping fearfully, he blinked the wetness from his eyes and smiled sheepishly, hiding behind his own mask. Some things shouldn't be shared. Ever. With a strong huff he put the candle out but couldn't stop himself from scratching at his head.

"Yeah, I guess. I had a lot of time for myself..." and there it was, that notch of sadness, hid under layers and layers of different emotions. Thinking that his role as a mentor has ended, Rin patted his sweaty palms on trousers and slowly stood up. "Like I said, emotions, humanity, usage. Emotions give you the strength and power, you'll feel it in your body like one side of a border; on the other will be your humanity, reason and control; and you need to cross that border and while you'll be at it, you'll manage to light the exact candle you wish. For now though I guess, you should try to light any of them, okay?"

Straightening his aching back, Rin moaned and then put hands behind his head. "Well, I'll leave it to you then" he said, glancing back at his twin who kept his eyes on the candles – probably still mulling over his lesson – and smiled. Then with a deep inhale he started to walk towards the exit.

Ne, he really needed to go outside.

But as he was reaching towards the handle, the door burst open and his jaw dropped to the floor. In their entryway stood no-other but Kirigakure Shura in all her skimpy-clothed glory, sword dappled over shoulder.

"If that aren't mah favourite twins" she drawled in her specific way, mouth half-smiling. "I've come to keep ya some company."

Yukio who's face went sheet-white, gulped but instantly changed it into his usual indifferent look, Rin on the other hand had his hands outstretched in a shock.

"How did you get here?" Was Rin's first question, because really, how? "I thought we're here completely alone?!"

In an answer Shura only pouted. "Ye wanna say ye didn't miss me?"

At this time, Yukio finally cut into the scene as delicately as he could. "It's nice to see you too, Shura-san."

"Ah!" Shura only now spotted a small form of Yukio, sitting on the rooms floor. "Mephisto didn't lie then, he said yer all healthy and kickin'."

"Of course he is, why wouldn't he be?" parroted Rin, suddenly aware of Shura's eyes on his brother's form. He couldn't do much as to not like it and so he stepped in-between them. His blue irises met with Shura's red ones. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Now, Kirigakure Shura never really turned down a good day of brawl and it just so happened that Mephisto felt like being generous enough and let her have a day off with the twins. But in all honesty she was send there only to give both of them a proper training, even if only she had a few hours for it.

"I came here to kick yer lazy asses, so get up and let's go."

With those words she turned on her heel, not checking if any of the boys followed. They as dumbfounded as they were, only looked one to another and with shrugs they actually did trail after the exorcist.

They were going through well known corridors but only realised where they are going when they turned around a corner. Shura was clearly directing them towards their private firing range. The hall in which it was enclosed was huge, separated into different sections – Rin briefly remembered his own '_candle_' training and what happened there. Well, he blushed over that memory.

Shura's and Yukio's backs were bared to his liking, as much as he could want but back then he was too surprised over the event to care about the details. Now however...

"Did ye have a proper training in the last few days?" Shura's voice boomed in a new room, which they crossed and stopped near the end of firing section. "'Cause you two looked like having a great honeymoon in there" she mentioned, giving them an idea that she heard their little spat. "Rin-kun must be a really good husband if yer lost ye touch."

"Wh-AT?!"

"Tche... Now yer even takin' shots fer him."

Yukio to whom previous words were aimed at, sighed calmly. "She's riling you up, nii-san. Don't let her get to you, it won't do you any good."

Rin however was too lost in the deep to speak. "What-? She just said-!"

"She was pulling our legs, ignore it."

Shura pouted. "I don't like te be ignored. Anyways who's up to some nice, long spar session?"

"So that's the reason why you came here?" asked Yukio, finally getting some answers.

"Ye, f'course why should I bother wit two of ye otherwise?" she countered, still keeping that smug look on her face. "Ye thought I missed you, scaredy-cat?"

At that Yukio's brow twitched, but he kept silent. Unfortunately for him, his tail couldn't keep much in the hiding and soon enough even Shura spotted his discomfort.

"I guess under all that yer aloofness ye still are human, eh?" she stated, smiling now openly. "Ye mind some quick rematch of our last match?" she dared Yukio and he compiled.

"Only if you're ready to lose, then yes."

Rin watched the exchange from a corner of his eyes and while he knew there wasn't anything wrong with it, he still caught himself wanting to bare his fangs at Shura and hiss. There was something in his blood, in his soul wanting something, he just didn't know what. With a half-glare he resigned from intervening though and sat down on a chair, crossed his arms and huffed in silence.

It wasn't that he wasn't interested in the rematch but he'd really enjoy it by far more if Shura wasn't present. On the other hand it was nice to have to see if his younger twin still had that trigger that made him be a perfect Dragoon.

"Ye ready, scaredy four-eyes?" Shura spoke and her voice loomed over the room. When she got a nod from Okumura-sensei that stood not far from her she smiled and laughed out loud. "Let the game begin!"

When last syllable echoed in a fire range, lights went out – literally – and everywhere they could see was darkness. Rin shivered, his eyes scanning surroundings and briefly sweatdropped upon realisation that they were going to shot targets in dark. Before he could gulp through a bile that rose in his throat, first shoots fired – sparks lighting weapon Yukio was holding.

And that was when he lost it, his mind flew outta his skull at amazing show he was seeing. Because for him it looked as if they coordinated each and every turn, twist or even slight bend of their bodies together. Sparks leaving Yukio's hand gun more than once lightened his concentrated profile, beautifully tracing every even the tiniest nook, lips, cheek, eyes... Those eyes, they got that spark in them!

It was clear that he was awed and even when light once again surrounded them, he couldn't stop his mouth from hanging open.

"Ye know" spoke Shura, shouldering her sword and looking at slouched Yukio with a bit of disappointment "Yer almost had me. It's a shame that ye get so easily tired."

Yukio who couldn't hide his own disappointment, shuddered but managed to hold in his own need to snarl at older exorcist. Brown appendage that kept on spiralling and slashing was indicating enough that he was far from happy. "Next time then" he answered, clearing his throat, his breathing ragged.

Shura agreed with a smirk of her own. "Next time, scaredy" she smiled and then turned towards the only-quiet resident of the room. "Yer ready, Rin-kun?"

Question shot Rin down, only now aware of two pairs of eyes on his person. For a second he wanted to turn down the invitation but when Shura shrugged nonchalantly and looked back towards Yukio, he snapped. He didn't want Shura to look at his twin as she was, with those lewdly parted lips and barely covered breasts.

Before he knew it, he was on his long, lanky legs. "You're on!" he shouted for both of them to hear. With Shura's half-cock of head and Yukio's surprise written all over his face, he walked over where he kept his Kurikara. With a smooth move he shoved the sheathe down and to his brother's shock of his life, he didn't burn with the blue flames.

"Nii-san?" Yukio asked, slowly getting up from ground. His mouth open a bit, he tried to say something but Shura – _fucking Shura!_ \- cut it short.

Her sword's blade slashed near Yukio's stomach, to keep him in place. "Ah, yer didn't know? Well, leave it fer later, honeybirds..." she said, mockingly and finally faced Rin who's own face expression was as indifferent as Yukio's could be. "I'd say get outta way, four-eyes. It might get ugly" she mentioned from a corner of her mouth and upon seeing questioning in younger twins eyes she added. "We'd be very sorry if we'd hurt you by accident."

Now totally confused about the 180 degree change of the entire situation, Yukio actually compiled but only because of Rin. He seemed like a very different person, calm, stoic and maybe even a bit overconfident. As if the twin he grew up with disappeared and was replaced with complete stranger. It was the first time he'd see Rin like that, so serious, so... _mature_, probably even more so than he felt like.

With long strides, Shura moved to the another section of the hall, Rin following after her and Yukio trailing behind both of them. Once they got into section reserved for Knight's Shura cranked her neck little but Rin did nothing of sorts. Only his dark blue eyes moved with every motion his opponent was doing.

Yukio who was truly intrigued by the situation, sat down on a bench for trainees and waited.

Time ticked but yet none of participants moved a muscle.

"To fist blood?" asked nonchalantly Shura as if bored and then slashed her blade down in invitation.

"Or to first blister" answered back Rin, now smiling himself. Oh how he wanted to see her fall under his own blade, only to keep her away from his twin. "No holding back."

Shura 'tsked' but smirked nonetheless. "Ye think ye'll manage to win this, Rin-kun?" she asked him, knowing that something triggered his inner demon. "Well, then. Just don't ye run back cryin' to four-eyes later!" and with that she jumped from her place with sword coming first and fast towards Rin's face.

Rin on the other side smirked, one fang glistering in the lights upon Shura's attack. She could be so predictable when it came to fighting, that he barely needed any effort to try and dodge her attacks. This time however, she crossed some invisible border she shouldn't and he needed to put her back behind it, no matter what.

"Nii-san!"

Sword was coming at his head and face fast but he wasn't going to dodge it, oh no. No, not this time and only when hall's lights shone on the blade – _that was brimming with the power _– he reacted and pulled up till now limply lying Kurikara to clash steel with steel.

The pure surge of the power that Shura's sword was holding – send an enormous wave of wind, that'd knock back even the heaviest wrestler from the ring. Both of them, Shura and Rin however stayed in place – unwavering – and only stared each other in the face.

It was a clash of the titans.

Without second to loose, Rin called upon his flames and with a bit of frightening smile upon his lips, burst them around – lightening entire hall. For a second there was just blinding light but when it slowly faded away one could make out a silhouette of standing Shura, few meters from Rin. He wasn't entirely happy that she dodged his wall of fire and figured he needed something else to make her loose her balance. Something to trigger her off, but with her there was a flat chance for anything to work out.

Frowning silently, he launched himself at her, and she recuperated by doing the same. Their dance started and Rin didn't want to be the one to step on toes of his partner. No, he kept on using all of his information about Shura's techniques, as she taught some of them to him too, but no it was in the past. All he wanted to do is to win, he wanted to win Yukio.

When another gust of wind almost caught him on his cheek, he snarled and just for a second he let the beast take control over human. His bright blue eyes shone with red, flames a bit wilder and harder to keep a grip over but he didn't care. For Rin even the slightest kind of control was enough, as far as he wouldn't completely loose the sight of the goal, everything was fine.

Steel clashed with steel, wind fought with fire.

After nearly hitting Shura from the flank – and her jumping back, albeit tired now and breathing hard – he finally felt the first seeps of tiredness coming over his body too. Well, that was another thing he didn't master nor understood completely but by using his demonic powers since Kurikara's spell was broken, he could tire extremely fast (_even to the point of losing conciousness_) if used for too long. Short bursts where good but in a long shoot, he was doomed.

Seeing the situation as it was, while he kept his indifferent mask on he realised that Shura was playing for time, she somehow must've seen his weak point and wanted to use it. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't going to lose.

There was only last thing he could use against her, her own strategy.

So when a steady sweat drifted down his forehead and cheek, he calmed the beast and slowly put out the flames, reverting to the beginning. He saw a flash of opportunity in Shura's eyes and played along. She lunged at him – one, two, three slashes in mid-air – and summoned her snake familiar to strike him as well, yet he didn't do much again but dodged the hits. Only when he jumped back the snake familiar made completely new move; entwined itself around his body – trapping him – and he fell to the ground, Kurikara clashing nearby.

Shura stepped up to him and he hissed upon seeing edge of a blade. Edge that was getting closer and closer to his face until he once again called upon his flames – sizzling the snake into the dust and too-fast for a normal eye to see ran his own claws over Shura's side – ultimately winning the battle.

Shura gasped but didn't move an inch.

Rin however smiled, his strange need to show Yukio that he's the best passed by then and he was back as the good ol' Rin everybody knew.

"Ha! I got you! I won!" he chortled, his body reverting to his human form, flames gone. It was his victory and he was going to celebrate it. "Ye see?!"

Shura however didn't seem to lost her own nonchalance even more upon looking at his face she smirked wickedly, lightly caressing her own wound. "Don't be so happy yet, it's a draw."

He stopped, blinked and then growled under nose. "No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not!"

Shura sighed and then called over her shoulder lightly. "Ne, scaredy four-eyes, it was a draw wasn't it?"

Yukio stepped back towards them and looked over both of them, sighing. "I'm afraid so."

"What?!" snapped Rin, fading fast. He felt really tired after the match. "How?! She didn't-?!"

"Apparently, she did, nii-san" answered slowly Yukio and then reached towards Rin's face.

If the time seemed to tick too slowly before then at that exact moment it simply stopped. For Rin, his twins hand moved in slow motion, touching him, his cheek and when his thumb brushed something from it, he didn't want that moment to end. But it did as Yukio took his hand back as quickly as he put it in the first place, rounding thumb at him and showing a dark red fluid that slowly drifted down it.

That touch, soft and innocent however once again woke the flames he was bearing inside, and just for a second – his eyes caught Yukio's entirely ignoring the friendly gesture he made. His breath caught in chest upon seeing the bold realisation on his brother's face but couldn't look away.

"Will te two of ye get a room or somethin'?"

That is until sudden shove made him lean forward and he saw extremely fast approaching, blushing face of his own twin. There was a clash but different kind of it, their faces met or would rather smack together if not of Rin's last second slight detour. Thanks to it, their noses were still in one pieces, Yukio's glasses slightly askew and his lips over his but it was a tiny detail.

Before he realised what was happening.

Yukio was blushing – full, rosy blush over his nose and cheeks – eyes wide open – just like he himself was. Neither of them moved, scared of what might happen if any of them actually did. That was also the exact moment when that sweet mixture of wood, honey and something fruity filled the air but it was much, much stronger this time.

After few seconds in which they stood like that petrified on the spots, Rin realised two things. First was information that Shura was still with them and probably balling her eyes out at this view the second being the fact that his open palm somehow landed around Yukio's neck while his twins stopped over his shoulder.

The situation they were in was so fucking wrong but in that one moment it felt perfect to him. If he only could move his lips a bit... God, his own twin stole his first kiss!

Before his brain could completely run through all the information, he felt that sudden heaviness that shoved him downwards was gone and he could finally move back – and he did. He practically jumped away from his twin – but it wasn't as if Yukio didn't do the same because he did. Terrible silence blossomed around both of them, and Rin used it to chance a look at Shura who – _to his fuckin' surprise_ – had her back to them and was probably totally unaware of the awkwardness of their situation.

As he stared at the back of Shura's head, his tongue darted outside to lick his lower lip. He wouldn't dare say he could actually still taste Yukio on it. Thankfully before any more awkwardness ensued, Shura boldly turned to face them but before she spoke, she frowned and took a long, good look over both of them.

Rin felt as his skin burned with embarrassment, he couldn't help a fully-faced blush that spread around his cheeks and face. He glanced at Yukio too, hoping he was looking even worse for wearing than he was and in reality... when Yukio's still wide open eyes caught him staring, he blushed cherry-tomato too.

"Now, what's wit ye two honeybirds? Need some marriage counseling?" she dropped at them but shrugged at the strange, apparently awkward glances boys were exchanging. "Whatevs, I need ta go, I hope ye won't stop yer training tho. I'd make me really sad to kick yer asses without effort" she added, turning and waving them goodbye. "See ya scrubs!"

Even though Shura left the room, the silence was too heavy for twins. Not really knowing how to react, they stood motionlessly, either looking everywhere but themselves. However Rin was first to break from his shock upon what occurred barely seconds ago. He actually was glad that Shura didn't see anything, now that would be terrifying.

He cleared his throat, suddenly dry and thirsty. "She haven't seen anything, thank god."

Yukio followed him into safe-topic of Shura's mocking. "Yes..." he cleared his throat as well. "I could only imagine what she'd call us if she saw."

Rin fumed, cheeks still red and pouted. "As if honeybirds wasn't bad enough."

Yukio agreed, nodding. "It's Shura, everybody have a nickname."

Rin casually shrugged it off, awkwardness still thick in the air. "About-"

"It was an accident" cut in sharply Yukio, then pushed his glasses up. "Shura's fault as well, as far as I can tell."

"How was that-?"

Yukio send Rin silent glare and he pouted. "She tugged on our shirts, nii-san. Rules of physics unfortunately didn't help the matter at hand and we... _crashed_."

Rin coughed, suddenly feeling light-headed. "Yea-h, we crashed. Our _faces_ crashed."

Now that comment made slight blush reappear over Yukio's nose and he crossed his arms. "Yes, crashed. We can't call that a kiss, now can we?" Rin twitched nervously, sweating. "Kiss is wanted by both sides and clearly is not just a smack of lips one over the other." Well, yeah, Yukio could believe in what he wanted, Rin still wasn't sold on that definition though. It wasn't end of it as his twin choose to continue his thought but much more subtle.

"Besides, I can't tell anyone that my first kiss was that of my nii-san" he ended with a clear air of uneasiness around him."

Well it took one to know one.

Because, unbeknown to Yukio, Rin was going to cherish this moment many, many days later with a small, broken smile upon his face. Because life was cruel and they were hellspawns, and that combination wasn't meant to be (_for very long_).

And to think that it was such a silent day, in whom everything happened at once.


	11. Arc2 To return ch5

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 11/?  
**Characters**: Rin, Yukio,  
**Genre**: some-fluff, angst, hurt/comfort (insert genre here)  
**Summary**: "_The wind gently ruffled his raven locks and he smiled towards it, even if it was just an illusion it was good enough for him to feel at peace._"  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. cursing, anime!ver, brocon, start RinYukio. prolly ooc?_

**A/N**: It's done guys, this chapter is done. And I need to say the arc2 is coming to a close. I think 2-3 chapters more and it's done. Like forever done and I am not coming back to it. The chapter is raw, very raw. Also LOADS of angst, tiny-amount of FLUFF. Another thing – I know it's slow paced but I wouldn't have it any other way, sorry. You want a smut – go find another story, this one is emotional rollecoaster as it is and I love it. Also – what show they were talking about? Have any ideas? I have 2 so far, want to hear yours. Jaa ne!

* * *

"_You are a fever I am learning to live with, and everything is happening  
at the wrong end of a very long tunnel._"  
― Richard Siken

* * *

Within silent room 602 just barely at dawn first rustles of sheets could be heard and an almost strangled groan followed, ultimately breaking the charm of peace. Peace which Okumura Rin couldn't reach for days.

Gritting his teeth he glanced towards sleeping form of his twin, just on the opposite side of their room. Yukio's back was everything he saw, beside that long tail of his that would twitch it's tip from time to time. Overall, he was fast asleep – his breathing deep and slow, glasses probably hidden underneath his pillow and that's what he needed right now.

With a fast movement Rin slid his feet to the floor and more rustling of sheets followed when he got up and tiptoed towards the exit. Only once the doors clicked quietly, he let himself breath out and grit his teeth again in anger.

Because he just didn't understand what was happening to him. Few days ago he was completely fine and seeing as he was stuck with his twin (and only with him) for at least few more weeks, he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that for the past few days he could have these... _dreams_.

Shaking his heavy-feeling head, he clenched fists and stormed towards boy's bathrooms. He evidently had a problem, a half-hard one at that – for which he was quite happy about, because there was still a chance that it would just... _go away_.

Like the one he had a couple days ago.

The worst thing was, those... dreams weren't even very graphical, oh no. They would just flare up the flames that he had within so he'd wake up sweaty, breathless, and with half-hard-on. Not that he never had one, but the dreams... _The person_ that he kept dreaming about, it was just plainly wrong.

One shouldn't be keeping re-writing the kiss that he happened to have with his own kin. Of course, _knowing_ that it was sick and nauseating was one thing, his _imagination_ had however completely different ideas about it – hence his morning strolls to the bathrooms before Yukio'd wake.

Haphazardly stepping into dim bathrooms, Rin didn't even thought about turning the light on – he instantly started to undress only to jump into an almost freezing-cold shower. With his teeth chattering, he inhaled deeply – calming his racing heart and hormones.

He didn't dare to reach for himself afraid of what he might do, but more afraid of who he might think about while doing it.

Said person haven't a slightest idea about his own predicament, for what he was more than a grateful. As if their kiss wasn't awkward already, all he needed to do was to add fuel to the fire that was still burning even after a week.

It must've been his own mind's deviation. That must've been it, after all Yukio did steal his own first kiss, not that that mattered much to him, but somehow his mind must've tricked his body. So no, it couldn't have anything to do with how cute he found Yukio when he tries his 'middle candle' exercise or how soft his tail looks when it sweeps behind him in slow movements. Nor could it have anything to do with those strange, too-quick moments when Yukio catches his eyes and they stare at each other – as if drowning in other's irises – until one of them blinks away.

Or the fact that he _did_ imagine on that first night after their 'face crush' how it would feel to actually move his mouth a bit against Yukio's and sweep tongue over his lower lip. Would he reciprocate it or slap him away and call a pervert?

A tiny blush blossomed over Rin's cheeks, what was he thinking again? Was he really that twisted and wicked to wonder about the outcome of his stupid dreams? Shaking angrily his dark hair, he shivered – only now realising that the water was indeed ice-cold and he was almost to the point of half-freezing to death. Not that he cared about his knees and feet which by now were appearing to change colours into dark-bluish. Almost disappointingly he turned off the water and stepped back into bathroom.

From high-build wide windows first sun rays fell into the room as Rin stood motionlessly and started at himself in the mirror. He definitely had problems sleeping, waking up at unholy hours only to run into bathroom and hide his fears. Because that was all he had by now, a fear that Yukio might somehow find out about his dreams, about his stupid thoughts.

He was afraid that once the cat will be let out the bag, Yukio will turn on him and leave as far away as he'd be able to. And he didn't want that, he didn't want to be left alone again. It was even worse that he started to think he might've be a tiny bit jealous about Yukio too.

Their days in here were slowly coming to a close, when that will happen everybody will be all over Yukio.

Especially Shura... and Shiemi.

And he didn't like even _the thought_ of it.

* * *

Picture they represented in that after-dinner laziness was probably like one of those old family photo albums. Old, worn out but holding that quiet warmness about the situation, making even the toughest man smile. As it happened both Rin and Yukio were sitting cooped-up in _kotatsu_, letting the laziness wore off after a good meal.

Rin was slouching over some new manga, elbow steadying his heavy-lidded head that screamed for a minute of sleep. Yukio on the other hand read a tad-bit too crumbled manga, frowning at very visible splotches of dried tears. Even so he tried hard not to voice out his own displease with the state of the most important volume of his favourite manga, he was scowling inwardly - but kept quiet anyhow.

The silence was overwhelming.

And as neither of them spoke it only grew more. Until Yukio finished the volume and finally pushed his glasses up nose, clearly irritated.

"I've told you many times before to _not to_ cry all over mangas, nii-san" he spoke lowly, clearly. His tail whipped onto the floor, next to Rin. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to read something over and over again six times, wondering about meaning because somebody dared to cry all over the page?"

Rin pouted but glanced from a corner of his eyes back at his twin. He slapped his tail down over Yukio's with a silent ~smack. "Why are you so butthurt about it? It's not as if it was a good ending anyways..."

Yukio looked positively aghast. "It was the perfect ending! A happy one!"

Rin however didn't agree, at all. Moreover he would even dare to say he was disappointed by the way the series ended. With an air of authority, he smoothly closed the tome he was reading and now fully cocked his head towards his brother. He blinked, twice before he could find his tongue though – because Yukio's hard-stare was enough for him to lose his cool. Shaking off sudden flare of inner fire, he narrowed his eyes.

"It ended like _shit_" he pointed out, by now hands crossing over table. Yes, he was displeased about the manga, very much so. "So yeah, they both got alive and stuff but why did they part their ways? Shouldn't they actually try to repair their bond?"

At that Yukio's eye twitched. "It was enough for them, don't you think, nii-san? After everything they went through. Besides plot of the entire series was around them finally finishing their quest and settling down, having a real family."

Rin's tail shoot out in exasperation, he felt himself raise and thud his palms on the table. "That's exactly what I mean!" he countered, his fangs slipping from between lips a bit more. "They are a family, a _brothers_! They shouldn't just finish what they needed and... _leave_."

"Maybe that's your interpretation, or rather a misinterpretation. Yes, I agree that they are a family, yes I agree that '_the leave'_ seemed kind of rushed as an ending of the series but you should look at this from different perspective." When Yukio saw Rin opening his loud mouth again, he glared at him. "Just listen, nii-san! Look, they left each-other's sides and that's okay. That means they grew up enough to not to relay on each other's too much – as they did through the series. It shows that life is ever-changing and no – not everything goes as we wished it to go. Life is cruel like that but it also gives you hope for a different tomorrow."

Rin watched wide-eyed his twin. Yukio's face was somber, he'd even tell he already went through all '_what if's_' that could be dropped in between the chapters of the manga and he found it once again extremely cute and heart-warming. He really liked those short about-a-manga arguments he had with him. Still he couldn't help but feel disappointed that the story ended this and not that way so he straightened back and crossed arms over his chest, pouting.

"I still don't see anything positive about it."

Yukio inhaled, tiredly. "I'm not going to argue with you today, I'm too frustrated with my own problem."

Rin couldn't help it and smirked, his tail swaying teasingly behind him. "Ah, ye still didn't manage to light the candles, eh?" Yukio send him a silent warning from behind his glasses but he didn't care, as if anything he still was the stronger of them two. Now that thought gave him an idea. "Hey, Yukio... you've been on the first floor yet? Which room was it..?"

"102."

"102, yeah!" he agreed, but when Yukio shook his head, he only smiled. "Well then, neither did I. So let's go over there and see what's all that mystery behind that closed doors, hm?"

"Nii-san..."

"Oh come on!" he wailed, seeing a very upset face of his twin. Without thinking he reached for Yukio's arm and tugged at it, making the other stumble to his feet.

"What the hell?!"

"Come on, only today! Let's go and see what's behind doors number 102! I promise it's only once!"

Yukio frowned, sharply shaking Rin's hand off his arm. "If you're bored enough then go by yourself! I don't need to be tugged behind you like some five-year-old."

"Grumpy five-year-old" Rin added, smirking. "Now, if you're that lazy I can carry you on my back if you need it?"

Yukio's face flared bright red then and he actually stuttered. "W-w..." he continued to clear his throat but glared at Rin nonetheless. "No, thank you, I'm fine on my own two feet."

Rin was speechless for a second when Yukio's face confronted into pure shock and was it fluster? Yes, it must've been that. Whatever went through his twins mind made him purely horrified but at the same time Rin found another thing about Yukio to tease him later.

"So it means you're going?" he prodded, smiling like a Cheshire-cat. As an answer he got another threatening glare from his twin but couldn't do much but smile broadly, leading them out their living-room. "Still, if you need a piggy-back-ride just say so" he threw over his shoulder, laughing inwardly at possible Yukio's outrage that followed his sentence.

"Nii-san!"

Hm, after all he still might've enjoy this boring afternoon.

* * *

Yet once again in his life Okumura Rin was awestruck by the place he found himself in. Just barely few seconds ago he was standing with Yukio by his side in a dimly-lit corridor on the first floor, before room number 102. But it was a few seconds ago and they flew too fast for his mind to comprehend and he opened the damned doors to feel his jaw almost crumble to the floor.

Thankfully before that'd happen he stepped through and into warm, sunny afternoon. The wind gently ruffled his raven locks and he smiled towards it, even if it was just an illusion it was good enough for him to feel at peace. He didn't heard as Yukio closed the doors behind them, nor he saw him stepping close next to him where he stood.

His entire being was consumed by the never-ending beauty of those sun-drowning green hills and that one, half-naked cherry tree that was in the distance.

"Wow, just... wow" he murmured, finally detaching his eyes from the view before them. He glanced at Yukio and his breath hitched. Yukio seemed to glow with the slowly setting sun, eyes seeing however only some far away point in horizon. Heavily lifting his eyes from the vision of his twin, he looked into the distance as well and only after awhile he figured where was he looking in the first place. "Say, Yukio... how about a quick race to that cherry tree? Like in good old times?" he said, idea so surreal and magical.

Of course as an answer he got a tiny snort from Yukio. "We'd faster break our necks than run all that way to that cherry tree, nii-san."

Rin however didn't budge from his idea. "Would it hurt you to just do what I ask you to? Once?"

Yukio finally glanced back at him, eyes sharp and cool. "I only say it's ridiculous idea to run over there."

By when Yukio's words drifted to him, he didn't care, he wanted to remind himself of the times when they were young. He wanted to remind himself of their own bond as a brothers... and nothing else. He needed this, right now or he might've do something he was going to regret later on. And so Rin smirked, putting hands on his hips.

"You're just scared, four-eyes."

Yukio grumbled, weaving his hand through his wayward-by-now hair. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" appraised Rin, bending slightly towards his twin. "You're scared that you'll lose. But don't worry, I won't use my demon powers. Promise!"

Yukio shook his head which dropped slightly, in the end only agreeing. And that was all Rin needed to feel something burst in his chest. Warm, happy feeling pooled through his entire being and he was gone, he didn't need anything else in the world... just Yukio.

With confident stride, Rin stood next to his brother – smiling – and laughed upon his twin's concentrated expression. Then with a quick nod, he shouted '_start'_ and they were gone – running down the hill. Rin felt like flying on air and couldn't help bursts of laugh that escaped his lips, while he'd glance back at how's Yukio doing.

He was more than aware that his brother was still under rehabilitation but also wasn't surprised to see him match his own tempo. Yukio apparently didn't want to lose but he didn't want either. Leaving that aside, he pressed on a bit more, a bit faster and his twin followed. Soon enough however Rin realised that he wasn't going to win with Yukio if he kept on going like that.

They were more than half-way to that cherry tree when Rin snapped. As much as he was happy from the situation and calm, heavenly race they were having, a splotch of burning panic started to seep through and he _couldn't lose_. He was the older one, he was supposed to be looked upon and he was the stronger one of them two.

Narrowing his eyes towards his twin he did the first thing that he could come up with and he jumped at Yukio – who, wide-eyed jumped back and glared, suddenly stopping.

"What the-?" he snapped, his face flushed. "What was that for!?"

Rin however smiled as if it could wash away all his conflicting emotions. "Oh, y'know" he shrugged, suddenly getting into fight-stance and Yukio stared at him for a few long seconds. "I figured that some hand-to-hand combat might come in handy too..."

Yukio frowned. "Nii-san..." he started, trying to figure out his brother's antics. "I thought you know that there _is_ a reason why I'm a Dragoon and not a Knight... right?"

Rin shrugged it off. "Well... No, not really."

There was a huge sweatdrop at Yukio's head. "It is because I am not as flexible as I should to be a Knight. I'm better off in precision-targeting than with real combat."

"Well, then... It's a time to change that" stated Rin, swinging his fist ahead. Yukio side-stepped it but still looked wide-eyed at each and every single hit. By the time he barely missed another hit, Rin snipped. "Oh come on, Yukio. We have healing factor for god's sakes! It's not as if you were going to murder me with one single hit!"

Yet even he bared his teeth at his twin, Yukio would only dodge his attacks and that was starting to piss Rin more. Then with an another gust of wind, he send two punches – which actually hit his target – making him slump back few steps.

With a smirk on his face Rin knew that his twin was getting more and more agitated and by now he should be fighting back. And yes, to all his predictions Yukio started to try and hit him back. Of course he wasn't going to say that he was bordering on his own powers, now dodging himself.

But only after another missed kick he spared a chance to glance at his twin and that's when he saw it again, that spark. Tiny, hidden deep in his irises, slowly rising spark.

_The trigger._

The thing that Yukio was missing when working over his candles.

And then he felt sudden pain, grinding around his ribs and stomach.

Yukio's well-aimed kick send him falling to the ground, hardly breathing and actually coughing up saliva and tiniest amount of blood. It hurt, his _insides_ hurt and all he wanted to do was curl up in himself and never get up but before he'd do exactly that there were hands grabbing his shoulders and a very concerned voice of Yukio.

"Nii-san! Can you breath? Please tell me I didn't hurt you!"

He wheezed and coughed but looked his twin in the face, smiling. "Good job, four-eyes. You got me on my knees."

Yukio gulped apologetically and shook his head, bashing Rin over his stupid ideas. "I knew it's going to end bad, it always does."

"Almost" piped in Rin, smiling and then curling a bit more into himself. Upon seeing that Yukio immediately slapped his head upside-down at which Rin hissed with his tail shooting like a dagger behind him.

"Don't you ever curl up after getting hit into solar-plexus, nii-san. It's basic sparring-aid rule. Now get up, you need to straighten up so the pain can lessen, otherwise your muscles are going to spasm more..." Yukio spoke, slowly reaching around Rin – albeit awkwardly – and somehow pulling him up. Rin kept on breathing through clenched teeth, curling fists from pain. "Now, who was telling me something about having a healing factor, again? Nii-san?"

Rin grumbled over the pain but once they started to limp slowly towards the cherry tree it started to lessen. Well, at least Yukio knew how to treat all their bruises and cuts – which he was going to after they'll get back to their room. When they slowly made their way over to the cherry tree – whose pink petals kept on softly falling and flying around thanks to wind – Rin again realised how nice it was of his brother to keep him upright when all he wanted to do was curl down.

In moments like this he knew and felt the unmistakeable love that was between them, their bond. Even if he was twisted enough to dream something more of it, he felt entirely content with their sibling love. In those glances they shared, in all their stupid arguments they were having, in all the frustration they went through, in those smiles they got for each other and that terrifying ability to self-sacrifice themselves for the other.

If that was love – if that meant he was _falling_ _in_ love – he was glad that it was Yukio.

His self-destructive culmination of thoughts was broken by Yukio or rather the sudden coldness that replaced the heat of his body. Blinking around he realised they were under the cherry tree already and he smiled. The pain almost went away and he could already move around on his own accord which he did – as he felt left out, sitting alone under the tree – and walked closer to his brother. However before he actually did anything else, he stopped himself – a few paces behind Yukio and just looked.

It was the exact moment when Rin promised himself that no matter what the future was going to bring he was going to make Yukio happy – even if it meant him leaving to pursue his own happiness. At that he almost chuckled how ironic the thought was. He'd never say he's going to say it but now, right there and then he would let him go – Yukio's argument about the stupid manga hitting a bit too close to home exactly in a time like this.

Yes, Rin was ready to let go. As long as Yukio was happy, as long as he'd write to him and spend some time together as they used to.

"Ne, Yukio..." he said, still feeling the pain around his chest. He walked over to his twin and looked him in the face. "I found the trigger" he added, drowning himself in Yukio's eyes. With his hands on his hips he however blinked and glanced at the beautiful vision before them. "I know how to help you with the candles."

Yukio's eyes narrowed slightly, his finger pushed the glasses up. "Really now? A trigger?"

Rin nodded, contemplating. "Yeah, a trigger – quite literally. After closer observation I figured out what might help you in mastering your flames" he spoke, proudly. "You said yourself that you're a Dragoon for a reason, ne? Why not use that as basis? I've watched you on the fire-range y'know..." he said softly, his eyes drifting from the horizon to pink petals that swirled around them. "When you wield the gun, there's that spark in your eyes and believe me when I'm saying it's all you need, because it is."

"A trigger? A spark? Nii-san... I think you might read too much manga."

Rin growled, the beautiful moment popping like a bubble and he rounded at Yukio. "I am trying to help you and all you got to say to me is '_you're reading too much manga_'?!"

Yukio nodded but there was a smile on his face and two twinkles in his eyes, and all was good as few seconds later a chuckle followed the statements and two bright grins flashed on a dirty, battered faces.

But unlike in the old-timers films the brothers didn't walk into the sunset, didn't went on another adventure. They stood silently, both happy in their own ways, both cherishing the moment as for what it was because there wasn't a say that it might've been their last one.

With an exchange of glances they nodded towards each other – no words needed – and turned their back's to the sunset, walking back to the reality.

Upon their hike only their shadows swayed mocking them for what they could have but didn't reach for, promising the end of the peace they had.


	12. Arc2 To return ch6

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 12/?  
**Characters**: Rin, Yukio,  
**Genre**: some-fluff, angst, hurt/comfort (insert genre here)  
**Summary**: "_Time stopped in Rin's mind but he'd bet he still heard a ticking of a clock. His brain however seemed to go into override as the words finally clicked._"  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. cursing, anime!ver, brocon, start RinYukio. prolly ooc?_

**A/N**: _I just felt like sharing. No time-jumps this time, yay! I've prepared more for the chapter but realised it'd be too long then, so yeah. Thank you for reading, following and reviewing, it makes me want to write more, so don't be shy. See ya in the next chapter, jaa nee!_

* * *

"_**The hardest thing in life to learn is which bridge to cross and which to burn**."_

_\- David Russell_

* * *

With a heavy step Rin walked into his and Yukio's room, with the twin following closely behind him and actually closing their doors. Neither of them really spoke about anything important in their short trip back, Yukio only mentioned something about 'the candles' but that was it.

Oh, there was also pointing out a tiny detail of their battered, dirty and bruised states at which Rin could only roll his eyes and grump out that it didn't bother him that much.

But now both of them were back in their room, Rin flipped on his bed -face down- but Yukio unlike him glanced around as if thinking about something. After awhile, few sighs and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Yukio stepped up to Rin's wardrobe – which in the meantime was his own just as well and started to rummage through the clothes.

Rin's sensitive ears picked up on the sound, perking up (with his tail few second later). Grumpily so he started to rise his head, to latch his eyes onto silhouette of his twin. Or rather the nice curve with a bronze tail, swinging back and forth that he actually seen. Not that it was a bad view...

He grumped more thinking about what just went through his head again. "Whatcha doing, Yukio?" he asked, trying to steady his eyesight on a point above his twins tail – not under. When he did not got any answer in first twenty seconds, he slowly pushed himself upright and leaned his back on the wall – closing his eyes and inhaling.

"Just looking for something to wear" came answer form Yukio, just as he half-stepped back with a plain long-sleeved shirt, boxers and pyjama bottoms. Before he however closed the wardrobe he boldly smelled the clothes at which Rin's eyes snapped open and he stared wide-eyed at his twin.

"Did ye just smelled my clothes, four-eyes?!"

Yukio unperturbed at all, shoot him a very cold look with his glasses shining ominously. "Last time I took a change of clothes they were worn out" he spoke with an strange glow to his eyes. "Who puts sweaty clothes back into the wardrobe? It was disgusting, so from that day I always check the clothes before I take them to the bathrooms."

Rin's face agape, he nearly crumbled on his spot on bed. "I did not put old clothes into wardrobe, spotty!" he snarled viciously – but being on all fours with his tail snapping skywards he looked more like a hissing kitten than anything else.

"Well" cut in Yukio, pushing his glasses back again. "you did and I almost choked to death from the stench of your..." he paused suddenly and blinked few times, eyes directing at doors. "I'm going to take a shower, you should too. After we're finished I'll look us over, maybe put some lotion on that bruise you're probably sporting on your chest."

Those words reminded Rin of the reason why they came into their room in the first place and he groaned, scratching at his head. "Oh, yeah, that. Go ahead then, I'll join you after I'll find some change of clothes."

Yukio nodded silently and stepped out.

Inhaling through his nose Rin suddenly flared bright red at his own words. He didn't meant them that way but... He shook his head and clapped himself on the face few times – only reminding himself of one of the bruises he had and howled out in pain.

Hissing, he pressed his hands harder and then breathed out. While he sat on his sheets, he wondered about his twisted perception of his love to Yukio. In a few days everything seemed to go upside down, literally. Of course he always knew he loved Yukio, he always respected him (only on few occasions though) but... the way he started to look at him now – the picture was like in distorted mirror.

When that really started though? Was it on the day when he and Yukio kissed? Well, yes – one might say it but he wasn't so sure any more. What if he was in love with Yukio long way before all that? What if the feeling was always there but only now it came up to the light?

Also another disturbing thought came back at him, or rather words he heard spoken by Mephisto around seven months ago. At time he didn't think much of them but looking at his own prediction he started to wonder if he meant them as a warning.

_Demon's don't have boundaries. Human, demon, brother or mother, for us everybody is the same._

Of course he raved back at him then that it was the most disgusting thing to say – especially to him, a half-demon, a person that was going to soon enough learn the painful truth behind those words. But that stupid fluff-clown had a good reasons to say so, as he explained later the strange occurrence of the _supermoons_.

_We of the demon kind are easily swayed between our desires – we're meant to be that way. That leaves us with our little chit-chat, Rin-kun. Now that Kurikara spell is broken, we will need to close you up – nice and snugly – in your room when the soonest **supermoon** comes. We wouldn't want you to run rampaging through the streets in the heat, literally._

Rin's face sombered, reminiscing that conversation, because apparently he still needed to inform Yukio about it. Shrugging off those topics from his mind, he felt that he finally gathered enough strength to get up and start to look for some fresh clothes.

Not specially he wanted to think about the night of demons lust. Well more like, not ever really. His chat with Mephisto never stopped at getting the definition but fullblown, sadistic and sarcastic monologue with the details. So what if back then he kept on getting whiter than sheet of paper and trembled with fear of what was to come and actually happen.

Groaning, his hand came into contact with kinda-fresh smelling t-shirt and he pulled it out. Upon closer inspection however he gagged little. Yukio might've been on to something after all but unfortunately he was too worn out at the moment to care and so he took out first bottoms and boxers he could find.

Well, the day didn't finish just yet and when he stepped out their room, Rin was more than sure that it wasn't the end of his silent torture.

* * *

He hissed when Yukio's cold hand smeared an odours lotion over his bruised cheek. "Tche! Are you ironing my face or something?!"

Yukio's glasses flashed but he kept his passive-aggressive expression. "It's your fault that I got you beaten up."

Now it was Rin's time to glare at his twin. "Excuse me? You didn't beaten me up. You merely scratched me."

"Oh, yes, sorry, my mistake, nii-san." Yukio spoke, now eyeing Rin's bare torso and a very visible purplish mark around his chest. "However it seems our healing abilities don't work too well on simple cuts and bruises..." he paused, his eyes narrowing a bit but still staring at bare chest of Rin's. "It's interesting how our bodies work, isn't it? I remember what life-threatening wounds you endured. But now, while you sit here you still feel pain of sore muscles and bruises. Hmm, even tiny cuts..."

Rin sat stupefied upon Yukio's monologue, unmoving but listening and observing. The pain around his chest felt like nothing in comparison to the burning in his soul. Of course there was also a fact that he was sitting before his twin bare chested and Yukio's eyes were staring at him. All in all, he started to feel self-concious about their closeness (that was normal when patient was treated by a doctor) and even that Yukio was his twin, he couldn't stop seeing him as somebody completely else.

Plus he couldn't help a tiny fidgeting at his twins intent eyes and every delicate touch of his fingers over his body – be it arm, shoulder, chest, or a face. Maybe that was a main reason why he kept on holding a breath.

When Yukio snapped back to reality and realised he was staring at Rin's chest, he closed his eyes and then pushed his glasses up. With a deliberately slow movements his hand reached towards a jar with lotion for cuts&amp;scratches and took some of it on his fingers. Thank god he didn't glance at Rin once as he'd see a very hard-trying to be calm and composed older twin. Not that Rin's tail was lying behind him, only it's tip fidgeting from pent up frustration.

Thankfully Yukio worked fast with his palm over Rin's chest and sooner than later, Rin's torture was over and he could put his t-shirt back on. However as oblivious as both of them sometimes were neither could omiss the tense atmosphere that was in the room.

"Okay, done. Now your turn Yukio" said Rin, cutting the thick tension with his words. However all he got in reply was Yukio closing up the lotion in his desk drawer. That got Rin somehow confused and he cocked his head to the side, arms crossed. "Ne, four-eyes, did you hear what I said? It's your turn."

Yukio brushed him off with a half-glance. "I'm okay, cuts will heal in time. Besides it wasn't me who's lungs got bruised but you, nii-san."

Rin huffed, almost glaring at his twin. "Doesn't mean you _don't_ need to be checked as well."

"Actually" Yukio sighed, his tail whipping behind him. "I've checked myself in the bathrooms before I came to the room. Seeing as I didn't have much bruises, I figured I don't need to tend to them. They will heal in no-time."

That wasn't the answer Rin expected and he felt his eye twitch with irritation. However before he could say anything else, Yukio stood up and stretched little before he went out of their room and left him to himself. Now alone, Rin snarled underneath his breath. He was getting to the point of taking his hair out at Yukio's obliviousness to the tension. The worst thing was that he not only felt like an idiot upon catching those strange vibes that were between them but also that it frustrated him, to the point where he needed to look at his twin and/or say anything to keep him aware of it.

Take an example, right now. After Yukio walked out their room it took Rin entire sixty seconds to be on the feet and march down to their unofficial 'living room' where his twin probably strode off to. Of course knowing good enough as he did Yukio, he was there – sitting by _kotatsu_ and staring at the candles with look of pure concentration upon his face.

At first Rin wanted to laugh out at the view but then something stopped him from doing so, so he ended up standing in the middle of the room – staring at the brown head of his twin, completely silent.

That is until Yukio faced him, impassive as always. "Yes, nii-san?" he asked, waiting for any kind of explanation on his appearing. "Do you need something?"

Rin opened his mouth but closed it almost instantly. Why did he came down there? He should leave Yukio alone to figure out his exercise but then it hit him, he never said what was the trigger to unlock his powers. So with sudden flare of self-confidence his face broke into a cheshire-alike grin.

"I came to help you" he said, crossing his arms and walking towards a sofa that was not far from the table. He plopped himself unceremoniously on it, eyeing his twin still smiling.

Yukio's eyebrow twitched. "I'm listening" he stated after a few too long moments of silent staring from Rin's, plus his grin somehow unnerved him.

Rin as to him, nodded. "So, the trigger!" he mentioned, jumping to his feet, his tail now curling in excitement. "Yukio, all you have to do is look at the candles but _feel_ as if you were about to shoot them."

By now his twin exhaled, sweatdropping. "That's going to help me? (_by now I don't think even god is going to... oh wait_)"

Rin only nodded vigorously and leaned down towards his brother. "Of course! I told you that being half-demon is based on emotions didn't I? So, use the knowledge, I know you can."

Yukio glanced back at the candles, narrowing his eyes. "I don't expect it to work."

But Rin didn't really care about it (_he knew he was right! damnit_), as he shrugged and made a way towards the shelf where their mangas stood silently, waiting for one of brothers to reach for them. Upon coming closer he puffed his cheeks, let his finger slide through various titles and then he inwardly cheered when he found his all-time favourite volume (even though Yukio as impassive as he is, didn't even spare a glance at that title). Like a little kid that just got his Christmas present ahead of time, he strode back to the sofa and plopped on it – manga in hands, grin plastered on face.

It took around an hour before the quiet sound of flipping pages stopped. However it took only thirty seconds more for Rin to flip on his stomach to observe Yukio. Somehow his eyes couldn't stop from plastering on him, mainly because he was the only soul alive around. Besides, Rin didn't expect their learning sessions to look like this, boredom that he felt in moments like this was gnawing at him to do something or worse... say.

Rin groaned silently to himself but at the same moment he felt something spike up – or he should say his flames. He couldn't explain what happened but suddenly his flames roared within his soul and damn – they were strong. Burning sensation bubbled in him and he was almost sure he saw a strange impulse that slid on their bond. That was the exact moment when he realised that the tug on his pinky was back – but it didn't hurt this time.

Slowly he sat up on the sofa and his eyes widened at the view of Yukio's burning candles. The sudden bubble of joy with the mix of burn of his fire made him light-headed and before he contemplated what was he doing – he plunged at Yukio, effectively knocking his breath out and almost crushed him in bear hug.

"You made it! You made it!" he cheered, holding his twin even closer – the heat from both of their bodies brushing against each other. "I knew it! I knew you can do it!"

Rin continued to hug his brother but after awhile he realised what he was doing and what Yukio wasn't – because he never hugged back, his entire body stiff and rigid. As if the thought finally settled in Rin's mind, he jumped back to his feet laughing and scratching at his head. He apparently got a bit carried on, didn't he?

Trying to ease the tension, he clapped Yukio on his shoulder. "Gratz, four-eyes! So now that you managed to light them it's gonna be walk in the park to concentrate for middle one! Keep up with the good job then, I'm off."

When Rin turned on his heel, he felt that he was sweating a bit too much over the simple hug, and he even babbled like some lovesick teenage-girl. It was all Yukio's fault though, he should tell him that he managed to light the candles but no, he choose not to tell. Stomping somehow robotically towards exit his back stiffened upon hearing his twin's voice.

"Nii-san..?"

He turned around, acting as cool as he could but it was difficult to do so when his entire being seemed in a whirlwind of emotions. However when his eyes locked onto his twins, he pondered for a second why did his face was so flustered. He couldn't look into his stupid impulsive hug as something more, could he? Smiling automatically, he gulped and waited.

And then he saw it, as Yukio's beet-red face turned whiter than winter's snow. Then as if in motion-captured film, his twin stood up facing him – staring more intently than he ever did at him. A shaky finger tediously pointed at him and Rin managed to blink off the strange situation. After looking around himself, he scratched his head in confusion at what was Yukio pointing at.

"Y-you..." whimpered Yukio, his eye twitching and pink colour slowly adoring his white face. "Th-th-the- THE THREAD?!" he finally burst out, his calm façade completely gone.

Rin flinched back at sudden voice attack but quickly overcame it, sighing and scratching at his chin this time. "U-ugh..." he smiled a broken smile that looked more like grimace. "Yeah, the thread. I know about it... Wait... what?! You see it too?!"

Yukio gulped, looking very worried all of a sudden. "Yes, the thread! As in a tiny, barely visible red thread that goes around yours hand and... and... and mine!" he threw out, clutching at his hair with both hands. He started to pace around and then snapped his face toward Rin again. "Wait? H-how long-?"

By now Yukio's outburst got Rin reeling a bit, he couldn't understand what was so strange that they were bond _literally_ by a red thread? His brother was clearly overreacting but he answered his question anyway.

"I know... About few months, why?"

This time Yukio's eyes widened so much his irises almost disappeared. "You mean you knew about it for months and never told me?"

He exhaled, still confused about all the fuss. "Well, I wanted to but it always slipped my mind" he shrugged his shoulder in bliss ignorance and finally turned to the exit. "What's all the fuss about it? It doesn't hurt anybody, nor makes any difference to us, does it? Besides..." he stared at the plain doors, thinking about that day back. "It told me that you're alive, it lead me to you. So I guess I owe something that little red bugger (_even though it was a pain in the ass sometimes_)."

He reached for doorknob and pressed it but before he managed to step out, he was showed into the doors and sharply turned around by a very-angry looking Yukio, who seemed to be seething silently. Goddamnit, his brother could be scary when he wanted to.

"Four-eyes?!" he snapped at Yukio, who had him pinned and apparently wasn't going to let go any time soon. Even worse, he moved closer, his eyes glowing with destruction. "Wh-what?!"

When Yukio finally spoke he looked very disturbed. "Do you even know what that thread means?" he asked, his hands curling on Rin's shoulders.

Rin of course tried to remember but it was a futile thing to do so he gulped and then smiled, masking his building fright. "W-well..." his tail swayed behind him. "Not really. Did we even had it in classes?"

At that Yukio's hands pressed harder and his face hid behind his fringe. "So..." he spoke, calmly, deadly almost. "You want to tell me you don't remember anything about bonds of any kind?"

Laughing a little he tried to sway away his twin off himself to no use, but he got an glare that almost send him to the Gehenna on the spot though. "Ne, ne... Yukio" he tried once again, this time waving his hands in air. "You know how it is with me and school. Can't you just tell me what made you so freak out about it?"

"You want me to tell you?" asked Yukio finally showing his face – scared, wide-eyed as he let go of his shoulders. "Very well then, if you ask for it..." he added and back-stepped only to start to pace around once more.

Rin's heartbeat that was sky-rocketing slowly came back to normal and he breathed out in relief.

"There are two kinds of bonds, nii-san" spoke Yukio, who stopped before _kotatsu_, his eyes on the still burning candles. "First kind of bond is the bond between master and slave or more known as the bond between tamer and familiar, two strangers who never had a connection. It's made by simple obedience and goes only one way, unless the second party agrees to fully bind themselves together. The second kind of bonds is..." he breathed out, his hand reaching eyeglasses and pinching his nose bridge. "The second kind is made at the birth, no one has any mean in changing it until one of the party dies beforehand full-binding themselves."

"So..?" Rin piped in, completely baffled. "You can't mean that one of us is like a slave to the other?!" he suddenly burst out, but then he wondered if it was so bad if Yukio was his slave? Hm...

"No. It's different. The first kind is that of co-workers. The second is that of lovers."

Time stopped in Rin's mind but he'd bet he still heard a ticking of a clock. His brain however seemed to go into override as the words finally clicked.

"LOVERS?!" he screamed, his jaw hanging, his eyes wide. "You gotta tell me you're kidding, right? Four-eyes? RIGHT?!"

It wasn't happening or so he wanted to believe in. It was almost illogical that this tiny net that went between him and Yukio was that of lovers? Their bond meant an fucking incestuous relationship! Impossible! He couldn't get his mind around it but now he understood his twins outburst.

But didn't it mean that Yukio was more than disgusted with an even thought of... Rin snapped his eyes shut and growled under breath. _Fucking perfect!_

Yukio apparently in mean time calmed himself enough to be a voice of the reason as he spoke. "Well..." he cleared his throat. "That explains a lot actually" he added as if in afterthought. "But it is not as if any of us actually was going to bind us further than we already are."

Rin saw a tiny fidget of his twins hands and grumped. "Of course we don't!" he said furiously though his flames were asking for something completely different. "Don't be absurd."

Now was Yukio's clue to snap his face up, beet-red again and a bit spluttering. "I am absurd! The thought never crossed my mind!"

Rin gritted his teeth but somehow in his blind anger he felt first pricks of tears around his eyes. "Good" he snapped, clenching fists and trying to calm his breathing. "At least we got it off our chests" he added, his voice rugged. "Well..." he straightened and smiled lopsidedly. "Neither of us will ever act on it. What about the consequences?"

Yukio's head cocked and then he lost himself in thought. "Not that I read of any. It's like you say, we don't have to act on it, it's just that... _a string of fate_. I never knew we were connected in that way."

Now that the main tension went away, Rin let himself calm down bit more. Still there were thoughts gnawing at his mind. "I didn't either nor I did know that it's the bond of... _lovers_" he saw as Yukio flinched over the word and clenched his teeth. "Anyways... we're brothers, we can't... nor want to fullfill the binding. We're going to leave it as it is, ignore it. Damn it, this is disturbing."

Yukio nodded. "Yes, it is. But like you said we won't act on it, we'll ignore it. I guess, if we lived with it for the past seventeen years without knowledge then it doesn't affect anybody. We should be fine."

"Yeah, fine" grumbled Rin more to himself than to Yukio but the other heard anyway. One way or another, he somehow didn't want to be in the same room as his twin so he turned on his heel. "I'll go take a nap, wake me for supper..."

With those words Rin practically stormed out from living-room, knowing that the thin relationship he had with Yukio just crushed like an ice. On his way to their dormitory he only hoped that his brother won't leave him, once they will be out in the open.

As if his twisted love wasn't enough already, there must've came that stupid bond.

Before he knew, his back hit soft bed and his eyes closed. He was really exhausted and now when new facts came up to the light he didn't want nothing more than sink back into darkness. While his thoughts fought between themselves, he let himself slowly drift off into dreamland. At least there he was obliviously happy.

_Demon's don't have boundaries. Human, demon, brother or mother, for us everybody is the same._


	13. Arc2 To return ch7

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 13/?  
**Characters**: Rin, Yukio, Mephisto  
**Genre**: some-fluff, angst, hurt/comfort (insert genre here)  
**Summary**: "You stink of Okumura-sensei, Rin-kun."  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. cursing, anime!ver, brocon, start RinYukio. prolly ooc?_

**A/N**: _Sooo... ekhem, how I've fallen and I can't get up, friends. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter that's also (probably) Christmas present as well._

* * *

"_Never borrow trouble, the payback's a bitch._"  
― Josh Stern.

* * *

Throaty, constantly shuddering breaths slowly roused Rin from sleep. Sounds of crumbing sheets coming from across the room didn't left much to wonder as to who was in that bed, probably having a nightmare of his lifetime.

But it made him aware that he felt quite cold and that it was too dark for it to be still day. Sighing, almost heavily Rin sat on his bed, facing window. Little specks of lights shone on the dark sky, silver moonlight kept on falling in strokes into their room and he knew that Yukio was prolly disgusted enough of him to not even try to wake him for a supper.

That thought stung but he only exhaled through nose, running hands over his still groggy head. Why the heck would it matter to him if Yukio would start to avoid him if neither of them were actually going to act on the bloody bond they shared? It was stupid. Kind of like five-year-old kid stupid, really. So... yeah he might've some ugly, unconventional dreams with his twin as the main protagonist in them but it didn't meant he was going to make them reality.

Yeah, that was it. They shared that stupid bond but that was it, nothing more. Thinking more about their situation, maybe it was a good thing to happen to them. If they were strong enough they'll get even closer to each other, emotionally speaking. Yeah, he could work around their bond – as a good older brother that he was. Especially that he certainly wasn't going to lose Yukio, not if his life depended on it. He just barely got the guy back, for fuck sakes!

Scratching at his dark-haired head he frowned when another wriggle came from Yukio's bed, he stood however when a throaty groan followed.

"Yukio?" he asked, squinting his eyes towards his brothers silhouette. In answer another groan was heard. "Are you having a nightmare?" he added, slowly stepping towards Yukio's bed.

From place where he stood he hasn't been able to see his twins face which was snuggling into pillow, hiding from prying eyes. Nonetheless as long as Rin known his brother, he knew something was wrong. With a quick, fluid move he reached for Yukio's upper arm to shake him lightly.

Another groan and then a shudder.

Now that was worrying, as Yukio rarely gotten sick. Not even trying to be gentle at least, he practically yanked other but once again without any response.

"Ne, four-eyes!" this time he said, loudly.

When he still didn't got an answer he finally pushed Yukio onto his back and promptly put his forehead over his brother's, a timely trick of checking for fever. And damn! He hissed under breath at almost scalding heat rolling off from Yukio. Damn four-eyes had a fever, of all times exactly now. No, it wasn't as if he never took care of his twin when sick, just it was such rare occurrences that he'd forget most of times that them getting ill was still a possibility.

With narrowed eyes and one more hiss he leaned back, frowning. What he was supposed to do now? Yukio was clearly ill and he briefly wondered if there would be any kind of medicine in this goddamn place, not that he'd believe there would.

"What I am supposed to do now?" he pondered, looking at Yukio's shuddering body. As if to check his brother's illness further he reached for hand but dropped it as quickly as grasped it – ice cold to the touch. "Damnit!"

A growl escaped his mouth, as he tried to remember anything that could help fight off the fever. Common sense... Common sense... Common sense! Yes, he was on a good trail so far. He knew he need to lower the fever, how...

"Nii-san—?"

In a blink he was crouching next to Yukio, who half-opened his eyes and was watching him intently. Seeing him at least to some degree concious he cheered inwardly that fever wasn't that bad yet, however whatever he wanted to believe in fled straight outta window when he saw his brother's eyes. Yes, they were glazed all over but that detail wasn't important at all because the red tint that seemed to shine from between teal irises made his throat go suddenly very dry.

At first he flinched but then something occurred to him - that maybe, just maybe this fever had something to do with Yukio's success with the candles? It was irrational though, right? It couldn't be that.

"W—water."

Yukio's hoarse voice cut through his trail of thoughts. He wanted water? Oh, yeah, that was it. Water to cool him off enough for fever to drop. Finally grasping the idea of fighting with fever, he stood onto his feet.

"I'll bring you some" he said, nodding – not that Yukio have seen it. Then as if instinctively he reached for crumbled sheets and pulled them back up, almost to his brother's chin. He remembered to do that much, and besides head that you could sizzle bacon on, the rest of Yukio was cold.

"Besides you're thinking way too much, four-eyes, it's finally got to your head."

A bit less worried, he turned on his heel and sprinted to kitchen. Once there he took two bottles of mineral water and glass but then he stopped himself. Wouldn't it be better if he made a cold compress too? With a silent moan on his way back to the room he also stepped by bathroom to pour water into bowl and took a small rag that was mostly unused by neither of them.

Once back in their room, well equipped like that he crossed the threshold between him and Yukio in almost blink of an eye, crouching next to his twin and pouring a bit of mineral water into glass.

"Yukio" he stated, lightly tapping his brother on shoulder, glass in other hand. "Water."

Yukio's eyes barely opened but he managed to drink it with Rin's help. Not that the position was awkward with Rin's arms holding him upwards as he apparently didn't have a strength to do any kind of movement on his own.

When glass was empty Rin grinned happily that Yukio compiled and de facto hasn't had that high of a fever. Still reeling in the feeling of pride he took his time, going back into crouching position, dipping rag into cold water. His hands chilled at the contact with liquid but thankfully it didn't take him long to wring out most of the water from it, folding it neatly afterwards. It felt nice to help like that, in the most mundane things – that always would remind him of their human heritage.

They migh've demon blood coursing through their veins but they weren't invincible.

Especially not their hearts.

Quite content with himself he put the rag on Yukio's forehead, smiling little. Unfortunately his smile slipped off once he realised that his twin was staring at him with such intense gaze that he felt as if he was trying to read what's on his mind. Now that would be a problem, furthermore he couldn't help the slow rise of heat on his cheeks.

_Stupid!_

Blinking harshly, he dipped his head down, standing.

"Sleep" he ordered, keeping his voice as steady as he could. His heart on the other hand racing like mad. "I'll be here if you need something, just call me" he added, pretty happy that it didn't sound as bad as he feared it might. With a long sigh, he trashed his dark locks and then turned towards his bed.

Sleeping was the last thing on his mind but he knew Yukio needed it, just like he needed him. Cursing inwardly, he lied down – facing wall and closed his eyes. Maybe he'd be able to catch some more sleep after all?

After taking another deep breath, he willed his heart to stop pounding in his chest. If it was that easy to erase the vision of Yukio's hungry stare from his memory too... then he wouldn't have to worry.

About himself.

Or rather what that look seemed to wake in him. Of course he never touched any kind of drugs in his life but he was pretty sure they made people feel similar wanton for things or people like he felt upon seeing his brother's eyes. Grinding his teeth together, he curled himself a bit tighter trying to think about anything else, anything really, just not Yukio.

But the damned idiot was turning in the bed across him, his breaths were coming off in harsh puffs and goddamnit!

Before he could stop himself he was stomping towards his twin, his shadow looming over Yukio's furrowed features like a hunter ready to strike his prey and the next thing he knows is his twins hand grabbing his shirt and pulling slightly.

"C—cold" muttered Yukio, half-stare wandering over him as if he was looking for something. "Stay—?"

Rin gulped loudly. "What?" he asked incredulously and blinked.

Yukio in a way of replying only tugged on his shirt again. "Warmer t—together."

With a sharp breath and by now wide-opened eyes, Rin was shaking. "What the hell, four-eyes?!" he burst out, raving. Million scenarios in his mind rolling around and making him blush and sputter. "It's not funny, ya need sleep! So go to sleep!"

Yukio's stare only seemed to become harsher. "I n—need you to w—warm me up..." he said through clenched teeth, shivering.

Rin was taken aback by that. "You'll be fine on your own! You don't need me—!"

"P—please."

Shutting his mouth, Rin gulped looking at Yukio. Yes, he was shivering and he knew it but this... this was madness. He couldn't do it, he might've lose it with his brother so close, in a bed, probably snuggled up together. His body was twitching, his tail wagging loosely as he tried to gather all the strength he had, taking a deep breath.

And then compiled.

It was like a faze, when he crawled across Yukio – for a second halting, his hands and knees on both sides of his twin, realisation settling in – but he managed to hold to his will. Tongue darted outside his very dry lips to moisten them as he raised bedsheets to settle next to Yukio.

Yukio almost instantly latched to him, desperately clutching to his shirt, head nestling in the crook of his neck and Rin could only gulp. This must've been some kind of a very sick joke, or maybe they just stepped on some god's toes and this was his punishment.

His heart was beating it's way out his chest and he knew Yukio felt it too, that damn detail made him so fucking angry because aside from how he felt in this very wrong situation, his brother wasn't even aware of anything that was happening – or how strongly he made him feel in this particular position.

All he could do, was trying to keep cool and wait until Yukio would fall asleep. With that in mind, he closed eyes, wriggling his arm around his twin's heavy person into a bit more comfortable position.

Silence filled the room, for a moment.

Until he felt Yukio's hair brush against his chin and his eyes flew open at that, it was even worse when sudden peck caressed his throat. Now this was getting out of hand. Whatever was going on in Yukio's head was wrong on so many levels – with him actually enjoying the motions his twin was making over his sensitive throat.

Willing himself once again, Rin's breath hitched when a nibble was made and that actually shook him out enough of his stupor to slightly move away from Yukio.

"What the hell—?" he croaked and instantly hated how his voice cracked at the ends. He was more than certainly not _immune_ to that kind of stimulation.

But then again as he glared at his stupid clearly out-of-his-mind twin, the fire that burned within him roared with such insensitivity that he lost that last grasp over his demonic side. The switch went off and now his own red-dimmed eyes stared at the most precious person ever, wanting. The wanton was clear on both of their faces, he was more than sure of that – as he slowly leaned forward, his human side fading away more and more with each second.

As that one bridge was crossed, the other one burned, leaving ashes in it's wake – a hollow reminder of what it was once.

And somehow the distance between him and Yukio disappeared easily as he leaned forward to melt their lips together in a most-mind-blowing kiss he ever had. At first it was awkward smash of mouths one over the other but quickly became more languid and sure. There was pressure on one side and obedience on the other, half-closed eyes staring into the most handsome face he ever saw.

The kiss was natural even if sloppy a bit but it felt as if they were made for it, their lips fitting perfectly into each other's – even moving in a tandem.

The fire was constantly spreading, the wanton becoming unbearable and their lips parted.

_More_.

For a second, Rin wondered how was that Yukio could kiss like that, he didn't have any experience just like he hadn't either. Yet his twin would with such passion, pressing harder, making his body pulse with a raging need to touch and taste and... It never was this good, not even in his dreams.

Just as he made another dip to claim Yukio's lips, he suddenly had a flash of his conscience and remembered that _this_ wasn't a fucking wet dream. It was real, oh so fucking real! His entire being stilled, rigid and so fucking much terrified.

What has he done? It was... it...

He pressed his eyelids together as if in searing pain, hissing and breathed out, trying to calm himself. He still felt the urge, the all-consuming fire that wanted more... and more but he couldn't let that happen.

This was bad enough already.

His eyes snapped open and he shakily breathed, Yukio seemingly finally choosing to fall asleep curling at his side. At least he had one problem less for now, but he really hoped his brother wouldn't remember a thing in the morning though.

Hopefully he'll be lucky enough, if not...

He groaned under breath, face burning, his body aching and shivering. This was bad. Plus his twin was using him as his pillow, shit. The worst thing was that he wanted to scatter as far away as he could, to hide somewhere where nobody could find him because he... _enjoyed_ it far too much.

He was so fucking doomed.

And the most ironic thing about this situation was that Okumura Rin wasn't so sure if he really minded it. Because unbeknown to him, in the next seven minutes, he felt their mended flames sooth his torn morales as he slowly drifted into his first dreamless sleep in a week.

A tiny red thread that soundlessly entwined twins bodies shone in the moonlight, another strand appearing and braiding itself into it. Their bonding already started a long time ago and there was no stopping it, if they realised it or not.

It seemed fates decided to play with their lives for the one last time, laughing while Okumura twins slept soundly in the younger's bed.

* * *

Next day found Rin slowly nuzzling his face into a very familiar scented pillow. That smell, he knew it – that earthy notch that came with a breeze of fresh air and musk – it was definitely Yukio's but he didn't want to open his eyes, half-scared of what he might see on his brother's face.

However as much as he wanted to forget about the night, he couldn't. The memory of it was burned into his mind forever and he chuckled low in his throat, finally opening his eyelids.

As he figured Yukio was nowhere to be seen, the place he slept on long time cold.

Rin let his eyes blink few times at almost blinding sun rays that were falling through their windows. Subconsciously his tongue darted outside his lips, wetting them and then he continued to promptly blush over it. He remembered how chapped Yukio's lips were, but at the same time soft like cherry-blossom petals.

Fuck.

Not only week ago he hadn't kissed anybody, not even one girl and now? Now he was lusting after a guy, a GUY and his own flesh and bones, his BROTHER. How fucking sick in mind he was to enjoy the last nights almost full-blown make-out session?

And yet even that he had his doubts, his confusion – he woke up feeling far better than he had in ages. There was no painful tugs at his heart, there was no hidden fear in his eyes. Actually he felt rather good, happy and even content with himself.

Well, that was before he sat in the bed – sudden realisation coming over him that his throat kinda hurt (_but he tried to massage the pain away_) and there was a very sticky situation in his boxers. Groaning, he trashed his hair red faced.

More or less, after he stopped freaking out about the fact that he soiled his boxers while in the same bed as Yukio, he grumbled his eyebrow twitching. Well then, a morning shower was a must that day and he was going to do exactly that, as he stood up and stretched slightly – his tail curling in a tandem with his muscles.

When he dug out a quite usable trousers, t-shirt and blouse he took first better pair of socks and boxers and went to take a nice, long, morning shower.

The stings in his throat however were really a pain, as he massaged it over and over again on his way to the showers.

Once there he dropped his yesterday's clothes and stepped into warm stream of water, his muscles relaxing.

Of course, Rin would never say it aloud but he loved long showers and apparently this one was one of them. And no it wasn't as if he stalled his face-to-face with Yukio, nope.

After what seemed to be ages (_even for him_) he finally turned the water off and dried himself with a towel, which in the end landed on top of his head, partly obscuring his vision. He slowly put on his boxers, that hung low on his hips – the hipbones clearly visible and adoring his quite muscular stomach. With a sigh he reached for his trousers and t-shirt but before he tugged them on, he wiped excess steam from the mirror.

Five seconds later, he screeched – frantically leaning towards the offending item as if could erase the dark red spots from his throat.

"What—? is—? this—? Y—Yukio—?"

While his eyes were taking in all the gore of the bruises adoring right side of his throat he tried to catch a grasp of when and how and why... He was more than certain that those offending _things_ weren't there last night. No, he wasn't sure, he knew it.

But then again, when?

He hissed at his mirror image blinking, a sudden surge of embarrassment coming over him in a flash, a very fiery rage only a step later.

Before he knew what he's doing, he sprinted downstairs where Yukio was probably sitting up, doing his god-knows-what, clutching his forgotten clothes with a very ugly feeling settling in his gut.

Without a word of warning he kicked living room doors open, wheezing a bit – a craze in his eyes – and he went straight for his twin, jumping at him with a murder on mind. Yukio who had his back to him, was promptly plummeted to the ground with a loud thump but scrambling back into crouch instantly.

"What the hell?!" burst out Yukio, his head in a very prominent state of a bed-hair. "What was that for?!"

Words however weren't exactly received as Rin was still a very red-faced both from anger and embarrassment. As if to point that out, he pointed at his own throat – finger drifting frantically all over the side. "What the fuck is this?!"

At that his brother stare became a bit colder, old mask slipping back. "A... hickey?" he half-stated, half-asked.

"A HICKEY?! A HICKEY_S_, FOUR-EYES! I HAVEN'T HAD THEM YESTERDAY!" he continued, now the other hand joining the first one in flailing around.

"Well, it's only your own fault!" shot back Yukio almost instantly, now also sporting quite a blush himself. "You should bloody know just as well what does your smell does— t—..."

He wheezed over his twins words, his hands shaking. "My fault—?! You've been the one to drag me into bed with you—!"

Oh god, he didn't meant it like that! Yet he felt as his blood pressure sky-rocketed, as his face burned and shit Yukio was now just as red faced as he was. Damnit all!

"I couldn't control it—! I felt like I was on fire, sorry for asking you for help!" Yukio spat, standing up, pushing his glasses upwards until a stray sun ray drifted across them. "Besides I remember-"

"NO" he growled, but it was more of a yell really. "Don't!"

Yukio's glasses flashed again and he was more than certain that he was not going to drop that any time soon. "I just felt like a—a payback was a right choice, considering everything that happened" he stated matter-of-factly, crossing his arms but keeping keen eyes on him.

And he gulped, his face contorting into a mocking resemblance of fear and confusion. "S—so you figured you'll give me a hickeys!" he blurted, not believing what was going on, and why the fuck Yukio was so invulnerable to it. "You do realise that what you did was so wrong on so many levels, don't you?"

And here it was, as Yukio's façade crumbled again, his eyes almost comically bugging out – his hair swaying with each words he spluttered next. "Well, like I said – you started it! I didn't try to make out with you in a middle of a night but then something stupid crossed your mind and you lost it... You..."

"Hey! I wasn't the one tugging at my shirt and _mewling_ 'please... stay...' but you! I just tried to help you, you were burning the fuck up and I panicked, okay?!"

When words quieted and they gazed at each other, the world seemed to cease to exist.

"Oh, shit" cursed Yukio, turning away and tugging at his hair. A clear frustration in a most uncondensed form coming from him in waves. "This is so wrong— This is bad, so bad— Nii-san, just— I think..."

Rin steeled himself, ready for the worst. This was it, the last straw – Yukio was going to leave him. He didn't want that, he didn't want to lose him like that. And yet he couldn't say a word, just stand over there – still in his boxers only – and count the seconds until his soul will be broken forever, distilled into nothingness.

"I mean— Look at us, it's wrong. This bond is wrong and it _grows_ – it's getting thicker, we can't let that happen. You know, I didn't want us to end up like this but I think we need to get out of each other's way— At least for some time."

Empty words engraved itself in his mind as he gulped but couldn't help but feel angry. His hand clutched the clothing harder and his jaw was moving on it's own. "No, I won't let you go Yukio. I just got you back, I can't— Please, don't."

Yukio shook his head sadly. "You know it's the right thing to do" he said with a remorse in his voice, then sighed. "How are we going to inform Pheles-san about— this" he added, waving hand between them.

He didn't care though and so he snorted, grinning. "We can't. We need to wait it up until the end of vacations."

A low-catcall whistle sounded just exactly second later and both boys jumped in shock, Rin actually staggered back – eyes catching a glimpse of a person they just spoke about – gulping. He however hadn't realised he was moving until he felt warm hands on his shoulder blades and caught a glimpse of a very cold-sweating twin.

He couldn't help his inner grin, it seemed that no matter what Yukio was saying the bond had the exact same effects on him, or maybe even stronger – seeing how flushed he became upon touching his bare skin.

"Yare-yare" sighed Mephisto, taking in the view before him and couldn't help his smug tone. "Things are going perfectly between you two I see, Shura-san was right" he clucked his tongue, as he let his eyes trail over Rin's state of clothe-less. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Rin instantly shot back, his defences warding him off from stupidity of Mephisto Pheles or at least trying to. "What are ya doing here, clown?"

Mephisto's grin was sinister. "Oh, I'm sorry to bother. Once I'll notify you of the latest news I'll be outta your hair, so no worries Rin-kun, just be a little patient."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

This time Mephisto chuckled, his tongue caressing his bottom lip. "Oh nothing, really" he said nonchalantly, but let his eyes trail down his protegee's silhouette. That was until he glanced back at the other Okumura that stood in the room, face-blank and silent. "I just wondered— Third base already, Okumura-sensei?" he added as if in afterthought, smiling like a Cheshire-cat.

Rin frowned. "What the hell are you on about now? Stupid fluff-clown."

Mephisto barked with laughter. "Calm down boys, it's fine I don't mind. I see where this" here he pointed between twins "is going. I am pretty disappointed that it didn't start earlier, would be so much more fun then!"

At that Rin gulped, suddenly not liking what was Mephisto talking about. "What do ya mean?"

Another chuckle filled the pretty much silent and tense room. "Your bond of course."

"What—? You knew about it—?"

"Of course" stated Mephisto, looking intently at Rin as he let his eyes trail over a fine chest the boy sported. "Since you were born" he added, shrugging his shoulder. "This kind of bonds don't just go away. They cannot be contained nor stopped and they grow on their own, even if you" here he pointed his umbrella at twins "wouldn't do anything then one way or another you'd end up like this. It's like a very fine perpetuum mobile, once the cycle starts it doesn't ends. However" he paused, mulling over his next words. "The fact that Okumura-sensei is trying to incarcerate me with only his sight does point out that there is far more to the two of you than just pure lust."

At that Rin shook his head in denial but glanced at his brother and shit, Yukio looked fucking wild – there was even a slightest crank of corner of his lip and a very visible fang.

"Not to mention that you reek of each other already. Especially you Rin-kun."

Rin shuddered at that comment, slowly paling as he remembered about the clothes he forgot to put on his persona, still how would Mephisto know how they smelled?

"What—?" he asked intelligently and he heard as Yukio groaned in embarrassment at his idiocy.

Suddenly their protector shifted through space, looming over Rin with a strange light to his eyes and took a one, good, long sniffle. "You stink of Okumura-sensei, Rin-kun."

Now that got a silent sputter from Yukio, as Rin shuddered under Mephisto's gaze.

"However, like I said I came here to deliver a notice" Mephisto spoke, turning on his heel and stepping around the room, shouldering his umbrella like some king of a weapon. "A notice of Okumura-sensei's court session with the Vatican that will take a place next week" he said, with a air of easiness over the topic.

"What? Why? He's innocent!" burst out Rin, his muscles tensing.

Mephisto glanced at him from a corner of his eyes. "Okumura-sensei became Satan's vessel for a second time now, they have a right to be cautious."

"But it doesn't make sense?! Why now, why not bef—re?" Rin stopped himself, realisation dawning on him and he sighed. "Great then."

Yukio stepped up. "I'll go then."

Mephisto smirked, rounding on the younger Okumura. "Of course you will, otherwise I wouldn't tell you to go. Ah— one more thing, they will expect you to come too, Rin-kun."

Rin blinked, confused. "What for?"

Mephisto shrugged his shoulders, pouting. "Have no idea. Now though boys" he added, smacking his lips into a grin as he eyed twins. "As much as I didn't want to bother you in your free time I need to say I wouldn't mind to watch you if you'd be interested."

Grave silence followed Mephisto's statement, as twins processed over the commentary and then two red-faces stared at him in an outrage.

"What the hell, you perverted-ass-clown! Get the hell outta here or I will kick you myself" raved Rin, more than ready to try and save the little conscience he still had.

Mephisto dared to wink at him. "We're all demons here, Rin-kun. That would stay just between us three."

"You're off your rocker man" he muttered back, a real fear seeping through him. "You make my skin crawl..."

"Ah, that kind tastes the best."

Rin opened his lips to retort or scream at that stupid ass-clown to get the fuck as far away from him as he could when the sound of a barely-contained sneeze was becoming louder. Before he could however call out to Yukio to conceal the freaking sneeze it was already too late.

Blue flames incarnated the very last (_and only_) cloth he was wearing and this time Mephisto barked with laugher, hardly trying to stop himself upon seeing the pure horror on his face. He felt as if the lasts of his pride were shattered as he slowly turned to face Yukio.

"W—why?" he croaked, sweating profusely – well knowing that his bare bottom was open to view, scorched front slowly slipping to the floor.

His twin was bright-red in the face, twitching but then he coughed into his fist and he... smirked? That goddamn four-eyes dared to smirk at him?

However as much as he wanted to kill his brother with his eyes, he was quite aware of his nakedness and snapped the hand with clothes over his crotch, other over his bottom.

"Third base, eh?" smirked Mephisto, still laughing but also ogling Rin. "I'll give ya that, boys. I'll be back next week, see ya then!" and with those parting words, he waved, sending a kiss towards Rin and disappeared in a puff of a pink cloud.

Rin felt cold but not shivering, quite the opposite he was livid. With a glare he rounded at Yukio, one hand pointing at him and sputtering. "What the hell was that?!"

His brother actually chuckled under breath. "Sorry, nii-san, couldn't resist."

"Did ye just—?!"

"Also you're flashing" added Yukio as if in afterthought, a real laughter slowly bubbling it's way out from him.

At that Rin snatched his hand back over his crotch, gritting teeth and lashing tail. "DAMN YOU, FOUR-EYES!" he roared, turning on his heel – stomping towards exit.

Just as the lock clicked behind him he heard a full-blown laugh going out in rivets from Yukio. Shit, he was so embarrassed and that idiot dared to laugh at him! It wasn't funny, as if... narrowing his eyes, he smirked devilishly – if Yukio was going to play dirty, so could he. And damn, the little conscience he had.

Fuck.

He was going to go all out on Yukio and now he was even more than motivated to win.

His pure, innocent twin just opened the literal Pandora's Box, and he was going to enjoy it even if it meant flashing him further until he'll beg him to come to him, like he did back in their room.


	14. Arc2 To return ch8

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 14/?  
**Characters**: Rin, Yukio, Mephisto, Shura  
**Genre**: some-fluff, angst, hurt/comfort (insert genre here)  
**Summary**: "Last time it was Yukio in this situation."  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. cursing, anime!ver, brocon, start RinYukio. prolly ooc?_

**A/N**: _I've had too much fun writing this. Especially Shura as I really adore that girl. And now officially **Arc 2 has ended**, thank you readers for bearing with me this long and sorry for long wait. Needed to get head outta my gut and stop watching Gintama u.w.u_

* * *

"_I'd love to change the world  
But I don't know what to do  
So I'll leave it up to you..."_

_\- _Jetta, I'd love to change the world.

* * *

Clock ticked loudly in a chilly, seemingly uninhabited kitchen. Day wasn't bad, wasn't anything really – it was too quiet and stock-still even that a sky behind the window was blue and cloudless, even though sun was shining brightly and wind lightly swayed high trees. But maybe because it was _the day_, than strange quietness practically was swallowing an entire building.

Back in their provisional living room, Rin couldn't stop himself from pacing back and forth. As it happened it was almost their time for Yukio's court session in Vatican. How so, you might ask? Well, for once a week passed way too fast, it blurred before his eyes more like it.

After the fiasco with Mephisto, when his anger dissipated - a cold, gut wrenching feeling started to settle in his body. At first he brushed it off, like he'd do with almost every other one but at some point he actually stopped dead in his tracks to realise that he was scared of what might become of Yukio.

_Keeping_ that detail _to himself_ he still hovered around his twin like a plague, he was even reprimanded twice not to stare so openly at him, as it unnerved Yukio because of their bond. Fortunately he didn't care nor acknowledged it, being his persistent self – but a tad bit more affectionate than before. He'd brush their shoulders together by accident, stand a bit closer to Yukio than normally or would just simply look at him, drinking in the entire glory of his younger brother.

But, there was a side-effect to his antics as well, about whom he learned only after.

How he was supposed to know that he'd start to notice the tiniest quirks of his twin, or that he'd smile subconsciously while doing so. So, there were facts about Yukio known by many people but there was also that grey-zone that only came to the surface when they were alone.

And goddamnit, he loved that fact.

Like there were the times when his brother would lose his always cool and calm demeanour (_not that he wasn't weirdly-wired like that from the birth_) and make the most ridiculous face, or when he'd start to actually sputter the tea all over himself, or when he'd sigh contently while reading his favourite manga, or...

Rin halted in his pacing, hands reaching to his wilder-than-everyday hair and tugged at it. He was shrieking internally, as he felt his heart beat faster and blood pressure jump at the same time. Goddamnit, he wasn't blushing just by thinking about his brother.

No.

Nope.

But the beating against his ribcage was unmistakable, it wasn't something he could ignore or shrug off as nothing. Especially that the same muscle that was trying to drill it's way out of his chest would freeze upon thought of losing Yukio.

Frowning, Rin let his tense neck and shoulders slump, groaning silently. His hands feel free, dangling, as he looked around the living room. His twin was nowhere to be seen, and yet it was almost time, wasn't it? Right now they should both be sitting down, waiting for that ass-clown Mephisto until he'd show up.

Tiredly he reached with his one hand towards his temples, massaging lightly while other hand somehow found it's way onto his waist. Damn, he was going through so much shit (internally) that he actually felt exhausted by doing nothing but worry. Because yes, he was worrying about the outcome of the trial.

Mephisto was right when he spoke that Yukio was possessed twice, he knew that it wasn't something to be taken lightly. He tasted first-handily the twisted and wicked ways of Satan, more than once now.

It never ended good, did it?

Yukio tried – no, not Yukio; _Satan_ – kill him twice. What if the third time was going to be the proverbial charm?

Rin gritted his teeth together, gulping. He shouldn't be thinking that now but it wasn't a topic to brush off, because yes – he realised – that it still was a possibility, and Vatican was aware of that also. Hence the court session. Nonetheless, a part of him wished they didn't have to go, wished that Yukio would never again be possessed and wished the court wouldn't sentence him to death.

Death.

Just as he gasped under his breath, his ears picked up onto opening doors. In a heartbeat, he rounded at his twin – that slowly walked into room, one hand at his glasses.

Those glasses.

"Pheles-san is still not here I see" said Yukio, skilfully cutting the trail of his jumbled thoughts. Upon one look at Rin's face, he blinked. "Is everything all right?"

Rin actually shook himself (_kind of violently_) from his stupor. He cracked a smile, finally looking at his twin from head to toe and couldn't help but to smirk upon seeing that he left the tail out. Tail that was very slowly swaying.

"Ne, I see you left your tail out" he said, not really knowing what to talk about. At this point he'd be more that content with only watching his brother, coming to terms with his demonic heritage.

Yukio sighed as his tail swirled and slashed behind him, he moved. "I guess, I did. I actually understand now why would you just let it free, nii-san. It's quite uncomfortable in a long shot to keep it under shirt (_~not to mention uncontrollable_)."

Rin chuckled, his own tail wagging in long arcs. "Ha! I'm actually happy that you're saying that. I cannot wait the moment when you start wearing that long, heavy coat of yours again. That's going to be so much fun for you."

Glasses flashed, as his twin sat down at _kotatsu_, arms crossing on the table surface. "Now that's evil. Do you really enjoy seeing me being that uncomfortable?" there was a pause with a sigh. "Also, as we're speaking about my uniform, I miss it. We'll need to talk with Pheles-san about the lack of clothes in my wardrobe. I cannot go around wearing your smelly-sweat-soaked-through outfits. It's off-putting" he ended with a shrug of his shoulders and shake of head.

Rin felt as the blood pressure arose in his veins. "Stop acting all mighty, four-eyes! Be happy that you have anything to wear at all! If wearing my clothes it so off-putting then feel free to walk around naked! See if I care!"

Yukio's eyebrow twitched in a tandem with his lips, a dark glow surrounding his eyes. "No. Knowing you, you'd just enjoy the view."

"What—? Oi, ye spotty and who's bloody throwing our freaking bond into our faces. It wasn't me (_~this time_), Yukio. I might think you'd enjoy parading naked just as much!"

"Do you think I'd not notice what you're trying to do, nii-san?" asked Yukio, his voice suddenly sharp and eyes narrowing just little. "Since... the sneeze-_incident_... You're acting like some kicked-puppy, ogling me when you think I don't see, you even broke more than once my personal-space just to your enjoyment. Well, though luck, nii-san. I'm not going to be a source of your entertainment."

Rin growled, his teeth snapping shut as he cocked his head to the side. "Who said I was doing it for entertainment?" he snipped smoothly.

Three seconds later, as he realised what he just said, he felt as his ears burned and had his eyes wide-open. Thankfully he was able to hide his face from his twin but it didn't really matter, as he glanced back at Yukio and saw him sitting completely stiff, his lips slightly parted, eyes open and staring with a tiniest blush on his nose and cheeks.

As if anything, the cuteness of his brother was multiplied by the fact that he was wearing his clothes, a loose sweater thrown over white, a bit crumbled white school shit and he felt so angry at himself, that his own heart and body were betraying him right at this moment.

"I— I didn't—oi" he stuttered, getting angrier by a second. "Stop looking at me like that, four-eyes!" he finally snapped, fully turning around at his twin, pointing finger between where teal eyes would've been. "You haven't heard that!"

Yukio blinked but did not smile, nor had any expression either. "Of course, it's the doing of the bond, nii-san. One of reasons why I didn't want us to be stuck together like this was because the more we're exposed to it, the worse symptoms we're going to get."

Puffing and huffing, Rin felt as his jaw literally hit the floor. "How can you talk about it so calmly?! It's not fair! And you're making it sound as if we're ill or something?!"

With a groan, his brother pushed his glasses up. "It's because we're. It's not normal to lust after your own kin... But this last week, nii-san, I've seen how our bond is affecting _you_. Even more, as much as I tried to knock-the-idea out of your head, you'd just shrug it off and continue on your merry way. Don't get me wrong, you're my brother and yes, yes I—I care about you but I can't let you breach the boundary between..."

Through entire tirade spilling from his brother's lips, Rin kept on twitching nervously until the words sunk in and he realised that Yukio's explanation was well, biased. Snapping, he stomped angrily his foot, balling hands into fists. "Now you're making me sound like some perverted-brocon! Well, I am not! Besides, I know for a fact" here he pointed to his still-bruised throat "that you're affected by our bond just as well, if not more!"

Yukio snipped under breath. "I thought it wouldn't take a genius to figure that one out (_~really, nii-san?_). Yes, all right, I am aware of the effects our situation is having on me, just as good as you are. However for some strange reason you keep on prodding them."

Well, crap. Yukio knew, all along, that he was trying to make him do something about the pent-up frustration that was floating between them for the past week. Great. That left Rin with really small repertoire of choices to pick, because basically all his effort might've just plainly evaporated on the first day of his little personal revenge.

"And I believe I know what caused such a response from you" continued his brother, now small content smile adoring his cheek. "You've been trying to get back at me for the sneeze-incident. Well, I'm sorry that I had that particular need to sneeze at that particular time. I haven't got any idea it could end up with you naked, and Mephisto ogling your junk. I'm really sorry about that."

If not for his demonic heritage, Rin could've bet that his teeth would be crushed a long time ago with the strength he put into gritting them together.

"Hey four-eyes, it's not over yet!" he growled, his fist shaking at the prone form of his twin. "I'll get back on you one of these days and you won't even know it!"

Yukio's chuckled under breath. "Of course you will" he agreed, but the words dripped with sarcasm.

"Argh— you!"

"Tche."

Rin froze, suddenly all the strength to fight burst like a bubble around him. He actually recognized that sound, and if he was correct – the owner was standing just behind him. After internal battle, he blinked – he hoped calmly – and slowly turned around to be welcomed by a Mephisto Pheles.

"You're adorable."

"Pheles-san" welcomed instantly Yukio, standing up and bowing a little. Rin who was still stupefied, crumbled to the floor – white faced. "O-oi— Nii-san!" Yukio snapped, walking towards the body and shaking him lightly. "It's rude! Wake up!"

Mephisto sighed, his face twisted in a smirk that was hidden behind a hand but he couldn't help himself at the view. "So moe!"

That partially shook Rin back to earth, as his eyes finally caught a sight of his twin practically shoving him back and forth. Shakily he held his hand up, view orbiting around him. "I'm okay, Yukio."

His twin sighed and then promptly hit him upside-head. "You didn't even welcome Pheles-san, nii-san. How rude can you get?"

At that Rin growled silently but then smirked at realisation that his younger brother still held his shoulders. He didn't care if his past tries backfired on him, there was Mephisto with them and he wanted to get his revenge on Yukio. There was no better time than right there, right now. So he made his mind up and moved, into his twins personal space and looked him straight in the eyes. Sticking his tongue out, he liberally moisturised his lips – eyes never going off Yukio's, surprised ones.

There was maybe an inch or two between them and Rin clearly saw the tiniest freckles that adored his brothers cute face, beside the three moles that stood out on his nice, soft looking face.

"The game is on" he dared to whisper, his hands _accidentally_ brushing tense thighs as he stood up with the most smug expression he could muster. Even his tail seemed to agree with the challenge that was just thrown down at Yukio, as it swiped smoothly – it's end curling little, as if mocking.

His brother however was stunned into stillness, unmoving and unresponsive or at least was for the first ten seconds before his pale cheek started to fill up with colour.

A very tense silence filled the room but Yukio didn't try to cut it short, well neither wanted he – as Yukio looked so... _appealing_ to him. Sprawled on the floor, with a sweater slipped from one shoulder to pool around his hand and that goddamn shirt's collar a bit askew – showing his adam apple as it bubbled up and down...

_Shit_.

Jesus, he wasn't ogling Yukio just now, was he?

A cough brought him back from his tiny, inner panic attack and he felt as his face arose with heat.

"I'd be more than happy for us to stay here like this, but unfortunately it's time for us to go. Court session is about to happen in twenty minutes." Two blank faces turned to stare at him, and he – Mephisto chuckled. "Young love is so _kawaii_, all that flushes, all that denial, all that lust" he muttered, his eyes firstly scanning older Okumura but in the end snapping to half-sprawled one, or rather a kind-off obvious slowly raising tent in the boy's trousers. "All that frustration... It's sweet scent is so good, and it stays for so long..."

"What the heck are you talking about fluff-clown?!" growled Rin, blinking. He apparently got over his heat-rush and didn't really understand a word demon said.

Mephisto clucked his tongue, looking back at him. "Nothing important, Rin-kun. I've just came to pick you up. So... Okumura-sensei?" he added, with a wink towards other Okumura.

Yukio's crestfallen face slowly morphed back to it's usual blankness, yet his sharp eyes snapped towards Rin and he half-glared. "Yes, Pheles-san? I am ready" he added, slowly standing up and pulling the sweater back on. After few strokes of his hands through his hair he nodded.

Rin meanwhile was trying to get a grip on his sudden wave of awareness that they were going to a court. Thankfully, more or less, Mephisto knew how to get him back on track as he kept watching Yukio, as he dared to wink at him!

The sudden surge of his inner beast – the one that was connected most by their bond – snarled, flaring it's fiery head to the world. But he knew it wasn't the time for his personal turmoil to rise to the surface, as there was something much more important now.

And that was Yukio's trial in Vatican.

With a silent growl, and a wink from Mephisto – the three of them exited the room.

* * *

Rin's keen and albeit narrowed eyes slid slowly around the place, he couldn't help but shudder at emptiness of the room, not to mention it's whiteness. Thinking more about the clear black and white settlement where Yukio's trial was held, he wondered if the Grigori would actually let him go away free without any harsher consequences from there.

It seemed as if the diverseness of the room was trying to tell a statement in itself.

As if world existed only in black and white, while apparently both he and Yukio didn't – never truly did – as they belonged in the grey. It was funny in a way that he dropped his humanity to save his father and Yukio left his to save him. Such vicious circle of their fates, and someone somewhere was probably laughing loudly at their misery.

Still, place was completely unnerving and he was cold-sweating, looking at the trial that was going on.

To his utmost surprise, as much as he berated himself for even thinking such thing – he was glad that they had Mephisto on their side, because apparently he was good at talking with Grigori – which showed in the short, curt replies from the three sages.

All in all Yukio's case wasn't lost, he would dare to think it was far away from it. Especially because his brother, a smart lad that he was very quickly caught a drift of Mephisto's shenanigans and practically went with the flow (_never letting his stick-in-a-mud drop out though_).

"Scaredy-cat is looking healthy. Yer feeding him good I see. I'm glad."

With a quiet snort, he crossed his arms sparing Shura a look. Oh yeah, he almost forgot that she was there too, for whatever reason – same as him. It was nice to finally go out from that bubble they were stuck in for a month but somehow he couldn't put his finger on very different emotion that was slowly spreading from within when around Shura.

Their last spar was quite interesting, so to speak. His initial reactions even more so but that put a damp on him, as he felt his fingers itching for some kind of friction, on his Kurikara.

Not to mention Shura kept on looking at Yukio with those disinterested eyes of hers, and he'd bet she was thinking something while doing so.

"Why are you here, once again?" he couldn't help but to ask, his irritation clear in voice.

Shura shrugged nonchalantly, eyes wide and pouting. "Like I said before I haven't the slightest. Sages wanted me here, Pheles dragged me here and the only thing I know it has something to do with you two honeybirds."

He cringed at the nickname, hearing it up in the open where everybody could hear it seemed way too embarrassing, even in his standards. "We're not honeybirds. So stop calling me and Yukio honeybirds. People might get the wrong idea."

At that Shura made an act of turning around and squinting her eyes, looking for said people. "What people?" she asked, amused. There was a smile on her face, when she spoke on. "Maybe you should check your eyesight, Rin-kun."

Blood in his veins boiled, fingers itched even more than before. "I just stated that you saying it in the public might get misunderstood. Besides it's embarrassing to be called anything that has to do with Yukio."

"Are you ashamed?"

Sudden question stunned him into silence. "O—of what?"

"Of Yukio."

"What?!"

Shura shrugged, but smile was gone and she looked back at him with sharpness in her eyes. "Are you ashamed of Yukio?"

"What?! No! I never said anything like that!"

"Then what's the problem in me calling you two honeybirds? Yer almost inseparable y'know, wherever you were so was Yukio."

Yes, that was true – she had a point. But it was all the fault of their twisted fates that were linked from their birth. Besides before all the demon crap, both of them lived a pretty mundane life, didn't they?

Well, no.

Not really.

Not Yukio at least.

Jesus, his brother lived the life he was living after taking that bloody Kurikara out of sheathe years before him. Only now it occurred to him that his twin was scarred by him and never said anything, that he kept such huge secret away from him and he never realised.

His throat felt dry, tightening.

"No. We're not inseparable. It was just a way of keeping a tab on me so I wont go on a killing spree or something..." he said, surge of chill going down his spine.

It was true and he was so blind. No, no, it wasn't that. Maybe he didn't want to see it, to understand it.

What if Yukio pulled that trigger on him back in the classroom? What if Yukio really hated him and _he_ made him throw away the lasts of his own humanity?

With a coldness clutching painfully his heart he looked up at the silhouette of his twin, standing straight and nodding curtly at whatever Grigori were saying, Mephisto by his side.

Only now he realised there was still a huge gap between them and their worlds. Even though they were twins, even though both of them stepped (_or rather were shoved_) into the gray, they never were close. Not before all exorcist crap popped out of nowhere, not after and especially not now when the stupid bond came up to the light.

The bond that could forever tear them apart.

The bond that could forever bind them together.

And there was no between – Mephisto said so himself.

Gulping, a bit fearfully Rin knew what choice he'd pick.

The real fear wasn't on his side, as he knew that he hopelessly somewhere in their exorcists adventures feel for his brother. Yes, he did.

He actually had a massive crush on Yukio at this point, and sometimes he needed to restrain himself from really pounding on his twin to fuck him senseless into floor – but he blamed his demon blood mixed with teenage hormones on that one.

But, what about Yukio? For the last few weeks he never showed a sign that maybe he'd reciprocate whatever Rin threw at him. There were _some moments_ but they were so fast, as if they didn't happen in the first place. You could throw into that bag also the fact that Yukio knew well enough information about bond they shared, to not to act on it – to surpass whatever he felt.

And it was wrong on society.

With a thump of his heart in his chest, Rin felt as if world started to shift from underneath his feet.

He was in the wrong, he was in too deep to care. Not that he ever cared what other people said, or did. Yet the fact that people would berate and hate on them if they ever got together – he didn't want to shame Yukio.

"Huh? What got yer pants in the twist? Ye look pale, have you eaten anything at all or you just figured yer gonna feed Yukio up?"

Shuddering, he twisted his hands together to laugh out awkwardly and scratch at his neck. "I might've missed breakfast today" he answered, blinking.

"Yer sure?" prodded Shura, her eyes narrowing at his face.

"Yeah— Nii-san, they want to speak with you."

Rin felt his breath caught in chest to whoosh out in an instant back. When the hell did Yukio come? On a whim he turned towards his brother to see him walking back, face blank and stoic.

Shura smiled widely. "So how did it go scaredy-cat? Got yer ass spanked much?"

Rin's ears twitched, eyes lit up. "What do ye mean they want to speak with me?" he cut in. "Am I going on a trial too? Is that a reason why I am here?!"

Yukio blinked. "No, I believe it's not the reason for them to speak with you. Besides you've been on a trial with Grigori already, nii-san."

Huh? "Haa—when?" he asked, he didn't remember having such thing!

Suddenly Yukio contemplated a memory, then nodded to himself. "Oh, right. You might not remember much of it... Or any of it. You've been held in Mephisto's crystal prison back then. But you'll remember destroying their previous location, as you along with Amaimon destroyed most of it."

Shura gargled under breath with laughter. "I remember!" she cackled. "Mephisto had a hard time getting you honeybirds out from that one!"

At that Yukio's tail tensed. "What do you mean by honeybirds?"

With a shrug she continued. "You two of course."

"But I haven't done anything that time!" argued Yukio, his tail snapping behind him.

"Well, yeah" she flashed smile at Yukio. "But Grigori still felt that you were partially responsible by destroying their locale" she than suddenly dropped her happy stance, and blinked confused. "Wait a sec... You meant you didn't know—?"

"Didn't know what?"

After few seconds she cackled almost manically. "So ye don't know! It's even better than I expected!"

"What they want from me then!" Rin snapped, his eyes boring into his twins and he saw as Yukio shuddered.

"I don't know, nii-san" Yukio answered him back. "Just go and be over with it."

Huffing, he snarled. "Just don't try anything funny while I'm gone!"

With a rough, heavy stomps he directed himself over to the long staircase that must've acted as hearing aisle. On his way he glanced back at Yukio as he was almost brutalized verbally by Shura but he didn't hear a sound.

Sighing, he looked at Mephisto that stood at the highest point, waiting for him.

Once he placed his feet next to the giant demon King, he gulped. On his way to the hearing he didn't realise how huge the row was – Supreme Advisors almost melting in-between the whiteness of the walls. Good thing that their seats where black otherwise he wouldn't know where to look.

"Rin Okumura" boomed voice, from wherever. "the oldest. Half-breed like your twin. We've met once before already."

He gulped as he put his trembling hands into pockets.

"For that one, as soon as you'll be promoted to be an official exorcist you'll pay it all out. We really don't enjoy changing the location of TCO" added second voice.

Wait? Did they just—?

"That's no matter to speak about now" hushed third voice and still silence followed by.

Until the first voice spoke again. "Rin Okumura, I hope you realise the dangers of your and your twins heritage or what that might cause.

For that purpose I asked Mephisto Pheles to bring you along with your brother today. Last time you weren't talkative enough to have a conversation."

At that Rin's face fell, was he really going to listen to this _gramps_?

"Since however you're concious, let's have a talk, shall we?"

He nodded numbly, not really knowing if he could answer.

"We're well informed about your brothers situation, as well as yours. Mephisto over there said that the Kurikara's spell was broken and hellfire is burning free within your body. I am more intrigued about your skills, as he also mentioned that you can bring it forth by power of will. Can you do it even now?"

The question was such a simpleton yet he hesitated, sparing a glance at Mephisto until the older demon half-nodded at him.

"Y—yes" he answered, his voice rugged. He cleared his throat. "Yes, I am able to do that now."

"Show us."

Now that stunned him and he twitched. Would he be able to do it right now? He just as well might've try. So he nodded silently, calming himself and reaching deep within himself for that flame that burned inside him. He smudged the border once, twice before he slipped beyond with ease which was surprising in itself – but maybe it shouldn't as they say practice makes perfect.

With his blue flames, red dimmed eyes, two flaming horns on his head and his tail swashing he kept still, looking at Sages. Yes, he heard gasps when he changed his form, was he ugly when he did that? He didn't know, never checked himself in the mirror – and subconsciously he remembered that one guy that tried to beat him up... Did he morph like he did every time?

Damn, now he needed a mirror.

"That's it" he said, waiting for a response.

"Good. Very good. Mephisto, you were right. And you, Rin, can stop it at whim?"

With a slow exhale, he let himself go back to normal and chuckled. "Yeah."

There was a hushed talking on the end of Grigori.

"The case of Yukio Okumura is very delicate" spoke after awhile third voice. "Possessed twice by Satan now he provides great danger to entire mankind. After long debate, us the Grigori, got to conclusion that he needs to be slain..."

"WHAT?!" he snarled, his fist clenching. "Don't you dare take him from me— you beard-wearing bastards!"

Mephisto shook his head, clucking his tongue in shame. "You're certainly not helping the matter, Okumura-kun. Hear what they have all to say before you go on your shitting spree, hmm?"

He didn't care about words Mephisto was spewing. _Slain_ reverted through his mind, over and over.

"They just said they will kill Yukio!"

"Rin" boomed first voice "Okumura. Is that the way to treat your guardian?"

"Guardian my ass" he snipped, breathing harshly.

Mephisto chuckled under breath. "I just might."

At that comment he cringed. "Have you heard that?!"

The voices muttered between themselves and then the third one continued. "As I said, we got to the conclusion that danger need to be slain however Mephisto Pheles plead to us to keep him alive – like he did with you, couple years back. After another debate, we agreed to hear him out. This is the main reason why we're all here.

Your twin will live, but he's going to be under constant observation.

You as the twin, are going to be his patron – upon which your brother agreed to already..."

"Yes!" he shouted, his tail wiggling but then he stopped, when he realised there was probably a _but_ in there, somewhere. "But?"

Advisor sighed, frustration seeping from his voice. "But it entails dealing with the danger itself if there such need occurred."

Silence swallowed them all.

Rin contemplated the last statement and the more he mulled it over he didn't like it... because it sounded as if they told him to...

"If another possession occurred, we need you Rin Okumura to destroy the core of it. It entails killing your brother. Will you be able to do it to save humanity?"

The world spun around and he found himself being drowned in the whiteness. So he had been right from the beginning, his gut was telling him to hide his face and run away as far as he could.

How could he kill Yukio?

Didn't they know that Yukio almost managed to kill _him_?

Mephisto haven't said a word about that?

He gulped, as he realised that his brothers life was lying at his own two feet. He could say no and crush it or say yes and help him for as long as he could. Yukio already agreed, probably heard the same deal too.

With a sigh of resignation, he nodded. "I agree" he mumbled.

"Will you Rin Okumura kill Yukio Okumura if the possession occurred again?"

Were they asking him a tricky questions or something? He just said that he would, but if he could...

"Yes" he repeated himself. "If my brother ever again became possessed I will take care of it."

Voices mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

This time he couldn't help himself, as he raved a bit. "I already said I agree. I'd do everything to keep him alive. He's the bloody only thing on the world I'd not give up over. If he happened to become possessed and the situation would be bad than... I guess... I'd do it. I'd kill him, to ease his pain."

Grigori nodded.

"So it's agreed upon. You might go now, ask Shura Kirigakure to come next."

With a curt nod, he turned around and wanted to step down but sudden hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Okumura-kun" said Mephisto, giving him a slight pat, "it's all right. Last time it was Yukio in this situation."

Breathing through parted lips, he rounded at Mephisto, eyes wider than usual. "You mean that—?"

Mephisto smirked. "It worked like charm back then, why not now? You trust Yukio, right?"

He gulped, blinking. He wasn't entirely sure and that was kinda scary thought. "Sure. I— I do."

Mephisto narrowed his eyes. "You hesitated."

"Well, I'm just a human aren't I? I have no idea what sits in that head of Yukio's."

This time a bold chuckle and a push got him walking down.

"Tell Shura to come over here, don't forget!"

With a frown he waved away the prompt, walking down the stairs. He felt heavy and light at the same time and he didn't like the feeling. Sure, Yukio was going free and alive but the thought of him killing his twin didn't sat right with him.

How do they expect him to do such thing if—?

_Last time it was Yukio in this situation._

Last time—Jesus. Yukio was fifteen back then wasn't he? He can't get his head around it and he's older than his brother was back then. Crap, their lives really are shitty, aren't they?

"—and then he caved in, like literally. He almost torn Bon-kun's bleached hair out! It was so funny, shame ye missed it scaredy!"

"I always knew your taste of humour was dire but to that point—"

Shura waved the comment off, pouting. "Yer just as uptight as always, one of these days someone should take that stick outta yer ass."

"Crude."

"Yer simply no fun at all."

Rin sighed, hearing freelanced chat – at least some things will never change. Especially between those two, he was going to keep sure of that.

"It's just because your sense of humour is wrong and twisted. I always keep repeating that you should set can aside and try drinking something healthier, all that alcohol got into your head."

Shura clacked her tongue. "It's so cute that you worry about me."

"I don't. I'm just stating the facts."

"Yer literally the worst person to have fun with. You're just '_nii-san this_' and '_nii-san that_' all the time now. Why don't you stop worrying for a second and actually enjoy yourself. You can't live forever life of your twins, or you'll end up old and alone."

He slowed on his march, listening more closely now. He shouldn't but somehow he dreaded what Yukio's answer was. There was a lot of truth in Shura's statement as well, not that he wanted to accept it, he enjoyed his brother way too much.

There was clear tension in his twins back.

"I wonder..." he answered deliberately slowly. "If you're warning me to not become you. Well, don't worry, I won't. I hate alcohol too much to end up so poorly."

Shura huffed, irritated. "What insensitive asshole."

Yukio shrugged nonchalantly. "It wasn't me who started it."

Yeah, definitely wasn't going to change.

At least he had one worry less in that head of his.

"Yo!" he shouted, smiling blankly. "Shura-san they want you up there."

Shura groaned and then smacked her lips lazily. "Damn, again. What this time?"

He shrugged. "Dunno, go and check."

"Yeah, yeah... I'll see you soon enough as it is" she said, turning around and walking with her specific sway. "Scaredy eat your greens so you can be strong again and you Rin keep him up to it, or I'll know you didn't" she threw over her shoulder, slowly walking away.

Yukio grumbled under breath.

"Damn, she _missed_ you" he stated, clearly confused himself. "Never would've say she's the person that actually can get attached to anybody and still..."

"Don't mention it, nii-san. I think she told me everything that happened with you and Bon-kun while I was gone."

Rin cringed lightly but kept on smiling. "Eh—heh. Sorry, 'bout that."

Yukio sighed, pulling on sweater's sleeve. "Not your fault. We all know that you have some bad temper."

"I do not" he shot back instantly, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, you do. Even before Grigori themselves. Really nii-san? Before three Supreme Advisors? We've seen what you've done over there, you lost temper."

"It was because they told me to—!" he shut his mouth, sulking. That talk was too fresh to remember. "They put ultimatum on you" he added, sighing.

Yukio seemed unimpressed. "Of course they did. It would be stupid thing not to do. I am Satan's vessel, nii-san."

"But they told me to kill you!" he snapped, anger melting with thudding pain in his chest.

Yukio nodded. "So they told me to do the same about you couple years back" he answered honestly, crossing his arms and looking towards Shura and Mephisto. "You didn't know about it, I never told you."

"Mephisto told me" he barked, huffing. "Just after beard-wearers asked me to agree to deal."

"Beard-wearers?"

"Three gramps?"

"Oh."

"Anyway, how could I not agree to it?" he asked, after awhile. "It was no deal at all. Either leave you to die or let you live until you'll be possessed again... That was one huge load of stinking bullcrap if you ask me."

"But you agreed to it anyway, no?"

"I didn't have a choice" he answered honestly, turning to watch Shura and Mephisto as they argued (_well Shura was for certain_). "I wonder what they're shouting for?"

Yukio pouted, once again pulling on the sleeve and he caught him at it again in a timespan of just few minutes.

"Would you mind stop pulling on the sleeves, otherwise they're gonna come off" he grumbled.

With content silence between them after few, long seconds something occurred to Rin and he snapped into action. He grabbed Yukio at his upper arms and stood before him.

Then he promptly cried upon the realization that Yukio already grew an inch.

It looked like his times of being the taller twin were coming to an end and quickly, already.

**To be continued... in Arc 3.**


	15. Arc3 Like a dream ch1

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 15/?  
**Characters**: Rin, Yukio, Mephisto, others  
**Genre**: action, BADASSERY (insert genre here)  
**Summary**: "Sometimes dreams _do_ come true... And sometimes they change into nightmares."  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. cursing, anime!ver, brocon, RinYukio, prolly ooc?_

**A/N**: _I'm evil and I love it. I officially pronounce **Like a Dream** started. First chappie down. More to come. Also where is the art of this beautiful couple, I need more of them and there's just not enough of it on tumblr... *wailing inaudibly*_

* * *

Sometimes everyone has that particular day in which nothing goes as planned, and today was one of them – particularly bad one too, for him it seemed. So far nothing, absolutely _nothing_ went as it should. It wasn't a fault of his burnt toast in the morning though, however irrational it might've seemed. To-_day_ was one huge disaster, starting from the morning as he slept in into school (_~damn, four-eyes didn't wake him!_), continuing into late afternoon – mainly his exorcist cram school lessons which were roughly interrupted, ending on _present_ situation as he stood, torn internally between staying where he was and breaking into sprint after their so called _interruption_.

Rin's blue eyes darted fro and to between two sights. On one side was his brother, pupils strangely diminished and a very stern look upon his cheek as he stood not so far from him, slightly yet visibly trembling. On the other though was a speck of a quickly disappearing ghoul, which kept on darting between and onto completely unsuspecting cars.

All in all their position was bad from whichever side one wouldn't look at it. By now they already busted this mission, as being incognito and all – people already kept on watching them outta their car windows, some even dared to try and make their way towards them.

And to think that he only burnt his toast in the morning and now this, he certainly didn't sign up for _this_ kind of crap. Or did he? Oh, yeah, right, he actually did when he said that he was going to kick Satan's ass one day.

Wind ruffled his unruly black locks, half-way covering his vision and he growled under breath. Right now he was high on adrenalin, Kurikara in hand and ready for anything. His inner demon pleasantly purred underneath, waiting to be unleashed to have it's own fun in this dire situation.

If not for Yukio he'd already be on the run after their ghoulish friend but his brothers' sudden petrified face kept on stopping him from doing so.

"Ne, four-eyes!" he shouted towards his twin, who still stood like that statue, eyes wide open. "Yo!" he repeated himself, with irritation but to no avail. "Damnit, Yukio! That thing is going to escape and massacre another shitload of people if we won't do something about it _right_ now!"

Precious seconds passed, no response in sight. That in itself was frustrating as it was, not to mention the literal warzone they were standing in. Because yes, when one have to face a flesh-eating beast there is no saying that place would look the same _after_ the clash, especially if it involved exorcists.

The narrow street which ran along the side of a cliff was busted. In peripheral vision one could see some cars devastated, couple actually burning up with high red and orange flames, but more than less this part of the street was totally jammed.

Ghoul took another leap from asphalt onto incoming, unsuspecting car, it's wheels instantly screeching terribly and barely stopping before it could plummet down to a certain death. Wind picked up on strength again, and this time he snapped. Yukio coming with him or not, he needed to make certain that this monstrosity wasn't going to hurt anybody else as it did enough damage already. Four people dead, fifth fighting in hospital for life and one orphaned barely crossing into his teens kid, plus entire shitload of minor casualties on exorcists side – as this fucker seemed to be exceptionally vicious, quick and strong.

"To hell with it all! We don't have time for this, Yukio you coming with me or not?!"

His emotions where slowly cracking through his self-control, he knew it. He was the impulsive one afterall - first doing, later thinking – and this situation couldn't be thought through beforehand. No, they needed to trust their own half-demonic instincts, as bad as it might've end.

With his hand stretched out towards his brother he already made the decision, he only waited for his other counterpart to agree to it. First splash of something wet hit his cheek and slid down, sky already slowly seeping into darkness.

Next few seconds that passed between them felt like they stretched into forever. As he stood, his teeth bared but eyes watching his prey, he snarled when he haven't got not even a sound as an answer. Never in his entire life he didn't round at his twin so fast as then.

"What the hell are you thinking about?!" he snapped, anger coming forward first.

Yet only when he literally stopped himself from snapping again, he realised that Yukio's gun hand was trembling quite badly while the other he kept pressed against his forehead – ultimately hiding his face from Rin, and apparently making him make decision for him.

Within blink on an eye, Rin barked incoherently under breath – but he snapped into action nonetheless. Not waiting for an answer nor anything he grabbed Yukio's right hand and pulled him after himself – not really hearing the shout of surprise on his twins side. He practically dragged his brother ahead, coming to a stop near a motorcyclist.

"We're borrowing it" he said plainly and with a single glare and a growl motorcycle was his as it's owner scrambled as far from him as he could.

Only then his twin actually responded in _any_ way, as if coming outta trance that he was in for the last ten minutes.

"Nii-san!" Yukio snapped, trying to tear free from his grip but that only made him push harder on his brother's wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" he added, his voice stern but there was a hint of worry in it.

"My job" he answered in a heartbeat, blinking and sparing a glance at his brother. There seemed to be a bit more colour to Yukio's face, as well as his pupils went back to normal. Whatever happened back then, he needed to ask his twin about it later. As if to remind himself of their mission, he glanced at the place where ghoul kept on running on all fours – away from them. Thankfully there wasn't much of an traffic at least. "Get on, we need to catch that bastard."

Without explanation he put his leg over motorcycle's seat, ready to literally drive off in an instant if he needed.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing, nii-san?! You can't ride on it!"

At those a bit panicked words from Yukio, his face split into devilish smirk as he revved engine and it growled in anticipation.

"_Get on_, hold onto me and shoot whenever you can, got it?" he ended this conversation, securing Kurikara into his belt.

After another few lost seconds he finally felt as Yukio's body uncertainly slid behind him. There was a bit of shuffling as his brother sheathed his pistol and then Rin felt hands wrapping around his middle, that was a crystal clear cue to go and so he did.

With a vigorous push, he rolled handle and engine roared – with back wheel squealing on the asphalt he released brake and they rode off leaving behind them a cloud of a burning tire.

He felt almost instantly as Yukio pressed into him harder, his body almost melting into one with his own and Rin barely held in a meek mew at the sensation, even though he shouldn't think about _that_ kind of things right now – he couldn't help it, just relish in the feeling.

With a sharp left roll, he manoeuvred between traffic lines – getting closer to their goal. However road was narrow and very dangerous, one wrong move and they both could end up deep, deep down and very dead. Keeping those thoughts to himself, he did his best at riding – yet the steady sizzle that started to pour from the sky wasn't helping the matters.

As much as he speed up, Rin couldn't get too close as the oncoming vehicles kept on getting in their way. He guessed as much, so he did what he needed to.

"Yukio!" he growled towards his twin, who clutched his middle apparently scared shitless for their lives. "Get your weapon and shoot, he's close enough."

"What about people?" answered back Yukio, uncovering face from his back. Rin felt as his twins heart pounded ten thousand miles per hour. "I ca—"

Somehow his anger was back as he snapped. "You'll do fine, it's just another mission as thousands you did before. Nothing's going to happen, besides _I need you_ to slow it down so I can reach it once and for all."

"Of course." Yukio actually snapped back at him. "There's just one thing you didn't think through, nii-san, I have only two hands! How I am supposed to hold onto you if—"

Rin couldn't help himself but mentally roll his eyes. "With your precision I gather one gun is enough. You'll hold onto me with your other hand."

That shut his twin up, as he probably realised how utterly childish he sounded back there. Rin chuckled, revving up more. Yukio took this as a clue with a grain of salt, as he released his right hand and started to rummage through his coat to take his pistol out. Once it was out, something happened – something Rin didn't predict, because suddenly Yukio's hand was around his neck, as the other one slowly crawled upwards towards his chest – and he gulped.

"What are ya doing, spotty?" he shrieked, trying hard to concentrate on the road, and _only_ the road.

Yukio's arm tensed. "I'm just checking if it's not empty" his brother answered back, voice determined, face way too close for comfort – as he put chin on his shoulder.

Without a second of doubt, he knew that his twin's stupor was over – that his Yukio was back and ready for anything. With a tiniest of quirks of lips, he revved once more but this time rode just in-between the traffic to give his brother as clear shot as he could muster – which wasn't easy feast to do.

Wind pricked on their faces, rain left it's traces as they sped up through the street.

Car lights flashed, scenery blurred before their eyes as sky darkened, late evening falling upon them. Yellowish lights burst into life, bright spots on a dark road ahead.

Rin overtook another car that almost crash-stopped in a middle of a way with a screech, when he finally saw their chance. Apparently his twin did also as before he even made a sound, he felt and heard the pressure that came with a shooting of a pistol.

A barrage of bullets flew ahead, three visibly catching the target.

Yet it still wasn't enough to stop it from leaping on the side of a cliff and another car that swayed on the road.

"Damn, he's quick."

Yukio nodded, grumbling and hiding his weapon. "We won't catch him, he's too far away."

He gritted his teeth, his inner flame asking for permission to unleash. "Well, there's only one last chance then, our blood."

"Our blood? What are you talking about, nii-san?"

"Our demonic blood" he clarified. "We need to use it to our advantage, that's the only way I see it."

At that his twin's hold bitten painfully into his middle. "No."

"Yes!" he snapped. "It's the only way we can catch that bastard, don't you see?"

"Yes, I don't see!" barked back Yukio, shaking his head. "You can't use your demonic powers to take care of everything, it's simply reckless. Besides there's too many people who will see—!"

Without beating around a bush, he pressed handbrakes and their motorcycle swayed on the slippery ground. Yukio gasped before clutching even tighter onto him as they drifted on the asphalt until they came to a stop, engine still purring.

"Get off" he ordered, half-glaring at his twin. Then he was suddenly bombarded with that perfect, intoxicating scent which happened only few times in the past couple months.

Yukio compiled but he did so very reluctantly, standing next to him – drenched head to toe just like he was himself, rain glistening on his face.

"What are you planning to do, nii-san?"

Question made him smile, his canines bare and shining. "Trust me, we're gonna get that bastard" he replied, revving engine.

The place, the situation, everything seemed so strange yet insanely special. Even the bloody weather made it different, but a good kind of different. The scent that was coming off from Yukio was strong and when it melted with a feel of a fresh rain – good God, it was perfect, he felt like he could fly off from where he stood.

He couldn't help himself but to imagine himself sweeping his brother from place and kissing those pared lips – that almost were calling him to do so.

Yeah it was one of _those_ precious moments.

And if maybe not for a flash of headlights that snapped his attention back on track, maybe he'd actually stood from that motorcycle and grabbed Yukio's head into his hands. Maybe his brother would melt in his embrace, maybe he'd love the feeling of his lips against his own. Maybe he'd kiss him back with the unbelievable wanton just like he wish he could – but didn't, because it wasn't time nor place.

And probably would never be.

Blinking, he realised he was staring at his twin – that stupid smile still plastered on his face – and he cringed inwardly at how stupid he probably looked right then. Before he could however make a move he noticed something too, he brushed it off though as time was running short.

As he accelerated with a screech of tire, he'd swear on his own life that Yukio was actually staring back at him awestruck and _was that a little bit disappointment in his eyes?_ – which made him insanely warm and happy for some strange reason.

Whatever just happened, whatever moment they just had – he mentally recorded it, never to forget.

Pressure of air twisted and turned his dark locks, rain splashed almost painfully when he accelerated as fast as he could. Once he felt he was pushing his luck with the speed, he cursed inwardly. He seriously needed a huge boost to catch that ghoul – which lumped thanks to Yukio's sharp eyesight but still was off-limits.

Well, there was his moment of truth.

With a deep breath and gritting teeth, he thought he would be ready for the moment when he'll unleash his flame but oh boy, he was wrong. As soon as he let himself breach the barrier, an enormous amount of hellfire burst around him – covering not only him and the motorcycle which started to literally melt underneath him, but also good feet around him.

It was so strong and so sudden he swayed dangerously close to the cliff.

"Shit."

That was way too close for comfort, not to mention the pleasant feeling that coursed through his entire being while he was like that. However the motorcycle was really starting to loose on it's usability with tires melting and leaving blue fire burns on the ground.

Concentrating on the ghoul he used his own flames to speed up, covered up in blue hellfire.

But before he could cheer up at his quickly approaching victory, string of real fear struck him upon realisation that they were closing up – too fast – to a sharp turn and there was no way he'd be able to break in time. What was even worse was that a _tanker_ just started to turn into them.

"Holy fuck" he cursed, sweating, his heart beating frantically.

So, he was fucked. In the ass. Hard.

Well, no, not really. But he was certainly doomed.

He had only around minute to take his course of action, and there wasn't a place for a single, even tiniest mistake. The motorcycle swayed again, tires looking worse for wearing – his hands not looking any better, as the handles burned into his skin. Well, damn, he didn't have a time to think. So he did what he figured out might've been the best – to cut the beast before it reaches the tanker.

Tanker which started to slow down, thankfully. Still there was too high risk of it blowing up, and the driver seemed to start get out of it.

"Idiot" he mumbled, his eyes squinted in pain and hurry.

With one more sway on the motorbike he put his best bets on the hellfire boost which he felt just before. Breathing deeply, he concentrated against burning sensations in his body. He needed a good burst if he wanted to cut the ghoul down.

But he didn't have time, so he let as much of the hellfire as he could muster to push him ahead – like a hit to the back of a head, he felt as he was swooped, wheels no longer keeping up with the speed. And as he approached, he crawled onto what was left of bike and jumped – the longest jump of his entire life.

Kurikara in hand, coming down in a cut – time stopped and world became black.

...

The first thing he smelled was that of a burning petrol, second was of fresh rain that poured down on his hurting body, third was that special scent of Yukio. Blinking slowly, he realised that he was lying face-down on the asphalt – in a sea of angry red fire.

Crawling up, he coughed and looked around trying to decipher what the hell happened. Did he manage to cut the ghoul down? What about trucker? Was he even alive, seeing all of this around him it was almost a given he didn't.

With a gasp of pain shooting down his entire body, he finally stood up and took time actually looking. He saw the what was left of his borrowed motorcycle and sniggered silently, he couldn't help himself but to wish seeing the man's face when he's going to get his bike back. Few careful steps and some place a bit farer he saw a burning corpse of a ghoul – or rather what was left of it, and he sighed, relief washing over him like the rain.

However the driver of tanker was nowhere to be seen, which stung on his coincidence, not much but that on the other hand made him try to remember what happened when he slashed his Kurikara down.

Kurikara.

With a swoop of his head, he tried to find a glimpse of his sword. Only on his second turn he actually noticed it lying few feet away from the corpse of a ghoul. Steadily he walked over to the place, reaching for it. That's when he remembered his hands and before he picked up the sword he looked them over and grimaced at the sight – not only that, when he tried to move his fingers they hurt like hell, but still he could already _see_ that his body was regenerating destroyed cells.

"Huh. It's like Yukio said" he mumbled to himself, watching his hands. "Scratches and bruises stay for weeks but this... it's already healing."

Carefully, he took the sword into his hand – just to secure it into his pants belt like before. Now that left him alone with his thoughts and fire. Ah, there was also Yukio's scent in the air – which was becoming more, and more prominent.

With another exhale he called upon his flames, this time they were calmer – much, much calmer – but that was also because he felt tiredness settle in his body. At the moment all he wanted to do was just walk out from that circle of flames before he'd lose consciousness.

Swagging a bit, he stepped into the fire – his clothes catching some of it, thankfully being extinguished by his own. Behind the wall of fire there was a sight to behold however as when he stepped through it - Yukio stood calmly on the other side, waiting for him to go out; looking almost predatory, _shining_ with hidden hellfire.

Rin felt as if he was almost burning with pride at that second – even though the view was just a trick of his eyes. Even though his brother wasn't really burning with blue flames.

Still that arousing scent again came off in whiffs towards him, making his blue eyes diminish with redness. Moon at the time already shone brightly on the dark sky, peeking from between clouds as rain almost came to a halt by now.

Ah, _the_ moon.

Right.

It was almost time for a _supermoon_ to show up, they had just a week or so before it.

Maybe... Maybe that was a reason why the smell seemed to hit him so strong, inviting. Not that his twin was making it easy for him, standing proud and watching him with those sharp, yet soft eyes.

"Yo, four-eyes!" he managed to crack a smile, all beaten and bruised but good. "Mission accomplished."

Silver string of moonlight fell on a side of Yukio's face, as he closed his eyes in silent contemplation. But it wasn't the serene view of his brother's features that caught his eye but a very different, _stronger_ and _wider_ bond that stretched between them.

For a second he caught his breath on the sight, when he realised it was the same bond he saw before – but it wasn't. _This_ wasn't the same red string he saw back when they were living alone for a month, no. Single red thread it was before now resembled a _ribbon_, a scarlet ribbon that started around his pinky and ended around his brother's.

When did it grow so much? Was it because of what was happening between them? Was it because he actually wouldn't mind to have a relationship with Yukio? But then again, shouldn't it mean that his twin wouldn't mind it either? Bonds like that always worked both ways... Like a push and pull.

Push and pull.

He smirked.

"Do you have any idea how much damage you've done by your stunt?!"

Blurted with such ferocity words made him cringe a bit. Trying to play it off, he laughed with his brows furrowed. "Eheh— I know but how much damage others did before us?"

"_You_" grumbled Yukio, staring him down. "Just _you_, nii-san. I didn't have anything to do with all of this" he rambled, waving his arms around. "Do you think I want to clean your mess again?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Pheles-san will send me on overtime missions again just like before!"

"Huh?" he blinked, confused but soon he remembered their so called _trial_. "Ah, I get it" he said, smiling and laughing at Yukio being all worked up already over such stupid thing. "So that's what was Shura talking about, eh?"

A vein popped on his twins forehead as he huffed, crossing arms. "Exactly. Before, I didn't realise it because I thought it was for me to get promoted but now that I actually know the truth I won't be working my ass off for the mess you created."

At that he couldn't help himself but step closer to Yukio and pat him on the shoulder albeit wincing a bit. "Wee—eell, it's not as if I was the real _exorcist_ in here" he laughed.

"Yes, and it's not as if I was the real _demon_ in here" his twin grouched back which got him tensing up, smiles and laughter gone. "People are still looking and you're burning."

At that he panicked, looking around frantically and extinguishing his flames. "I—I forgot!" he burst out, sending apologizing glance at Yukio. He slipped hand down his face and hissed. "Damnit!"

That got his twin all over him in an instant. "What's wrong?"

He hissed back but gave a lopsided smile anyway. "Ah, it's nothing. Just the bike melted under my flames and it might've burned my hands a little. It's okay, really." A sudden smack to the back of his head got him reeling back. "WHAT FOR?!"

Yukio sighed, his features calm but there was a hidden spark. "Being stupid, nii-san."

"Hey—!"

His twin shook his head and opened his mouth when a stampede of incoming backup reverberated in the air.

"Hey, Okumura-sensei! ~Yuki-chan! Sensei!"

Entire squad tramped to where them two stood, wet and tired and clearly just as much surprised by the look of the burning fire before them.

"Yuki-chan, are you okay?" Shiemi was first to cut through the silence, practically jumping towards his brother. After few seconds though her big eyes rested on him and he cracked a smile. "Rin, you look terrible."

Well, talk about completely bursting his dream of being a hero – for once. Yukio even didn't do much, tche.

"You look tired" he parroted, half-heartedly.

Shiemi nodded, her small familiar perched on the top of her head. "It was hard mission, we barely managed. Thanks to Amai-chan we did it though!"

He literally sensed as Yukio tensed upon hearing their so-called half-brother's name. It was entire month since they came back and had their teary reunion with their team, it still amazed him though that his twin just couldn't straw the fact that Shiemi and Amaimon where bound as a master and familiar.

Yep, there was a certain dislike his brother showed towards that fact – and that made him burn with tiniest jealousy about the girl, that even after everything she still had a high place in Yukio's heart – even if he never planned to act on it.

"Amaimon helped you? Again?" asked Yukio, his voice somehow lower. Nobody saw that a flickering look of disappointment cross his features, just he did. "Shiemi— How many times I told you that he's dangerous. He's one of kings of demons, you can't trust him—"

"Well, Okumura-sensei" cut in Shima, his pink hair plastered over his forehead. "If not for him I wouldn't be here, he actually saved me."

Bon exhaled sharply from sideways. "He did it only because Moriyama-san was with you, stupid. If she wasn't there you'd still end up dead."

Shima however blanched. "Nah, he did it because Shiemi-chan asked him to protect us, right? Shiemi?"

Blonde girl flushed suddenly, trying to get a hold of herself. "Well, umm... You see... I just told him to make a way for us to go through coal tars to the gate—"

"The gate?" picked up his brother, tensing. "There was a gate to Gehenna?"

"Yes, sensei" said Konekomaru, since everybody else fell silent. "There was a gate, not big but still. We were just as surprised to find it there."

"It was tough luck" continued Bon, speaking for them all. "We almost couldn't find the eye to close it. Thanks to our Arias we managed to uncover it—"

"Huh?" he piped in, blinking and realising that one person was actually missing. "Where is Kamiki?"

Silence fallen around them.

"Her familiars got hurt" answered Shiemi, her face sombering. "Me and Nii-chan needed to finish what she started" she sighed, blinking but smiling little. "I'm going to find her now, see how she's doing—"

"Maybe she needs some time alone" he cut in and all eyes were on him, for what he shrugged. "What?"

Shiemi shook her head at him. "I came to you once too" she spoke, slowly and then turned around, walking off. "Besides maybe me and Nii-chan will be able to help her familiars."

He exhaled grumpily at his twins glare. "What?"

Blonde was out of earshot already, leaving boys alone. It was at that second as pink haired male jumped onto him, almost crushing in the process in his one armed hug.

"What the hell—?! Shima!"

But his friend didn't care, patting him on the shoulder with a grin plastered over his face.

"That was awesome!" Shima hollered, clearly still in amazement. "We've seen the action from the cliff. You two were totally badass on that bike! And the stunt with your flames, good God that was better than watching a movie in cinema!"

He laughed it out at his twins narrowed eyelids and pursed lips.

"Well, you know" he cracked, anxiety flaring to life. "I was just doing my job, is all—"

"Yeah and we needed to explain to people why are you burning with blue fire and still can walk around alive!" snapped Bon, clearly irritated. "Have you any idea how difficult it is to stop a person from nosing around, you _airhead_?!"

That snapped him out, ire replacing anxiety. "Hey, _cuckoohead_, I needed to do that otherwise the bastard would run away from us, right Yukio?!" he rambled, catching eyes of his brother. "Tell them Yukio!"

His twin however only exhaled, sweatdropping and then without a word, stepped back in a clear intention of walking away.

"O—oi, four-eyes!" he rounded, watching his brother's back. "Don't you just walk away! Oi, HEY—"

...

Up in the dark sky, hidden within clouds two pair's of eyes watched intently the exchange with a calm, calculating gazes. However if anyone could look upwards would certainly recognize light attire worn by no-other but Mephisto Pheles himself. Other occupant of the space, that hung just next to him was suited up in darkness – the literal darkness, and resembled more a puff of a mist than a real person – or rather a demon.

"They're fine."

"Of course they are, after all you made sure they would be – even though I asked you not to mingle between them, didn't I?"

"That you did" was the answer and a huff. "You never mentioned a life threatening instances though."

Mephisto clacked his tongue, crossing languidly legs on his armchair. "Ah, a loophole, of course. Daddy's girl, really. You should be careful with your bloodlust though, it's almost _supermoon_ and you know what it means."

"I do" short answer, too quick to miss the steel of the voice it was said with. "It's the main reason why I'm here, right _now_."

With a wave of his hand, Mephisto smirked in mirth. "You know that consequences will be dire, don't you? I guess, as _I_ send you back that you're already prepared for them."

There was a slice of silence and then a tired sigh, before the puff started to morph into more humanoid-like appearance. Black as the night itself – only teal eyes and contours of a human-ish body appeared. Long black tail, ended with a tuft of a very familiar brown hair curled in the air, two edgy curved horns were protruding from a small forehead that was covered with brown fringe.

"It doesn't matter. I am ready for everything. Besides it's not like anything can hurt me any more."

There was a narrow of Mephisto's eyes. "Way too sure of yourself, are we? You're the purest manifest of a hellfire, I must admit I am impressed that the two of them actually managed to make something like this. You're the ultimate weapon of a mass destruction, seeking peace but leaving only ashes behind instead. Even I can feel the burn, the power, the hellfire..."

"Yet you're helping me."

One-sided curl of a lip split Mephisto's overall bored face. "It's entertaining."

The girl snorted. "You were saying it back then just before you send me here too, _uncle_. I guess some things never change nor want to change."

He shrugged nonchalantly, a tea cup from nowhere in his hand as he poured gold-and-brown liquid into it. "I'm curious as to how this entire situation will play out" he stopped for a second, inspecting his niece from head to toe and then he resumed pouring his tea. "I wish I knew you sooner though."

"I wish I was never born."

The colder, autumn night embraced the words into it's cold hands. Wind tore slightly onto their both appearances as they floated in the sky, silver moon and few stars lighting up the sudden sour mood.

"Sometimes dreams _do_ come true."

"And sometimes they change into nightmares."

With a calculating look over his face, Mephisto shrugged off girl's words.

"As much as I want to chitchat with you, boys are gone already" he spoke, waving his hand and disappearing tea cup on par with armchair. "Supermoon is next week, you're _unpredictable_ when it happens –_ or so you say _– so we're going to need to close you up nice and snugly in one of the chambers underneath Academy. Just like your father and Rin-kun."

Niece nodded, exhaling and leaving the last traces of her demonic heritage. Now before Mehpisto stood a flesh and bone girl, not older than sixteen with big, yet sharp teal eyes; brown hair cut short but puffy and with unmistakable mole on the right cheek of her face.

Clapping his hands Mephisto smiled a cheshire smile.

"Well, next week certainly will be interesting."


	16. Arc3 Like a dream ch2

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 16/?  
**Characters**: Rin, team exo, Shura  
**Genre**: general, angst, some-fluffiness (_I hope?_)  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. cursing, anime!ver, brocon, RinYukio, prolly ooc?  
_**Summary**_: _"Oh, man" spoke Shima holding the strip and waving it around jokingly. He was exceptionally good in teasing his taller friend, years of doing so finally paid off. "Bon, your face on the third pic though~"

* * *

**A/N**: First off, I am really sorry for a VERY long wait and a VERY long a/n.

Second, I present to you my longest chapter ever (~7k words) for which I am really happy how it turned out to be.

Third, thank you **ice-cold-alchemist** for your comments, they made me really happy (_especially your first one_) so I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you. Also, this fic isn't beta'd but will be once I'll finish it for good so for now just bear with me a little bit longer and sorry for my incoherent writing (_ya, English isn't my main tongue_). ps. a shout-out to **blackchaosaria2501 **for being with me from the very beginning of this long trip as we're _slowly_ nearing it's end; thank you!

'_However, I did notice A slight lack of supporting characters -both in passing mention and 'scenes' in general. would of personally expected the other supporting characters (Bon, Koneko etc) to have more of role in how they themselves delt with the situation and in relation to how rin 'coped' with Yukio's 'issue' and subsequent 'demise' in the early chapters. (apologies for spoilers)._ ' - the-ice-cold-alchemist  
^ this. About a lack of certain events and how everybody gets to cope with them **was my plan all along**, this story is written mostly from Rin's perspective and his delusions as he gets over them. There are holes I know (_rolls eyes_) but I like them to stay like that (_hm... future drabbles, one-shots? who knows_). You know what I'd love to hear one day though? For my readers to fill in the gaps with own stories, ideas – because that's what fanfiction is for.

All in all, thank you everybody for reading, faving and (_holy cow_) following this fic. Everything you do matters to a plain, simple writers like me.

Hope to hear from you soon and that you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I did, _**ja nee**_! ps. *murmurs* follow me on tumblr if you're brave enough ;)

* * *

...

Shadowed, half-lit corridor of True Cross Academy seemed to stretch into forever, like that never ending tunnel without a single spark of light at the end of it. Yet even that couldn't make him change his mind. Because Okumura Rin felt honest with himself, his emotions and his sins. No more denying, no more hiding, no more running away. At this point in time he knew he was such a coward, playing with his own feelings until he didn't know what to think any more. His steps weren't fast nor long, they were unnaturally silent – as this time he relished in his decision; which in the end could just as well kill him once and for all.

_No, nonono_, he shrugged his head. That wasn't an option to even consider, not now when he went as far as he did already.

Thought of actually being with his brother, like that, made his heart race but he was more than ready for it. Time of the year, he supposed, also made a huge impact on this decision – as his hormones were out of control, making him do things he would never even think of doing, to his twin.

Warm feeling in his soul pushed him over the edge, the mix of emotions swirling in his gut. Their bond sung in anticipation, sending tiny pulses down his pinky. Red-and-blue eyes of Rin's looked straight ahead as he kept on walking down his path – path of creation or destruction, he didn't know.

For the first time in a long time, Okumura Rin was going to act selfishly. For the first time in a very long time, Okumura Rin was going after his own happiness, all consequences be damned.

In that corridor, behind the doors he stood before, was Yukio. And he shouldn't be here – now - but he was and that was his choice. With a ragged breath Rin put his hand on the door's handle and pushed them open.

Last days events still reverberated in his mind, firing his confidence up – because _fuck everything_; it was his heart on the line not anybody else's.

...

_4 days ago_

Flashing lights, multi-coloured banners and laughter, all of it filled the space around them as Rin with friends walked between different stalls of Autumn funfair that came to the city. Eyes wide and sparkling, he could barely stop himself from jumping in place – his secured tail already trying to untie itself from the confines of his shirt.

Yeah, he might've looked like a kid back there, he didn't care though. By when they finished their walk-over the funfair he already had an entire plan of action ready.

"So who's going with me on a Hammer of Death?" he asked, turning around with a broad smile on his face. Shiemi, Kamiki, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, Yukio and Shura looked over each other. "Well?!"

Shiemi fidgeted a bit. "Which one is it?" she asked finally.

Shima widened his eyes before jumping before blonde. "Shiemi-chan, are you insane? Don't go on that one!"

She looked confused before sweatdropping little. "Eh?"

Rin, well he sighed grumpily. "Ne, Shima, maybe you'll go with me then?"

At that pinkhaired male laughed out nervously. "Ahahahh, thanks but I'll pass."

"Are you scared of a tiny, harmless rollercoaster?" Rin however prodded on seeing reaction of his friend, smirking inwardly.

Just as Shima started to sweatdrop someone cleared their throat and as it happened it was Yukio. Yukio who looked so out-of-place it was almost comical. He stood out even wearing his so-called casual wear, with his shoulders drawn back and that completely blank expression on face.

"Not everybody gets kicks of staring death in the eyes, nii-san" was all he said.

That backhanded comment somehow irked Rin, making him narrow eyes at his twin. "Excuse me, Mr. I-don't-do-fun. Why are you in here in the first place?" he snipped half-accusing. Not that he minded his presence much but if there was one huge_ no-no _it was Yukio and anything that had anything to do with _fun_ in it.

As if in an answer Yukio pushed his glasses up. "You invited me."

"I don't remember doing such a thing. You're hopeless when it comes to fun things in overall, why would I invite you to a funfair?" Rin grumbled, his brow ticking in annoyance. "As far as I am concerned you practically invited yourself over—"

Shura cackled somewhere on the side, as Shiemi inhaled sharply – clearly disturbed by outburst. Maybe his words seemed too harsh towards his twin, but they didn't know Yukio would shrug them off as nothing. Exactly as he did, not even letting him finish his sentence.

"_Someone_ needs to keep an eye on you, so you won't break anything" was the answer as his brother shrugged a little and then turned towards still grinning Shura. "Is there any place to sit down?"

She pointedly pouted, letting her finger linger on bottom lip as she thought the question through. "Well, yeah, there is actually" she noted, grin slipping down and being replaced by a raised brow in own silent inquiry.

"Can you show me where? I think I'll pass on the rides" concluded Yukio, putting hands in his trousers pockets. There he stood stiff, proud and aloof as always, silent storm hiding in the deeps of his teal orbs.

Wasn't even a minute before Shura nodded with a sly smile slowly reappearing on her features. "Ah, of course I will. Wouldn't want ya waiting."

At that almost inaudibly Yukio sighed just to see Shura turning her back on him, however before they made their way off, Shiemi jumped in.

"Yuki-chan, why don't you joins us?"

Her sweet voice reverberated in the air suddenly pining everybody to the ground, voiceless. Shiemi was still just a Shiemi – a sweet girl, a bit naïve but of a pure heart, sometimes just she simply couldn't catch on the sourness of the words that were said. Nevertheless if not for her and those smiles she held for all of them, for being _her_ friends – they'd never become what they were now; one of the most-promising team of future exorcists. It wasn't much of a surprise that this one, simple question made Yukio stop and turn his head back, staring somewhere far away; not really looking at them.

"I don't find it fun at all."

"B—but— Yuki—"

Wordlessly, his brother turned then back and walked away towards waiting, clearly bored Shura that started to pick on few youngsters that were cluelessly passing her by. The nerve of Yukio though, like honestly he probably came over just to piss Rin off, and so far he was doing great in that department. Half-glaring at his twins back (_as he passed by Shura jabbing a finger into her shoulder_), he finally looked over at his companions. One look of their faces was enough for him to know that by now everybody's mood plunged down into darkest pits of Gehenna itself. Clear, undulated awkwardness was almost as thick as a honey which Rin could spread over his ever-growing sense of guilt.

Silence was deafening, and all he wanted to have was a nice, funny day at funfair with his friends. Everything however pointed towards total catastrophe with the speed of their falling spirits.

"So— what now?" he asked finally, breaking the spell that was cast over their group. He waited patiently for an answer, hoping that someone – anyone, really – would catch up on that and go with the flow.

After what felt like an hour, not a minute, Shima actually fidgeted before speaking up. "Um.. maybe we could go on Crazy Twister first?" he jumped in, trying (_just like he_) to recover everybody's spirits. Thank whoever was watching over them for Shima. "It's not as bad as Hammer of Death but it still gives a great shake."

Even though Shima's words were spoken casually and he even managed an honest smile spread over his face, it was still not enough as their longhaired female friend _tch'd_, narrowing her almost brow-less eyes at him.

"You go on then, I think I'll pass though" she said, her eyes slowly moving towards Rin. "Thanks to someone I'm not as eager to be here any more."

With a frown Rin took that comment to himself, although it still felt like a slap to the face with the way she looked at him. And just like that his ire hopped a notch higher.

"Hey, eye_brow_!" he parroted, his mouth almost agape. Oh, how he wanted to punch something or someone right there and then, but he didn't. As if, all he did was scowl and grit his teeth in aggravation. "It's not my fault that four-eyes is no fun at all. He shouldn't have came with us."

Another pause fell upon them, after which Shiemi shook her head sadly. "It's nobody's fault but you didn't need to rub it off into Yukio's face" she murmured, her eyes still big and as green as ever but this time with a speck of anger in them.

That stilled him in place, if even Shiemi was the one to berate him (_like that, in the open_) then he really fucked up, big time. Pang of something that shoot through him however wasn't enough to stop him from groaning back. "Oh, great. So you're blaming me too now?"

Hearing shifting next to him, he knew that his almighty _cuckoohead_ companion was going to put his two cents in. At this point, he really wanted to stop him from doing that; his question was rhetoric. Bon unfortunately snapped anyway, walking slowly away with no care in the world towards one of nearby flashy rides. "Nobody blames you, but you should keep your temper in check. You seem extremely hostile towards Okumura-sensei these days."

"And he didn't really do anything" piped in Konekomaru smiling blankly. "Sorry, Rin-kun" he added in advance, nodding little and running shortly after Bon.

With Bon's and Konekomaru's fallout, Rin hardly could help himself before snapping at everybody to get their shit together when truthfully he was the one who needed to do exactly that and he knew it. He was more than aware of his hypersensitivity in every aspect of their lives for the past days; especially Yukio's. How could he help it though? They were just mere days before supermoon and his bound-mate was out-of-reach, like _for ever_. So what if his frustrations were getting better of him, he had all the right in their fucked up world.

Nothing of sorts would've ever happened if his soul mate was another person. Like some nice girl, maybe even Shiemi and her big, green, innocent eyes. But no, his soul mate was a male, and his brother on top of that; yeah he could just as well add to that shitpile the fact that he honestly didn't mind it, if any of his wet-dreams were indicating enough.

All in all, he felt tiny ache around his forehead. A headache, just perfect – for a perfect day. "Great" he grumpily crossed arms trying to calm burning sensation within, yet all he felt was his anger and frustration grow with each passing second. "So now everybody's going on their own?"

Kamiki _tch'd _once again, probably upon hearing his rough tone. Swiftly she turned to Shiemi, her dark locks flowing like water. "Let's go Shiemi-san, I'll take you for a thrill ride, where you won't have to worry for your life."

Shiemi at that point looked torn between Kamiki and them. "B—but Izumo-chan!" she cried to her, as she just like Bon before placed one step ahead of the other. Clearly there wasn't a point in persuading her to change her mind either, once she took her mind to something it was final. Stubborn, like Rin. With a resigned sigh, Shiemi looked at them with a small, hopefully apologizing smile. "I'm sorry, I—"

Rin saw how she fidgeted, how her eyes would gallop towards Kamiki and so he exhaled. Yeah he migh've been pissed off just at everybody and everything by now but even he knew that no one deserved being left alone in a place where they were supposed to have a good time.

"It's okay" he said, half-hating himself for his own stupidity. "Go after her."

Shiemi's smile grew by hundreds at his words, as she nodded happily. "Thank you. I knew you'll understand."

With those words, she waved them goodbye as she turned around to run after Kamiki. Not that she'd hear him any more but he couldn't stop himself from murmuring under nose a sentence that wasn't going to change anything.

"Yeah, I understand."

Between stalls, colourful lights and loads of blood-chilling rides, he and Shima stood out like that sore thumb. Both of them temporally lost in their own thoughts. Well, it wasn't uncomfortable to be left alone with Shima of all people, Rin just never really had that much time for anybody to be honest. Not him, not Shiemi. His entire world spun around his brother, from the day they were born until now. Was he regretting it though? Nah.

"Well, I guess that leaves us two" suddenly bummed Shima, half-crying. "And I was hoping to take Shiemi-chan to the House of Madness..."

With a snigger, Rin tussled his own hair. Well, that was certainly Shima, okay. Chasing after almost every skirt that was in a peripheral vision. Be it Shiemi, Kamiki or even – god, please forbid – Shura. "Yeah, sorry. It looks like I am fucking everything up these days, doesn't it?" he stated, putting hands into his trousers pockets like Yukio did before and shrugged. After everything was said and done even he didn't want to be here any more.

Sudden hand around his neck snapped him out from his thoughts.

"Nah, it's alright. Happens to the best" remarked Shima, smiling. "Let's go on that Hammer of Death then."

Rin's surprise was written all over his face as he stared at his friend. "You said you'll pass on that one, didn't you?" he said slowly.

In answer Shima laughed way-too-loudly, a laugh that was supposed to cover his fear towards said ride. "If anything happens you'll catch me, don't you" he joked, playfully pushing himself off of him and casually putting hands behind head. "So, what are you waiting for?"

With a very light steps Shima started to walk away but Rin couldn't help but to stare at his silhouette. He was surprised that after everybody turned away from him, Shima was still there and trying to cheer him up. If not for the fact that he was a male and in a middle of a funfair he'd clearly slip a tear in silent thanks for having that pinkhaired airhead for a friend.

Without thinking much he dashed after him, punching on his shoulder when he ran by.

Maybe, maybe his day wasn't completely ruined just yet.

...

As the day went on, sky started to darken and all colours of lights shone more than before amidst upcoming evening, Rin felt better with himself. It wasn't a sense of peace but his anger subsided somehow along the day to the point when he pushed it aside, forgetting about the reason of it – forgetting about everything, really. As it happened both, he and Shima got almost on every single ride available. From some they came down laughing, from some shaking and even almost fainting (_that one was caused by a flash of their very own lives before their eyes_).

Overall however, Rin was happy. Shima didn't push him aside not once, sometimes even challenging him to those stupid sidestalls and games. If there was one thing in funfairs he wasn't fond of then that were they – the games. They were so staged that he felt sorry for everybody that tried them. Still he envied those lucky bastards that would walk away with huge mascot for their loved ones.

Not that he wanted to give Yukio huge teddy bear with written 'I love you' all over it's stomach. That wasn't going to happen. Ever.

A push on his shoulder reminded him that he was actually half-glaring in a direction of some couple – all smiles and laughter; said huge teddy bear between them.

"Hey, wanna try it?" asked Shima, pointing towards shooting range where the couple just came from.

Rin grumbled, tearing his eyes from the happy sight just to exhale. "Y'know we're not gonna win anything, don't you?" he asked, more than sure they won't get anything but empty pockets from it.

"Well, if we don't try, we won't know" answered him back Shima, now stepping towards the stall.

Groaning, Rin followed after him – he didn't have anything better to do anyway. Besides he was still feeling the results of their last ride. What was it again? He couldn't remember clearly as once he sat down everything changed into one rainbow blur around him; something with _crazy_ in it, he supposed. One thing he was sure of, was that he never was going on that one like _ever_ again.

Bottle of water in his hand, he opened a cap and sipped from it as Shima walked over to stall. Just out of pure curiosity he stood next to his friend, glancing at his attempts of shooting down a huge targets and failing miserably.

After good five minutes of trying, he snapped. Almost violently he closed the bottle he was holding and grumbled.

"I told you so."

At that Shima smirked, somehow making Rin a bit self-concious of being with him in a shooting range where most people came with their loved ones; be it a family or couples. Just as Rin was going to comment on their predicament and a pair of curious eyes from the nearby pair on their persons, he heard a loud bang as Shima actually managed to hit a target and it didn't ricochet this time.

Wide-eyed, Rin whistled low under breath. "Good game. You actually managed to hit _one_ target."

Shima literally jumped into air, all happiness and proudness of his half-assed success. "Hell yeah! You see?" he managed through his broad smile as he pointed accusatory finger towards Rin. "It is possible to win this thing!"

Yeah, because hearing those words made everything so much more possible, but Rin shrugged nonetheless. Before however his friend started his self-explanatory monologue about how pessimistic and completely wary he was of funfair games a man appeared with a tiny, clone-leaf like pendant in his hand.

"Here you are" the man said with a way-too-forced smile on his face. His huge hand hung in between them before he actually pushed it into Rin's direction. "For boyfriend."

At first Rin blinked confused shitless why would that man try to push that thing into his face before the meaning of his words finally gnawed on him. And he blushed, like a school girl on her first date nonetheless.

"I—I— I'm not..." he stuttered, chilled to the bone. Stares he felt on his back seemed to burn with insensitivity through his clothes. "We're not—"

All the words failing him at this moment made Shima try and help the situation, if only a bit. Not a word was said as Shima took the pendant, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll give it to my boy _friend_ later though."

If it wasn't at that moment ground shattering feeling underneath his feet, then he was owning Shima a big time for that one. The man seemed confused but quickly got over that statement, bowing little in silent apology at which Shima just waved it off like nothing happened in the first place.

"For that one misunderstanding, I think the least I can do to apologize is to give you two one more game for free" said the man hurriedly. "Please."

Shima shrugged his shoulders but his eyes travelled to Rin, Rin who still was a little shaken. He might've had a funny face 'cause even Shima called him on it, poking him in the cheek. "~Hullo, earth to Rin."

Blinking, he slapped his friends hand off his face. It wasn't as if they just were called boyfriends, now were they? Shima's behaviour wasn't helping the matter at hand either but he was glad he had him by his side anyway. The man seemed getting impatient though.

"So which of you is going to play?" he asked, looking in between them.

Shima grinned, rubbing his hands as if Christmas came early. Rin on the other side, glared at his friend for not even asking him if he wanted to try, it wasn't okay for Shima to have all the fun, now was it? Of course it wasn't and this time he wanted to try his luck too. No wonder he practically yanked the rifle from between Shima's hands just as he was getting comfortable with it. He couldn't however stop his friend from shrieking out in agony.

"Hey! You said, you don't play these games!"

Rin shrugged nonchalantly, throwing his bottle of water towards Shima; which the other caught instinctively. He grinned, his eyes almost shining with challenge. "Who says I'll hit more than you?"

His friend huffed, racking free hand through pink locks. "You're just angry that I managed to hit one, aren't you?"

Getting a hang of the rifle, Rin leaned it on his shoulder, checking trajectory. "Nah" he said as he pulled the trigger and hit literal nothing.

"Of course you are" was all that Shima said before sighing and pushing the cap of the bottle open.

After that a strange, not entirely uncomfortable silence followed. Few moments later however as Shima leaned over the stall, looking everywhere and nowhere, he started to talk freely, not really caring if Rin actually listened to him or not.

"Hey, you know what? I had fun today" spoke Shima, his eyes following people that were passing by. Sips of water in between his rambling. Sky was blue-orange at this point in time and rainbow flashlights reflected on everything, filling it with funny pang of giddiness. "Like, I really did, even if only with you. D—don't get me wrong here, Okumura, I'd love it if we were all been here but like this... It's good too. It's only a shame that Shiemi isn't here, wonder where she is? And Shura too... Hey, do you think she'd be able to drag your bro on some ride?"

Half-listening to Shima's monologue, Rin sighed. Just as he thought that he could completely ignore the growing uneasiness about getting back to where he and Yukio lived, knowing that he'd have to face him again after their fun was gone... He haven't even felt as his fingers pulled the trigger, most of bullets hitting the targets head on and making them swing back.

Unbeknown to Shima, he continued Rin's guilt trip.

"About Okumura-sensei, don't you think you've been extremely harsh towards him this past week?" asked Shima, sparing him a look, before taking another sip of water. "Heck, we all know you two can bicker like a married couple but this is way out-of-control. You're either stalking him, ogling and teasing or you get totally disgusted by him, keep away and don't speak a word to him. What are you, expecting or something? It's strange at least, as if... You were lovesick or some shit."

Shima's words hit way too close home for Rin's tastes, his hand slipped too and he missed. With a narrowed eyes and a growl he lowered rifle, now finally glaring at his so-called friend.

"Thank you, Dr. Phill."

Answered him a shrug of shoulders and a hidden smile. "What can I say? I am good in what I do" Shima joked, pushing himself off the stall and for the first time saw the results of Rin's game. His eyes almost bugged out at the view. "Holy cow, you might rethink going as the Knight y'know. I think you'd be just as good as a Dragoon" he commented, counting hit targets. "Wow, 7 out of 11, that's just... Wow."

Rin sighed, aggravated. "Thanks but I think one Dragoon in the family is more than enough."

"Make that two though" stated matter-of-factly Shima, now scraping at his head. "Your dad was a Dragoon as well, wasn't he?"

He chuckled at that. "Now that you mention it, yeah you're right."

Shadow fell over them as the man came closer, he seemed just as shocked as Shima when he counted hits and almost choked up before speaking.

"W—well, we have a winner here" he managed to creak out, before staggering back to show up with a few smaller prizes in his hands. "Here, pick the one you like."

Rin almost boiled out with anger at sight of the so-called prizes. It seemed they were just as bad as the pendant won by Shima. "Is that it?" he asked somewhat acidly, leaving rifle on the table. "One would think there's going to be a bigger prize for 7 out of 11" he added, his eyes narrowed.

If not for his friend he'd clearly smack the man right then, but thankfully Shima patted him on the shoulder albeit forcefully.

"Ne, just take one. Maybe you can give it to Yukio as an apology gift, eh?"

Though Shima had a point, he needed to apologize to his twin one way or another but still – prizes seemed way too worthless to count as one. However deep there somewhere he knew that the man was just playing his role in all this mess, that he probably was met with similar reactions from many people before him.

Sighing tiredly he looked over the prizes and from the first sight he knew which one he was going to pick, there was no other way he'd take the pendant or that stuffed puppy. No, he went almost immediately for the gem that rested between rocks, a silver-alike pocket watch. It wasn't anything special, really – especially coming from a funfair like this, but the engraving reminded him of feathers; overall it was great eye-catcher.

The man whistled, letting him take the watch and blink at it.

"You have a great eye, boy" he said, putting rest of the prizes aside. "Those are handmade in here. You won't find second pocket-watch like this ever, they're like limited edition."

Shima leaned over his shoulder to look at the watch, Rin on the other hand grumbled, pushing it open to find it winded-up and ticking. Least to say he was surprised it worked.

"It's working" he said, blinking once more.

A loud, deep laugh gurgled from man's throat. "Of course it does, it's one of the best prizes you can find in here. Unless you want to try for a tablet or NintendoDS then feel free to do so but I'll tell you something" he spoke, somehow fondly. "The best prizes aren't the ones that you get for being the best but those you achieve by trying to be."

Nodding, Rin looked the man in the eye and chuckled. "I guess, you're right" he said pocketing the watch and finally shrugging pink head from his shoulder. "Oh man, your head is heavy. Do you mind returning my water now, please?"

Shima smiled before he remembered that he actually drank it dry. "Eheh—"

"You've drank it, didn't you?"

Only Shima's loud, nervous laugh filled the air.

...

How did it happen for everybody to meet just before the mentioned House of Madness was still a mystery to Rin. He didn't mind it though – far from it, actually - but at first was wary of stolen glances and still silence that fell upon them. However thanks to Shima and Shiemi soon enough they were talking again, laughing out and actually pushing ahead into haunted house, Bon head first with Konekomaru just slightly behind.

Their journey in there was too short but clearly not boring. Only after, when Rin held in his hand a long strip of photos that were shot along their way through the House of Madness, he finally knew that everything was once again okay – no hard feelings about their earlier fallout and his own stupidity.

As they walked through the crowds, dark sky above them, people's laughter and screams around, Rin could say he could almost burst with the warm feeling of happiness that spread within him. Bon was sighing somewhere on his side, his voice rough as if he was in physical pain. The motions he made didn't help his clear embarrassment over the said photo shot.

"Oh, man" spoke Shima holding the strip and waving it around jokingly. He was exceptionally good in teasing his taller friend, years of doing so finally paid off. "Bon, your face on the third pic though~"

At that Bon groaned, smacking hand over his face. "Don't" he managed, half-growling. "You weren't much better!" he shot back, hand falling down and eyes boring into Shima's. "Never knew a guy can have that high-pitched scream."

In a reply, Shima smiled. "Well at least Shiemi-chan didn't have any objections in keeping bad things away from me, ne?" he asked smugly.

Shiemi blinked, realizing the question was towards her. Then she bounced on the heels of her feet little as they walked, amused smile on her features. "It was great! I loved it!"

"So that's why you're smiling on every photo, huh?" added Kamiki Izumo, tearing the strip from Shima's hand and looking it over. There was a slight fondness to her tone when she spoke next. "You're really strange, Moriyama-san."

With another bounce, blonde nodded nonchalantly, her locks flaying around her face. "Thank you all for coming today with me here" she announced, her eyes sparkling. "It was so much fun! I never imagined that funfair's could be like this!"

Chuckling Rin also piped into conversation. "Yeah, it was a good day" he added, as they passed by another laughing group of people.

"But it wasn't great, was it?" spoke lightly Konekomaru, who's glasses mirrored a colour of rainbow.

With that he sighed, scratching lightly his not-so-much any more pounding head. "What makes you say so?" was his question, half-jokingly chuckling.

"You still need to apologize to your brother, Okumura" answered Kamiki nonchalantly before anybody could speak up. "We all know about your tantrums but it was simply cruel."

Bon sighed almost inaudibly as if resigned. "It's no use, he'll never change."

"But he realises that what he did was wrong" ended that string of conversation Konekomaru, all awhile Rin walked beside them trying really hard to ignore the fact they were talking about him in his presence.

"Y'all know I am still here, don't you?" he finally growled, racking his mind to find a solution to the mess he made.

"Yes, there's a point to this too if you didn't know" answered him Kamiki, a slight smile on her lips. By the way her eyes were squinted he could say she was amused by his problems. Damn that girl.

"The point?" he prodded on, trying to get some more info about the strange way his friends minds could work sometimes.

"The point— Yuki-chan—"

Bon's voice was swallowed by Shiemi's outburst. Everyone blinked confused before sparing a glance in her direction just to blink once more and follow her suddenly much sadder glance. Her wide green eyes seemed to lack the sparkles they had before and even her shoulders slumped some more. There wasn't a bounce to her step as she stopped completely still.

Entire day's goodness disappeared within a heartbeat, as Rin realised were his friend was looking. Suddenly everything became a white noise in the distance, every flash of lights was washed out of colours and all he could do was stop and look at the silhouette of his twin, Yukio's back towards him – sitting alone at the table, hand keeping his chin up.

There was no presence of Shura in that picture, his brother was left completely alone.

Guilt which Rin tried to ignore gnawed viciously at his coincidence even more than before. Because all in all, he left him alone. He made him do that. And it was all his fault that his twin was left alone in a place where people came together to have some fun (_still his position about taking Yukio to fun places wasn't going to change_).

Just as Rin started to submerge in the darkest pits of guilt and that hidden anger at Yukio, he was suddenly torn away from it with a pat on his shoulder and the world burst once more in a vivid repertoire of colours.

"Go talk to him."

With a startled surprise he stared at Shima for what seemed to be ages. When another pat came, he finally shrugged off the stiffness of his limbs and glanced over to the rest of his friends. They all waited for him to make that first step to Yukio, Kamiki was half-glaring alongside Bon where Shiemi and Konekomaru just nodded with smiles upon their faces.

That left only Shima and him.

With a silent groan, Rin messed up his hair – ready but not really to face his brother just yet. "I—I don't know—"

"If you don't go this instant I don't want you to talk to me for a week!" burst out Shiemi, so suddenly it was almost funny. Her face was bright red at this point.

Rin chuckled under his breath at that. "Okay, if you say so."

Shima then patted him twice more before pushing not very gently ahead, what made Rin stagger on his own two feet. "Now GO."

Glaring at his friends he bummed under breath at how evil they could be at times but he followed their hints anyway, putting one feet before the other. As his brother's back was coming closer, he started to sweat nervously upon realisation he didn't know how to apologize to him. He had literal zero ideas as to how start that conversation, not to mention he was starting to get afraid that this time he might've pushed Yukio too far. That maybe, his brother finally would give in into hating him.

Yes, his step wavered when that thought lodged itself in his mind and sudden wash of sadness flashed over his features.

Maybe it was already too late.

With a sigh and way-too-tight vocal cords, he snapped his hands into pockets. Then a flash of idea burst out as his palm felt a similar coldness of a watch he won on one of those stalls. Was he going to do it? Was he going to give Yukio that piece of crap he won?

Yes, yes he was. By that point he was desperately trying to find something, anything to start that conversation.

When he finally reached (_oh the dreaded_) back of his twin, he did the first thing he could think off and so he grabbed nearby chair and put it roughly next to his brother's to slump down on it. Yukio's unresponsiveness was worrying, as he barely acknowledged that somebody just bodily sat down next to him but also it was crystal clear message that his brother wasn't going to start anything, his eyes boring into some speck of invisible dust on the opposite stall.

With a grumble and a bit of shifting, Rin took out the watch and slid it towards Yukio.

"Take it" he concluded, promptly sighing but not before leaning comfortably on the chair, pushing hands into pockets.

Yukio spared a glance at the table and then back at Rin. "What's this?"

Coming form his brother, it was such a stupid question he wanted to smack him down his head. "Don't need it" he answered, now looking back at his twin. Their eyes met and held each others for a few seconds before Yukio's plummeted down towards the watch. "Figured it's gotta be of better use to you."

At that his brother exhaled tiredly before hand which held his chin limped down towards silver watch that rested on the table. He flicked it open and raised a brow in surprise. "It's actually working."

Upon seeing Yukio's flabbergasted expression Rin couldn't help himself and laughed out loud. "Of course it is, spotty."

In a reply there was a flick of a shutting pocket watch and a glare. "Did you really came all this way here to make me angry, nii-san?"

He shot his hands up in a surrender, he certainly didn't want Yukio to be pissed off, by any means. But alas it was good to know his brother didn't hate him for their earlier spat. There was still hope. And so he smiled, massaging his neck.

"Well— I—" There was so many things he wanted to say but he was at loss of any coherent words. "Does it really matter?"

Yukio's eyebrow twitched but eventually he breathed out, smiling slightly towards the ever-moving lights. "No. Not really."

"Good 'cause my feet are killing me from all that walking. You won't mind if I rest a bit and keep you a company."

With another exhale his twin half-smiled even though he really tried not to, which as a result made Rin grin stupidly back at him. Afterwards the tension eased as they started chatting about how pretty the lights were and how people's laugh was contagious when some teen walked by them but could not stop giggling. Before long they were smiling, laughing and even talking about things they saw over here, at funfair.

Surprisingly Yukio's day wasn't as bad as Rin thought. Even he the almighty don't-do-fun actually let himself be dragged by Shura to two thrill rides which didn't end good for Shura, hence her absence by Yukio's side when they found him.

So in the end all was good, Rin kept on grinning and Yukio on smiling until the day ended.

...

"Hola, what's up kiddos?" asked Shura, swagging towards team exo minus the one and only Rin.

Kamiki nodded her chin towards the view of a laughing Okumura brothers. "They seem to get along just fine."

Konekomaru nodded while Shiemi could barely keep at bay the tears of joy that tried to spill out of her eyes. Shura on the other hand stared long and sharply at the backs of brothers as they chatted about something completely lost in their little bubble of their own world. There was something nagging at the back of her mind, something akin to a far away alarm bells but she ignored it, chuckling at the stupidity of the Okumura twins.

"Ye, honeybirds seem to not have a care in the world, don't they?" she said, sighing and looking over the group. "Well, let's them have it for a while, eh?" she added, an idea already forming in her mind.

Shiemi nodded vigorously. "Yes, they need it. Badly. Let's go to the House of Madness!"

Shima, Kamiki and Bon sweatdropped at the want girl had in her sweet voice. As if anything Shura didn't help the matter, raising a brow.

"What's that House of Madness you speak of? Sounds fun as heck" she asked, sly smile forming already on her face.

"It's great Kirigakure-sensei!" burst Shiemi, head over heels with that particular attraction. "I'll show you, let's go!"

Groaning, group slumped some but only a few seconds later Shima was once more all game, jumping to a conclusion that he could accidentally jump into Shura while in there. With a few more pros and cons the group in the end figured that they'll go anyway.

By the end of the day, neither Yukio nor Rin realised they completely forgot about their friends.

...

_2 days later_

Two days.

Only two days left to the supermoon to be at it's highest point in the night sky, and let me tell you it was a bitch. Rin could barely function by now, wherever he went he could smell Yukio and his bond would vibe with something akin to tiniest pleas towards him to make it _official_. Their bond stopped growing at this point, beautiful red ribbon stretching between them whenever they went; flexing and waving around with their heartbeats.

It was magical in a sense but also depressing to know it was pointless. There was no chance in the Assiah that Yukio would have any higher feelings towards Rin than those of a brotherly love. Or love in overall, if one could think more.

It was no wonder that Rin started to constantly ask himself what was exactly love. Was that the feeling of lust, of need, of warmness, of happiness?

There was no clear answer to that and on one of the in-between class breaks Shiemi only confirmed it to him. What he didn't expect however was that his blonde friend was very perceptive and caught him red-handed once he spilled his guts to her.

"I think that no matter who do you love, you should go for it Rin. We all only live once, we'll never have the second chance, don't we?"

The words she spoke so clearly and sweetly were having some hidden depth in them, and that underlined layer played on the strings of his heart. The time when he woke up on that bed to find only his twins broken glasses on the seat became way too real. Snapping his eyes close didn't help to calm the sudden whirlwind of cold emotions that engulfed him.

Because he kept it all inside, those feelings never went away. The worst thing was he didn't want to go through that pain ever again, he wouldn't know if he'd be able to cope with that any more. Shiemi, oh sweet Shiemi didn't have any idea that she just fuelled his own stupid hope that maybe, just maybe Yukio would feel the same to him. Groaning inwardly, he remembered Shima's comment about him being lovesick. Yeah, he was, and it was a very bad case of lovesickness.

When did it start? He racked his mind looking for an answer but couldn't come up with any and chuckled sadly. Well, he guessed, he was always in love with his brother then. Which shouldn't be surprising, noting the existence of their bond and maybe he just needed to acknowledge it.

Warm, autumn sunlight fell over his face, lighting it up against his sour thoughts. The wind that ruffled his appearance and made his hair a wild mess of locks was cool against his skin but he relished in the freshness of it. Opening slowly eyes he let his hand shade the sun, as he stared at it trying to see the bond that was there but only on Gehenna's plane.

It wasn't funny any more, it was painful because he was in a hopeless situation without a way out.

With a long exhale, he let his eyelids fall close once again. The sudden, sharp pull on his left pinky however made him sit up with a pang of pain on his face. Caressing hurt limb, he furrowed his brows.

"What th—"

And just like that, a girl with way-too-bushy brown hair walked past him with fast yet sophisticated strides. Once he glanced at that mop of hairdo and big glasses he felt as the bond he shared with Yukio trembled. It was a very familiar motion to what happened before, with the exact same girl. What was her name again? He couldn't really remember but her tiny, skinny frame and mole on the cheek resembled too much of Yukio to him, now that he realised.

Even staring at her striding from one side of the grounds to the other, filled him with a strange mixture of uneasiness and wariness towards her. Just as he'd make another rash decision and run after her, his eyes caught a glimpse of something that stunned him into stiffness.

Dark, dirty and clearly worn out thin chain hung loosely from her school uniform's breast pocket. It bounced lightly with each step she took, unaware of his gaze over her persona. What really caught his eye though wasn't the chain but the thing it was attached to – a pocket watch, which if he was correct had a very similar engrave to the one he gave Yukio to, of a feathers. It was impossible though, wasn't it? She couldn't possibly have the same watch, besides hers was practically in shambles.

Gulping he tried to catch even more details but the girl disappeared from his sight. Still the resemblance was almost terrifying, not to mention the fact that girl was wearing it even though it was old and broken. Oh, yeah, he caught the sight of shattered glass on that thing as it lacked half of the cover.

"Yo, Okumura! Ogling newcomer girls now?"

Sudden appearance of Shima above him, startled him so much he forgot what he was thinking about just now. As a hello he could only snap back at his friend.

"DON'T YOU DO THAT!"

Shima burst out laughing, before waving his hand playfully. "It's a new technique, isn't it? What it's called, Stat~uo?"

With a low growl coming from deeps of his throat, Rin glared. "Har-har, so funny" he snapped, standing up and patting his trousers from the grass.

"Ne, ne... What's got your knickers in a twist? Did I hit the nail on the head?" prodded Shima, sly smile on his features. "Is this the girl you fell head over heels for?"

"WHAT—?!"

Rin's mortified expression was promptly ignored by Shima as he sniggered. "So I WAS right. You've been taking out your lovesickness on your bro!"

Shaking his head wildly, Rin tried to stop that trail of his friends thoughts. "No, nononononno! You got it all wrong!"

But Shima shrugged the comment off, as if trying to say that Rin's secret was safe with him. Which wasn't even close to what Rin was trying to actually say. Kinda knowing it was pointless to argue with the likes of pinkhaired friend, Rin exhaled tiredly while listening to Shima's ramblings.

If there was one thing Rin Okumura should ever regret though, then it was the moment when he stopped himself from running after the girl. Because unbeknown to him, she was holding the key to the future events that will take place and make him choose between himself or Yukio.

And it won't be an easy choice.

...

_Now_

... In that corridor, behind the doors he stood before, was Yukio. And he shouldn't be here – now - but he was and that was his choice. With a ragged breath Rin put his hand on the door's handle and pushed them open.

Last days events still reverberated in his mind, firing his confidence up – because _fuck everything_; it was his heart on the line not anybody else's.


	17. Arc3 Like a dream ch3

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 17/?  
**Characters**: Rin, Yukio, Mephisto, Amaimon,  
**Genre**: angst, smex, some-fluff  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. cursing, anime!ver, brocon, RinYukio, prolly ooc?_

_**Summary**__: "__Confusion but mostly fear. Two most primary emotions. Nothing warm, not happiness nor love just this piercing cold confusion, fear. Fear of what he couldn't tell though, maybe it was a fear of Rin himself. Of what he might do, what he might fuck up this time around. As if he didn't do enough damage already, to both of them.__"_

**A/N**: For full version (angst-filled badly written smut) go on my AO3. Also, I was channeling Mephisto just now so bad I can't. Sorry for the wait and enjoy...

* * *

_previously in..._

"_In that corridor, behind the doors he stood before, was Yukio. And he shouldn't be here – now - but he was and that was his choice. With a ragged breath Rin put his hand on the door's handle and pushed them open._

_Last days events still reverberated in his mind, firing his confidence up – because fuck everything; it was his heart on the line not anybody else's."_

_now..._

The room would be drowning in darkness - that was the first thing Rin noticed upon laying his eyes inside it - if not for a small desk lamp that gave off luminous golden glow to the space that separated him and his brother. Once he made his way in, he closed the doors not so gently with his hand, not even for a second loosing the sight of Yukio who kept on standing still before small, way too high placed window probably trying to see at least a part of a beautiful nighttime sky.

At that one moment Rin's confidence faltered, almost popping like a bubble. Because what the fuck was he even doing in here? What was he thinking coming into his twins room at this time? Especially now. Supermoon was going to be at it's highest point this night and he knew how bad it could be for half-breed like himself. Not to mention that he came in here for Yukio.

His twin brother, his soulmate.

In between slow, steady breaths he could practically taste on his tongue the strange yet so very intoxicating scent that was filling up confines of the room. Well, shit he got it really bad, he realized when he was able to notice the bond twisting and turning in the air, silently reminding him of it's existence. His tail swashed behind him, only to twitch in surpassed frustration.

Damn, it was awkward as hell, wasn't it? He couldn't help himself though because frankly his guts were curling almost painfully inside him and he felt a very cold chill run down his back. Well, that was just perfect. Why the fuck his primal, demonic side choose to go impasse right about _now_? Because yes, he started to regret his stupid decision to come over in here very much.

He gulped rather loudly but still seemed to go completely unnoticed by his brother. Looking from one side on this situation, Rin felt relieved that Yukio didn't spot him but upon longer consideration he also felt that bittersweet aftertaste of it, that he would never actually _matter_ _that_ _much_ to him.

Yeah, it showed clearly that both of them were on completely different pages of their stories.

With a bitter, inner chuckle frown crawled upon Rin's forehead as he moved his unblinking eyes towards floor. Oh, how angry he was at himself for doing nothing and _everything_ yet again. As far he knew _he_ still _needed_ to make that decision, as Yukio didn't seem to even acknowledge the passive struggle he was going through.

Truth was, the doors were still open.

Just as his inner chuckle morphed into low growl that was aimed at himself to do something, Yukio picked the exact same moment to sigh and rub his forehead tiredly. What he didn't expect though was for his brother to turn around and practically stagger back into desk, catching himself in time before he would fall all over it.

"NII-SAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

Yukio's screech temporarily smacked Rin hard enough to bring him back to the matter at hand, that he haven't made the decision just yet. That he still could or could not... With a what was supposed to be an sincere smile, he curled his tail before putting hands into trousers pockets.

He shrugged. "I— Well—" All the words has left him, and he hated it mainly because he felt as warmness crawled up his face. It was a good thing that lamp concealed most of his blush, but did nothing to hide a twitch of his tail though.

Actually, before Rin managed to untangle his mind and reevaluate entire situation, his brother raised accusingly finger at him, still wide eyed and quite unbelieving that he came into his room.

"Get out" Yukio snapped, his eyebrows furrowing. "You can't be in here, nii-san!" he all but hissed.

Seeing his twin having a one of the very unlikely tantrums was hella cute. And he shouldn't but Rin found himself slowly grinning towards said twin anyway, because damn that four-eyes was so rarely showing any kind of emotion slip pass his obnoxiously passive mask that he just couldn't let it go. So he didn't.

"Hey, I'm not doing anything... yet" he said, shrugging and grinning like a fool. But there was a good thing in that because he once again remembered why he came in there in the first place. Nonchalantly he stepped closer to Yukio as the other stood straight, glaring at him. "Why so flustered, four-eyes?" he quipped, and damn he couldn't help that quirk of his lips when he said it.

"You well know why!" growled back Yukio, while gripping desk with his palms. Knuckles becoming ghostly white from the pressure he put into it. "You shouldn't be in here" he added, slowly reverting into his usual aloofness. Yet there was a very visible redness to his cheeks that even the golden glow couldn't hide.

"Oh? You mean because of this?" prodded on Rin, finally releasing one of his hands and motioned towards the bond that surrounded them, dancing in slow motion. "Is it really that bad to have it?" he asked the dreaded question.

And there it was, he saw it – the conflict in Yukio's teal eyes.

"It's _wrong_" his brother answered sharply, cutting his eyes towards the floor. Brown, messy hair temporarily hid his troubled face.

"Is it, really?" Rin asked again, just to make sure. He already started to feel how his hope was tediously cracking and how first seeps of shame rained down upon it.

"Yes, it is!" growled suddenly Yukio, pushing himself up and by doing so almost coming face-to-face with him. Then he promptly glared with a furrowed brows just to shake his head in disdain. "We're brothers for god's sake, Rin! We can't— We never should even— Just go, please. _Leave_."

Another icy glare was thrown his way but he just blinked in confusion at his twins reactions and even more at his words. Yukio clearly looked as if he was trying to get his head around this as well, but couldn't make his mind up. Without a thought he moved, half-annoyed half-glad that his brother wasn't already throwing him out as he supposed he would by now.

With a somehow too blank smile though, Rin put his freed hand on Yukio's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It's alright. I am scared too."

But his twin just shook his head sadly at that, as his facade changed. In a matter of seconds his brother looked so defeated with his brows up on forehead, big eyes and tiniest grind of his teeth. Yet still haven't made a move to _get away_ from him.

The bond that danced in the air flashed at that moment with pure silver light, solidifying and unbeknown to Okumura's opening up both ends of it, releasing their most secret inner emotions to the other.

Sudden flow of alien feelings surprised both boys, and they inhaled sharply at the extremely harsh rush of them. Like a punch to a man's gut. The worst thing was they couldn't stop it, it just went on. No wonder Rin's hand subconsciously squeezed his twins shoulder harder, as the more emotions flew into him. For a second he found himself drowning, gasping in the confusion and fear Yukio felt, only seconds later noticing underneath strings of sour anger and even jealousy.

Confusion but mostly fear. Two most primary emotions. Nothing warm, not happiness nor love just this piercing cold confusion, fear. Fear of what he couldn't tell though, maybe it was a fear of Rin himself. Of what he might do, what he might fuck up this time around. As if he didn't do enough damage already, to both of them.

The rush left him gasping, tears pricking his opened eyes that stared deeply into the pair so very much alike his own but yet so different. Deep in his mind he tried to understand Yukio but he couldn't truly decipher his feelings. Because— Jesus, there was so much _hurt_ and _pain_ that was hiding behind Yukio's always clear eyes, that he was stupefied where he stood. His own vocal cords tightened, when he realized that at some point his twin _hated his guts_, because he did – _or rather still was_.

"I'm— sorry" Rin managed, wide-eyed. The hand he had on Yukio's shoulder slowly slumped down, as if in complete defeat. Oh hell, he didn't want it anymore, he didn't want their bond to bother them as much as it did. He wanted it cut off, he wanted his brother to be happy.

No, he just couldn't do _this_ to Yukio. Ruefully, he stepped back, his tail going completely stiff.

"I'm _so_ _sorry_, Yukio" he repeated, still staggering back. Once he halted, he balled his fists in blind anger that was aimed only at himself alone.

How could he have been so stupid and oblivious not to see the terrible battle Yukio was going through, for god knows how long now. And to think that he wanted to take this one last thing from his twin? That last string of normalcy he had left in their messed up lives? How stupid one person could get, he wondered briefly only now starting to understand his twins decisions. With a deep, inner sigh now knowing what was going on, on Yukio's side, he knew what he needed to do. Hiding his head in the shadows, hoping for them to swallow him all up from all the burning shame he felt, he turned around and walked away.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't sacrifice Yukio's last chance at happiness for his own.

Even if it meant that he'd be forever longing for him.

Well, at least he'd make one thing right. Right?

Or so he thought until he felt enormous spike of fear on Yukio's end of their bond. That made his step falter but he wasn't going to stop this time. Just as he reached towards doorknob to bid silent farewell to his love life, there was a hand on his shoulder.

As soon as it appeared as soon it was gone yet the fact stood that he still turned around to Yukio anyway. Rin looked his twin dead in the eyes and for a second he believed he saw a silent prayer in them, he could be dead wrong though, as he was all this time.

"Please, don't _leave me_, nii-san" said slowly Yukio, seemingly looking way better than he himself did after the rush of others' emotions.

He cracked a sad, little smile. "You know I won't, spotty. I'd never do that."

At that tension his twin had in shoulders gave away and he exhaled deeply. "There's just— Rin—" Yukio was at the loss of words, so unlike him. Something akin to sadness seeped through their bond. "Promise me."

He chuckled at that. "I promise" he said plainly, hoping for this disaster to end. He was burning with shame and at the same time he was shaking from the cold that kept on flowing from Yukio's side of their bond. With that said and done he turned on his heel, finally reaching for the doorknob.

"Nii-san—" cut in Yukio before he pressed it. There was strange urgency in his voice, he couldn't understand.

"Yeah?" he threw over his shoulder.

"Those feelings— All of them. Is this really how you feel about me?"

Now that was difficult question to answer because as much as he hoped Yukio felt all the love and warmness that came with it, he wasn't so sure. Maybe, maybe he didn't love his twin in the first place? Damn, his brother hid so much conflicting emotions towards him all this time behind his smiles and even occasional roll of an eye, than how was he supposed to really know how he felt towards him.

"I guess so, yeah" he answered, shrugging it off. To be honest he haven't the slightest what Yukio felt on his end.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'll be going now..." he breathed, feeling too self-conscious being in his twins presence. He needed to get out and quickly or he might've break right there.

Not a single 'okay' was said, as Rin pressed the doorknob.

Not a single 'what' was said, as Rin realized he couldn't open the doors.

But a three steps back were done, as Rin stared at vicious piece of wood that just wouldn't budge. With a gulp, he felt as he started sweatdropping. This was becoming more and more disastrous with each passing second. Not only he learned that he was that sick of a person to even hope for his own twin to feel the same way he wanted him but also he apparently took way too long time to clear everything up and... he fucked up. Again. _Big_ time.

"What's wrong, nii-san?"

Now that was a question he really didn't want to answer right now but he did anyway, his voice betrayed him though as it was a bit too high-pitched for his liking.

"It's... locked" he squeaked, and his voice actually shook.

"Come again?" repeated Yukio, passing by him and trying the doors for himself. After third growl and smack of his brown tail in irritation, he gave up. Suddenly he seemed way too white-faced.

Rin laughed out loud at that and by doing so he earned a very dirty look from his twin. What was it supposed to be? A gift from fates themselves? Or another twisted way of entertaining themselves because from whichever side he looked at it, it didn't promise anything but problems.

"It's not funny, nii-san!" his brother snapped, turning at him and practically going into hysterics.

Laugh he was having bordered on the hysterical one by a second, as he knew well enough _what_ those closed doors meant for them. Yukio just as well might've walk out from there a very changed man after everything that _will_ happen. Rin, not so much as he was used to being locked down in a room with only four walls to keep him a company at supermoons.

The problem was_, they weren't alone._

_They were together._

And Rin just as well could tell Yukio that he wanted to fuck him into oblivion, and for some time too.

"This is all your fault, nii-san!" snapped Yukio, wheezing lightly and pushing his glasses up his nose. "You were not supposed to be in here at all! Now we're stuck in here _together_!"

Well, fuck this and fuck that. Fuck everything actually, his twin included – not that he wouldn't enjoy the last option. The spike of fury coming from his brother though roused the inner demon inside him from slumber. Rin felt the burn of his flames grow extremely quickly now that he was getting winded up by Yukio and his outburst. As if! He certainly wasn't the one to close the bloody doors! And it was too early, unless Mephisto—

"Well, shit then!" he growled back, bearing his teeth. "I guess we will have to fuck now!"

— was twisted enough to enjoy the play that was about to start soon enough.

In a blink of an eye, Yukio blanched almost petrified. "What?" he asked quietly, the idea was probably completely surreal to him.

"I said, we will have to fuck now anyway." Rin repeated himself loud and clear. He didn't like how rough his voice sounded but it needed to be said. From personal experiences, he knew well enough how badly they will get through this supermoon. Damnit, how he wanted to just throw away all the bullshit they needed to cope with from their lives right now. "Better do it before our inner-buddies kick in, might get messy. Fucking Mephisto— I'll kill him, I swear to our fucking _hellfires_ that I will."

Yukio by now was truthfully petrified. "Nii-san—"

Sighing a bit, Rin growled under breath at his own temper. Yeah, he wanted Yukio alright just not like this, not after he knew what it actually meant for their half-assed relationship anyway. But right now, after he got to know that he fucked up again, the least he could do was to make it bearable for both of them. Even though a simple thought of him and Yukio being like that made his blood boil and full-blown blush appear on his face.

"S—sorry" he whined out, brushing his hands through his hair. "It's just... It _will_ get messy, Yukio. I know, I lived through it more times than you and believe me it's not something you can control. Not that."

Yukio shook but then he cleared his throat as good as he could. "Okay then, what do you propose then? Any alternatives?"

He once again chuckled under his nose. "I said already, four-eyes—"

At those words his twin furrowed his brows looking around the barely lit room as if looking for a way to escape. To no avail though and he seemed to realize it when he massaged his forehead and gulped.

"Nii-san— I— We can't— —"

With a broken and tired sigh, Rin did the only thing he could think off and strode towards Yukio – who yelped at his sudden movement – and practically pinned him to the desk. The situation could be almost like the one of his many wet-dreams if not for the fact that his twin was staring at him doe-eyed like that. He leaned into his brothers' face when he noticed the stupid pocket watch lying just next to them. Was he imaging it or Yukio was actually _that_ sentimental to use it? No matter, he needed to make sure he was not going to hurt his brother while supermoon would get to the highest point in the sky.

Yet he felt so hot, burning even while staring straight in the eyes of his twin. He knew what he needed to do but couldn't make himself actually do it. Awkward was the word about this kind of situations.

"Yukio, help yourself please" he finally spoke, as he felt his flames incredibly slowly increase bit by bit. Time was running short on them. "I don't want to hurt— (_~us_)"

At that Yukio frowned as his hands traveled awkwardly to Rin's shoulders and stayed there. Then suddenly he breathed in as if relishing in the scent that engulfed them. "D—do you smell it?" he asked, breathing out and moaning which resulted in him stiffening in mortification. "Oh, hell. I— That smell— It's—"

Rin took a whiff of it as well and damn, his mouth watered as his flames roared. "Perfect" he finished for his twin, as the last strings of his self-restraint snapped into nothingness.

It was going to happen sooner or later, he knew it. He also realized that Yukio wasn't going to be the one to even approach him about it. Rin however, as hot as he was from everything he felt, shamelessly took that one last step and crossed the line.

Within blink of an eye he closed up the little space that was between their bodies and finally, after such long time of longing he kissed him with all he had. There _was_ stillness on Yukio's side, as he grew rigid at such sudden action but after few silent, unnerving seconds he _responded_.

At first it was just a brush of lips against each other, so innocent. A voiceless invitation, an experiment. Soon enough lust however took the lead, as Yukio pressed himself a bit more into him slightly moving his face to get a better angle at catching Rin's wanting lips.

That made Rin smirk into their kiss as he let himself slowly uncover this very real and very unforgettable territory.

Before long, they just couldn't get enough of themselves. Yukio's hands somehow weaseled it's way into Rin's hair pushing and pulling slightly, just as he himself was slowly taking out his brother's shirt from trousers. The only thing that kept on crossing his mind was thought of how natural it felt, not awkward at all. Sweet, passionate and oh fuck, so _hot_. In the background their tails mingled together, one slapping the other as if fighting for dominance but it wasn't as if any of them noticed.

After what happened to feel like hours, Rin dislodged himself from those lips that tasted so good he could forget himself in them, by just kissing. They both needed air though and that's why he found himself moving away, his breath slinking across heated skin of Yukio's chin.

With a one albeit shy shared look, he knew that no matter how Yukio felt towards him, he was still very much affected by pure lust that was mirrored in his own eyes. Eyes that by now weren't as pure as they used to be as they kept slowly diminishing with redness that reminded them of their origins.

By now he knew he was furiously blushing but so was Yukio and that made him smile. "Who would've thought you can kiss like that?" he teased, sighing and then nuzzling his face into his twins neck. Smell of their shared arousal was becoming more and more prominent, it was slowly driving him crazy.

Yukio gasped when tongue darted along his skin. "R—Rin, no..."

This time Rin growled low in his throat. "_Yes_."

His brother however pulled on his hair painfully to move him away. "No, we can't. Everybody—"

"Damnit, four-eyes!" he snapped into his twins face, his fangs bared, eyes burning with want. "_What_ everybody? Nobody's going to know unless you'll saunter over to them shouting it into their faces. Besides..." Rin pressed his lower - very neglected - regions into just as much worked up Yukio's ones to grind painfully slow together. "We both want it, we both know it, we both feel it. And it's going to happen one way or another, so... Just stop worrying for once—"

A heartbeat passed.

And to his awe, before he could finish he was roughly cut off by Yukio's lips that crashed back into his.

It amazed him how his twin could kiss so flawlessly well, as if he done so before at least a dozen times – maybe he was a natural? It did nothing to lessen the amazement of how demanding he was in his kisses, passionate – bordering on bruising, as if he tried to mark him by sucking on his lower lip and then slipping his tongue inside.

This moment felt perfect. His twin was in his arms and there was no more confusion nor fear in his emotions just pure bliss and desire. Rin wished that every other night could be just like this but deep inside, he _knew._

He _knew_ it was the only one he'll ever get.

He could just as well take the best of it while it lasted.

So before long, he once again released his brother's mouth who in exchange grumped something under his breath in disappointment at the loss of contact. Oh hell, Yukio was well way past the way of being worked up already, as he was staring at him so sharply as if trying to cut off the excess of clothing with his gaze alone. In there, behind those awkwardly angled glasses was pure wanton. The very same expression he saw only once before, while being closed up together on their vacation. It was sharp, demanding but also submissive – as if he was signaling him to take the wheel, quite literally.

Yukio wanted him to take the responsibility.

And damnit, he'd lie if he said that he wasn't happy to do just that.

Hellfire purred within him, making him high on the smell, taste and touch. By now, he knew they were just as well gone. Both of them. The thing was, he wasn't going to be the one to regret this in the morning. However as their morals were totally drowned in the ever-flowing lust and need, Rin couldn't help but to feel excited more than he ever was, not that Yukio wasn't either.

Clothes were asphyxiating, they felt way too heavy.

Yukio was breathing heavily, lips partly opened as his chest moved up and down. He looked so hot with his shirt half-sticking out from his trousers and properly worshipped lips. One glance at him was all that Rin needed to make his another move. With a speed he didn't know he possessed, he latched onto Yukio, tearing the shirt off his chest in one smooth move.

Buttons fell on the floor, rolling in every direction.

After that, as the night progressed, he never really remembered when it happened that both of them ended making out, leaning over the desk in just their boxers – that were leaving almost nothing to imagination.

They were literally hot and bothered and wanted even more, especially Rin.

As he trailed his lips down Yukio's throat and chest, he licked every single mole that adorned his twins body. He loved how his skin tasted, how so fresh he smelled, how he felt as their flames danced around them in tandem with their moves. But there was something missing, something that couldn't stop buggering him.

It was the need, a primal – very animalistic – need to mark Yukio as his.

With a silent, inner growl he let his adventurous hands slink their way around his twins body, promptly grabbing a very nice feeling buttocks and squeezed them. Response he got was immediate as his brother moaned wantonly before he pressed himself even more into him. Yukio's hands weren't passive either but unlike him, he seemed to have a quirk towards his hair, neck and shoulders. Just like then, when his twin raked his fingers down Rin's shoulders, whimpering shamelessly and grinding into him in need to have any kind of friction between them.

Rin by then knew that Yukio was getting close to release, with the way his breathing caught in his chest every time he made the slightest move. He however was far from done, as he teased his way over his brother's body. However, as much as he wanted to torment his twin some more now wasn't the time, so he finally – painfully slowly reached towards the place that needed him most.

His hand came into contact with Yukio's covered crotch and lightly brushed over the material.

"Oh— Fuck—"

Rin chuckled at Yukio's outburst that was followed with him pressing more into his hand.

"Yukio?" he asked, clear lust flowing with his voice. "Are you—" he added before gasping as another shiver racked his body.

To his surprise, his brother growled under breath before attacking Rin's neck. "Stop talking" was the only thing he said before he sucked sensitive skin. "Yes" he added as if in afterthought but then stopped his ministrations to look him in the eye.

Silence fell around them, as they stared at each other. Rin gulped before nodding and smiling.

"I'm happy to hear that, four-eyes."

Yukio actually managed to roll his eyes and pushed his glasses up. "It's— not as bad as I expected."

Well, to be honest his twin was in for a shock still, as the real fun didn't start just yet. Moon that shone in the sky with gold light was still on it's way. He couldn't help himself but grin wolfishly towards his brother, once again pinning him to the desk.

With his hands on either side of Yukio, he felt as the tension cracked with electricity in the air. Their flames like their tails still mingled together, fighting for dominance. There however wasn't a way for his twin to win this fight as he was on the submissive side of the situation. However he visibly grew more and more responsive as the time was passing by.

And damnit, it was giving Rin that stupid, false hope that maybe... maybe...

"Should I give you a hand then?" he asked, glancing up innocently at his brother with a crystal clear intention in his eyes.

Yukio actually coughed into his fist, sweatdropping a bit. "Way to kill the mood, nii-san" he said as a very adorable blush appeared on the apple of his cheeks.

"Oh?" Rin wondered, as his grin became even wider if it was possible. A squint of his eyes was saying enough however. "Romantic much" he teased, as he untangled his tail to sweep it in one long arc behind him.

"Excuse me for being romantic at heart" snapped Yukio half-glaring at him. He was certainly mortified that Rin has seen this side of him. "Thought never – ever - crossed my mind that I'll find myself in this kind of situation with _you_ of all people."

At that Rin shook with giggles that tried to burst out, fortunately he knew better than to do that. "Well, we can turn the light off if you want—" he couldn't help his big mouth sometimes.

His brother snarled, worked up and blushing furiously. "Shuddup. Just do the thing—"

Now, hearing Yukio saying things like that was too much for his poor heart and Rin burst out laughing. Feeling the piercing, icy glare that was aimed at him he tried to compose himself the best he could. Problem was, he couldn't – not with his twin looking at him with that cute expression of his.

"_So_ cute."

Yukio went into another fit, this time into silent one – as only his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I am not cute. I am a male."

At that comeback Rin chuckled. "Oh but you are. Especially when you're blushing like that." With another tick of his brother's eyebrow he grinned like a fool-in-love, which he certainly was. "I love that side of you. You're simply amazing at how much crap you can take from me and still—"

A sigh cut him off as Yukio shook his head, once again pushing his glasses upwards. "Will you actually _shut up_?" he said slowly before he flashed a small, happy smile at Rin. "We have more pressing matters at hand."

And with those words his brother actually took the initiative and leaned down to kiss him, only to pull him up and melt their lips once again together in a dance of passion. Now that was the only thing Rin needed to proceed, green light that it was okay for him to ease Yukio into supermoon and he did.

* * *

Squinty, wide eyes watched the situation unroll as it's owner popped another handful of popcorn inside his mouth. After few cringe-worthy movements of his painfully full mouth, Amaimon gulped it all down – now expectantly looking over at his brother who lounged with his legs crossed on his favourite armchair.

"Why do we even are here again?" Amaimon asked, licking his long fingers from the lasts of salt. He was more than totally bored, not to mention kinda confused about entire situation.

Mephisto, who also kept his curious eyes on the window only sighed, before he nonchalantly summoned his favourite teapot and cup. While he poured his favourite drink, he couldn't help but to snigger at the very apparent situation that was happening just before their eyes.

"To entertain ourselves" he answered simply, before laughing out and almost splashing the tea all over himself. "Who would've thought that Okumura-sensei would actually let Rin-kun do him."

Amaimon grabbed another handful of popcorn from his portion and munched on it, talking in-between. "Well, it was meant to happen, ne?"

Shaking with suppressed chuckles, Mephisto sipped from his cup before once again locking his eyes on the Okumura boys who by now looked as they were once again fighting for dominance. Thinking more, he'd have to say he almost felt bad for the youngest Okumura, looking as he tried and tried but was put off over and over again by older twin.

"Caaan I go already?" grumped Amaimon, catching the tiniest amount of interest from his brother. "It's boooring."

Suddenly Mephisto felt as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Enjoy the show when it lasts, I have a feeling it's _the only one _we'll ever get."

Green haired demon moaned bemused. "Don't care, could have much more fun somewhere else."

At that Mephisto narrowed his squinty eyes notch more. "Do you really think I am doing it simply for entertainment?" he said, a hidden smile between words. "Well, think again then, Amai-kun. _Think_. Where do you get better fill up of Gehenna's energy than here? It's _the supermoon_, one that happens once in a hundred years. Next one hardly will be this strong. On the sidenote we have our half-demons, children of our father, connected by one of the most forbidden sins... There's no better place to satisfy our need for Gehenna's energy than here."

Clearly not understanding a word, Amaimon shrugged the matter off. "I still don't get it. Why do we even need to feed up on Gehenna's energy to exist on his land. It makes me feel _weak_" he said plainly but his sharp voice held a second meaning.

"Like I said before, there are laws in Assiah we all need to submit to. No exceptions."

With a roll of his eyes, Amaimon laid down on the air – his hands crossed behind head. "Stupid."

"Yes, maybe. But it makes everything so much more entertaining" replied Mephisto, changing his position on the armchair into more comfortable one. "It's funny that even our dear half-blood brothers are affected by it, so strongly too."

Now that piqued somehow Amaimon's curiosity as he glanced towards the window. Behind the glass there was a clear view of Rin straddling Yukio from behind, the older completely dominated the younger by then. What for one would look tiredly, Amaimon sat back leaning his hand over knee as he stared ahead, pondering.

With a tiny curl of his brows, he finally looked to Mephisto with clear confusion on his mind. "What do you mean?"

Mephisto licked his lips slowly, smiling cheshire-cat widely before staring back at his companion. "Tell me what do you see" he asked, already liking the oncoming topic.

Amaimon blinked back at him blankly, his expression never changing. "That they fuck each other's brains out?" he replied but not really, he couldn't understand the question in itself. Not that he never enjoyed the lust from the act itself, because he occasionally did – he just preferred the mix of fear, excitement and frustration that came the strongest from funfair's overall.

There was a glare shot towards Amaimon, as Mephisto almost fumed from the sheer ignorance that stank probably miles away from the above mentioned person. "Stupid. I meant that you should take a _look_ and _see_ who's pulling the strings in boys relationship" he practically shrieked. "Why do you think Rin-kun is the one filling up the role of the marking one and not Yukio? It's so clear to see it amazes me that you didn't connect the dots just yet."

Well, Amaimon probably would if he was interested enough. The thing was, he wasn't. So with a shrug of his jacket clad shoulders, he snapped back sticking out his tongue in the end. "Hey you dragged me in here and gave a bag of popcorn to stay and watch them with you! Besides one bag of popcorn was not enough, I want more."

Mephisto shook in his comfy armchair, massaging his forehead before he sweatdropped and glanced at his brother. Amaimon was too childish to enjoy the mix of emotions that rolled in huge puffs of fluffy fire from the room, no wonder, really. "Apparently I do not have more popcorn but here" he roared, ripping a bag of hidden sweets from behind him and lunging them at green head, the pack bobbed off it silently before it was snatched in between black fingernails. "Is that enough for you, shmuck?!"

Amaimon inspected the package before ripping it open and nodding. He popped one of the sweets into his mouth and smiled at perfect taste. "So good!" he stated, before digging in.

Sight of his brother swallowing the sweets without even savouring them only agitated Mephisto more. With a breathe of defeat he slapped his hand down his face and then promptly he once again looked into the room with Okumura twins. A very wicked smile slipped onto his face, as he silently just _knew_ the reason for Yukio being the weaker brother.

As it happened it was perfect, it all fit.

And honestly? If not for Rin-brat in being first in awakening his demonic powers, he was more than sure that the younger would certainly dominate over the older twin. In there, in that room he had all answers, a shitton of clues as well.

With another low chuckle escaping his lips, Mephisto just knew he was right.

And if anything, he also had a wild guess that fluffy feel of their combined hellfires was just pointing towards the future bundle of joy that would join them in their story, the same that took a name of Nakamura Kyoko in their own timeline.

He clucked his tongue, excited towards oncoming events. "So excited!"


	18. Arc3 Like a dream ch4

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 18/?  
**Characters**: Rin, Yukio, Shura, Mephisto  
**Genre**: full-blown-angst, some-fluff, I don't know x3  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. cursing, anime!ver, brocon, RinYukio, prolly ooc?_

_**Summary**__: _In that one moment he wanted to punch something really bad. However he stopped on grinding his teeth painfully while a gaping hole took a place of his heart. He was so sorry, he wanted to turn back time – if it was possible, just so Yukio wouldn't have to go through all of this crap.

**A/N**: よ！I managed, I crawled back from the dead to finish this story which is slowly coming to an end. *sighs* Chapter not the best but I tried (and cried when had to rewrite it again &amp; again). Also I've had this few scenes on my mind for quite some time so I can finally say I'm free from my demons, yo! Hope you enjoy this bite! ありがとうみんな！ps. Mephisto left uniforms in shower rooms for boys, ps2. breadcrumb of Rin's past _supermoon_ 3

* * *

…

Silently, wind caressed treetops to and fro.

On this particular day, early-autumn sky was – as if knowing of previous night events – crystal clear, with only few puffy clouds sailing through it. One could even hear a happily chirping birds if listened close enough. Overall it seemed such a perfect day, a good one too – only if...

If not for two half-breed demon teens that were caught in a twisted tale of fates.

As it happened, Rin was slowly drifting back towards reality. Same one, he knew he wasn't ready to face just yet.

Groaning inwardly, he shivered at autumn's chill that otherwise kept on crawling into buildings already. With another moan – which escaped him accidentally - he felt every single muscle in his body reel in painful cramps. Even though he didn't want to he opened one eye, half-afraid of what he might see. However he certainly wasn't prepared to see _that_.

This never-ending grey mist surrounding him, as it did – and before he noticed, he was standing fully-clothed and concious.

It couldn't be real, he must've been dreaming, right? He must've been still asleep in a bed, his head probably propelled on a comfy pillow – that was his twin, probably; but it wasn't important at the moment.

Glancing over himself, he had this strange feeling crawling up his spine, just mere seconds before a sense of deja vu kicked in. He remembered a very similar dream he had months ago, but again back then his guilt and sadness took over the wheel of his memory. Was that _it_ again?

Not waiting for another walk down memory lane, he blinked and then moved – to find that he was free to do so, unlike the last time this kind of thing happened. Now _that_ was bad, he thought to himself. It meant he was somewhere and nowhere amidst his conciousness doing god-knows-what or why, still he pushed ahead with morbid curiosity of what he might find.

His steps were unnaturally effortless, as if he was walking on air itself, not to mention – thing that was just a mist kept on condensing into something much darker with each step he took.

How long did he wander, he couldn't know in that strange place of not here nor there, where only dark fog danced before his eyes. Once it completely swallowed him, he stopped. He felt himself sweat profusely as cold chill went down his spine. Oh, he didn't like it, not one bit.

"Hey?" he shouted, but it was so meek. He gulped, turning around and repeating himself. "HEY!"

No echo. Nothing.

What the hell was going on? Where was he? Was that another stupid prank of fluff-clown? Well, even if it was – it wasn't funny. He was really starting to panic. Dark fog surrounding him looked and _felt_ so evil, closing on him more and more.

"Is anybody he—re?" he tried again as his hands shook on his sides, he was more than ready to ball them into fists to fight off whatever awaited him.

But no, he wasn't going to give in into his surreal fear, as if - he felt the need to move ahead – and so he did. Not that the place was becoming any less creepier than it was before. Thick, dark fog still made his skin crawl, the chill wasn't any better – getting colder. He believed he could see his own breath coming off in puffs – at least he could tell that wherever he was, was oxygen so he had this one problem off his head. He certainly wasn't going to asphyxiate.

Cautiously he kept on wandering yet there was no change to scenery at all, no matter where he looked. Finally after some time creepiness gave in place to frustration at getting nowhere, seeing nothing and actually maybe giving up his senseless _need_ to move on further ahead. Yeah, he felt cold and tired(?) and thought of having a nap was becoming more promising with each step he took.

Then again, why would he feel so worn out while dreaming? It was just a dream, wasn't it? The place he was in, the freezing cold that pinched on his fully-clothed body..? It was all just a dream...

A loud sigh escaped from between his lips and puffy cloud swirled before his eyes, unaware he shook internally from chill. After few more minutes (_or maybe hours, who knew?_) of strolling, he finally stopped as his frustration became too much to bear with. What was the point of walking anyway if he wasn't going to find anything, right?

Besides, he had enough of being nowhere.

He wanted to wake up, damnit.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" he raved, his hands flying towards his temples and trying to pull his hair off. "CLOWN YOU'RE SO GOING DOWN FOR THIS, YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? IF YOU TRIED TO PISS ME OFF THEN BRAVO, GRATS YOU MANAGED PERFECTLY! FRICKEN BILION POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR FOR THIS ONE—haaa?"

Surge of his spouting insults stopped a sudden change in the fog. Out of nowhere a surge of wind swirled grey and black mass together until he could spot outline of a huge doors. Yes, he could say he actually, finally saw something in there – in a distance. A gate? A gate! Clearing his throat, he didn't wait to sprint ahead with huge leaps. Yes, there was a gate – he could say, and it was big or rather getting bigger as he was getting closer to it.

When he got close enough, he halted his steps and took in the view. Once black outline took an appearance of free standing double-winged stone gate. Blinking several times, he pondered the reason why would such a thing be in a middle of nowhere and especially why would he _need_ to find it. But he did anyway, so he slowly reached his hand towards cold stone.

When his fingers slipped down crease, a vivid bright light shone from within the gate – momentarily blinding Rin with it's ferocity. He couldn't do much to stop it from shining as he stepped back shielding his face from vicious light – but he noticed strange symbols that suddenly started to appear on the stone.

Before he could ponder what what happening, the gate was already opening up – light urging him inside.

What he found behind that stone gate, was chaos.

From between sparse fog he could see buildings, a whole _city_. But—it wasn't a nice, heart-warming and welcoming view. Far from it. Wherever his eyes could follow, he would see crushed walls crumbling on itself of buildings long time deserted – it was empty, hollow shell of a city he once knew. From his place, he could even see Old Boy's Dormitories, but even they couldn't stop corroding ways of time.

A very cold sweat slipped down his face. Somehow he had a bad feeling about this. The whole vision was wrong, distorted and simply scary. There were no people walking down the streets, no everyday noise of students hurrying to Academy.

There was nothing.

A simple, horrifying nothing.

Yet his human curiosity nudged him to go on, to proceed.

Each twist and turn he took felt wrong, broken windows and empty buildings only added to hopelessness of the place he found in stead of his always lively city.

_A ghost town_, tickled at the back of his mind as he glanced around on his journey half-afraid that he actually might find one or two ghosts in there. He was right about that one though, there was no living soul beside himself in there – the stillness was alarming.

It didn't surprise him that his steps took him to their dormitory's doors first, corroded from time and whatever happened there. Before he could take a hold of doorknob, he noticed they weren't even closed in the first place. Pushing them slowly ajar, he got inside and a sweep of freezing air surrounded him, forcing him to close his eyes. Just by his pure will he managed to struggle ahead, trying to shield his face with hands.

It was difficult task to do but he made it, only to almost face-plank into the ground when the sudden gust disappeared. Catching himself at last second, he found his footing but immediately looked straight ahead to find himself once again before entire city.

He was back at the starting point.

"What—?" he pondered loudly, sweatdropping. "Wasn't I just—?"

"You like what you see?"

Sudden unknown voice startled Rin, who already balled his fists looking around the place, trying to find the source and it's owner.

"I'm everywhere" spoke the voice, becoming strikingly familiar. "And nowhere."

It certainly wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "Show yourself!" he screamed, as he felt his pulse sky-rocket in a second.

The voice laughed then, a disturbing low grumble to it. "Show myself?" it asked, then "But I don't have to, you see me everyday."

"What?" Rin asked dumbstruck, shiver went down his spine. "What?"

Then to his utmost surprise, in one of the alleys a black string of shadow started to take on human silhouette, plus the long tail with a visible tuft of hair at end.

"Like I said, you see me everyday."

"No" Rin whispered under breath, trying to get his head around this entire vision. "You can't be me— It's impossible" he added in afterthought. "I must be dreaming, this must be a dream."

The shadow strolled casually between buildings, disappearing here and appearing there like a ghost. Until it stopped by dormitories. Then it caressed the building fondly, before a huge twisted smile showed up on it's cheek.

"Do you like what you see?" it repeated nonchalantly it's earlier question.

It was clearly awaiting reply, but why. Rin didn't understand a thing. "What do you mean?" he asked, not following.

"This" the shadow said and disappeared into nothingness. As Rin's eyes darted around looking for it, he didn't notice a huge face on the would-be-sky. Voice boomed. "It's all ours doing."

Loud grumble was everything to make Rin look up into sky and open his mouth in panic. The thing loomed so close to his face, and seemed to reek of malicious energy. He was shaking, stricken to the core. The demon choose that moment to show up his another twisted smile, white and red pointy teeth up Rin's face.

"This is what we become. This is what we want. This is what we do. And you know what else? You're completely powerless. There's nothing you can do about it, you're just small sad _human_ being."

By when shadow finished speaking, something he didn't notice earlier caught Rin's hands and feet – black thick ribbons shooting out of nowhere. He's got trapped and couldn't move, and boy he tried. But the more he struggled, the more lost to black veils he was as they spread more and more, tediously covering his body.

"LET ME GO—!"

Rin was scared shitless by when he couldn't move anymore. Thinking fast, he tried the first thing that came to his mind – his _hellfire_. But— it backfired on him. For some strange, unknown reason he couldn't feel _it_ anymore and only now he realised with panic that he didn't have a tail either. He was— human?

The black veils continued to swallow him.

"PLEASE—!"

And he was completely alone.

"DON'T—!

And he was terrified.

"—"

Last thing he heard was shadow's laughter.

* * *

…

"You're finally awake, I see—"

Snapping his eyes open, Rin twitched uncontrollably before his senses actually registered where he was. With a breath of relief, he mentally slapped himself for even believing in anything what he saw. Of course it was all a _dream_, a fricken nightmare nonetheless. And just as he thought earlier, he was sleeping on a comfy pillow that was his twin, a very _awake_ Yukio.

Somehow, only know the thought made him actually blush – if not the sight of his brother's naked torso and that hard nipple he was seeing. Not to mention how nice it felt to be held like this, Yukio must've been awake for a quite some time as he was caressing Rin's leg absent-mindedly with hand.

"Had a nightmare, didn't you?"

_Oh fuck, .o!_

Why was he acting so cool about waking up with him, _naked_? Was he used to waking up like this? Anyway, Rin could hardly think straight. To say he was speechless was nothing, he actually wanted to crawl under bed covers and hide there. His stupid dream almost forgotten by now, he wondered what he will see, once he'll hazard a glance at his brother. Last night's events were spiralling in his mind's eye – that yes, they did _the do_ and now what?

Was it a one-night stand?

Did he want it to be that? No, of course not. Not after everything he found out about. If life was only easier on them, if only...

"Do you mind?" said Yukio slowly, nudging Rin's leg off himself. There was a whimper as his twin followed to move away. "I was waiting for you to wake up for at least an hour now, so... do you mind? I am covered in a lot of—" Yukio's voice hitched, but he clearly caught himself in time to continue. "—Fluids that make me quite uncomfortable just to think about them. I _need_ to take a shower—"

Grumbling under nose, Rin dislodged himself from his brother. But unlike Yukio, he slumped his face back into pillow – only now feeling first muscles scream in pain. Shit, he still felt tired.

Low rustling of sheets was heard afterwards as younger Okumura scrambled from the bed. Scrambled was a good word to call it, as Yukio's movements were edgy and almost painful to see. Younger twin was clearly feeling strain he put on his own sore muscles with each move. It wasn't as if Rin wasn't aware of that, it was just _so_ _awkward_ – _to know, to hear, to see_ his twin act like nothing happened. Maybe it was Yukio's way of getting through all the shit he put them in.

_A silent storm._ _Damnit, damnit all to hell._ Rin knew he fucked up – literally. Now it was all over, even their long-lost brotherly bond that he tried to save. _Fuck._

Acting as casually as he could muster, he turned around – his face still half-hidden in a pillow but watching. Yukio who was unaware of his stare stood turning around and looking for his discarded clothing. Problem was, there wasn't much of a clothing left. Fortunately after few more seconds of idle standing, he found discarded boxers and reached for them – unaware that he just gave Rin a very nice view of his backside.

Rin gulped, silently cursing himself and his heightened sex drive. It wasn't as if he welcomed the notion of his brother reaching towards the floor, showing his clearly sore and bruised ass to his perverted eyes. No, it wasn't that. Of course not! Still, he felt a growing morning wood in between his legs as he kept his eyes sliding over Yukio's body.

_I'm so fucking stupid. _And he knew that. He knew that all too well, actually he knew that to the point of wanting to bang a head against a wall trying to knock the stupid thoughts outta his mind. His expectations towards his twin where like these dreams he was having – _impossible_. There was no way in Assiah nor Gehenna for Yukio to feel the same towards him, and last night was a grim reminder of that.

All that cold hate, anger and sadness he felt when their bond opened—

"While we're at it, I would say you need to take a shower too, _nii-san_."

Yukio's words pierced through Rin's jumbled train of thought. He blinked stunned to see his twin looking at him from corner of his eyes, glasses perched on nose and quite expressionless facade up his cheek. Boxers that were found before were hanging on his brother's hips already and for a second he wondered how long did he stare at him to not realise Yukio's own stare towards him?

"Haaa—h?"

Yukio grunted under nose, scrunching it a little at his intelligent response. "I said you should move your ass off the bed too and take a shower. _You_ _stink_. Besides I believe that everybody will start to worry if we don't show up around lunch time."

As astonishing it was, as strange it was too. His brother wasn't acting any different than on any other day towards him—? Still seemed to have that stick-up-his-arse so to speak. It was putting Rin off, confusing and irritating at the same time. How could Yukio be so callous?

With irritation clearly arising he slowly pushed himself upwards on the bed, his feet sliding onto carpet. He was completely naked, just as Yukio was mere seconds before and he felt the chill prick on his exposed chest and arms. Sitting on the bed with sheet covering lasts of his modesty, he scratched his head dumbfounded.

_He didn't understand. A bloody thing._

At his own unresponsiveness, Yukio apparently exhaled wanting to leave him on his own – bold steps told him so. Even so, he wanted answers damnit. He needed to know what he was standing on, because Yukio's behaviour was confusing him to no end. Did it meant they were _cool_, they were still _brothers_? Or did it mean that he could hope for something else? Something more?

_**Was Yukio even feeling alright?**_

"Yukio" he spoke quietly but loud enough to stop his twin. Twin which turned around to stare at him openly. The way he gazed at him, so bold – challenging him to a stare-down almost. "A—are you okay?"

At that kind of question, his brother's brow furrowed with almost a certain disgust but he played it off by pushing his glasses upwards. "That's stupid question to ask, nii-san." Yukio answered honestly and exhaled tiredly. When he glanced back towards him, there was something behind his eyes – sadness? He couldn't tell, not even through their bond which was— huh? He couldn't feel anything from the other side. Was it severed when they—? "Do you honestly think I am okay?" Yukio asked back, his tail whipping behind him with hidden anger. "That after what happened yesterday I will ever be okay?"

That hurt, more than a slap to the face.

"No, I am _not_ alright."

Rin gulped, his face ashen and hands curling on the sheets. Of course his brother wouldn't be okay, he was so stupid to even think that! Something burned from within him, his hellfire apparently only heightened the feeling of remorse he felt, and embarrassment.

In that one moment he wanted to punch something really bad. However he stopped on grinding his teeth painfully while a gaping hole took a place of his heart. He was so sorry, he wanted to turn back time – if it was possible, just so Yukio wouldn't have to go through all of this crap.

He never realised how pitiful he looked with dark bangs covering his eyes, shivering and holding back the burning feeling behind his eyelids – for the sake of his brother.

There was a squeak of the floorboards as his twin shifted weight and moved.

By that time he knew Yukio was going to leave him.

Before Rin could bite his tongue though, he spoke. Guilt that kept on practically ravaging him from inside out to the point of pain was too much, he burned – his soul burned.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry— Yukio" he let his whisper fill chilly room, cutting into silence. At that point he didn't care if his brother listened to him or left the room, he needed to get rid of acidic burn that resided in his soul.

"It's all my fault" he stated, well knowing that it was the painful truth. "It's all my fault— that our father is dead. That our lives are so messed up and that we will never be truly normal. We will never be your average John Smith's. Now I think I start to understand the reason why Kurikara was hidden from me for so long. Dammit, I shouldn't have ever reached for that damned sword! At the time I was so stupid to think I would be able to help our father...

But even— with demon power... I still wasn't able to save him. I was too weak, I was too late. Shiro, he tried to protect me... And you, Yukio... You've been protecting me from myself too, weren't you? Stepping into our father's shoes, huh."

Sudden bitter laughter tried to bubble out but in the end only chuckle escaped from his lips.

"I failed you, both of you. I am sorry. Mainly because of me and my own mistakes you've been caught in the middle of my personal war – because of me, you... You became a demon yourself!

Why? Just... tell me one thing— Why, after so many wrongs— Why do you still—?!"

Sudden warmth plunged onto Rin's head, caressing unruly black locks in a soothing manner. When that happened, single tear slid down a cheek from snapping wide-open blue eyes.

"Why?" he asked again, a mere whisper. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Yukio?"

As a response, hand that caressed his hair patted him lightly.

"You're not the only one at fault here, nii-san. Do you really think I haven't thought about it myself?"

Breathing in deeply, Rin raised his head to look at his twin. Yukio's hand stilled on his head but didn't left, nonetheless he seemed to ponder something before chuckling to himself and smiling blankly towards him. There was a deep hurt beyond teal irises but still for some reason his brother chose to ignore it.

"Yes, you did the most stupid thing and reached for that hidden hellish power that now resides within you. Yes, you did open up that proverbial Pandora's Box that might just as well end all the life as we know it, but— it doesn't matter.

I'm glad that you did. I'm glad that you didn't give up.

Now, cheer up, it's not like you to mope around and over think past mistakes. That's my job."

Rin let his tail whip to the side at Yukio's attempt to lighten up the mood. "You're not going to answer me do you?" At that he felt a stinging flick to the forehead at which he cried out startled. "Ouch, four-eyes, what for?!"

An honest smile from his twin was everything to once again confuse him to no end.

"Thinking" was Yukio's reply with something akin to a cheeky smile. Before Rin could react to that, worn out pair of boxers hit him in the face and few footsteps followed. "Put them on and let's go take that shower. I'm really starting to wonder why did nobody come in to check on us just yet... It seems we've been in here ages. Now, that gives me some really disturbing ideas about Pheles-san's idea of locking demons in at supermoons—"

As Yukio kept on speaking, boxers fell down onto Rin's lap. To be honest, he didn't know what to think of his twins actions beside the fact that for some reason Yukio didn't want him to blame himself. That much he got from his brother's speech. It was silly thing, really – seeing as it was Rin the immature one, trying to loosen up always stuck-up Yukio.

But maybe his twin had a point. Maybe he was over thinking everything?

"Nii-san, you better hurry up and put those on. There's no certainty that Shura or Pheles-san won't show up at any minute. It would be better if they didn't catch us in a such state of undress unless you want to give them a reason to take their nicknaming to a completely new level."

"_Honeybirds_."

"Huh?" harrumphed Yukio, pushing his glasses up.

"It's ironic isn't it?" Rin prodded, taking a hold of boxers and standing up in all his naked glory. It wasn't as if his brother didn't see him like this before. "That Shura always called us honeybirds, and now... after supermoon... we're like newly-weds... waking up after—" he spoke as he put the boxers on.

"Hold on, right there" his brother butted in, his hand up. "Aren't you taking this thing too far."

Taking half-jokingly his twin's comment, he stretched out yawning on occasion. "Only if you want me to" he challenged, smirking.

"You do realise that you just compared the two of us to a couple, right?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, his tail wagged behind him. "Yeah, and?"

At that Yukio exhaled deeply before waving his hand down. "Just checking something" was said as he turned around and pressed doorknob.

"Just... _checking_?" repeated hollowly Rin, blinking at empty space where his twin stood mere seconds ago. "What the hell was that was supposed to mean, four-eyes?!" he shrieked, running out of their cell and leaving only dirty sheets and musky smell of sex behind.

* * *

…

"**What the heck are those?!**"

True Cross Academy shook with a sudden outburst. Nearby birds took off from tree branches scared for their lives. Still, as terrifying as the screech was, Yukio – whom it was aimed at - stood completely unfazed by his raving brother. Brother who only now realised that he was just as much of a victim of supermoon as the other teen was, with the only difference between them that he noticed it when he saw his reflection in a bathroom mirror – horror written all over face.

"Hickeys."

"I wasn't asking you, four-eyes!" Rin raved back at his brother's profile. Wildly he stretched his neck towards dirtied mirror to check once again the damage – and gulped. "How I am supposed to go back to cram school looking like this?"

Yukio at that tched, pressing blade to his cheek. "Maybe it's time to start acting like a proper student" as he finished one side of his face, he turned to shave other. "Meaning, you'll have to button up your shirt from now on."

As shaver was put under warm water, a perilous look was send towards Yukio. Yeah, as if that was going to help Rin. Unfortunately to him, one of those said hickeys was too high and barely hid behind collar.

"You and your biting fetish!" he barked, pointing accusatory finger at his twin. "It's second time!"

Slowly Yukio washed rests of shaving cream off his face and dried his cheeks out with a towel. Seconds later glasses were perched on his nose, eyes squinting dangerously at Rin.

"I had no control over my actions. Neither have you. So drop it, nii-san."

_(~well, that was a can full of bullshit, but still...) _

"Even _if—_ you didn't have to bite into my neck so hard!"

At that Yukio choked before actually flushing. "E—excuse me? I don't really want to point out the fact that I have your fingerprints all over my butt and thighs. Not to mention I am sore in a place that never should be sore in the first place—!"

"But you did enjoy it" he full-countered head-on that statement, smirking devilishly at his twin. "I know, I did."

Totally unprepared for that his brother sputtered incoherently. It seemed that Yukio was going to either self-combust or choke to death. "No. No. No! Why do we even speak about _that_?"

"Because" he drilled on matter-of-factly, pointing towards his buttoned up shirt and collar. "You let yourself be too carried away and as a consequence of your actions now I have a huge, purple lovebite peeking from behind my collar."

"Love—bite?" mumbled back Yukio, his spirit visibly crushed. Brown eyebrow ticked.

Sighing, he felt as his own brow ticked from growing irritation. "Don't 'lovebite' me, Yukio. Where do you have that magic-putty you used on us when we were in fluff-clown's pocket?"

"Magic? Putty?" repeated his brother still clearly stricken to the core, as if he couldn't understand a word.

"Yeah, that thing that's supposed to help with healing?" he snapped back at his twin, putting hands on hips.

"Ah—"

Blinking, he ultimately raised a brow at dumbfounded Yukio. Was he speaking in some foreign language that his brother wasn't able to understand or something? "Oi! Spotty!"

Only then his twin nodded, as if finally something occurred to him. "Ah! Right!" he then promptly knocked fist on open palm and then pointed forefinger upwards. "You do realise it's not going to help you by much. If you can remember our healing abilities are not really working on simple bruises and scratches" he finished nodding head absent-mindedly.

"You're calling this—" there Rin angrily pointed at dark mark on his neck "—a _simple_ bruise?! It's more like a godfather of bruises, you ass!"

A sudden, low whistle then filled up shower rooms but— it wasn't any of the boys.

Neither Rin nor Yukio dared to look towards doors that were ajar. Both though were sweating profusely, hoping that whoever it was didn't catch a whiff of their situation or worse - last night's shenanigans.

"Yo! Long time no see, _honeybirds_!"

As if their luck could get any worse, it was no other but Shura herself. Barely covered, with a can of beer in hand and that wide smile... so, the usual. Nonetheless... _**How much did she hear?**_

"So that's were ye hiding, eh? In a shower rooms, together. But to be honest this is the first place I figured I'd find any of you." Shura spoke, sauntering inside the rooms, completely at ease. Before she took a tour of spacey room, she shot a curious glance towards older Okumura. "Rin, yer room smells – bad. Had a good night, eh?" she said with a undertone of mirth in her voice. After that she continued looking around the place, completely ignoring two petrified teens. "Ye could at least try to tidy up yer cell afterwards tho... Actually ye should take an example from scaredy-cat. His cell was spotless when I took a peek in—"

"What are you doing here?" Yukio asked slowly, being the first to take a grasp of their situation.

"What do ye mean?" Shura asked back tsking little. With one good look at twins, she cackled. "I came to pick you up, scrubs. Mephisto sends his regards."

* * *

…

"_Kirigakure-san, just before you go in looking for boys – check for them in shower rooms."_

"_Hah?" asked confused Shura, half-grunting. "What's that supposed to mean Mephisto?"_

_Mephisto smiled widely, propping head onto his palm. "Let's just say, I have a feeling you're going to find them there. Together."_

_Narrowing her fiery eyes, Shura jutted her hip out and crossed arms. "Should I be afraid of what I might see? Because if ye suggest what I hope ye just **did not**, then maybe it would be better if we left them boys to themselves."_

_At that Mephiso laughed out, almost crying. "Oh Shura-san such **dirty** **mind** you have."_

_In an answer Shura only frowned, before actually speaking again. "It's just... The thing ye suggested made me realise that if by any means they actually somehow ended up together in the same cell at supermoon—" a shiver went down her spine at the thought. "The thing is, it's not as far-fetched as we think. I know how dangerous it is to be face-to-face with horny half-demon—"_

_Mephisto clucked his tongue, wetting his lips. "Ah, I almost forgot— Did supermoon make you reminiscent being in such situation first-hand?"_

_Low. Blow. Shura gritted her teeth in spite before a nice mix of profanities flew from her lips towards Mephisto, who only smirked to her ire. With last few swears, she turned on her heel and stomped outta from the Principle's office leaving a very satisfied demon behind._

"_Of course it did. It's not something you could forget that easily, am I right..?"_

* * *

**Read &amp; Review!_  
_**


	19. Arc3 Like a dream ch5

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 19/?  
**Characters**: Rin, Yukio, Kuro, Mephisto(?)  
**Genre**: ACTION  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. cursing, anime!ver, brocon, RinYukio, prolly ooc?_

_**Summary**__:  
As he spoke last of his questions, he spared a look at his twin who apparently took this moment to check how much ammo he's got left. When Yukio lifted his head back up, he blinked and then something crossed his expression._

_Then he promptly aimed his gun straight at Rin._

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait, here have it (7k+) of bad fan fiction. Love you guys! 3

* * *

_"...__and I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone,_  
_ That's probably the reason that we get along." _

_\- **Mad Hatter, Melanie Martinez.**  
_

* * *

…

With a long sigh Rin found himself brooding around in his dormitory. However saying he was brooding was understatement, he was practically boiling with silent rage that could explode at any moment now. Why, one could ask, well, let's just say that he was once again left behind while almost everyone from his training group was on a mission.

A real mission.

_Exorcist mission. _

It was third time already (_in just two weeks!_) and he couldn't understand _why_. Why the hell he was being left behind. He hasn't done anything wrong since that terrible ghoul chase and even that was long enough ago for most people to forget about it.

Not to mention Yukio was out there, risking his life... alone. Feeling of cold uncertainty and worry was making him sick to his stomach, because in the end he didn't know if his twin was going to walk back through their doors again.

Just as that ominous thought crossed his mind, his fist on an impulse connected with said dark doors. Wood crunched under pressure but did not give in, standing still and tall. Somehow the bothering thing reminded him of fluff-clown and that certainly wasn't a person he wanted to think about right now, so he backed off only to fall down onto his bed.

To truth be told, as much as Rin tried to ignore some certain things, he just couldn't. Only for so long he could turn a blind eye on those (_frequent_) exorcist missions Yukio was being send off to – from which his brother would often come back tired, with dark bags under his eyes.

He wanted to help too, he wanted to become an exorcist.

But... Something or _someone_ was standing in the way.

Worst thing was, that missions where becoming longer and tougher it seemed.

Grumbling angrily under his breath, he turned his blue eyes towards window. Evening already was starry, no clouds visible outside. Well, at least they had a good weather for a mission didn't they? Knowing he couldn't do anything, really, he pressed his face to a pillow and concentrated. As seconds passed, colour of his irises changed – a visible specks of red surrounded his pupil. He felt himself brushing against that invisible border that was hidden deep inside of him, but did not stop.

Nowadays, he wanted to keep control over the other side for as long as he could – without letting any flames out.

Actually, he was training like this for some time now, Yukio somehow never caught on that though; but maybe a reason why he didn't was because he barely had any time for himself. Between school, cram school and being exorcist his twin practically functioned on three hours of sleep and two meals a day. It was clear as a day that his brother was wearing himself thin – and that bothered Rin greatly but he couldn't do anything to put a stop to this.

Anyway, without Yukio around he had most of days for himself and their little exo-team. On one of those days he figured he might've just as well try to get the best of his hellish powers and so his lone training session's came to be.

The more he let himself in, the more world changed around him.

It was almost like in a twisted fairytale – like stepping through a crooked mirror.

Their dormitory was still swallowed in evening's glow but beside him and silently sleeping on windowpane Kuro, there was a lot more to see now. Like those single coal tars that flew around their room, who knows where to or why. Or this fateful red ribbon that drifted on and about – letting him know that Yukio was alright.

_Still_.

Well, at least it was _good for something_, he guessed turning eyes towards pinky finger where his end of their bond was located. If there was anything it was good for then it was it – because yes, he found that book Yukio sputtered about months back and re-read it.

"_...For as long as both parties are alive thread will stay unchanged, with little matter to the distance between them. In an event of dying one of participants however, bond will simply cease to exist..."_

"...cease to exist."

Would Yukio want it? _No_. He didn't, he said so himself. But after... supermoon, nothing changed. His brother still treated him the same way he did before, never gave a one tiniest hint that maybe they could have something more. And while it kept on killing him softly on the inside knowing that they will _never be_, he was contented to make Yukio happy – whatever it meant.

Not that he didn't like to tease his twin, nor get a bit too close to him on occasion.

At this point in his life he knew he was way out off his rocker. Did he mind though? Not one bit.

Before he realised, his eyes grew heavier and shortly after steady breaths escaped from his lips.

Hours passed silently and soon night swallowed whole room 602 in darkness. Rin, who slept on his stomach, lips opened and droll flowing freely from them – never heard as his brother opened doors and slowly made his way towards bed.

Nor did he noticed Yukio massaging temples tiredly before changing into pyjamas and lying down. Within minute younger Okumura was asleep, exhaustion doing it's job.

Neither of them could know though that it was just a beginning of a very interesting night.

* * *

…

It must've been around 3 a.m when Kuro jolted his furry head upwards, his ears twitching every now and then before jumping onto his paws. With one, well-aimed leap he found his master's head and screamed into his ear.

"_RIN!_"

Owner of said cat-sith jerked awake, sitting in one smooth move and consequently throwing his shaggy friend off him. Irritated at such rather rapid and unpleasant awaking, Rin sneered with his eyes squinted.

"What. the. heck. Kuro?" he all but drawled through his teeth watching his familiar intently as Kuro looked at him with big, afraid eyes.

"_Someone is downstairs_" answered him plainly Kuro whose tails flailed behind, brows furrowed. He looked well agitated, almost panicked. Now that - albeit just a bit, but cleared Rin's still fogged mind.

More like, turned a switch on in him – a frantic one though. It was no surprise that before Rin noticed, he found himself standing in a middle of their room, listening to every single sound. Nevertheless all he could hear was a steady breathing of his sleeping brother.

_Oh. _

_Yukio was back._

For a few seconds he forgot the reason of his awakening, glancing at his twins back. Yukio was fast asleep, his breaths deep and calm. View in itself was so soothing that Rin could barely suppress his own need to just lie back down and fall back into Morpheus arms.

"_Rin!_" shouted Kuro reminding him that he was still there, wide eyes blinking up at him. "_Let's wake Yukio up! He will help us—_"

"No" he cut his familiar off sharply.

Yes, he was tired himself. Although just by looking at his brother he knew Yukio was probably totally exhausted. His brother needed his sleep no matter what. Besides, if it was just a burglar or anyone else he'd more than manage. Once he'd let his flames out the man would be in for a surprise. With his mind set on taking care of this little problem on his own, Rin stretched before turning to his small friend.

"We will take care of it ourselves, alright Kuro?" he concluded, smiling. "It's probably nothing anyway. Maybe Ukobach is messing in the kitchen again."

As convincing as it sounded, he wasn't so sure – Kuro wouldn't wake him up if it was Ukobach and well, his black-furred familiar shook head at that.

_Thanks Kuro._

"_No, it's not Ukobach, Rin! It's someone else.._." Kuro argued back, watching him intently. "_Are you sure we should go alone?_"

Being half-asleep was one thing, being chastened by his cat was another thing altogether – but it struck a cord in Rin. What? Even Kuro thought that he was _incapable_ of handling whatever would come his way on his own?

_WHAT_.

_No way in Assiah..._

"Yes, I am Kuro" he remarked through clenched teeth. He was more than sure they would be alright, after all he had his other side in case they needed it. With one last glance at Yukio's sleeping form (_~just checking if he didn't wake him up by any chance_) and low sigh, he stepped towards doors and soon after closed them silently behind him.

With Kuro by his side, he finally turned around and saw never-ending dark corridors of their '_home_'.

"Let's do this!" he drawled, gulping but going forward. It wasn't as if he was afraid of the dark but thought of walking through endless corridors didn't sit right with him. Not when he knew that there was something lurking in those shadows.

Kuro walked beside him, his ears twitching back and forth but otherwise he kept silent. Tiny paws seemed to clank on a floorboards too loudly.

"Ne, Kuro?" Rin finally opened his mouth out of curiosity as he watched his cat-sith doing ear-dance for awhile now. Also the silence was unnerving him just a bit too much, as if cold chills running down his back weren't enough. "You can hear him down there?"

Kuro nodded his head, eyes shining in the dark. "_Yes. She's moving around fast, looking for something._"

"She?" How did Kuro knew it was a 'she'?

"_What do you mean?_" Kuro asked back, his tails slowing down in their whirling. "_She's humming that terrible lullaby—_"

"Lullaby?" Upon hearing that Rin stopped dead, his mind going override. Well, there went his idea that he might've to fight a simple burglar – there was no freaking way for a robber to sing a lullaby. Unless it would be a rather bad one. But then again, he couldn't hear a sound—? "I don't hear anything, certainly not humming."

Kuro stopped a few feet away, before he turned towards him. "_I can hear it because she's singing it on the other side, Rin. Now c'mon, let's go before she changes her mind on checking west wing._"

Nodding, Rin agreed. Somehow though Kuro's explanation didn't sit right with him. If he as an exorcist couldn't hear her, then would he be able to _see_ her? Well, he should have thought about it before. Now he was far too away to turn back and wake Yukio up.

Whatever was going to happen, he continued on his way with Kuro running ahead.

* * *

…

"What is going on?"

Rin murmured awed, walking past frostbitten windows, trying to look through them but failing to do so. He never stopped on his journey though, pressing on and feeling sudden drop in temperature around him. It's gotten quite chilly, as he could easily see his every single breath coming in short puffs. Somehow he was glad that he at least still had his school uniform on, as he was so angry after cram lessons he didn't even bother on changing into his pjs.

Kuro then suddenly stopped, his head turning between two corridors – tails in union with it.

So he figured, they were on a dead end.

"So where do we find her?" he asked his familiar, also looking into cross-corridors. Kuro however seemingly had a bad time in locating her, as he only shook his head – scared.

"_I l—lost her, Rin. It's so cold, my paws are hurting. Or maybe she's just—_"

Seeing his companion shudder, he felt bad for Kuro. He has done more than enough already, they were close to their target, weren't they? Smiling, he stepped to cat-sith – his every step crunching under his weight – and then kneeled next to him, patting him on the head.

"It's alright Kuro, you've done your best as it is. Just— we're close to her, aren't we?" he asked to make sure.

Kuro shuddered but nodded. "_Yes, very close. She's somewhere here, I can hear her so loud— ah!_"

"What? What's happening Kuro?" Rin prodded as his furry friend shook.

"_It's so cold, Rin!_"

"Ah..." he understood. He couldn't let Kuro hurt himself anymore. "I'll go alone then, you go back and tell Yukio that— **CRASH**"

Sudden crash from the kitchen startled both Rin and Kuro who automatically jumped to their feet, facing the corridor sound came from. Adrenaline pumped through their veins as another crash came. Rin only then realised how sweaty his hands were – and that he left his Kurikara in a room.

"_Rin— I'm not l—leaving you with her alone_" said Kuro burying his claws into frosted floorboards.

Rin appreciated his familiar's concern but someone had to wake Yukio up. If he and Kuro both failed then Yukio would be defenceless sleeping as he was. No, he couldn't let that thing get her hands on his brother no matter what.

"I understand Kuro but— I need you to wake Yukio" he stated clearly, sharp edge to his voice. Damnit, he was scared for his twin. "If that thing finds him sleeping, he won't stand a chance."

Kuro shook, his fur spiking into all directions. "_I can help you, I'll transform!_"

Transform? Ha—ah? Before Rin realised what his familiar meant, cat-sith started to grow bigger. Much bigger.

"No, no! Kuro, no! You'll destroy everything! You're too big!" he wailed towards his cat, damn she-thing forgotten for a moment. "You can't transform in such small space. I'm sorry, but the only way you can help me is to wake Yukio!"

Yes, of course he had a point and his familiar got a clue, as Kuro's fur turned back to normal and he slimmed down.

"_Rin—_" murmured back at him Kuro, his eyes swimming. "_Please be careful, I'll get Yukio as fast as I can!_" he added, and before Rin could reply – sprinted back into dark corridors, disappearing.

As tiny clank of paws hitting the floor slowly subsided, gravity of entire situation finally dawned on Rin. Utterly alone, sweating but ready to kick some ass. Somehow knowing that his position was already compromised, he didn't wait to jump straight into the fray. Practically knocking through kitchen doors, he found the said 'she' Kuro kept on talking about.

She was a ghost – or something like that, he figured. No visible feet and that skeletal bluish vision, as she flew around was a dead give away. Panting, Rin stared at the thing that got into their dormitory uninvited. The strangest thing was, she didn't acknowledge him – flying around as if nothing was happening.

After tense seconds of waiting for something, anything, Rin clenched his teeth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked calmly, or he hoped he did.

The thing stopped, her back to Rin but stayed silent.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I— I can help you?" he continued with his questions. If there was one thing he learned from being a half-breed was that not every single one demon was entirely corrupted. Sometimes they would just get lost... She however kept on hovering, stunningly still.

"Do you understand m—!"

Faster than blink of an eye, she turned around screeching horribly at him and all Rin could do was clutch his ears. Problem was – it didn't help in stopping terrible sound that would pierce through him. Screech reverberated in his head, making his vision swim.

Good grief, she was terrifying when she screamed, not only that but she was also moving on onto him. No, he couldn't get her _too close_ to him. But what could he do? He couldn't remember anything on how to fight ghosts... What would at least make her stop screaming!

_Fuck. Shit._

Tears involuntarily flew from his eyes as the pain in his head (_or maybe pressure?_) kept on sky-rocketing. After just mere seconds he started to feel wobbly and before he realised he lost his footing – only by luck landing on a kitchen counter – accidentally splaying cutlery that was there around him.

Shriek stopped then and in those few precious seconds Rin tried to blink away strange swimming vision he had. Taking a deep breath as to finally being able to see again his enemy, he reached for the first thing that might work on demons and such.

What elements were they? Silver, salt, aries... Salt? He was in a goddamn kitchen after-all.

With quick move, he reached into cupboard and took out whole container of salt. Strange silence followed as he stared at ghost and she right back at him. There was something amiss, but he couldn't say what as the apparition moved around but didn't get too close. That didn't mean he couldn't spray her with salt – which he did and that resulted in ghost porting away sideways.

Then something else happened. Spirit froze still and then continued to promptly turn away from him – flying somewhere, as if it was commanded to. Rin's heart jumped into his throat, literally when he noticed direction she took was that of their room, as if!

Sweating, he clenched his teeth together before getting hang of himself. He needed to go, right now!

And he did, he sprinted as fast as he could, salt left behind in the kitchen.

* * *

…

His legs took him to their dormitory in a record time and he didn't waste anymore of it, kicking himself inside with his brother's name on his lips.

"YUKIO!"

As he shouted towards sleeping twin, he briefly wondered where was Kuro and why he didn't wake Yukio up?! His brother slept soundly as the strange apparition hovered above him, looking as if she was sucking in air or maybe it was his soul...

Before he jumped at the creature, two things happened at once.

Yukio's eyes shot open and two shots pierced the spirit, making it visibly falter into nothingness. With all the blood rushing in his head, Rin barely registered the fact that his brother wasn't asleep at all, just waiting for opportunity.

Swell of pride filled him, when he watched as Yukio threw away his sheet and cut the ghost with his pistol – what made it disappear for the moment.

"You're awake" were the first words that escaped from his lips, watching his brother.

Yukio had visible bags under his eyes, but otherwise he was more than aware of his surroundings.

"Of course I am, thanks to all the racket you made downstairs." Yukio answered shortly, looking at him up and down, then his eyebrow shot up in silent question. "What's with all the salt?"

_Oh. _

"Ah, she was in the kitchen so I used it to fight her off of me" he stated proudly, smiling and showing thumbs up. "Great idea, worked like a charm."

His brother didn't seem as proud to hear that though, as he shook his head massaging his temples. "What?" Yukio asked, looking at him half-amused. "Nii-san, really? Salt? Salt doesn't work against _Banshee_..."

"What?" he repeated after his brother dumbfounded. "What do you mean it doesn't work? It did work pretty well, I'd say."

"No, it doesn't" grunted back Yukio, sighing. "It was the cutlery."

"Hah?" Was he wrong the entire time? _Oh, damnit._ "Whatever" he grumbled back. "So how do we fight it?"

At that question his brother turned around, watching every single wall before stepping towards his desk and taking something off of it. With few steps back, he pressed cold metal into his hand. Rin on the other side, looked at what he was given and...

"A spoon?" he asked, not really knowing what to think about it. Yukio was probably too tired to think. "A freaking spoon?!" he repeated, screeching at his twin. "What I am supposed to do with it? Eat a dessert?!"

At that comment his twin chuckled, his expression amused. Even his tail whirled in circles behind him like never before. Yeah, Yukio was dead tired, alright.

"Well, it is a good idea but for now you need something to defend yourself."

"Like, seriously? Spoon—?"

"It's the only thing we have, so take it or leave it" grumbled back Yukio, looking once again around. "Besides, how long do we live in here nii-san? Did you never realise that we have aries engraved into our cutlery?" he sighed, looking straight at Rin, irritated. When he did not give a sign of understanding, he continued not amused anymore. "Really? I can't believe you're this dense."

Rin burst out, his face going red. How was he supposed to know, it wasn't a common knowledge! "How I was supposed to know that I am eating my food with lethal spoons?! It wasn't included in the brochure when I was moving in!"

Yukio seemingly agitated by his words, closed his eyes and just as he done so, their enemy showed up shrieking at both of them. Power of her shout knocked Rin straight into their wall but his brother managed to shoot her.

As their guest disappeared, Yukio turned to Rin with concern marring his face but otherwise didn't move.

"You're alright?"

As Rin stood up, holding his head and his deadly spoon, he nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. What the hell is she anyway? And where is Kuro? I send him off to wake you up."

Yeah, good questions that needed answers.

"Kuro is fine, I've send him off outside. As for what we're fighting you should know. I've taught it last year – it's a _Banshee_."

"Banshee?" he repeated after his twin, but nope. Nothing did ring a bell there. "How do I fight it— how does she attack and moreover why was she in our kitchen?"

As he spoke last of his questions, he spared a look at his twin who apparently took this moment to check how much ammo he's got left. When Yukio lifted his head back up, he blinked and then something crossed his expression.

Then he promptly aimed his gun straight at Rin.

"Y—Yukio?" Rin breathed his twins name as the metal of his pistol shone in darkened room. Their eyes stared into each others in deaf silence. "What?"

Then his brother's eyes narrowed just notch more and he barely had a second to crouch as Yukio pressed the trigger. Loud bang reverberated in their room. His twin just almost shot him dead! What was that supposed to mean! With tears in his eyes, he snarled at Yukio not amused.

"Are you mad?! Are you trying to kill me?!" he gurgled, pointing his spoon at Yukio.

Yukio at that only shrugged his tense shoulders little before narrowing his eyes and looking warily around. "We need to watch our backs, she likes surprise attacks. Also, she was behind you."

Hearing that however didn't make Rin feel any less wobbly inside. "Watch our backs, my ass" he murmured but stood up and walked to Yukio before he pressed himself back-to-back with him. This startled his twin, as he felt the sudden – tiny – jolt of Yukio's muscles.

As they stood back-to-back, watching intently every corner of small room, they had no idea from which side spirit could attack them next.

"Ne, Yukio?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you call— AAAH!"

Burst of noise swallowed his voice, as _Banshee_ appeared in the air – her hanging falling-off mouth opened wide and screaming. Pain was piercing through every fibre of his being, Yukio's probably too...

_Goddamnit, shut the fuck up already! _

Somewhere amid that terrible noise was a clang of something hitting a floor and Rin realised that his twin dropped gun – now clutching his head in agony same as he did. Grinding his teeth through the pain, Rin did the first thing he thought off and launched himself at Banshee, a trace of red in his eyes. Even though his vision was almost white he swooped blindly his hand the same way he would his sword and cut ugly ghost in two, and as he did so he heard a wail of pain coming from her. Well, maybe his brother was right. Again.

Rin was panting when Banshee disappeared – with his vision slowly coming back, he kneeled onto the floor. How he hated the jelly feeling in his legs. Even worse was that her attacks seemed to get stronger each time she would so. That probably wasn't good but he might've been wrong. With racing heartbeat, he crawled over to Yukio.

"Hey, okay?"

"I'm fine. Those surprise attacks, I forgot she might as well appear above or under us" Yukio said with a wince, massaging his forehead. "I can still hear her screech."

This time Rin chuckled, before helping them both onto their legs. "Yeah, know the feeling."

"What were you asking me before—?"

_Ah! _

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to ask if you called fluff-clown about our situation."

Yukio nodded, his eyes little bit foggy. "That was the first thing I did when Kuro told me what's going on."

So that meant they were playing for time, still they could try to kill it. No matter what second option did sound much better than the first one.

"How do we kill it?" he asked simply, as both he and his brother turned their backs at each other. He spun his spoon in hand, glancing around cautiously. Even though he couldn't see his twins face, he knew Yukio was in a jiff, probably looking for every single information about their enemy he could remember.

"It's tricky. Do you remember what a _Banshee_ is?"

"Actually, no. Care to share?"

There was loud sigh and then his brother opened his mouth. "Usually Banshee are harmless—"

"Harmless?!" he cut in, head turning back to see his twins profile. "You call this harmless?!"

Yukio tsked, before continuing. "I said _usually_, nii-san. No wonder you have problems with school material. You seem to have a very selective memory... But getting back on the topic—"

Before his brother could explain further, apparition attacked again – her shriek even louder than before – or so Rin thought. Only thanks to their team-work and wits they managed to hit her. Both felt weariness of their bodies, as their _guest's_ attacks became more frequent and stronger.

After forth time, Rin was gritting his teeth in irritation because no matter what they never expected her to show up from this or that side. It was clear intention to make then spin around, as if she was a snake circling her victim.

He had clearly more than enough of foul play.

When another jump attack came he let himself brush against that thin border within himself and he could swear he _saw her_ coming from exact that side and he actually managed to surprise her.

Afterwards Yukio stared at him, wide-eyed.

"How did you know?" he breathed his question, tiredly yet with clear curiosity.

All he could do was look at his brother and smile sheepishly. "I learned" he answered, looking around. And yes, there it was – a faint red splotch of colour amidst blues.

"How?"

Keeping his eyes glued to red, he mentioned with his head towards her. "I practised."

At that he saw as his twin frowned. "You didn't tell me."

"You didn't tell me a lot of things either" he countered back, was that a hint of jealousy in Yukio's voice?

"Touché."

"Yeah, and now she's... _There_!"

And as Banshee appeared, she screeched horribly when Rin's spoon cut her through again and again. Yes, they finally had the upper hand over their unwelcome guest. That didn't mean they could call it a victory just yet. No matter how many times she would get cut through, she kept on coming back and attacking.

It was a good tactic. Not for them though.

"She's trying to wear us out!" said Yukio, missing appeared Banshee by a hair. Rin jumped at her but she ported away to shout at them from different side. That made them drop to their knees curling.

Now wasn't the time to feel pain. They were really in a bad position with this one. Not to mention the more Rin concentrated on their target the faster she ported and soon enough he lost the trace of her. Well, at least his plan was good at the beginning.

His head swam, the pain was excruciating. World was becoming a white noise in the distance, was that good? No, it wasn't... Slowly, his eyelids kept closing on their own. What was happening to him? Just second ago he saw Yukio and now... _nothing_.

With blood-curling scream, Rin burst out. It was his last resort weapon and he used it – he let his hellfire out and slowly everything came back. His bed, his desk, his walls, his brother uncurling from his position and of course – Banshee.

Still bit disoriented, he stood up – his eyes catching those empty holes of the ghost. And then she disappeared but not really. He was aware of her being around them, of her porting away at seconds time. Now though he could also hear her, as she sung or rather hummed the song.

("_I can hear it because she's singing it on the other side, Rin..._")

A lullaby.

Throwing those thoughts away for a moment he helped Yukio up.

"Hey, don't go sleeping on me now. It's not over yet."

His twin stood wobbly on his legs, he was dead tired and probably a breath from losing conciousness. They waited long enough as it is, where the hell was fluff-clown?! They were on the losing end in here.

Feeling threatened by his blue flames banshee once again started to port at second time, was she trying to make him dizzy? Well, keeping his eyes on her was a pure madness, he would probably get a seizure if kept on trying to do so. So instead he tried to listen more carefully from which side she sung. Sudden pressure on his back reminded him that Yukio was still with him. Beat, but willing to fight even if he needed to lean on his back a bit too much.

"Can you see her?"

Such simple question but it might've save their lives. "No. Yes— She's spinning like mad. But keep quiet so I might hear her clearer."

"Hear her?"

He nodded at his brother. "Yes, now that I'm using my hellfire, I hear her. She's— humming."

"Alright" was his twin's answer as he fell dead silent.

Seconds ticked away and Rin listened. It was the only thing he could do against her now. What was surprising, was that she stopped with her spinning, now just appearing on different sides until he started to lose her completely off his radar. Did it mean she gave up?

He knew he shouldn't but he let his guard down a bit. After all he couldn't see her anymore, nor hear her. Maybe it was Mephisto's work? Yeah, probably was. _Took him a long freaking time!_ Weariness was seeping through every pore of his body already anyway, he felt like lying down and falling asleep at any moment. Using his hellfire like this, as a last resort took huge bite of his energy reserves. He was in a bad need to stop his hellfire, or he was going to faint from exhaustion soon.

But as he thought this there was a splash of bright red on their dark walls and he knew she attacked.

It all happened in a second.

Instinctively he spun around, encircling Yukio as she was clearly aiming for the weaker one of them and he believed that time stopped as he stood face to face with apparition. It all took a mere second but he saw something else in there, not that ugly distorted face but a beautiful woman and she was looking at him with such intensity he almost lost himself in her silver eyes.

And her singing, it felt so lonely, desperate.

He didn't mind her ice-cold grip around him, choking him.

The more he watched her, the more breathless he was.

A tiny kiss on his lips.

Like a blessing.

Then he felt a sudden pang of agony as it filled his head, making him close his eyes and blink few times. The woman was gone but pain stayed behind and then there was very aghast Yukio looking at him with wide eyes, shaking him. Shaking him? Why would he—?

"You stupid idiot! Why would you do that?! Never, ever let Banshee get close to you because—!"

Yukio was screeching at him, positively vivid. What was that all about? But before Rin could open his mouth he heard her humming to him. World around him wasn't blue no more, dark walls staring back at him, no trace of red on them anymore. Huge headache was incoming with fast strides towards him too.

What happened?

A sudden trashing made him realise they were still fighting off the Banshee.

"Y—Yukio, enough!" he grouched, getting himself outta his brother's clutches. Same brother that looked at him terrified, his hair ruffled. "What? Why do you look at me as if you saw a ghost?"

Yukio at that shook his head, teeth clenched together. "Do you know what happened? Do you have any idea?!"

Of course he didn't. "I— fainted?"

At hearing that his twins face fell, his under eyes bags darkened. "No, you— you—" he started but then stuttered before pulling himself together. He was shaken to the core, even blind could tell. "You've been _marked_ by her."

_Marked? _"Wait, what? You can't tell me that she's going to follow me until death?" That certainly wasn't a good thing. But seeing his brother's look he's been receiving he wasn't going to like the answer any more.

"How can you be so dense" snarked Yukio, silently boiling in rage. _Eh?_ "Everything I taught you— do you remember anything at all?! Do you know what it means?!"

Oh-kay, cold chills went down Rin's back. He didn't like how his twin was freaking out so much over this tiny thing. "Well I am still alive, breathing so it can't be that bad" he tried to reason but with no avail. As if, he only made his situation worse.

Yukio took that exact moment to jolt from his place and bury hands in hair. "**You're going to die.**"

"WHAT?!"

His twin didn't stop his pacing. "Next time she gets close to you again, you will die" here he stopped for a moment, sparing a look at him. His eyes wide, calculating. "You can hear her calling now, don't you? Even without hellfire—"

"You mean singing? Yes, I do."

Loud bang shoot though room, as Yukio's fist collided with their desk. There was cold-sweat rolling down his face. "Okay then. We need to get you out,_ right now_ and pray that Pheles-san is coming..."

"Eh?" Rin blinked with confusion at his brother. Wasn't he overreacting? "Why so dramatic? I am fine—"

"You're NOT!" Yukio shouted back at him, and Rin curled a little bit into himself. Then without asking his brother took a hold of Rin's wrist, dragging him out of their messed up room.

Rin hated how he was feeling right now, being dragged away – moreover – the strange vibes that started to come through their bond. Like a flickers of light, tiniest amounts of something were flowing into him. If he didn't know better, Rin would say that Yukio somehow knew how to cut off the flow of the emotions that would flow between them but right now, in this situation...

Yukio was loosing control over it.

Was that true? Was his twin really this terrified of a simple Banshee to loose a grip on his emotions? Well, yes or no – Rin still didn't like to be dragged like this so he did what everyone in his place would do – he tried to break free.

"Don't" warned Yukio when Rin shook their hands. "I'm getting you out of here, fighting with her is out of question in your state."

"Excuse me?!" Rin gloated, his eyes burrowing holes into his twins head. "But I still can go on my own ya know! You don't have to drag me like this!"

His brother tsked under breath but slowed down a bit. "No. I know you long enough. You would probably try another one of your tricks. Not that they work on me."

"Yeah, right" he bit back, smirking inwardly because he knew there was a thing Yukio was trying to run away from. Mainly their proximity, ever since Rin shown him his true intentions – his brother would simply ignore them, like right now. Knowing of this, Rin sped up a bit and when they fell into step took a hold of Yukio's hand.

"What are you doing, nii-san?" came question at which Rin squeezed their fingers together.

"Does it look like I am trying to run away from you?" he asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed and looked towards iced windows.

Yukio was silent for a moment, probably looking at him pondering before he exhaled and actually gave him a squeeze of reassurance back.

"You're not dying today" was all that his twin said as they made their way through dark corridors.

Rin had no idea what came over him to do what he did, but he was so freaking glad. The thought of holding Yukio's hand was like a blessing that fell upon him. To know that he was still there for him worrying (_too much_) and loving (_in his own way_) despite everything.

But there was also something else. As he thought more, he subconsciously remembered the lullaby and started to hum it under his nose. It's melody was beautiful in it's own way – sad, longing, desperate with a hint of _dying_ hope. Somehow it suited him too well.

The woman also wasn't bad, she had the looks. Pretty girly face with that small nose, plum lips and long flowing hair he wanted to touch. Would her locks feel like silk on his fingers, like Yukio's did?

Yukio...

Yu—

"What—?" asked Yukio, feeling Rin's hand slipping away from his. Not only that but Rin started to hum some creepy eerily tune.

What he found though made his blood boil in a second, as it seemed that Rin was staring straight at Banshee that hovered just behind their window. Without a second thought, Yukio's hand knocked into his brother's head making him clutch it in pain. Just as that was taken care off, he stared down their opponent, shooting twice.

Window broke with loud clang, as Yukio once again took Rin's hand into his - nudging him to go on.

Rin on the other side, let himself be walked – before he realised that Yukio probably hit him on the head. Again. "Will you stop knocking me on the head, please" he growled through his clenched teeth, he felt his bruises forming already.

"It was for your own good. Now, let's move on. She's going to appear again."

As if Rin didn't know that already. She kept on coming back like some freaking boomerang. They took stairs down and turned into another corner when Kuro made his way towards them.

"_Rin! Yukio! You're alright!_" mewled Kuro, tears shining in eyes. "_I'm glad._"

At that Rin couldn't help it and patted his familiar on the head. "I told you I'll be okay."

Kuro however blinked and then jumped onto Rin's shoulder, licking his face. "_Liar._"

At that sudden show of affection Rin let go of Yukio's hand, dragging Kuro off himself with a smile.

"'Ello boys. Having a good time I see" drawled newcomer, appearing in a puff of pink cloud around him. With a mocking smile on his face and slanted eyes, Mephisto took a long look at Okumura boys. "Ne, you shouldv'e waited for me."

Yukio let out a long breath, his shoulders slumping. "You're here, Pheles-san. Finally."

Well, there was probably a reason why he did not appear sooner though.

"You certainly took your time, ass-clown!" Rin barked on the side, letting Kuro down. "Thanks to that I was marked by a damned femme-fatale of Banshees'!"

Upon hearing that Mephisto licked his lips, staring intently at older Okumura with great pleasure. "That I can see. It's kind of beautiful though."

"Hah?" gasped Rin, blinking dumbly few times.

"I mean, you don't see it like I do, Okumura-kun" drawled Mephisto, turning his umbrella around. Oh, he was enjoying himself all too much with those two boys. "For you it's just words, on the thin air, _invisible_. I although _see_ the mark and it's beautiful. She must've been sweet, little thing."

"Care to elaborate in here, Pheles-san?" cut in Yukio, clearly interested in the mark. His persona well winded up, pyjamas torn in some places. Not that he'd mind it given the situation. "How do you see it then?"

"Ah, scholar within you craves the knowledge as always. So be it, I'll tell you" agreed Mephisto, smiling his cheshire-smile at boys. He clanged his umbrella into floor, leaning on it. "You see, we as demons see everything this world is but also everything it is not. Do you know that there is coal tar sitting on your head right now Okumura-sensei?" he asked amused and got the exact response from said person who tried to pat his head. Mephisto pouted. "You scared him off. But, you asked how do I see Rin-kun's mark. Hmm... Let's see—" he pondered for a second.

Just as their night-guest took that exact moment to show herself up, merely behind windows.

Rin opened his mouth, pointing finger at Banshee but before he knew Mephisto was already turned around making one, simple move and lighting whirlwind appeared sucking her inside it, leaving not even slightest trace of her presence. In a span of seconds temperature turned back to it's previous, frost dissipated and everything seemed back to normal.

"How?" escaped from Yukio, as he started wide-eyed into the same place Rin was. It was a matter of time before they would look at each other thinking pretty much the same thing but not saying anything.

Mephisto of course, haven't even tried to lessen boys amazement nor questioning in their eyes. He loved the mischief he could provide in their lives, not that they wouldn't do the same back. But that was one of the reasons why he loved mingling between people.

"Well then—" Mephisto started, once again leaning on his umbrella. He glanced straight back at both boys. Even in looming darkness he could see that they both needed a good, warm shower and night's rest. Banshee took a lot out of them. But more so, he was pleasantly surprised with younger's stamina given his state.

"Let's see... Every single living thing on this plane own certain light that shines bright, yes – both of you do own that too, but it's a bit different because of yours origins." Here he cocked his head a bit to the side eyeing closely postures of both boys. One was listening to him cautiously while other was literally trying to keep up with flow of every word. "Hence your flames. Now, every single time a Banshee or whatever likes to mark it's target leaves a mark, it looks like a snake crawling around it's prey, trying to choke down the light. That's how demons will see you now, Rin-kun."

"Wait, did you kill it?" Rin asked, blinking.

"I send her off to where she belong" was the short answer.

"Oh. Wait. What about the mark then?" drilled more Rin, cold-sweat dropping down his face. "Will it disappear?"

"Given time, yes" replied back Mephisto, smiling. "But do you really want it off? It's one of the most beautiful marks human can get, even though it's named as Death's Kiss."

"Death's kiss?" repeated Yukio, as if he heard it before. After while he realised something, closing his eyes and massaging his temples. "Oh no."

"Hah? What is it, Yukio? Yo, fluff-clown!"

Mephisto chuckled seeing younger's reaction. "Oh yes. But boys, please. Everything was taken care off now, so get back into your beds. You shouldn't wear yourself off too much, not when you should think more about your little demon. It's not healthy for either of you."

Those words echoed soundlessly.

Before their meaning finally sunk in.

"What little demon you're talking about?" Rin was first to ask, glancing between his patron and brother. "Is there one more lurking here?!"

Yukio fell unnaturally pale.

"There's no way."

Mephisto laughed nonchalantly, before fidgeting innocence. "Oh, you didn't realise? I'm sorry to breaking it to you like this. I keep on forgetting that the both of you are _only_ half-demons. Well, congratulations boys! You're going to be daddies!"

Rin bared his teeth. "Quit with your sick jokes already, okay! We get it, that you get kicks of making us do..." he reddened, he couldn't finish that sentence. "But this is too far, even for you."

Mephisto was completely unfazed but very entertained. "Of course, you don't believe me. Well, you would if you seen what I see" he declared, smirking. "And you know what I see? I see your united flames taking a shape just behind Okumura-sensei ribcage. I might be wrong though, only seen this once before in my entire existence."

Blinking slowly, Rin actually backed down on this argument. Yes, he remembered that Yukio's flames and his merged but— this. That was madness, Yukio was a male and he was more than aware of that.

Mephisto must've read his mind because he opened his loud mouth once again. "Don't be so surprised. I realise that both of you are males, but do you know how real demons come to exist? No? Well, I'll give you a hint – it doesn't happen in Assiah."

Gulping, Rin understood that this wasn't just a sick joke. Plus Yukio's weariness, maybe... Maybe he wasn't overworking himself that much but most of his energy was being sucked into Gehenna instead? _Oh good grief, no._

"Yukio?" he turned to his younger twin, to find him touching his chest.

"Impossible" murmured Yukio back, curling his hand into fist. "That's bogus."

He was denying it, but – what if Mephisto was telling the truth. Just then said Mephiso clucked his tongue.

"Oh do not worry, Okumura-sensei you won't be showing much. After-all, it's all happening in Gehenna."

"No."

"There are though some hints on this plane too" continued Mephisto, clearly enjoying himself. "Those headaches of yours and sugar-addiction that you try very hard to conceal... You're also showing more often that hidden side of yours, intentionally or not. So I'd say get used to it for the time being" he finished with a wink.

Yukio was still pale as snow, hardly moving a muscle and that worried Rin. Rin who didn't know what to do or think at the moment himself. This news felt like a punch to the gut, completely changing everything. Somehow their... _lust_ gave a birth to a demon.

Not even a human.

A demon.

Demon.

Before he could think more, he saw Yukio's swaying form from the corner of his eye and rushed to catch him in time.

"Yukio!"

It was pointless to call him though, as Yukio promptly fainted.

From too much information, or from exhaustion he didn't know.

"Oi, fluff-clown could you—!" he started, turning towards said clown but found just thin air. "Thanks bunch! _Ass-clown_!"

Kuro however took the worst moment to pipe in his four cents by asking, "_Is Yukio alright! Is he going to wake up? Rin! Make sure he will, kiss him like master Mephisto said!_"

Upon hearing that Rin sweat-dropped exhausted of tonight's events. Their life was getting more and more complicated with every single day. Their dormitory was so far away too... If only he could disappear like a Mephisto when he wished to then everything would be easier.


	20. Arc3 Like a dream ch6

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 20/?  
**Characters**: Shura, Mephisto(?)  
**Genre**: angst, pure angst and mystery  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. cursing, anime!ver, brocon, RinYukio, prolly ooc?_

_**Summary:  
**That's when everything came crashing down on Shura. Mephisto, fucking Mephisto was right. Boys had it bad— and they danced around each other dance of denial. It wouldn't matter though because when Rin would turn his eyes from Yukio, Yukio would turn his towards Rin._

**A/N:** Hi, I'm still alive. Got terrible writer's block even though I have all my notes and stuff. Sorry. This is short &amp; sweet (**NOT**). Thanks for views &amp; reviews, peace! PS. Natzure – Aeron. PS2. Shura/Mephi showdown, no Rin nor Yukio so it's kinda a filler oops.

* * *

"_A storm is coming, Frank says  
A storm that will swallow the children  
And I will deliver them from the kingdom of pain  
I will deliver the children back to their doorsteps  
And send the monsters back to the underground  
I'll send them back to a place where no-one else can see them  
Except for me  
'cause I'm—" _

_\- Donnie Darko._

* * *

With fast strides, Kirigakure Shura made her way down one of Academy's corridors. There was unusual urgency in her step. Few unfortunate souls caught on that, practically trying to blend in with nearby walls when she'd pass by. Said woman of course haven't even noticed she was practically oozing with gloom.

Well, how could she? After all what she might or might've not overheard was totally off-putting and she really hoped she was dead wrong... because just... _no_.

_It was wrong on so many levels_, and it affected not only Okumura twins but everybody else.

That was the main reason why she was almost running towards principals office where she knew she'd find Mephisto aka. Bloody-Demon-King of Gehenna that figured he'd reside in the Assiah for god knew what, probably just to entertain himself. Yes, Mephisto Pheles was bastard and not the good kind of one you'd want to cope with. He was deceiving, creepy and most of all narcissistic to a nth degree. Whatever he did, he always did it because of his own, pretty often ulterior motives.

Like the situation with Gehenna's portal appearing over their Academy barely couple years back. How twisted one person would've had to be to _enjoy seeing kids fighting_ with something that shouldn't ever exist on this side? But, Shura guessed he was just that kind of a person – one, that would love to watch the world burn and his words only proved it – _Bravo, the show was amazing, I enjoyed every second of it._ Ye, but he did not even move his pinky to help.

Gulping she pondered for a second if she should even bother with Mephisto at all. Knowing him, it was probably all his fault for latest happenings and shit. Lately Shura had a feeling, a very bad one too. Her guts were telling her it somehow had everything to do with their demon king resident somehow.

As it happened, something was very wrong in their world and the other side. It certainly wasn't getting better, as if. If she wouldn't know better, she'd say that some big shit was probably going to get down and soon. As fucked up as their world was – with Gehenna and Assiah both existing side by side like two-way mirror – there always seemed to be a certain balance.

Balance that now was going bat-shit crazy. Ever since Yukio's second possession they constantly were bombarded with sightings and other hauntings. Then to make matters even worse Shura came in contact first-hand with Gehenna's doorway before anyone even knew what that was; that's how they'd start call them afterwards.

In the last three months they found four doorways which they destroyed but that was it. That's how Shura became suspicious of the balance between Assiah and Gehenna – that somehow it got disrupted and maybe, just _tiny_ maybe it all had to do with _Yukio Okumura's _awakening. Not Rin anymore as he was actually less harmless than a baby in a crib, but when it came to Yukio—

It wasn't something she wanted to think about, but thought crossed her mind nonetheless. Yes, by now Shura knew she treated both Okumuras' like those brothers she never had. Never, ever she'd want anything bad happen to them _but—_ there was that terrifying nagging at the back of her head that maybe they should let Yukio go, as he would not made it if not for Mephisto's healing prison. It was almost unreal to think that but what if they _did_ _make a terrible mistake_ by fighting with their every fibre for his life. What if he would eventually become Satan's vessel and turn on them all in the end?

Just as another long, internal debate was incoming, Shura stopped dead before principals office. Why the heck she felt so nervous all of a sudden, she couldn't stop the strange jittery feeling in her legs nor the fact that her hands were sweaty.

Sighing, she braced herself at whatever she might find and pressed doorknob. Before as much as she crossed the room, Mephisto's voice greeted her like usual.

"Ah, Shura-san, how sweet of you to visit me at this time" he said, sitting oh-so-casually in his armchair, fingers interlaced and looking no less like a cat that just ate a canary. There was something very unnerving about his smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I think you know why I'm here, Mephisto" she all but gritted out through her teeth. His growing smirk didn't help the matter at hand only irking her more. "I just heard the most disturbing thing ever." Shura crossed her arms, staring her partner down but he wouldn't bat an eyelash at her. "I believe you might have something to do with it, clown."

Mephisto clucked his tongue, leaning over his desk. "And what might you've heard that got you running into my office pry tell?"

His tone sweet and sharp just made her want to puke all over the place not to mention— "Rin slept with Yukio—"

Answered her holler of a laugh as Mephisto stood up. "Is that all? I thought there was life and death situation going on. So carefree, Shura-san, to come over for some spicy gossips you might've overheard" and he chuckled, his umbrella in his hand all of sudden.

Bile that kept on blocking her voice cords lessened. "So it's just a gossip? Nothing happened between them—" she mumbled, feeling stupid. Of course. There was no way—

"No, actually they are expecting as we speak." Mephisto's words cut the air between them and for a second Shura thought she was going to lose her footing.

_Did she hear that right?_

"Wha—?"

Mephisto's smile was so wide and insincere, just the proper amount of bullshit. "Ah, as you see there was a tiny oversight on the night of s_upermoon_. Apparently, somehow boys ended up in the same room for the night and, as you can guess – they did actually end up succumbing to their primal needs."

No, it was— Shura felt sick for a moment. "YOU BASTARD!" she burst out, her head spinning from anger. "Ye knew what's going to happen when there's s_upermoon_ on the sky. Yer damn job was to secure both of them in separate rooms and—" A sudden flash of memories stopped her blabbing. "Oh my— _fuck. Shit._"

"You're disgusted. Interesting. Would it matter less if you didn't know, I wonder..." spoke Mephisto casually walking around, his umbrella twirling from time to time. "Well, was that all you came here for? If yes, do please show yourself out, you know the way and I apparently need to be somewhere."

Shura shook inwardly. "Ye twisted motherfucker. I always knew there was something seriously wrong with ye but this— This takes the cake— I wonder what would ye do if Shiro was still around."

"Oh, bugger" he rolled his eyes at her. "Shiro knew well before boys they were meant to be together so to speak. Actually, since they were born. He just figured that keeping them in the dark will save them from another burden they'd have to bear. It didn't end good for either of them, did it though? Rin-kun noticed their bond anyway and Okumura-sensei recognized the nature of it almost instantly."

That commentary momentarily stupefied Shura into place, her eyes getting wide. For a second she wished she could unhear what she just heard. It was unbelievable, to think that Shiro— That boys had a bond, a _red thread of fate_ between them? Also Shiro knew, all the time too and never even gave a slightest hint— but that didn't surprise her, he probably hoped that boys would live normal lives. Well, as normal as exorcists could anyway.

It was a piece of information Shura did not want to know but now that she did, well...

"That still doesn't explain why would ye do such a foul thing and close them up together on s_upermoon_, ye sick bastard. What did ye have from it anyway? Entertainment? Or was it something more?"

"Hear me now, Kirigakure-san, there was no point in trying to run away from it. Do you reckon that their bond wouldn't grow? Well, it would. As if they weren't acting like a fools in love already. So I just gave them a little push in a good direction."

Mephisto by now stood still, facing very disturbed Shura.

"It's so wrong— Yukio, Rin—"

Suddenly a very peculiar smirk appeared on Mephisto's face and she shuddered. Just as she did so, he leaned over her. "Actually, there's something I'd like to show you."

"What?" she barked back, unrelenting.

Chuckling under nose, Mephisto twirled his umbrella staring her down but after few seconds nodded towards closet doors. "Eins, zwei, drei—" he spoke with mirth in his tone and there was tiny puff and pink cloud coming from under the doors. "Follow me, please."

Without word he stepped over but Shura only stared at his back as if he just grew another head before she huffed. "I ain't going into closet with ye, bastard" she stated, curling her fists.

It was wrong move, as Mephisto send her such devious look she felt it piercing her through. "It is closet or we can jump out the window. Your pick, Shura-san" he ended with devils smile on his sharp face, one fang shining.

Creeps went down Shura's spine, she felt paralysed. Whatever that bastard was doing, it worked. In the end there was no tell what he might really do. She relented but reluctantly. "Alright, get into that closet I'll follow behind."

Mephisto's eyes flickered ominously. Of course she'd pick it, she was so boring no backbone whatsoever, unlike Shiro had. "No fun whatsoever, never—" he muttered under breath, opening doors.

Once they went through, their eyes were met with huge stadium. Weather there was hot and humid unlike the one outside the Academy, that could mean only one thing. They were somewhere far away, not that anyone minded. Shura walking behind Mephisto looked around but haven't found anything interesting about the place.

That was until Mephisto stopped just before railing and glanced down where their young proteges were having a training session. Everybody was there, entire team and they were having a blast. Shura smiled at the view, they were fighting against each other – sometimes ganging up at unsuspecting teammates.

"Look and tell me what you see" said plainly Mephisto, but this time his face was blank.

Shura sighed, trying to figure out where she was supposed to look but her eyes would automatically drift towards Rin and Yukio. Thought of them being— _intimate_ was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't look at them the same way. It was wrong— so wrong.

"Don't let your disgust get better of you. You still care about boys."

"What they did— it's disgusting. I can't— Shit. Mephisto" she snarled tearing her eyes from Yukio's persona. "I can't look at them—"

He clucked his tongue right then, looking sideways at her. "_Love_ is disgusting? That's a first. Now, before you'll give me another mouthful just spare a one _good_ look at boys, shall you?" he commanded and Shura obliged, trying to keep her face impasse. He continued then, "It was meant to happen. Ever since they were born, one was always looking after another. If it wasn't young Yukio patching up young Rin then it would be Rin trying to cheer up gloomy Yukio. Their bond grew on it's own without anybody's interference, do you know why? Subconsciously they'd always put each other on the proverbial pedestal, not anybody else. Not their father not their friends— not to mention neither of them even tried to find somebody to love, ever."

Mephisto nodded towards Rin, who was apparently ganged up upon by Shima, Bon and Shiemi and jumped away before running from them. "It was because they already had that person. You and I know well enough that both of them would sacrifice for each other in a heartbeat. Isn't that romantic? Actually when you think about it more, they already did."

After what seemed forever Shura finally found back her voice. "No, yer wrong. What yer telling is a normal, _brotherly love_— kind that is in every family—"

"Normal" mocked Mephisto, mulling over the word. "Whenever Okumura twins were normal? They're truest hellspawns of Satan, both calling upon devils powers at will. You cannot call that normal, now can you?"

It was still wrong. "Yer twisting the facts into some bloody, surreal fairytale when it's not. Do ye expect they will live happily ever after, together? It's sick."

"Sick or not. It's true and real" here Mephisto chuckled. "The best part is _they_ are still in denial about it. Both Yukio and Rin are dancing around each other, neither of them making any moves but both do keep a sharp eye on each other. Now that's what I call _tragic_."

Shura shook her head, trying to forget last few minutes of her life. In doing so, she spared that one glance at Yukio and Rin. They still acted so normal with the rest of team it was strange knowing that there was something very ugly going on between them. Love is love she heard once but when it came to this... _No_. She couldn't believe in Mephisto's tale but there _were_ signs— Sings only now she understood.

And there was Yukio standing in the pitch a quite far away from Rin but when Shiemi actually managed to beat his twin into sand, he tensed up and did stop his shooting practice. Only when Rin stood up— thanks to Shiemi who sputtered apologizes— he once again corrected his grip on pistol and fired towards Kamiki's foxes.

And then again when Yukio was starting to get encircled by said foxes and barely dodged sharp fangs of one of them, Rin almost jumped to his rescue— one foot ahead already.

That's when everything came crashing down on Shura. Mephisto, fucking Mephisto was right. Boys had it bad— and they danced around each other dance of denial. It wouldn't matter though because when Rin would turn his eyes from Yukio, Yukio would turn his towards Rin.

They knew it was wrong, they were fighting it.

At that moment Shura realised she didn't know what to do anymore. Cry or laugh? Maybe both at the same time? Ghost feeling of incoming tears was only thing she felt, not to mention how torn she was on the inside.

"I can't— I need to go" she concluded, shaking her head. "I'm going."

Mephisto upon hearing her words sighed. "You're giving up on them."

She was already half-way towards exit but stopped anyway. "I need time to think."

"Well, off you go then!" Mephisto chirped back then, nodding to himself. "Just don't take too long or you might run out of it" he added waving towards young exorcists.

"I'll try" Shura concluded, walking out.

That left Mephisto alone. Actually, he was in a kind of a whiff in there. He didn't think that Shura might have such negative reaction towards boys relationship, well— it didn't matter. He really should've been somewhere else entirely but hey, free energy was still free.

Waving once again— this time towards Rin, he smiled before stepping back. With a motion of his umbrella he shut the door close and then once again twirled his favourite piece of equipment. When pink cloud started to clear, he walked through the doors.

Instantly when he found himself on the other side, doors snapped close. Wherever one would look, there was only unrelenting dark fog around and nothing else. Briskly, Mephisto took ahead to meet his guest. Yes, he was late but it didn't really change anything— not in this place anyway. Maybe simply because time was non-existent in there.

When he finally arrived at the place he fixed his white top-hat before glancing at his guest.

In there, in the middle of nowhere a black silhouette was kept still by shadows themselves. Sometimes long black tail would escape from that dimensional prison before it'd be caught once again.

Teal eyes glared heavily at Mephisto but all he did was smile back.

"I really hoped we could have an accord."

Upon hearing his voice, girl tripled her strength behind attempts to escape. "Why?!" her voice drifted, low and angry. "I trusted you!"

At that Mephisto squinted his eyes, smile splitting his face. He was completely unperturbed at seeing her rage, these black flames that would start to burn her free.

"I told you before. You cannot interfere. It wasn't a question but a command, my dear niece" he said sweetly.

"You let her mark him!"

This time there was a chuckle. "Actually, no. It wasn't me. If I remember correctly I had my hands full of another demon at the time—" here he send her a sharp look, which meant exactly what she thought it did. "If not for a said demon trying to play a hero card I'd probably saved oh-so-poor Rin-kun from his doomed fate. Bravo—" he clapped, slowly and then tipped his hat. "Thanks to you, I am having a blast. Not only Rin Okumura has got Death's Kiss upon his stubborn butt but also future you."

Girl stopped dead, unmoving. Her teal eyes started to widen in shock. "Impossible."

Using sudden stillness of his niece, Mephisto called upon his power to once again encase her in never-ending shadows. Of course he knew it was futile to try keep her in there, she'd escape sooner or later but for now it was enough.

"There are always consequences of altering time." Mephisto started, as if recalling a long forgotten memory. "I know, I am the Master of it. Even so I, myself cannot change anything back. Future, yes. Past, no. I thought I taught you at least that much, but apparently, no" here he sighed, pouting. "It's going to get even messier the longer you're here, do you really want that?"

His niece, name of Kyoko shook her head before steeling herself. "Whatever will happen to me is not important. I came back to right wrongs that will happen."

Loud tsk was heard. "Exactly what I was telling you. _You can't._ If you start changing things over, not only you'll end up dead but Rin and many others too" said Mephisto looking closer at his niece. She clearly had a mindset after Yukio, she wasn't going to budge. "How many times did you actually travelled back in time?" he asked out of curiosity. It was something that was nagging him for some time now, her story was too elaborated for a kid like her.

Answered him silence.

"Ah, so I am right" he stated, nodding to himself. "And that's probably where our conversation ends" he added as if in afterthought. "Again, you shut me out."

"Let me free. Please."

Now that was surprising.

"Will you go back to your time if I do so?" Mephisto asked back and he felt the glare that was pointed at him.

And then more silence.

"I guessed so, _au revoir_ for now then, niece-of-mine!"

Turning his back at the girl, Mephisto waved as he walked out from his pocket dimension. There was a huge smile on his face as he once again sat behind principals desk, waiting. It seemed his games were becoming more and more enjoyable with appearance of his niece and Shura actually taking his bait.

Armchair crunched under pressure as he leaned into it. Even he himself had no idea what will happen, how anything will work out in the end. So far however he had too good time to think about trivial things. Besides, his brother was back. Lucifer. After almost seventeen years he bothered to find him, only to deliver their father's message.

Mephisto was running out of time.


	21. Arc3 Like a dream ch7

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 21/?  
**Characters**: Rin, Yukio, exo-team, (?)  
**Genre**: action, mystery, angst (place a genre here)  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. cursing, anime!ver, brocon, RinYukio, prolly ooc?_

_**Summary**__: __Rin wanted to laugh but couldn't, he also wanted to curl back into himself but couldn't. He did neither of those things as his twin was yanking him upwards – arm dragged over shoulder and all that._

**A/N:** Hear me, hear me end is near. I'm done with this chapter, tired but damn **I like it**. Hope you'll like it too. Also I think I just hit **100+k** wow, yay me. Ps. I am fresh after Avengers: Civil War and daaaaamn - I love Stucky. **Read &amp; Review!**  


* * *

"_A storm is coming, Frank says  
A storm that will swallow the children..." _

_\- Donnie Darko._

* * *

Rin couldn't stop picking on his sweater's sleeve. He simply couldn't help it, really. And it wasn't even particularly special garment to start with, it was _only_ the one Yukio kept on using when he was pretty much cloth-less mere days after his awakening. Same he lend to his twin oh so chivalrously.

The fact that he was bored shitless prolly hadn't got anything to do with it, but maybe it actually did. Well, who would be surprised at that though? Their so-called teacher hasn't showed up again and the past hour entire class spent minding their own businesses, more or less.

Problem was - bloody sweater just wouldn't bounce back as it did on Yukio's wrist.

By no means, he wouldn't ever try to smell said cloth once he got it back with thanks, that would be weird to do – but he did nonetheless. In the next few minutes after receiving his sweater, he found himself alone in their kitchen while preparing clothes for washing – and he yielded to his primal side to breath in a huge whiff of his twins still lingering scent.

Shaking that thought outta his mind, Rin pulled again on a sleeve which gave in, covering his hand half-way – leaving only knuckles and long, slender fingers on display.

He frowned at that, remembering as Yukio would pull and pull on the same sleeve over and over again but it would just bounce back onto his wrist, just slightly covering his brother's palm.

Not that he'd mind Yukio being once again taller than him but... _yeah, he actually _did_ mind._ A lot. Rin felt like his head-of-the-family position was endangered in a just few months that followed his brother's awakening. _Again_. Even though still, he couldn't help but to feel fluttering of his heart at mere thought of his twin, his smile, his frown, his... everything and nothing.

Sometimes Rin would catch himself at how stupefied he'd feel while Yukio could do basically nothing. It was like they say in those fairy-tales, feeling of being on cloud nine by simply watching his brother do every day's chores; by simply being around him. So what if their relationship wasn't progressing in any direction? Rin very much knew that he was in-love and there was no way out of it (_not that he'd want to find one!_) but at the same time, he was well aware that there was _no way into it_ either.

He didn't mind it though. Actually if he'd be honest with himself he quite relished in the unspoken love that hung heavily around them.

However in the weeks following their _supermoon_, he felt the ever-growing tension between them. It was unmistakable. Of course, neither of them spoke of it, nor gave a sign of recognition. They kept on prancing around each other, overplaying the brother's card over and over.

Yes, Rin was more than aware they were stuck on each other. It was infuriating to begin with but also for some strange reason felt weirdly exciting. Maybe because it was a taboo, because they'd be alone against the entire world. It didn't matter, it made him feel like he should pursue that happiness he could have, not minding consequences.

There was also a matter of Yukio's so-called pregnancy, about which he never really thought about before. It wasn't as if anyone knew nor could see any signs of it anyway, well maybe beside Rin himself he gathered.

"What a boreeee!" sighed loudly one of occupants of the classroom where Rin was currently sitting. "This is stupid, Shura-san did it again!" moaned same person before slumping with a dramatic expression over his face onto his desk.

Kamiki Izumo, who sat next to said person, exhaled before glaring at her companion. "Would you kindly shut it, Shima! I think by now all of us heard you say it at least hundred times!" she huffed, crossing her arms. "Find yourself something to do."

Upon hearing that on Shima face slipped wicked grin. "I already have" he answered, blatantly turning his eyes onto completely unsuspecting blonde's back before reaching his hand towards her.

Kamiki shrieked at that, swatting at Shima's hand repeatedly. "Pervert! Leave poor Shiemi outta your wicked fantasies."

Shima pouted. "Who do you think I am?" he mock-asked. "My fantasies are top-notch classy with a bit of leather in them, not wicked at all."

Konekomaru laughed somewhere behind them what got him a glare from red-faced Kamiki. Shiemi, who so far was completely enamoured with her familiar Ni-chan, only then blinked her wide eyes to look at her friends.

"What's happening?" she asked confused, not really following their previous conversation.

Izumo shook in place, hand trembling at her side – glaring heavily at Shima – but in the end only huffed before plonking back on her chair. She waved off other girl's confusion with a hand. "Nothing, Moriyama-san. Just Shima being Shima I guess, go back to what you've been doing before."

Shiemi however frowned little before exhaling. "I am kind of bored just sitting here. We were supposed to have a lesson with Shura-san but she's still absent..."

Bon took that exact moment to pipe in. "It's already third time she's done this in the past two weeks" he mentioned displeased, staring at the view behind classroom's window. "Very unprofessional, not to mention someone could've informed us about it beforehand. We're just wasting our time here."

Loud scratch of chair's legs being dragged over the floor filled up classroom just then. Bon was already on his legs, throwing bag over shoulder. Izumo shook her head at that but haven't said a word, probably thinking the same thing as her friend. Konekomaru though was surprised.

"You're leaving?" he asked, his eyes wide behind glasses. "What if she's just late?" he tried to reason, even though it was a stupid reason to start with.

Bon called him on it almost immediately. "It's been half hour, Koneko. She's not coming and I've just wasted all this time waiting— When I could've helped someone."

Rin sighed then, scratching slowly at his chin. "Helped with what?" he asked curiously, glancing at his always-2-cool-4-school friend.

At that Bon stared once again behind the window. "Helped with demons."

Once his words were registered by the few occupants, there was uproar of what's and when's and how's. Bon however wasn't easy to break and didn't give in, standing by his rules and hasn't said anything.

Besides only mentioning something that everybody was aware of but never said anything about, "We've already been through a lot, what's one ghost in comparison to Gehenna's Gate? Makes one wonder why they keep on prolonging making us official exorcists."

That was a good point and Rin had to agree with his friend on this. It looked like not only he picked on the strange policy that hovered around them. While he knew that most good and experienced exorcists finished them bloody cram-school courses, they had nothing on them.

Zero experience. They on the other hand had it in spares already. Yet even though they fought with Satan's spawns and even the devil himself they still were treated like some preschoolers, who had no idea how to say their A-B-C's. That in itself was infuriating.

"Anyway, if you lot want to sit on your arses all day be my guests, I'm going."

With confident stride Bon ended his short litany about wasting time and moved ahead. He already said his bye's and not-so-accidentally shoved Rin's shoulder with his bag when classrooms door was yanked open.

At the mere sound of it all pairs of eyes locked onto the person that shot inside, his hair a bit more unkempt than usual, glasses crooked on his nose and tail ticking with each step.

Yukio looked seriously shaken – quite literally.

Bon immediately stiffened by Rin's desk, wondering if he should get back to his place unnoticed while he still could. Rin on the other side, growled under breath at the view of his friends back – or rather, his perky ass. It took almost everything out of Rin not to pinch Bon's backside so he'd back off from his line of vision. If there was an ass Rin would've liked to see it'd be Yukio's or Shiemi's or Kamiki's – certainly not Bon's.

Seeing hesitation in _cockoo-head'_s shoulders, he grit his teeth before kicking Bon's shin.

Loud crash filled up classroom as Yukio let all his books fall unceremoniously onto teachers desk.

Shiemi jumped in her seat at that, Kamiki closed her eyes instead but boys didn't seem to react in the slightest to that display of irritation from younger Okumura. They were all aware that Yukio didn't come in as a student but as a teacher, and in a very bad mood it seemed.

After hitting twice more on Bon's shin, Rin glowered. "Would you mind taking your ass off my sight already. Sit down damnnit!"

Just seconds after Rin's outburst, gravely silence filled the classroom.

And then nothing.

Bon as silently and quickly as he mustered sat back on his place. Rest of the classroom however waited for something, anything from their Okumura-sensei. Yukio's silence was more than unnerving and very much awkward.

Then there was a loud exhale and Yukio's shoulders slumped little bit before he looked up into faces of his students.

"Alright, so as you might realize Shura once again is off, she's been called over on mission few hours ago and for that I am sorry" here Yukio straightened, letting his tail wave slowly behind him in loops. He raked hand trough hair, making it stick out in different directions. If anyone found it funny, no one called him on it. "I've been called by Pheles-san just few minutes ago and haven't got time to prepare any material for today's lesson, however you might feel free to ask about anything you might find difficult or complicated in your material and I'll try to explain it as well as I can."

Sighing loudly then Yukio slowly, almost sophistically sat behind teachers desk, ignoring incredulous looks he's been given and reached for one of many books that lied on the desk.

Almost instantly classroom sighed with relief.

Rin couldn't stop staring at his twin though, he couldn't recall seeing Yukio like this – ever. More so, he seemed totally at ease with his tail out in the open – and that somehow made Rin happier than ever.

Upon closer inspection he'd say that Yukio was bluffing and hard. Books he took with himself were his school-books, his dishevelled self also pointed towards his earlier shower – and with a whiff of his nose, Rin was more than sure that Yukio showered just before coming into classroom. His brother's scent was heavy and fresh and that send shiver down his back straight to his groin and Rin fidgeted in place.

He could practically see the few wet strands of his twins hair, that didn't have luck to dry out yet.

As Rin was temporally lost to his thoughts, rest of the classroom relaxed and slowly Shima was once again in the centre of attention.

"—there's going to be Halloween's party in the academy I've heard" Shima blabbered, hovering on the back feet of his chair nonchalantly, hands behind his head. "You guys coming right?"

Shiemi nodded vigorously her blonde head. "Yes! I've already told my mum I want to go but she said I can't go alone."

Shima at that smiled sincerely. "Don't worry, I'll be there for sure."

"That's great! I'm so glad" breathed out Shiemi with relief. "I'll tell my mum I won't be alone, that you're coming then."

Kamiki huffed under nose. "Of course you'd go, typical" her words aimed at pinkhead. "Probably in some silly costume too."

Ears of wide-eyed blonde perked up upon hearing this. "Costume? What costume, Izumo-chan?"

The other girl bit her own tongue. "Err— Just a costume, don't you know? It's called Halloween for a reason, scary costumes included."

"Scary?" piped Shiemi, jumping little in place excited. "Amazing. I already can't wait. Can I wear a costume too?"

Kamiki opened her mouth to answer back but unfortunately Shima beat her to it by pushing her lips close with a hand, his smile aimed at expecting blonde. "Of course you can, I'll help you find one if you want."

Bon chuckled under breath, shaking his head. "With cat ears and whiskers I gather" he said, raising his brow. He's got an eye wink as an answer to that question and chuckled once again. "You'll never change will you?"

Shima shook his pink head. "Never."

Three of friends burst into heartily laughter then, as Kamiki tried (_with little to no effect_) convince blonde girl to go with her instead of pinkheaded pervert to shop for an _appropriate_ costume.

However as future team of exorcists was staring to bicker back and forth between themselves, Rin's mind was completely off of it. He half-listened to his friends but his utmost concentration was on his twin's stern facade. But it was just that – a facade, as his brother's tail was starting to fidget with agitation. At what, for what reason he couldn't guess though - at first.

Only when Shima started to describe how Shiemi's future costume was supposed to look (_with lace and silk included_), Rin understood his brother's silent ire. Even if he himself liked to imagine how things could look between him and Shiemi, he always would catch himself thinking that it wouldn't work. Some kind of sudden trigger would pop on when it came to the blonde and he'd feel very disturbed by a mere thought of her with _anyone_ like that to be honest.

Their light-haired friend was too nice, too sweet and too innocent to try and imagine such dirty things with her as the main character.

And at that moment, he wished Shima would just shut his trap.

To Rin's utmost surprise, he didn't have to wait long before that happened. Just as if his wish came true abrupt burst of bright blue flames shocked silly pinkhaired boy and he fell flat from his chair onto hard floor groaning. Momentarily Rin narrowed eyes at his brother and for a second they locked but to make everything funnier, Yukio was too startled at the happening – or so it seemed by his stupefied facial expression.

Rin couldn't help it and laughed upon remembering his own accidental bursts of flames when he'd get angry or displeased with something. The worst thing was that his twin was trying hard to conceal his little accident by keeping as straight face as he could – without flustering terribly at what had he done. Not that Rin wouldn't catch a beet-red tips of his twins ears anyway.

Shima on the other hand was slowly getting back on his feet, picking up his chair while at it. "Why did you do that?" he asked mock-hurt but sat down totally relaxed. Of course it was aimed at Rin, who shrugged. "You're gonna get dibs too, y'know. I'd never forget about you, Rin."

His laugh hitched when from a corner of his eye he once again caught distressed face of his twin.

"Oi! Okumura!"

"I—it wasn't me!" he finally managed in-between his laugher. Unfortunately for him, Shima's confused face made entire situation even more hilarious.

"Of course it was you, dimwit" cut in Bon, narrowing his eyes.

Rin waved him off. "No. I—it wasn't me."

"Yes, Okumura. We've all seen blue flames pop out from nowhere and knock Shima's chair out from underneath him" reasoned Kamiki but her face was cracking into silent laughter as well.

Waving his hand again, Rin shook his head as his laugh started to subside. "Whatever. I'll be going to the party too by the way."

Patting him on the back, Shima smiled, no hard feelings left. "Attaboy. But for future reference, if you want to fry my ass just give me a weeks notice, okay? So I won't be too surprised."

Nodding to himself Rin once again glanced at his twin – who sat, sweating profusely about his slip of control and for the last time burst out laughing. This time however entire classroom followed, not even knowing what it was that their friend found suddenly so funny. Not that it mattered at the time, as even Yukio joined in, quietly chuckling under his nose.

Little did they know that it was probably the last time they'd laugh so heartily in each others company given the storm that was closing on them. Because unbeknown to them the real danger was looming over closer than ever and soon enough was going to swallow them all, sooner than they'd expect.

* * *

…

* * *

The day it happened sky was grey and October's chill was already hungrily biting into everyone. It was surprising to think that just barely few days ago they've all been sitting in a classroom laughing their heads off at Rin's outburst of hardly-contained laughter.

Yet now entire exo-team was facing Gehenna's doorway that appeared out-of-blue in a park near centre of the town. Said doorway was sinister in itself – with huge wafts of black matter coming out of it in waves; otherwise than that it couldn't be any bigger than every-other plain doorway.

However each of them bared in mind that it was just a thin barrier between two worlds that always collided – Assiah and Gehenna. If there was one thing that was putting them on edge was the enormous amount of coal-tars and ghosts that'd come through it.

At first when they finally reached the cursed soil – they were overwhelmed, quite literally and not in a good meaning of that word. Even now, as they slowly were being forced apart from each other's sides – they tried to keep themselves in check.

Rin was practically swarmed with black, tiny demons that wouldn't leave him alone. He was hardly making any progress at all if he was honest. Not even his flames were able to burn the ever-coming waves of enemies from him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Kamiki was jumping along with her foxes gracefully, fighting some kind of apparition he couldn't really know. A bit farer away he caught a glimpse of Bon, Shiemi and Konekomaru doing their best at exorcising one of the many ghouls that crossed over to their world.

And for some fucking reason they all wanted _him_.

Having lost his focus for a second – just a bloody second – he found himself jumping back painfully into tree's bark and hissed, as sweat slightly dripped down his chin. If he was honest, their situation was ridiculous. That was, until Yukio snapped angrily towards him.

"They all are after you" his brother sneered, eyes throwing daggers his way. "They see the Death's Kiss that's on your soul, nii-san!" He shot four times at their swarming enemies, slowly making a path towards Rin. "You should've stayed behind! I told you it was a bad idea for you to come with us!"

"No!" Rin snapped back, anger burning his rational-thinking away. "I am as much part of our exorcist team as everyone else!" With a kick he once again flew into fray, slashing his burning sword at coal-tars.

That's when suddenly, Yukio's shot barely passed by his head and Rin stiffened – watching his brother.

Yukio was breathing heavily but kept his dirtied face impasse. "You're endangering this entire mission" he said calmly, eyes staring with cold certainty. "Everybody in here might die because of you" his hand shivered, yet he kept pointing pistol at Rin. "For once in your bloody life, Rin – do something right!" Yukio finally growled, throwing other hand in the overall direction of Gehenna's doorway. "Demons will keep coming through it until _he_ won't get you! Don't you understand! He wants to _get you onto other side_ and won't stop until he'll get you!"

Not so subtlety nor quietly – Yukio's words echoed blankly between trees, catching everybody else's attention to two of them. One could only notice how Bon's eyes hardened upon those words, how Shiemi closed her own wide ones – trying hard to contain upcoming tears. Even Izumo jumped away from apparition to cock her head into their direction, frown marrying her face. Shima at that just shook his head numbly, waving his a bit too-long hair outta his face before once again launching himself at his opponent.

Heaviness of the situation finally settled on Rin's shoulders and he shook his head angrily, his almost white hand long time cold from grip he's had on his sword.

"How the fuck do you know that, four-eyes?!" he couldn't help himself but to growl back, clutching his Kurikara ever tighter.

Just then for a second Yukio's facade crumbled as he shivered. "I can _hear_ him—"

Those words stupefied Rin before he fully registered entire meaning of them. Just as he opened his mouth to reply to that piece of information, he was boldly interrupted by another wave of coal-tars, directed straight at him. Smoothly, practically automatically he swirled around and slashed at black cloud that aimed for him to burn it with burst of blue flames in the next minute. Wheezing little from his stunt, he furrowed brows worriedly at his twin who stood steadily reading his face.

"You can hear _him_."

It wasn't a question, a statement really. One that froze blood in his veins. Yukio nodded slowly at that inhaling heavily.

"How long?"

With a frown of his own Yukio clenched teeth before replying. "Every time I am near one of _them_."

_'Them'_ was unspoken but Rin understood what he was aiming at. '_Them_' were those bloody doorways that made his twin so shaken and uncertain – for all this time. It made sense in a way, flashback of his twins stricken face from month ago suddenly at forefront of his mind. Upon remembering that, he viciously turned around towards said doorway and fixed his grip on Kurikara. They had've been trying to get close to that bloody thing for _hours_ now – or so it seemed – but to no avail.

As much as his brother was right though, they still needed him. Actually he even had a bright idea struck him. Looking back at his twin, he exhaled, before speaking with slight quirk of his mouth to it.

"We have to close it" he stated the obvious and saw as Yukio's jaw clenched a bit more, watching him cautiously. "And no matter what you think, you need me."

Of course his brother shook his head at that. "You're not doing anything stupid, nii-san" he warned him, not that Rin ignored it to turn and look at his friends how they've been faring so far. "And as you can see, all of us is trying to keep your stupid-ass alive if it's possible, not to mention _in Assiah_."

He knew that his twin was right, he figured as much himself. Nonetheless, even given the situation they were in, he found Yukio's outburst cute and chuckled under nose before sobering once again. "I don't plan on visiting Gehenna any time soon if that's what you're hinting at" he answered clearly, steeling himself. "I have a plan."

Yukio's brow quirked at sharp tone he used, good. "No" was his brother's answer to that and dangerous glare sent his way.

Rin smirked in a mean of answer to that silent threat only bursting his flames brighter. "Well, I wasn't asking" he concluded then and before anyone could've stopped him, he jumped into air to fall a quite away from his shocked-still twin to start running straight at Gehenna's doorway.

Yukio's shouts fell dead on his ears.

With adrenaline pumping through his veins and what-not, he let himself loosen his control over the demon that resided within him. Sounds became a white-noise in the back of his head, colours washed away leaving darkness, reds and yellows in his vision as he ran. All he was thinking about was his goal – to reach the doorway and close it once and for all, before Yukio'd lose his mind again.

It wasn't going to happen. Not on his watch.

His concious mind barely registered Shima's sharp scream as he fallen struck by his opponent. Soon after Shima's, Kamiki's needlelike shout followed and then Shiemi's and Koneko's. They went down fast as their opponents went berserk at his try to close the doorway. Demons were far from stupid, or rather their _father_ was.

Not that it mattered as he slashed his way through copious amounts of opponents that tried to stop him in his way. He never stopped, not even once. As he slashed at the bloodied ghoul that tried to munch into his middle, he found himself before the doorway and with a breath of finality held his Kurikara up.

With a whirl of air and coal-tars that he cut through, he struck the eye that blinked ominously at them for all this time.

Horrible screech pierced the air then and Rin found himself suddenly _overwhelmed_ by sheer power of the other side. He didn't stop, pausing only to catch a breath as he slowly dipped his Kurikara deeper into the eye. What he did not foresee though was that once the doorway started to close, it'd try to suck everything back into Gehenna. Clinging to his sword with all his might, his own words suddenly drifted back to him and he couldn't help but to feel unease settle down in the pit of his stomach.

Waves of demons kept on biting into his back, kicking, screaming, pushing him inside doorway. At some point he'd believe he saw black hands reaching for him, it's owners very much his clones beside black holes instead of eyes and mouth.

_That was _fucking_ terrifying._

Just as he shuddered when first hands curled around his neck and shoulders, he heard a blood curling scream that yanked him back to Assiah. Not thinking much he whipped his head to see unconscious Shima on the ground, a growing pool of blood around him.

_Fuck, shit, no. Please, don't be dead._

Shivers kept on going down his arms and back as he watched his friend lie motionlessly on the ground. Only after few more seconds he noticed stricken face of Izumo that with unshed tears kept on sending her foxes to take the burst of the situation. Bon and Konekomaru were sending arias one after another, trying to hold the ever wavering barrier around them as silently crying Shiemi was working her charms with Ni-chan on pale pink-head.

Blinking away tears and fear, he felt himself growing furious.

His flames burst even bigger, black smudges interlining his bright blues but he never knew.

With last push, he completely sheathed his Kurikara in Gehenna's doorway eye. There was no tell what might've happen, but he didn't care – he might've just as well get suck back in – for all he cared. He just wanted this thing to disappear and Shima to be alive. This time he didn't flinch as the black hands curled once again around him, pulling him into darkness.

Waves of demons tediously grew weaker as he waited, watching the black whiffs of matter dissolve silently into air.

Only when all he stared at were pine trees quietly moving with air, he breathed out with relief that he was still in Assiah, his flames dismissing along it. That thought was quickly pushed to the back of his mind as his ears caught a sniff and then movement.

Suddenly the weather felt way too chilly for his tastes, as even his breath was still coming out with white puffs. Somehow he couldn't look at his friends, knowing that everything what happened was his fault. When he finally did raise his head he was met with Shima's scrutinizing gaze.

Rin's heart leapt into his throat and he blinked away tears, smiling.

"Well, that was one hell of a show, man" spoke Shima, smiling back at him through pain. Shiemi then smacked him upside down his head at what he hissed. "What are you hitting me for, woman?!"

Blonde shook her head, at the same time hugging awkwardly pink-haired male. "Don't you ever do that!" she hiccuped angrily before glaring at her friend.

Shima smiled awkwardly at her. "I— well—"

Their blonde friend growled at the boy in her arms. "Never, ever again jump before me, understood? I could've evoked Amaimon!"

"There was no time—"

But Shiemi had none of it, calling bull on their pinkheaded friend. If there was one thing that Rin was painfully aware of at that moment though was the way Kamiki stood, shaken to the core – actually visibly trembling at the entire event. Shiemi however beside her little tantrum was completely calm – he could recall her concentrated face as she healed whatever damage Shima's body taken for her.

In the end he was glad it was over – that they closed Gehenna's doorway and that everybody made of it alive.

Now, mentioning that—

"Have anyone seen Yuki-chan?" asked Shiemi, looking around them. "Where is he?"

Ice-cold dread flood his system, as Rin realised that yes – he wasn't anywhere in sight. Was that possible he took even worse hit from closing the bloody thing than them? Because he couldn't have been taken now, could he?

_No, no._

Leaving that trail of thought, Rin looked toward his friends who where just as distressed as he was. There was a silent conversation between them that lasted around thirty seconds but it was enough to have a plan.

"I'll evoke Amaimon to take me and Shima to Pheles-san" stated Shiemi, not letting go of her friend. "Anyone want to go back with us?"

Rin scowled at that, he still didn't like the fact that Shiemi seemed to go quite along with his so called half-brother. "I don't like it, Shiemi."

She send him a look, knowing he hasn't had a say in the matter. "Shima is in no state to walk on his own. He has broken leg and arm, not to mention he still might have some internal bleeding we're not aware of" she concluded, her wide eyes very sharp.

He shrugged the look sent his way off, still holding Kurikara in his bruised and bloodied hand. "Alright then. Go ahead. I'll stay behind and look for Yukio" he mentioned, breathing heavily all his nerves away. "Anyone else wanna stay behind?" When nobody said anything, he shrugged it off. "See you back in the Academy then?"

Without waiting for an answer he darted into park, not once looking behind. When he walked, glancing around trees he realised he couldn't blame them for leaving him alone though. Yeah, it hurt like bitch that not even _one_ of them stayed behind to help him find his brother but— somehow, in some twisted way he understood.

And he was more than aware that Shima's apologizing smile was meant for him. Bloody idiot, that was. If Shiemi let him, he'd bet his left arm that Shima would stay just to keep him company. Sighing, Rin still couldn't understand his pink-haired friend. If he could say, he'd say that Shima would gladly sacrifice his own life for one of theirs – and that thought didn't sit right with him, not at all.

As he walked the same path he remembered his twin was supposed to be, he paused when he noticed that his breath was getting continuously more visible. Yeah, upon closer inspection he knew that somehow, one of the ghosts must've stayed behind.

Yukio was probably keeping it at bay, he figured. But why? Just as he wanted to resume his walk, a very cold, wet thing pressed into his palm – at what he jumped back, Kurikara ready to slash whatever it was and stared.

Stared long and hard at one of Kamiki's foxes, that gazed at him with something akin to relief.

"What—?"

"Why so surprised, Okumura?" drawled Kamiki, appearing from behind one of trees. Her cheek dirty and scratched, still though wearing that frown she's always seen with.

"Kamiki" he said, not really understanding. "You haven't gone with the rest?"

She shook her head at him, pointedly avoiding his gaze. "As you can see" she said cheekily. "Besides, I have two noses to help you find your brother" she added pointing at her familiars. They looked well rugged and tired.

"Well, thanks." Rin answered, a bit surprised. He scratched at his head before smiling his usual smile at her. "I guess."

At that girl waved his thanks away with her hand and smiled herself. "No problem Okumura" she said, gesturing her foxes towards him. "If you don't mind."

Rin could only shrug at that with a small smile. "Go ahead" he added, holding his hand up. Foxes ran towards him and both sniffed his extended hand. "How do you know that Yukio will smell the same way I do?" he asked then, suddenly aware of the strange situation he was in.

Kamiki shrugged before speaking again. "They kept on saying you two smell alike for a long time now, I never knew it might come in handy though."

"Oh" was his short reply before foxes held their noses up in the air, sniffing. They stood awkwardly for a few seconds before one of the foxes jumped up towards west direction. Other one following soon after.

"They found him" said Kamiki, walking behind her familiars. "Let's go."

Nodding, Rin silently fell into step with her. It was strange and completely new to him to be with Kamiki Izumo alone for once. To be honest he haven't knew her all that well – but maybe it was because they never spent much time on their own.

Also he's always seen her as that snobbish know-it-all type he kind of despised, but not really. When it came down to Kamiki, he was aware that there was something missing – something that made her different from other girls like her. He just never really thought about it either.

Now that have had him relenting as to what he really knew about his friends? Practically nothing. While they knew everything about him and Yukio. _Well, _almost_ everything._

"You've been amazing by the way." Kamiki said quietly and Rin almost missed it.

"What?" he asked dumbly after her, then laughed it off. "It was nothing, just doing my job and all that, y'know."

But she disagreed, chuckling. "Well, you haven't seen the look on your face when you noticed Shima— and that blast of flames—" she kept on talking, her frown deepening. "You looked feral" she finally said, looking at him from a corner of her eye. "Don't get me wrong, but even my foxes were wary of you."

"S—sorry."

Kamiki shook her head. "Don't be, you closed single-handedly Gehenna's doorway."

"Yeah, but Shima got hurt, badly" he stated, suddenly feeling very aware of Kamiki walking beside him, watching sternly ahead her. "It's my fault."

This time she stopped before she shrugged. "Bloody idiot jumped before Shiemi and me. If not for him one of us or _both_ would be in much worse shape than he is. I guess you're rubbing off on him, too much."

Rin chuckled at her disapproving tone. "You think?"

Kamiki nodded her head before walking once again. "Yes, but by that he keeps forgetting he's not like you. He won't heal in a matter of hours."

"Yeah" he agreed, somehow solemnly. "I guess I'll have to talk with him."

"He probably won't hear a word of it though."

"Well, he'll have his ass fried crispy crunchy if he won't" he answered to that, laughing afterwards little.

Kamiki giggled under nose before she scrutinized it in disgust. "Bad image, Okumura. Now I won't be able to look Shima in the face for a month."

"Just a month?"

She nodded, pointing to her right as to where her familiars where directing them. They've came around the bushes that obscured their view and almost jumped in scare when they were met face first with Yukio's concentrated one.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yukio, still looking around warily.

Rin frowned, before puffing. "We've been looking for you. We closed the doorway."

"Actually you closed it, as we were trying hard not to get suck into Gehenna."

That got Kamiki quizzical look from Rin. "It wasn't that bad" he retorted, at what her brows jumped into her hairline.

"You've got to be kidding me, Okumura" she replied. "We could barely hold our own. All of us. Together."

Nah, it couldn't be. Kamiki for certain was pulling his leg, Rin let it drop though. This time. He turned to look at his silent brother. "Where is it?"

Yukio frowned, sending him glare. "I don't know. As soon as you happened to close on me, she disappeared. She might be everywhere now."

"She?" asked Kamiki, looking between brothers as if they were talking about their mutual crush.

Younger Okumura frowned, keeping steady hands at his sides. "_Banshee_."

Banshee, went through Rin's mind. He certainly couldn't mean the same one that gave him the kiss. Now could he?

"You've gotta be kidding me," Rin murmured under breath, looking cautiously around like Yukio.

Kamiki frowned and both boys could easily see she was almost dead tired yet tried to look otherwise. Doing quick movement with her hands, three of them felt as rune came to life when she nodded towards her familiars.

"We'll try to call her to you" she said looking at both Okumuras' blankly. Rin opened his loud mouth once again at that, cutting her off.

"You're not going to be a distraction for it," Rin growled dangerously at his teammate. He had enough of drama for one day already.

Yukio who stood and watched them from a corner of his eye, nodded at Kamiki. "You're sure you can do this?" he asked, ignoring Rin's another outburst. "It's one of the most advanced runes you're trying to do."

Kamiki gulped before she smiled little confident smile. "I'll manage, but thanks for your concern, Okumura-sensei" she answered back, walking into spot she figured would be appropriate for the rune she was going to evoke.

Blood pumped in Rin's veins heavily, he barely understood Yukio's motives. It wasn't surprising he rounded at him, furious.

"If something happens to her—!" he spat angrily at his brother who only cocked his ammo clip back into pistol.

"She'll be fine. It's _you_ I'm more worried about" his twin replied honestly, turning to look at him warily.

"What? Why?" Rin couldn't stop himself from feeling bewildered at such response. "I'll be just fine, thank you very much."

Yukio however didn't look convinced at all, actually he sent him such pitying once-over Rin started to growl silently. Oh how Rin wanted to teach Yukio a bloody lesson, if he could of course. Yeah, now of all the times he remembered that one thing he hated about his brother. Not that he could see it often, as lately Yukio seemed to pass on his bossy persona little bit.

Not on missions though it seemed.

"I can see you glowering, you know? You can stop that now. In a second you'll understand what I meant earlier" Yukio spoke slowly, pistols ready in hands. "Kamiki-san is going to use your soul mark to lure out our banshee."

Blinking away angry haze he felt, Rin felt like a complete idiot. "Oh."

His brother dared to smirk at him. "Ready?"

Nodding, he helped his grip on Kurikara. "Of course," Rin added, trying hard not to give into Yukio's tease.

"Now, Kamiki-san!"

Yukio's shout filled tiny clearance they've been at and only then Rin realised that Kamiki started to murmur something under breath. Her hand moved smoothly around piece of paper she held and stopped only when bright light seemed to emerge from it – as it did, she clasped the piece of paper between her hands; yet once she opened them it was gone.

It was the first time ever Rin saw a real rune work and his breath caught in chest as he looked from Kamiki to her familiars. Each of the foxes stood way away from them and it appeared that they've had exact same copy of the rune on their foreheads, shining.

Once he looked over to his brother, Rin realised that Yukio was watching him with interest and a little bit of worry on his face.

As he opened his mouth to ask what was supposed to happen then he found himself cut off by sudden pang of searing pain. In a blink of an eye he was sprawled on the ground, twisting and screaming at the burn that'd come from his soul.

A very dark, glistering in the sky serpent hissed above everybody's head.

Yukio gulped, turning his eyes from the view of his brother and tried to concentrate upon finding their enemy.

Chilling seconds passed with Rin curling on himself half-screaming, snarling, hissing. There was no sight of the banshee though. Kamiki trembled with each gust of wind, feeling tired more than ever. She wasn't in the best shape and was well aware of it. At the moment though she was worried for her friend.

"If we'll keep on doing this he'll pass out" she stated, looking with concern at Rin who clawed at dirt underneath him. She couldn't watch this. "_Okumura_-sensei!"

Yukio felt as cold-sweat poured down his brow, chin and back. With a glance at his twin he knew.

"Few more seconds" he concluded.

Kamiki nodded silently to herself and counted to five. Just as she breathed out 'five' she crumbled to the ground exhausted, barely aware of her surroundings, breaking instantly rune. Familiars were at her side in a second, sniffing and poking at her. She smiled blankly to them.

"You've done good," she said proudly, stroking slowly Mike. "You too, but for now I need to—"

With a swift move, her charm was torn and foxes dissipated in a gusts of wind leaving her alone to asset the situation before her. As it happened Rin was lying on the ground, wheezing terribly and she could see each tremble that went through him as he tried to compose himself.

"Bloody— shit—" Rin gargled trembling, as he tried to get off the ground. "Fuck—"

Yukio was by his side in a instant, reaching and turning him on his back as he still felt the after effects of the charm. "Hey, hey—," his brother murmured, taking his hand and checking pulse. "It's okay. It's over."

Rin wanted to laugh but couldn't, he also wanted to curl back into himself but couldn't. He did neither of those things as his twin was yanking him upwards – arm dragged over shoulder and all that.

"Got her?" Rin asked, his voice rough from screaming. At Yukio's shake of head, he flinched but pursued the problem. "She didn't appear?"

"No" spoke Kamiki from her sitting spot on the ground. Both boys instantly turned their heads towards her and Rin could've believed that she was crying. "I was too weak. I'm sorry."

Her voice was breaking at notes, and he knew it all too well. She was punishing herself, because she thought she failed. He opened his mouth to say something but Yukio beat him to it.

"It's not your fault. You've been amazing actually," his twin was saying, completely sincerely. "It's only the second time anyone I know managed to pull it off."

His brother's praise seemed to do the trick as Kamiki sighed and pushed herself up on shaking legs. She looked them dead in the eyes but couldn't hold it for long so she looked around them in a weak attempt to hide her growing blush.

Rin really wanted to tease her on it but Yukio's push on his ribs was a clear give away to drop whatever was on his mind.

"Let's go back."

It wasn't a command nor a statement just quiet plea to both of them, and Rin felt as Yukio walked him off from the clearance. Kamiki fell into silent step beside them on their way and overall, entire journey back was so calm and peaceful unlike past hour or so.

Rin let himself enjoy his twins help all the way he could, they barely ever were able to be this close to each other. Not to mention Yukio was still wary of him and feelings that were waiting for him to pick upon them and act.

"Better now?" Yukio's voice cut through silence and Rin dared to turn his head towards his twin. They were so close, he could see every tiny freckle on his face.

All it would take was a tip of Rin's head to steal a kiss. They were literally a breath away from each other. And he would if Yukio didn't catch on the reddening of his irises so he'd change the hold he's had on him.

"Nii-san?"

Rin growled under nose, looking at his feet – being rejected and so openly hurt his pride. He couldn't help it but fume. "Yeah" he answered nonetheless, attempting nonchalance at his tone and failing. "Give me a minute or two more and I'll be fine."

Yukio nodded in acceptance to his answer, gladly. His hold still firm but soft at the same time. None of them however took themselves to wait for a minute and they ended up curled awkwardly like that for more than that.

Neither of them also did not foresee that their _banshee_ would strike them just by the entrance of the park, appearing from the thin air to fly back still recuperating Okumura with her.

For Rin it was a mere second; in one he felt warmness of Yukio's body next to him, in the next nothing. Scarcely aware of being attacked, he felt as his back hit cold, hard ground painfully once his flight few feet away with spectre ended, Yukio's and Kamiki's shouts somewhere far away lost on his ears.

He remembered there was singing involved, a lullaby. But not _the_ lullaby. This one was different. Nonetheless, it still was such a beautiful sound. Cold grip on his body appeared from nowhere and slowly encased him in it.

Lying on his back, pressed into ground he heard as if through a mist Yukio's words of "—not —banshee! —some —hybrid. Nii-san— don't look—!"

But he did, as it was all he could do and his head hurt – the said apparition kept her claws on his shoulders holding him steadily in place, it's face mere inches from his and he—

—was lost to the darkness that waited for him to come.


	22. Arc3 Like a dream ch8

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 22/?  
**Characters**: Yukio, Rin, OC, exo-team, (?)  
**Genre**: mystery, angst, drama, romance (place a genre here)  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. cursing, anime!ver, brocon, RinYukio, prolly ooc?_

_**Summary**__: T__his battle though wasn't Yukio's and he knew it all too well. There was nothing he could do, he hasn't got the power of a God to step over boundary and into endless darkness where his brother was. It all was in Rin's hands alone and Yukio prayed he'd wake before second day._

**A/N: **To anyone ever wondering, I haven't read a single volume of AnE (does few tumblr posts count? Lol I do enjoy the artwork don't blame me but I have no idea what's going on in the manga), I also don't read Rin/Yukio fanfiction because if I started I'd probably copy half of the ideas from it and I don't want that. I enjoy RinYuki artwork though but it's a shame there's so little new of it around the net.

**Ps.** Heads up: There's going to be a confrontation between **Mephisto/Lucifer** at one point and it's going to be savage. I already can't wait to write down **that** scene.

**Ps2.** YUKIO... LOTS OF YUKIO.

* * *

_~ T__he incision starts with me_

Does the future start from here

_..._

_It's so sad to see ~_

\- The Incision.

* * *

Everything was frantic.

A cacophony of words, movement and fear was filling up principal's office once the last three remnants of the exo-team appeared. Kamiki was trembling awfully, silent tears slowly seeping down her cheeks while Shiemi kept on shaking her blonde head in disbelief.

Yukio hated every second of it. He could barely keep his emotions in check before he'd blast something to smithereens. He was just as frantic as everybody else but like always he put on the good front. None of them needed to know he was scared shitless for his brother.

Time seemed to tick in slow motion with all of the noise and jumbled thoughts.

Only thanks to Pheles-san they realised, they couldn't just let Rin lay in a heap on the floor. That seemed to shake everybody up from their stupefied minds, finally sending them into motion. Yukio in the end took upon himself to take Rin's cold body to Infirmary where Shima was sleeping off peacefully his earlier injuries. Later on as Yukio'd remember there was a quick re-evaluation of his brother's external wounds but none were found, their hellish blood already getting rid of them.

No matter what though it couldn't change the fact that Rin was lying on a white sheets painfully still and cold.

Seething inwardly to himself Yukio grind his teeth silently, eyes locked on his brother's dying body. There was no other way. If Rin was fine as every other day he'd be prancing around them – or rather sleeping Shima – but he didn't. Now wasn't that a dead give away?

They were losing Rin.

_He was losing Rin_.

And he was scared, terrified of everything that was going on around him. So what if Mephisto Pheles shushed away everybody from the cold white room, leaving only Yukio with Rin? Yukio still had the vision of every single face before his eyes, every single _realisation_.

Truth was, if Rin wouldn't wake – he'd never, ever walk out from this place.

Yukio was painfully aware of the frown on his face that seemed to be almost permanently etched on there lately. Sighing loudly and gulping he took his twins ice-cold hand and pressed it between his warm ones, staring intently at barely moving chest.

"Hang on in there, nii-san" he mumbled with his mouth quirking at edges. No, he wasn't going to cry, he didn't want to. Not yet anyway, his twin was still there. "You promi—"

Words died on his tongue before he spoke them, anger was quickly getting better of him. But he couldn't stop it, that terrible burn in his soul that nudged him to cry, scream and shake unconscious Rin back to living.

This battle though wasn't Yukio's and he knew it all too well. There was nothing he could do, he hasn't got the power of a God to step over boundary and into endless darkness where his brother was. It all was in Rin's hands alone and Yukio prayed he'd wake before second day.

As that was it – the deadline for whatever attacked Rin. Gulping, Yukio exhaled before standing up from his crouching position next to his twin. With a last sweep of teal eyes over Rin's motionless form he shook head in silent defeat.

He had no idea what to do.

With a very bad taste in his mouth he turned away and walked out from the cold room.

* * *

Nothing.

Black.

He tried to take a breath but found himself unable to.

Yet he kept on drowning, deeper and deeper he fell.

He wasn't alive but dead neither.

That was everything Rin was aware of, yes he could still think but there was nothing else he could do. At one point he opened his eyes for them to be met with darkness, he realised then he could see no hands no feet on himself – did he even exist?

As much as he tried to get his head around the place he found himself in – all he could remember were ice-cold hands – no, claws rather more likely – digging into his shoulders and a tiny kiss that took away his breath. Quite literally.

Next thing he knew he was here, alone in the darkness.

Sometimes he'd feel a pull deeper still, even though all he wanted to do was to flow upwards where a speck of light would catch his interest from time to time.

If there was a thing he hated about this the most – then it would be his jumbled thoughts, strangely mixed up feelings and pretty dark memories. Like the one he's had of Yukio crying loudly and Shiro patting the boy patiently on his brown head – Rin didn't remember feeling so... _satisfied_ at seeing his twin crying and yet the memory him snickered under nose with glee.

Glimpses like those confused him more and more so, each every one hitting something inside of him he thought non-existent but yet... It was there. When he saw his brother point pistol at him each and every time Yukio'd say the same thing over and over, sometimes with sadness, sometimes in fury.

"You should've died... World would be much safer if you were dead."

Like an echo going through his soul those words struck each and every part of his heart, body, whatever he's had. Rin almost felt himself tug at his non-existent hair with a twisted, horrible expression over his face – the one of despair and turmoil that was hidden deep inside him for all this time.

The steel in Yukio's harsh eyes, his stiff posture and an end of a gun barrel.

Then Rin found himself going through different stages of his short-lived carrier as an exorcist esquire – each single accident that happened, each warily glance at him and each silent accusation sent his way.

It hurt, he hurt.

He wanted it to end. He never, ever realised that by becoming an exorcist he'd endanger so many people around him – that he'd make them so miserable. Tiny tug at his non-existant leg sent him spiralling deeper, as if _wanting_ him to hit the very bottom.

Maybe... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he actually did.

So he didn't fight it, only now realising how very tired he felt.

Sliver of light he's had his eyes turned towards was continuously getting away, growing smaller.

All he wanted to do was to disappear, forget Yukio's accusing face and stop hurting. And he would if something didn't catch his outstretched hand. Rin's eyes snapped lazily open at the occurrence and was met with tiny, bluish flame bouncing around his palm.

"Plese— ame— dn't fall— accept—"

For a second he was surprised at strange, coming as if from a very afar voice that spoke. It didn't sound malicious, almost begging he'd even dare to say. Although the sentence was rugged, static and he couldn't make any sense of it even if he wanted to.

Then suddenly while he kept his steady albeit unfocused eyes on the familiar bright flame, a real memory flashed through his mind.

"—_not —banshee! —some —hybrid. Nii-san— don't look—!"_

Now, that voice was unmistakably Yukio's and it was terrified, something he believed he'd never hear coming from his always stoic twin.

"_Please, _don't leave me_, nii-san..."_

Another memory resurfaced and Rin's eyes cleared a bit more realising that Yukio needed him, asked him to never leave him.

"_Promise me."_

Yukio made him promise it. How could he say no to that? How could he turn a blind eye at the clear as day's blue sky fact that his twin needed him, loved him— Then the too perfect picture morphed, dimmed. Bright room with his brother darkened significantly, only a string of silver moonlight falling inside.

And he knew, he remembered.

_That_ day.

He remembered what happened, the rush of emotions – Yukio's torment and the fact that he followed through the night. _Shit_, how he regretted that he stepped into his brother's room that night.

He hated himself for it. So. much.

It wasn't surprising that darkness used it against him once again pulling him down, his hand snapping away from warm blue flame.

"Plase— No—! wnt—"

The voice screamed then scared, the flame following shortly after him. Rin was going down fast now, his earlier burst of happiness gone, cold harsh reality settling in. There was no place for him in the outer world, all he ever did was make people around him miserable – starting at Shiro who died because of his inability to listen for once, ending at Yukio who threw away _everything_ he's had to become a demon to _save_ him.

Jesus, he felt bad. He didn't deserve to be alive, they really should've let him die the first time Satan came through.

Maybe that was the way that'd get them a happy ending. Well... maybe. Apparently they didn't take that route and as much as Rin loved to be alive long enough to meet so many amazing people now he felt like a complete bastard that he'd be also to one to destroy them.

"Damnit— up— Okmur—!"

This time his eyes snapped hotly towards flame that immobilized his sinking form and he glared. After few tugs he understood that this thing wasn't going to let him go, not even when darkness boldly almost brutishly yanked on his leg.

"I don't wanna..." he found himself muttering under breath, he was so tired. Maybe if he closed his eyes everything would just disappear.

"—tim —wnt t do it —shit"

Bits and pieces of the voice cursed at him pulling him upwards and Rin shook his head miserably at that before he smiled blankly. There was no way he'd come back, there was too much damage done already. He'd make everyone's a favour by dying now.

The flame seemed to sense his decision and went rampant trashing around his cold palm and by doing so pulling him slowly upwards. It looked utterly ridiculous if he had to be honest with himself and chuckled at the view even though he didn't really meant to.

"Stop trying, it's hopeless. Let me go."

Stilling itself the flame looked as if it pondered over something then it's grip loosened around his hand.

"Thank you."

As he started to sink deeper into darkness, flame becoming smaller he almost felt at peace with himself. _Almost_. Because from nowhere, suddenly he was being bombarded with another – different – set of memories and not the good ones.

Places he started to see, people and... and Yukio – they all looked wrong in his eyes, way too old and tired with whatever happened to them. He'd often get a glimpse of older Yukio spending his time around Mephisto and Shiemi talking, nodding or being concerned (_which wasn't at all that surprising_).

Then there'd be occasional glimpse into the city, not entirely destroyed but almost bordering there – and it made him sick. It was so wrong, it felt so wrong. He's _seen_ older Shura fight alongside Yukio, Kamiki side by side with Koneko and then it all crashed down on him when Shura was struck by some individual he hasn't seen in a long time.

She went down instantly, her always fiery eyes empty.

Next time he found himself around cemetery and his insides twisted with worry. He hated those memories, they were wrong and yet— they felt _real_ somehow. Almost too real. As if they weren't enough for him to feel as sick as he already did, he turned around only to find himself looking down at his own a bit neglected grave.

Big letters mocked him stating clearly that yes, _**there lied Rin Okumura**_.

Trying to get this image outta his mind Rin shook his head, clutching it between hands. Darkness let go of his leg by then waiting for an opportune moment to snatch him up, patiently.

It seemed he was at impasse between light and dark, hovering between life and death.

But just as he thought it was over, more sets of memories filtered through his thoughts making him shiver and weep silently to himself.

_Yukio arguing with their team angrily, Shiemi screaming right back at him furious. Shima sacrificing himself with a smile on his face to save Kamiki. Kamiki bordering on suicidal because of that. Bon somehow getting stuck with his own terrible mindset that got him killed. Koneko trying to help Kamiki and befriending the girl who's world crumbled down. Shiemi and Amaimon becoming something sort of a self-sufficient team._

So many more memories he went through, glimpses really but he's had enough already. Not a single one was of himself. Should he feel glad because of the mercy that was him granted?

Then they stopped, an image of cemetery once again resurfacing up – this time he's seen all of their graves and on each a one single blue rose was placed by a pale, slender hand. His own, Shima's, Bon's, Shura's. What he wasn't prepared for was to see his twins grave among theirs – looking still fresh as if he died only days ago.

_No, no, no... Not again! NOT AGAIN!_

With a burst of unwanted tears sliding down Rin's cheeks he snapped his eyes angrily towards the flame who waited patiently for him to gather his wits.

"You! This— this is all wrong— no."

The voice spoke again, drifting slowly around him. "—they need— alve—"

Rin shook his head still shaken from everything he saw and then blinked slowly. Was that the future he witnessed? The future without him? No, it was preposterous. People would move on without him... but what if some didn't. He still could see Yukio – the older one, so exhausted but trying his best to keep it all in.

"Why?" he mumbled not knowing what to think anymore. What to believe. "Why are you showing me this? What are you? Why?"

The flame bounced in place before flowing cautiously to Rin. It jumped in spot patiently.

"—no mre tim —hrry— take it" it said drifting a bit closer to him where it stopped.

Rin furrowed his brows when his mind tardily tried to clear up confusion he felt. He'd believe he heard a lullaby somewhere around him – something he didn't notice beforehand. Breathing heavily he briefly pondered if it was a trap.

"Plese— no tim—" voice begged hastily and then the flame flickered covering him in a darkness for a second.

Subconsciously Rin felt darkness creeping closer to him from underneath him and gulped in scare, he didn't know why but when the flame disappeared he felt his heart pound heavily in a chest. This little thing was the only source of the light in this godforsaken place. Nodding to himself in courage he figured the least thing he might've do is to take a leap of faith. So he did. Cautiously his trembling hands reached towards the flame which settled in his welcoming palms, it's blue shine covering him.

It felt unbelievably fluffy.

"Now close your eyes" said the voice again but this time it was clear, no strangeness about it anymore. It was _girly_ too, he noticed.

He compiled as been asked to do and closed his eyes to the darkness around him. Tiny flame burned brighter then until it slowly settled inside his chest making his soul burn once again as it should.

A barrage of shots made Rin gasp and snap his eyes wide open.

…

On the **first** night Yukio couldn't fall asleep with everything that happened, because of what he witnessed. If he'd be completely honest with himself he'd never believe how such thing would affect him. Yet he's got the unfortunate chance to taste the bitterness of it on his tongue.

That night he opened his end of the connection he's had with Rin. It was a mistake he knew it now, remembering the emptiness it made him feel inside. Nonetheless racking his mind around, he tried to find any way to help his dying twin – he went through books, notes and even internet but found himself at impasse alone in their room with curled Kuro snoozing on his knees.

On a **second** day Yukio barely functioned, deep dark circles marred his vivid eyes and a tired slouch of his straight shoulders were the only indication of it. However even when he pulled himself as well as any other day he'd do so Shiemi caught him on it red-handed so to speak.

He felt so ashamed to lie to his blonde friend back then knowing that she was right. She always was, that was the one thing he loved about the girl. She was able to tell the bullcrap when it was given, pointing it out and not ever backing from argument when she was right.

Shima certainly didn't help the matters when he called him on it too. Yukio was gobsmacked at the sudden interest that showered his person, as if it wasn't Rin that was dying but he himself was. Even the rest of their team kept on talking, flashing ideas and probably silently praying for his twin to wake up but always had Yukio in mind.

It was the deadline, the second day and Rin was as cold as ever.

When evening waned and night-time approached however everybody's spirits were falling down more and more. His brother looked clearly dead like the sun that's on afternoon's sky and there was no mistaking on the greying tint Rin's skin now sported. It seemed his twins demon blood stopped circulating, his lips getting a deeper shade of blue with each passing minute.

Everybody's breath hitched when Rin's chest finally stopped moving and then silence followed. Yukio was rooted on spot his back shivering and cold sweat pouring down it when he realised it was it. The end. Rin was dead to the world around him.

Back then gulping he frowned angrily curling his fists at the same time. It wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. But Izumo who was by her unfortunate luck the closest to Rin touched his twins chest with an open palm.

When it wrinkled his brother's clothes almost painfully, they knew.

Kamiki closed her eyes then and tears ran down her cheeks. A loud snap was heard as she hit the laying body lightly and then burst out the room without a word – probably shocked. Bon who's been looking with a concern all over his features frowned deeply at that – in understanding. He followed in Kamiki's steps with a one look at Yukio and a nod of his head, he also walked out the room.

Shiemi was unnaturally silent sitting in her chair looking down at her trembling hands. Shima also, Yukio noticed. Their bespectacled friend which was standing near pinkhaired male kept on massaging his head frantically as if that could help them.

Yukio however stood boiling inside. His hands burned with fire, not literally but he wanted to walk over to Rin and smack his stupid head upside down like he used to do every time he'd do something foolish. The thought that he might never be able to do it again didn't settle with him just yet.

Getting into motion and shaking himself from his stupor Yukio stepped over to Rin and crouched next to him. He let his teal eyes see for the last time his twins peaceful profile, trying to remember as much as he could of him.

Strand of black hair fell over onto Rin's eyes and Yukio barely managed to get rid of the ridiculous need to brush it away with his hand. Breathing deeply he carefully took his brother's palm in his own and gave it a last light squeeze. Behind him he registered Shiemi's hiccup as she couldn't help it anymore and stood back up, forcing his face to look as closed up as always.

With a bit shaky exhale he examined the room silently. Nobody spoke a word. There was nothing to be said anyway. Rin was dead.

_Rin was dead._

Sudden flash of unwanted sadness filled him up to the brim, thought of being alone in the world – without Rin finally hit him and he grit his teeth painfully. He was shaking, gulping but didn't let a one tear fall. Why did it hurt so much? Why he felt so empty inside...

Then he remembered their connection, scandalous bond they've shared and a sliver of hope flickered through him. He still could feel it – that emptiness and _that_ wouldn't be there if Rin was truly dead because then it'd simply disappear. Yet he felt it around him – he briefly flashed the memory of how it looked in his mind and he shivered.

Startling everybody in the room with his heavy straits he was leaning over Rin's still chest in no time, listening. While he listened he muted every question and gasp that was aimed at his sudden movement. To be honest – they didn't matter right then and there because if his gut was right then it might've meant Rin was still with them, barely.

After what seemed a light years Yukio's brows jumped in relief, there was a slow heartbeat.

"He's alive, he's not dead yet..."

Shock and even more questions he was met with after his admission. Room started to brighten up almost instantly then. Teal eyes met with Shiemi's swimming ones before she jumped to her feet – hugging the daylights out of Yukio.

On the **third** day Rin's expressionless face took on a new look, a deep frown with a snarl to his lips. Yukio knew that whatever he's been fighting didn't want to let him go, that was how banshees worked – they'd lure their prey and then drown them in their self-hatred changing outlook on ones memories, morphing them to their needs.

Most victims died on the second day, it was really rare for a person to live thorough the night. Then again neither him nor Rin were a 'normal' person per se. It gave him a hope that maybe his brother would actually wake up unscathed. That day he decided to stay in the Infirmary explaining that he was the only one who could tell if Rin was still with them or not. Of course Mephisto agreed placidly to that not before releasing Shima from there whose leg was entirely healed thanks to Mephisto's healing abilities and Shiemi's promise to keep Ni-chan to disposition anytime he felt the need to.

Kamiki and Bon didn't show up until day **fourth** when they stepped into room's threshold uncertainly. It didn't miss Izumo and her foxes that Rin's face was scrutinised in pain, his hands now clutching the white sheets he's been under. Their visit though was short lived as they've had lessons to attend to.

That's how Yukio found himself alone with Rin in the Infirmary.

One of many windows in there was slightly ajar letting fresh air inside keeping Okumuras' hair sway along with it. It looked so peaceful, the entire serenity of Yukio's sitting form on the comfy armchair, reading one of many mangas boys owned – that it could be almost mistaken for an average day. One could notice a few packages of sweets, crisps and other treats littering the small bed table that was Rin's beside a half-empty cup of tea and opened bottle of mineral water that stood next to it.

Flipping the page silently Yukio glanced at his twin from a corner of his eye, their bond was still empty and Rin was still in a coma but it looked that given time he'd wake. Soon, hopefully. Right now his brother had ticks of his fingers as if something was burning them and Yukio really wanted to stop their twitching.

Sudden burst of a huge yawn broke his track of thought then and he blinked wiping a tell tale signs of tears from eyes. With another tick of Rin's fingers, Yukio's brow followed and he growled under breath at the ludicrousness of it. He's also had another problem he started to hate more and more as of late – his sweet tooth which called to him just at the moment.

Gulping he stood, his bones cracking in relief from the pressure of the movement. Yawning again just for the good measure he racked hand trough his hair, matting it down. Yes, he craved the sugar, he needed it. With a quick list of pros and cons he figured a walk back into their dormitory would do him good. Rin was deeply into his nightmares still, there was no way he'd wake when he'd be away for a snack.

With a nod to himself and push to his glasses Yukio took their exorcist keys looking for the one that lead to their room. After another breeze wheezed past he couldn't help himself at cringing his nose. Maybe he'd catch a quick shower while he'd be at that. _Definitely_, crossed his mind once he smelled his half-raised armpit, it seemed that somehow he missed one of his showers since Rin was struck down. Or maybe two, who'd count.

Glancing once again around the Infirmary Yukio pushed the key inside keyhole and twisted it.

…

Yukio's journey went unsurprisingly very uneventful. Just as he planned he took a quick shower when he's been in Old Boys Dormitories. Not bothering on completely drying his brown hair he let them fly around his head as they pleased. There was a certain itch around his left palm though he noticed.

Of course at first it was ignored as Yukio figured it were his aching muscles giving up after a very long, few days that fled past of worrying over his twin. However it became more noticeable once he found himself in the kitchens, subconsciously scratching at his palm.

"_Yukio! Yukio!_" said happily two-tailed cat-sith that jumped onto counter, watching him intently. "_You're back already? Is Rin awake yet?_"

Younger Okumura felt as his brows furrowed at cheerful tone he used to hear almost constantly now, ever since Rin fell into coma that was. And as much as he liked his brother's familiar he found Kuro more than annoying at times.

Not to mention stubborn.

Like his brother.

With a sigh Yukio closed cabinet he's been rummaging through and let his tail sway away his pent up nerves in smooth motions.

"No, he's still in a coma Kuro" he answered honestly, not sparing a look at Kuro and moving over to another cabinet. Once he opened it he smiled with relief, there was a lot of chocolate batons and at least few packs of crisps. They'd do nicely for tonight.

Kuro who sat down by now kept his large eyes following Yukio's movements. After few moments of silence he exhaled somehow shallowly. "_I want him to wake up..._"

Small, tiny almost voice in which Kuro spoke made Yukio clench his jaw. "I know, I want him to wake up too" he said calmly reaching towards goodies. "Everybody does."

"_But— what if he won't?_"

That made Yukio stop, his hand mid-air towards crisps. "He will" he answered shortly to that. There was no way Rin would not wake.

"S_orry_" muttered instantly Kuro, sensing Yukio's temper. "_I just miss him._"

With a loud smack cabinet was closed.

"I do too, Kuro." Yukio stated, his voice softening. "You have no idea."

"_Well, can I come with you then?_" asked hopefully cat-sith trying his luck but Yukio turned around and shook his head at him.

"I'm sorry, I truly do but you can't. He's been kept at Infirmary and they don't let animals in."

Kuro puffed out his furry cheeks upon hearing that but didn't pursue the issue. Yukio took that as agreement to his answer and an end of their conversation so he turned away to walk out with handful of sweets in arms.

"_Yukio!_" piped in Kuro jumping on his all fours, aiming it at walking Okumura. "_Maybe you'll try to ki—!_"

"NO, KURO" Yukio replied instantly at what he knew was coming. Ever since Rin fell into coma Kuro'd ask him at least daily to try and kiss his own brother awake, as funny as it was. How'd he even got that idea was beyond him but he wasn't going to pursue it. With a shake of his half-wet head he kept on walking. "That's not happening. Oh and Kuro? Ask Ukobach for your dinner please as I will be away tonight too, alright?"

"_Alright, Yukio._"

With a silent nod Yukio finally stepped out of the kitchens.

As he strode along corridors his mind briefly wandered to their first banshee incident, in exact same corridors. Somehow his brain drifted towards that time when Rin was freshly marked and he felt so afraid he even took Rin's hand in his, dragging him outside.

The moment when said hand fell limp and slipped out from his own, he felt panic struck him silly and before he could stop himself he was already looking for the thing that dared to try get his brother away from him. The possessive streak that ignited was burning him alive, fiery demon residing in him wanted blood back then but he suppressed it – not before taking a glimpse of the banshee and filling it up with silver and holy water bullets.

Even now he couldn't help himself upon feeling a bit too overprotective towards Rin, he blamed the bond on that one. On the other hand wasn't he always set straight at doing everything for Rin, because of Rin, for Rin?

Sighing away his thoughts Yukio scratched mindlessly at his tingling pinky.

Then gasped promptly as it suddenly felt as if was being yanked from his palm. With a hiss a few batons fell to the floor in a heap.

Connection started to flare to life, a flickers of pain and hatred filling up Yukio's clouded mind. Something was happening to Rin, he knew but wasn't ready to face it just yet. The emotions, those glimpses were almost choking him up. Gasping again, he stumbled before he managed to take out his exorcists keys and open wide first doors he came across.

What he saw froze blood in his veins, dread stupefying him on the spot. Sweets long time forgotten, lying somewhere in a mess behind him.

Apparently Rin wasn't the only occupier of the Infirmary anymore, no. There was something else entirely with him in there, something that looked like condensed shadows itself standing next to his twin, one black limb etched _inside_ of his brother.

Rin was lying, twisting and turning – his hands instinctively curled around the thing that was digging painfully into his chest.

Adrenaline jumped skywards in a second and Yukio found himself running for his pistol not even trying to hide his presence. Without a single word he shot. Bullets hit his target and a sharp wail followed, the thing slouching over his twin with pain. But... they didn't work. The bullets didn't work.

_The bullets didn't work_ and then—

"Don't shoot, I'm trying to help."

With a silent snarl curled on his lips Yukio stood calmly his gun pointed at the apparition. "I give you thirty seconds and I shoot" he answered back, weighing his options. "Step away. Step away from him—"

The thing choose to get smart with Yukio though. "Do you want him to wake or to die?" it asked, sweet girly tinge to it. "Take your pick."

Yukio's frown was deepening as he tried to understand what was going on, who was that—what was that. He couldn't think of one single thing at the moment, his mind set only on rescuing his brother.

"Thirty seconds" he concluded in the end. The view of that thing having it's claws deep inside his twin was bad enough as it was. "Counting starts now."

Shadow seemed to shake it's head before once again straightening over Rin's body. Those thirty seconds must've been the longest of Yukio's life as he saw Rin slowly to stop trashing around the bedsheets, growing tired.

He's had literally a heart in his throat as the heartbeats passed.

Once his twin stopped moving altogether, his face going blank with any emotion and their link calming too much for his tastes, Yukio narrowed his eyes.

Then he shot into the shadow.

What he didn't notice was that Rin's eyes snapped open at the same moment, taking his first full breath in days.


	23. Arc4 Long Forgotten ch1

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 23/?  
**Characters**: Yukio, Rin, OC, exo-team, Mephisto (?)  
**Genre**: mystery, angst, drama, romance (place a genre here)  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. cursing, anime!ver, brocon, RinYukio, prolly ooc?_

_**Summary**__: __Shiro would be proud probably if only Rin didn't feel __that__ way about Yukio._

**A/N: **So for the past couple months my life was completely frantic with my promotion at work and what-nots and all of it got me on halt with this story for what I humbly apologize; given it's almost at it's peak point so to speak AND almost done with.

Anyway, I finally welcome y'all to OFFICIALLY last Arc of this story (yeah, **conclusion** NEEDS it's own arc and it starts **NOW**). Rejoice in **Arc.4 Long Forgotten**!

* * *

_'__Za oknem księżyc świeci sam, i dobrze mu tak, jest nas dwóch  
Znów próbuję cofnąć czas, boję się, że nie zmienię nic...'_

~ Video - Papieros

* * *

Rin slouched over kitchen table, his elbows barely keeping him upwards given how tired he felt. Not to mention the huge headache he had. Why did he felt so under the weather though you might wonder, when outside a nice autumn sky seemed so delightful? Well, to answer that question shortly – Rin hated when people outwardly lied to him and then continued to call him crazy and wrong when he was most certainly not wrong. Not in this case anywho.

Sighing mentally Rin clutched a damned item in his hand – it's seemingly scorched and mostly worn out metal mocking him in the setting sun. The thing was he wasn't as stupid as others thought him to be – he was pretty smart and certainly not oblivious to things. Well, okay maybe that was a bit far-fetched on his side but you get a gist of it.

And right now he was seriously pissed off at the freak Mephisto made him to be.

And it was all fault of a soggy pocket-watch.

A pocket-watch he was holding in his palm, concentrating his eyes and mind on it. However no matter how hard he'd rack his mind around it he'd always get to only one conclusion – that it wasn't possible for him to be an owner of this watch at this time; that it must've been a paradox of some sorts.

Because how would this particular pocket-watch be in such pitiful state when he just gave it not-so-long time ago to Yukio? Yet this thing he twirled in his had was all but the said sorry-for-being-a-dick gift.

Even more so confusing was the fact that he clearly remembered a girl wearing it proudly in her right breast pocket, unmindful that it was broken and well beyond repair.

Now, the question was: how it was possible for this watch to be in three places at the same time. Or at least two, given that there was a slight, minuscule chance that the mysterious girl dropped it accidentally when she visited him in the Infirmary. But even so, what was she doing visiting him in the first place? They barely spoke two words to each other.

There was so many unanswered questions he desperately needed answers to, right now.

In the end though all that thinking, all the possibilities only made him grit his teeth in irritation and massage his temple scrutinizing all the same the pocket-watch.

Apparently Yukio's watch was untouched. This was first idea that popped into his mind once he was free to leave the infirmary after his little discovery. Partially he felt like he needed to thank Shima for it though, because if not for his pink-haired friend boinking a water bottle on his head he'd never ever need to crouch next to his bed to retrieve it.

Nonetheless he did and that's when he came across this mysterious discovery lying just next to a foot of his bed, it's open case showing off a broken screen with hands forever stuck in time.

Once he was able to strike off Yukio's watch of his list there was only one other possibility left for him to consider. It was that of the mysterious girl somehow losing her watch in the infirmary. Given he hadn't got any other leads or options he pursued the only trail he had.

That's where things got weird – even for his own tastes, with him being Satan's son and what-not.

For a few days he tried to find the owner in school on his own to no avail. It seemed as if she disappeared from the earth, her trail along with her. Damn, he was so determined to find and face her about the watch-thing he even managed to stomach Shima's nagging and constant teasing that he finally fell head over heels in love with a cute girl; but not before giving him a snort saying that he always thought he's had hots for Shiemi. Forgetting Shima's annoyingly stupid smirk that followed him for those days, he figured it was all a goose chase all along as they haven't found anything about her.

That was until Izumo Kamiki casually mentioned something about prefects meeting Koneko and Bon needed to attend when he had an epiphany of some sorts and reacted to that instantly. Albeit being given a foul looks from Izumo he listened to Konekomaru as he answered him politely like always that yes there was a new Head Prefect girl named Kyoko Nakamura few months ago but she apparently resigned once Yukio came back into picture. Rin, of course, not thinking much of it – pestered poor Koneko for few moments more until Izumo lashed out at him for being nosy and slapped him on his head upside-down.

Thanks to Konekomaru though he finally managed to attach a name to mysterious girl.

However with latest events that happened he seriously started to reconsider his entire chase a stinking case of bullcrap. There was something ugly going on around Kyoko and Mephisto only confirmed his suspicions when he acted overly dense even for him.

Yes he confronted head-on fluff-clown with Yukio at his back once they've been called to principal office.

However said confrontation went exactly as it shouldn't – but hell, what he could expect from Mephisto Pheles, Demon King of Time?

Still being called upon preposterous assumptions and imaging things stung. Not to mention Yukio became once again his word of conscience holding him back by his arm before he'd do something foolish and attack their guardian.

Foul and bitter taste haven't left his mouth since then.

"Bastard" Rin muttered, reminiscing the last events that shook his world. "He's hiding something I know it!" he growled under breath, his ire simmering under skin. "He's hiding her... But— why?"

Now that was a question he wanted an answer to, so badly. There was no way for him to obtain it though. Girl literally was wiped from existence. Her school scores, her classmate's memories of her, her files, everything. It was like she was a figment of his imagination truly and nothing else.

But he knew it wasn't true – an evidence of that he held in his hand.

Before he could have a second thought though kitchen doors swung open and Yukio marched into his view, Kuro's paws fluttering next to him. With a one glance over his twin blinked at him.

"What's wrong?" Yukio asked momentarily seeing Rin's somehow paler than usual face. "Are you feeling ill?"

Those questions fell deaf upon Rin's ears though. He blinked off strange trance he found himself in and whipped his head to look at the clock. "It's time already?!" he exclaimed somehow terrified, standing up and slapping his palms onto table at once. "I—I almost forgot."

Yukio at that reaction breathed out, closing his eyes in contemplation. "Of course you would. When it comes to these things you always forget. It's the same as with your homework, nii-san."

Rin grumbled under nose, somehow irritated. He still wasn't over Mephisto's blatant lies. "Is fluff-clown going to be there?" he asked back, huffing and crossing his arms.

Kuro jumped silently onto the counter, his tails swirling behind him. "_Master Mephisto is waiting for you outside_" he answered for Yukio, his wide eyes watching Rin.

Rin upon hearing that only grouched more, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "That bastard demon" he spat lowly under breath before turning towards Yukio. "Okay, let's go. I don't wanna spend that much time with clown-brain. Sooner it's done the better."

With a look towards his brother Rin stepped ahead, thankful for Yukio's understanding nod as he walked out kitchen temporarily leaving Rin with their furry friend behind.

"_Rin! Rin! You'll be back soon, right?_" piped suddenly Kuro, his head turning sideways.

Rin exhaled, not really knowing the answer himself. All he knew was that Gramps wanted to see him and Yukio – whatever for, he only hoped nothing bad. His shoulders sagged little bit as he looked towards Kuro.

"Hopefully, yes" he replied honestly.

Twin tails stopped mid-air. "_Master Mephisto said you will._"

Nodding to that, he chuckled at his familiar. "Well, if he said so—"

Kuro jumped up twice before his tails once again started to dance behind him. "_He also said that Yukio won't fall asleep anymore! I am so happy, Rin!_"

Blinking at that Rin sweat-dropped a little. "Eh—? What—?" before meaning sunk in and healthy blush appeared on his cheeks. "Kuro!" he stuttered towards his familiar. "Stop listening to everything Mephisto says! He's a—"

_Liar_.

Just as he wanted to badmouth their guardian he stopped himself short as he watched Kuro's eyes widen with each word. Sighing he wiped hand down his face. He knew that his familiar had this _special_ friendship with Mephisto he'd never understand and always made hairs on his hands stand to an end but now, now he faltered.

"Ne, Kuro—?" he asked instead, his mouth running ahead of him. "You really like him, Mephisto am I right?"

Cat-sith nodded his head, sitting down. "_He's my friend just like you and Yukio are! We often run through the city at night. It's so pretty with all the stars and lights shining... You'd really like it._"

Rin scratched at his head and then pondered Kuro's words. "Kuro, what do you talk about with Mephisto?" he asked curiously.

Kuro's whiskers made funny dance as he smelled something, turning towards Ukobah that chose this moment to start preparing supper for later. "_Well, mostly we talk about you and Yukio!_"

Sweatdropping again Rin mentally knocked himself on head. Of course they'd talk about them, what did he expect. Then his breath hitched as Kuro continued, black fur staring back at Rin as Kuro was completely entranced by view of prepared stew.

"_Sometimes we talk about Yoko-chan too. She's a bit strange you see, she never listens to Mephisto and always runs away from him..._"

_Yoko-chan?_

Rin opened his mouth once again when suddenly he knew – Yoko-chan, she was that missing Kyoko girl. So it meant that he was right all this time, that Mephisto was hiding her from him! But why— what was the purpose of it? He didn't understand. That didn't make any sense to him.

"Kyoko—" he muttered towards his familiar but before he managed to finish his thought kitchen's doors snapped open and a very irate Yukio Okumura appeared in them.

"Nii-san! We're going to be late!" Yukio chided, his eyes narrowed to slits and a single brow twitching. "If you don't walk out this instant I _will_ drag you out myself!"

Somehow Yukio's threat wasn't suddenly as scary as they always were. Rin blinked few times, nodding before excusing himself to follow after his brother. When they walked down the corridor he was aware of Yukio's curious glances at him but he couldn't help but to ignore them – there was only one thing on his mind and that was the great discovery that Yoko was somehow affiliated with Mephisto.

And if she was connected to Mephisto then she was also indirectly connected to him and Yukio. Given Mephisto's shady ways of tipping him off her trail he was almost sure he wasn't going to like the reason why was that.

With a clench of his jaw, he shot daggers towards their so-called guardian that stood under his umbrella waiting for them; there was no words exchanged however as they soon disappeared in a blink of a pink fluffy cloud.

…

Even though he was there before Rin still couldn't shake off the strange uneasiness that would seep through him every time he found himself glancing into this never-ending whiteness. Yes, they've been called by Grigori once again. His blue eyes took in the cold emptiness of the huge room with only four black specks adoring it and he shuddered.

To be completely honest he had no idea what was it all about. As far as he was concerned they haven't endangered their mission nor any civilians but anyway they've been called over.

A terrible thought of his brother's **execution** crossed his mind but he shook it off forcefully.

Short march towards Supreme Advisers was unnaturally silent, not him nor Yukio spoke a word – both of them probably lost temporarily in their own thoughts. Even more so Mephisto haven't as much as snorted when they've been at it – and that was worrying.

However Rin was stupefied on spot once his entire exo-team came into view. They've all been there: Bon, Shima, Shiemi, Izumo, Konekomaru and they seemed to be totally engrossed in their own discussion, well that was until Shiemi spotted him and Yukio and waved them over enthusiastically.

The place gave him creeps nonetheless.

Little bit confused about their meet up Rin raised his hand saying 'hi' to everyone. "Hey. Whatcha y'all doing here?" he asked blinking and looking over his friends. Shima stood with crossed arms somehow detached and irate but anyone else seemed to be excited. "Huh?"

Bon took it upon himself to enlighten him. "Apparently we finally finished our training..." he shrugged then before racking hand through his hair.

"What?" he replied gobsmacked. "How—? When—?"

Shiemi piped in, her green eyes even brighter than usual. "Our last mission was success, that's why!" she bobbed her head hardily.

Mephisto clucked his tongue at that amused but haven't uttered a word. Yukio though was just as surprised as he was – did it mean he was in the dark just like him? Bloody Mephisto.

"Wait, wait, waitwaitwait!" Rin muttered with his eyes wide-open. "Does it mean we passed the exorcist test without passing course?"

Izumo was frowning all the time and she shook her head somewhat. "You can say that but—"

"It seems all too sudden, doesn't it?" finished for her Konekomaru, pushing his glasses up. "Besides I think we might still need to pass our cram school's end-term tests anyway."

Izumo agreed with him nodding. "Yes, I thought so too."

"Then why would they drag all of us here?" reasoned Bon. "There's no Shura with us and that only leaves one reason – they are finally going to make up official exorcists."

Gulping, Rin felt cold-sweat dripping down his back. "Well, there's only one person that might now answer to that—" here he stared hard at Mephisto who shrugged off nonchalantly his question. "What? You know why we're here, don't you?" he added with a little bit of iciness to his tone.

Mephisto closed his sharp eyes, holding bridge of his nose. "You kiddos are such killjoys. There's not a single fun bone in your bodies. You can't even take a surprise for what it is."

Rin repeated dumbly. "A surprise?" he muttered and heard a sharp intake of breath from Izumo. Yukio stared just as shocked as the rest of them at Mephisto.

Demon in the end dropped hand from his face, shrugging shoulders and sheepishly saying, "Surprise?"

If it wasn't for the Grigori that sat there silently watching them, Rin would've been be more than sure that'd all hell broke loose at that exact moment. Thankfully it didn't, they were too stupefied to do as much as blink not to mention think through their surprise.

Rin however wasn't going to drop it that quickly. "What the hell?!" he shrieked, his blood pumping through his veins faster. "Why didn't you say anything before?! I was scared shitless that we've done something wrong and they'll send Yukio off to death!" he sputtered now flushed but he didn't care. "You stupid bastard!" he added for good measure, clenching his fists tightly. Briefly he wondered if Mephisto even listened to him, as he noticed their guardian looking from a corner of his eye somewhere behind him.

In the end Mephisto clucked his tongue disappointingly. "Well, that didn't go as I planned. But—" here he smirked, mentioning towards wide black staircase. "Let's not prolong it, so shall we?"

Shaking his head Rin growled under breath at Mephisto but bit his tongue nonetheless. Because once they'd walk back down from there they'd all be an official exorcists after all this time. Pang of pride and giddiness bloomed in his chest anyway, yeah he felt somehow happy that he actually made it. Another step closer to becoming a Paladin.

Shiro would be proud probably if only Rin didn't feel _that_ way about Yukio.

But shaking that thought out from his boggled mind, he stepped first onto black staircase – rest of his exo-team right behind him.

"Do you think we're going to get something extra for it now?" asked suddenly Shima who kept silent for all this time.

"Besides a 'he was a great man and amazing friend' added to your gravestone I think not" answered him Bon seriously.

It wasn't a shock that Shima's face fell stricken. "You've gotta be kidding me man."

Bon however only send him a 'look' with one eyebrow raised and Yukio chuckled under his nose good-naturedly.

"That's the road of exorcists Shima-san" cut in Yukio, walking slowly at the very back of their group. "We chose to risk our lives to save the mankind. There's no recognition in those deeds though."

Shiemi's breath hitched. "That's terrible!"

Yukio glanced at her smiling blankly. "Just because world doesn't know it doesn't mean those close to you don't either" he concluded.

"But— isn't it what you did exactly to Rin-kun, Okumura-sensei?" piped back into conversation Shima, looking at his teacher closely from a corner of his eye. "From what I know you never said you were one."

Shiemi took Shima's side on that one. "Exactly! You say that people close to you would know but— How do you think you'd feel if one day you'd found out you've been kept from something this important for years" here she slowed down to fall in-step with Yukio who kept his face impasse. "Still the thought that only few people would know—it's not fair."

Yukio sighed at that, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Life is not fair, Shiemi-san."

She fell silent at that. "I know" she started slowly. "If not for you I'd be dead a long time ago. But then again if I wasn't scarred I'd never got to know you and Rin and—" nodding in understanding Shiemi smiled slightly. "It's weird that from something so bad something good can blossom."

Upon hearing somehow hollow note in Shiemi's voice Yukio dared to look at her with a bit of confusion in his stare. "Shiemi—"

Shiemi shook her head violently then as if clearing her mind. "It's nothing" she concluded, at whim taking Yukio's hand into hers and squeezing it. "I'm happy that I met you. I'm happy that I met everyone. You'll always be my friends no matter what and I'd gladly sacrifice myself for any of you."

With his brows furrowed Yukio opened his mouth but Shiemi jabbed at him with her fingers. "Don't. We all know it works other way around as well. That's what friendship is all about. So for now shut your mouth and _let us bear_ the same _world_ you do _on our shoulders_, Yuki-chan. You should finally realise you've never been alone in the first place."

At that younger Okumura sighed with defeat.

At that older Okumura grit his teeth.

Rin haven't really heard what Yukio was talking about with Shiemi but he didn't miss the way they've been walking next to each other oh so comfortably close. Nor did he miss the fact that they've been holding hands and muttering towards each other as if trying to hide themselves from the entire world.

It stung but he knew he'd manage. There was no way for him to try and step in because why should he? If Yukio chose to be with Shiemi then Rin would gladly give them his blessing – even though it would totally grind pieces of his shattered heart into nothing. He lost, he was aware of that – he was aware from the beginning and yet he still pursued it nonetheless.

Now though when the reality was starting to stare him back into face, he realised he wasn't ready just yet. Gulping he stepped on the podium and looked back over Grigori. It was now or never. When Yukio and Shiemi finally took their place behind everyone first of the Sage's spoke aloud – his voice booming around them, reverberating.

Breathing in Rin knew it was the beginning of the new life for all of them.

There was no coming back.

Just future.


	24. Arc4 Long Forgotten ch2

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 24/?  
**Characters**: Yukio, Rin, Shura, (surprise?), Mephisto, Amaimon, OC  
**Genre**: mystery, angst, drama, romance (place a genre here)  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. cursing, anime!ver, brocon, RinYukio, prolly ooc?_

_**Summary**__: "__All in all. One thought kept on crossing his mind. __**What the fuck was going on?"**_

**A/N: **MEPHISTOOOOOOOO! *_dies_* Also thank you for everything! Follows, comments and favs alike! See you in next chapter!

* * *

**…**

Rin scratched lazily at his neck as he slouched behind his desk. Pens, pencils and notebooks were scattered carelessly around him in big piles that called him to complete or at least sort some-of-them out – something that unfortunately was a farthest thing on his mind at that moment in time.

Sighing once but heavily, he blinked away slowly creeping up sleep only to be welcomed by the view of beautiful night-time sky. White stars blinked at him lighting up navy sky; it was a surprisingly nice night with almost no clouds in view. Big silver moon shone so bright, one of it's wayward rays half-falling onto Rin's face.

Rin, he actually kept on telling himself he wasn't _that_ tired, that he'd wait for Yukio until he'd come back home alive and in one piece. His situation hasn't changed much since a week before if he had to be completely honest. Beside all that _'ceremony'_ bullshit and getting a title of a lower rank exorcist he still was kept behind.

It was almost funny in a way he pondered at some point but it was a very short-lived thought.

His exorcist pin was somewhere on his desk, under papers or maybe between pages of a book – who knew really, he hadn't got any use of it anyway.

Sudden yawn escaped him it's tremors coursing through his entire body. Who he wanted to fool? All his homework and cram school projects took everything out of him, there was no way he'd stay awake until Yukio'd come back from his mission.

Yawning again Rin shook his head slightly, hairclip barely holding up his unruly hair.

"Just for half an hour..." he stated as his eyes were already closing down on it's own. "—half hour..."

Last thing he saw before he drifted off into dreamless sleep was time on their wall clock.

**…**

On a sound of shuffling near their dorm doors Rin startled himself half-awake. His eyes instantly darted towards the clock to see it was still middle of the night, dark sky behind window seemed only to confirm that for him. Not thinking much he turned off his desk lamp and laid back as he did before, hiding face in a crook of his crossed arms.

For one he was still sleepy enough to say literally 'fuck it' and stay like that for the rest of the night, for second he was morbidly curious as to what Yukio would do once he'd notice him sleeping on his desk.

After few heart-stopping seconds their door slowly squeaked open. There was a second of silence, stillness that filled the room as Yukio probably spotted him sleeping and even just that tiny thought made Rin happy.

No matter the future, Yukio was still Yukio – he still cared for him.

Strange silence stretched into lifetime before Rin finally caught onto heavy yet oh so careful steps of his twin into their room; he closed door just as quietly before the same stillness swallowed them up once again. Somehow Rin's heart beaten harder against his ribcage with each passing second, he wondered what Yukio was thinking, was he looking at him? Was he going to just leave him be?

As much as he wanted to believe into his dreams he knew that none of them would ever happen. They'd always just stay as that – dreams. So what if he wanted Yukio to step closer to him and maybe rack his hand into Rin's black locks? So what if he wanted Yukio to lean down then and maybe kiss his temple saying slowly under breath _'goodnight'_? That was never going to happen.

Yet as stupid as he was Rin still hoped. Because there were those moments only they had – that only Rin could catch onto even if Yukio didn't. They were his undoings too as they kept on igniting over and over shattered pieces of his heart, lighting up his dying hope.

Lost in his tormented thoughts Rin almost jumped outta his skin when suddenly something plopped down onto his head.

"Stop faking nii-san" said Yukio then, his voice replacing silence. He didn't sound angry nor tired – Rin would even dare to say he was amused. "I know you're not sleeping. Your breathing is too shallow and besides—" Yukio moved and then there was sound of a body hitting soft mattress. "Your tail gave you away" he concluded his mini ramble. "What got you so nervous all of a sudden? Is it homework?"

Rin mentally groaned, why did Yukio had to be so perceptive? Knowing that his cover was blown he opened one eye to look at his brother who apparently was sitting on a bed looking at him curiously. Rin thanked to whoever had them under their wing for it to be a night and de facto that he turned his lamp off otherwise Yukio'd be welcomed by his very blushing face.

He wasn't used to Yukio looking at him so... closely. It was unnerving but at the same time exciting in it's own way.

Only then Rin realised what was on his head and he reached for said thing only to pull down handful of bright material. Straightening in his seat he blinked at the shirt he was holding in his hand.

"What—?" he started to ask but then huge anime characters caught his eye and he stopped, understanding. His entire face lit up at the gift. "NO WAY!" he snorted, almost unbelieving. He whipped his face towards his brother that kept steady gaze on him. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!"

Yukio shrugged smiling. "I've been on a mission near Akihabara—"

His brother was saying it so nonchalantly as if he was there everyday not once a year, he couldn't believe. "And you figured you'll buy me a gift?" he asked slowly.

At that Yukio stood up taking off his heavy coat and went over to their closet opening it wide. "I've seen you surfing the net for one of these so I figured why not?" he answered honestly hanging his coat and closing wardrobe. Only in his shirt and pants now Yukio continued towards his desk heaving it open.

Seeing his twins confused face Rin smacked himself mentally, he kept on doing that a lot lately. "Ah— When you've been gone I replenished your supplies—" he said blushing but kept his voice neutral. "I know that you have these sweet cravings and well..."

Yukio stiffened upon hearing that but after few tense seconds he pushed his glasses upwards. "Thank you, nii-san" he replied sincerely actually taking one of the chocolate bars out and closing his drawer. "It's raspberry" he added half-confused under breath but Rin heard him anyway.

"Don't get me wrong here but you're the only raspberry maniac in the vicinity" Rin stated rather amused. "It doesn't matter what you're gonna say – it's true" he added nodding with raised eyebrows.

Yukio sweatdropped at that, trying to keep up his facade and failing as his tail twitched behind him.

"Well, like I said thank you."

Rin smiled at that but then again _that_ topic was almost taboo for them – since the day it happened. Still it didn't change the fact that Yukio was going to have a— a demon. It was even weird to think about it but sooner than later that topic would have to be discussed.

Preferably sooner than later.

Thinking now was time as good as ever Rin opened his mouth to ask the dreaded question. "Say Yukio are you okay?" he spoke carefully, not really knowing how his brother was going to react to that.

"Whatever you mean nii-san?" shot back Yukio, munching on his sweet. "I'm fine."

Rin shook his head at that angrily. Well, it seemed his twin wasn't going to be easy on him was he? "You know what I mean, four-eyes."

Yukio's brow jumped into his hairline. "Nope. Nada. Have no idea what are you talking about."

This time he snorted narrowing eyes towards his brother. "Well you know— about that cravings you have."

There was a moment of contemplation before understanding seeped onto Yukio's face and he coughed onto side, hiding his embarrassment. "Oh."

Oh? Was that really everything he had to say to Rin. No, he wanted to make sure that Yukio was all right, healthy and what-not.

"Oh?" Rin pressed on furrowing his brows. "Is that a good oh or a bad oh?"

Sighting Yukio rolled his eyes skywards. "I'm fine. As far as Mephisto says we won't see a difference in Assiah. I am not going to put on a ton of weight or anything of sorts – I am not a female. There are more subtle hints about it when it comes to— me."

With his brows still knitted Rin nodded. "How will you know when it's time—?"

"Mephisto said I will know" deadpanned Yukio finishing his sweet and sighing contently at it's flavour. "So I trust him on that."

That Rin could accept after all Mephisto was the only one who could help them about this matter. "So for now we wait."

"So for now we wait."

Awkward silence fell flat around them after that. Rin was still holding his gift in hand as he wondered how their life was going to change when the time came. Their demon – what was it going to look like? He only hoped that that thing wouldn't try to kill them in their sleep or even worse – betray them and leave for Gehenna. Possibilities were limitless when it came to that, even Mephisto couldn't say if they'd get away alive when it shows up.

"Hey— do you think it's going to look like us?" he asked before he could stop. Yukio looked at him blankly.

"I have as much idea when it comes to that as you. I don't know."

Rin shrugged at that, pouting yet at the same time glaring. "Sorry I asked, I was curious."

Yukio racked hand through his hair. "I know, sorry I didn't mean that."

Shaking that comment off Rin blinked towards his twin. "Nah it's okay, four-eyes. My bad. I shouldn't agitate future mother." Before Rin could bite his tongue he blanched. It was too late already as Yukio's brow was twitching ominously.

"Say nii-san" piped in Yukio, standing up slowly. There was some very dark aura around him in that moment at what Rin sweated. "Have you thought about responsibility this induces. For you too."

Gulping Rin nodded grimly. "Of course I have! You can't possibly think I am gonna leave you with all that crap on your own."

"Well I hope not."

Tinge of uncertainty laced through Yukio's voice and Rin caught on it instantly. Yeah he was scared shitless but he wasn't the only one.

"I'd never, Yukio" Rin confirmed, his stare firm. "It's my mess to clean up. So I will."

Yukio however shook his head sadly at that, his previous deadly aura gone. "It's not about cleaning messes nii-san. It's about living with the consequences of your doings for the rest of your life. Nobody's going to tell you what to do or what choice to make when the time comes—"

Regret was tastelessly bitter on Rin's lips hearing his brother. "Well there's nothing I can do about it now" he cut in, standing up. "All that thinking might lead to nowhere for all we know" he added, throwing shirt on his bed before turning towards Yukio. "There is however one thing I can do right here and now, and that is – take care of you."

"Take care of me?" repeated blankly Yukio. "Hardly, nii-san."

He hadn't nothing of that though as he pointed accusingly finger at his twin. "You need to finally have a proper meal and at least five hours of rest and I will make sure that you will."

Unperturbed Yukio sighed before pinching bridge of his nose. "You know as well as me that my schedule is already tight as it is—"

"Nu-huh" Rin cut him off, eyes narrowing even more at his brother. "I know you keep on skipping suppers that's why I told Ukobach to keep your portions. I'll bring it here and you _will_ eat it" he concluded turning on his heel.

He was already half-way to the door when Yukio spoke.

"I already ate my chocolate bar. Isn't it enough?"

For someone so smart Yukio was acting incredibly stupid.

"Sweets are not proper meals" Rin stated matter-of-factly and stopped near doors, hand on handle. "I don't want you to get sick that's all" he murmured more to himself than to his twin before he pushed them open.

What he didn't notice was his brother's smiling face watching him go.

**…**

When Rin came back to their dorm barely balancing a cup of tea in one hand and two tuna sandwiches in the other the first thing that he noticed was the fact that Yukio turned on his desk-lamp. Gold shimmer was filling up their dorm now as Yukio kept on looming over something on his desk.

Exhaling and shaking his head Rin closed the door with his elbow before he strode towards his twin. Didn't he just tell him to stop overworking himself? On an impulse he almost smashed teacup on a middle of the thing his brother was staring intently at. Tea dribbled down the cup as Yukio gasped momentarily surprised.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to—" he stated, sweatdropping. Before Yukio answered him though he noticed that his brother was checking out a map. He blinked. "Huh? Why are you checking a map? You have some holiday plans?"

Yukio stared wide eyed at the paper before he exhaled and shook his head. "No, nii-san. I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon. Actually—" he stopped, not looking at Rin but he removed the cup from his view. Barely few seconds later his brows furrowed.

"Hah? What's that?" Rin cut in, looking closer from behind his twins shoulder at map. Only now he noticed four red marks on it.

"That's a good question" answered back Yukio. "Those four dots are the places where Gehenna's Doorways appear constantly. Same spots over and over in a few days timespan" he explained opening his drawer and taking out a tissue. He then pressed soft paper into map to clear some of the spilled tea – it wasn't much thankfully.

"Oh?" shot back Rin, narrowing eyes at his brother. "So you _are_ _working_ after all" he deadpanned.

"No" stated matter-of-factly Yukio. "It's more like – a personal project."

"Uh-huh. Alright" Rin poked side of his twins head with his finger. "Enough of this now. Eat your sandwich and go to sleep" he concluded not seeing importance of Yukio's find. He stretched back but didn't step away, somehow his hands landed on Yukio's tense shoulders and he frowned little. "And you said I am nervous" he murmured, pressing palms into muscles.

After minute of silence and staring Yukio suddenly flicked his own forehead before he snorted. Rin glanced at him from a corner of his eye wondering what got his brother in such a mood. Whatever it was – it must've had something to do with the map.

"Of course it makes sense now" said Yukio finally, exhaling with a sense of finality.

"Hm?" murmured back Rin, his eyebrow rose. "What makes sense?"

His twin leaned over the map a little bit more before his eyes stared at Rin with such wonder they almost sparkled in the gold lamp light. "You're a genius, nii-san."

Now that wasn't what he expected. "Huh? Genius? What did I do now?" he shot back, not really knowing if Yukio was pulling his leg or not.

With a shake of his head and a small smile his brother took a pencil and drew a circle through red four points, continuing to also cross lines through them. Blinking dumbly Rin kept on watching his twin work on the map but still couldn't comprehend what was he supposed to look at.

When Yukio finished, he looked over his work again. "What it looks like?"

Rin shrugged, his hands falling off his twins shoulders. "Uhhh... A circle? Rectangle? I don't know?"

At his response Yukio glared at him. "Really? Two years of studying just flew out a window?"

Popping a vein Rin grouched, his canine showing. "Well then" he crossed his arms "tell me what it looks like to you?"

Giving him a look, his brother pushed glasses up his nose before he glanced towards Rin's desk. Wordlessly then he pushed himself up to reach for one of the books that lied opened and started to look through it. Once Yukio found what he was looking for he pushed the book up, a page staring Rin into face.

"It's a pentagram" answered him finally Yukio sitting back and taking a pencil into his hand. Rin at that moment held the book, checking page over before he closed it and threw unceremoniously back at his desk.

"So?" he asked, trying to understand his twin.

"So it means something's brewing. Something big."

Gulping, Rin felt as chills went down his back at Yukio's words. "But it's been incredibly calm these past two weeks—" he trailed off, thinking. "You think it's calm before a storm, don't you?" he added afterwards, sinking feeling at pit of his stomach.

Yukio nodded. "Yes."

Rin at that frowned looking once again at the map. "There's just one thing off, four-eyes" he mentioned, looking at lines his brother drew. "You have only four points, doesn't pentagram have five?"

Yukio stiffened, his eyes scanning the map. "You're right. It doesn't calculate."

"So basically there's nothing to worry about" concluded Rin, sighing. For a second he was scared there. "Eat your sandwich and go to sleep Yukio. You're tired." With those words almost on-automatic he ruffled his twins hair before pressing lips to the back of his head. "Don't stay up too long, okay?"

Stretching up Rin couldn't help the yawn that shook his body when it got out. Rubbing eyes he turned and stepped towards his bed reaching for the gift and smiled. Taking it and fresh pyjama bottoms he left his twin to himself.

If only he noticed as Yukio touched top of his head tenderly with a blooming blush on his cheeks then maybe his story would pan out a little bit differently.

**…**

Stomping down academy's corridor with a frown on his face, Rin racked his mind over everything that kept on happening in these past few days. Hallows eve's party was looming over their heads already but chill that kept on sticking to his skin wasn't from excitement over that event. The reason for it was much more ominous.

Yukio's words echoed in his head if he wanted them to or not. Somehow he felt they meant more than he wished them to – like a certain fact not a mere thought.

There was also still the case of the mysterious Kyoko and her disappearance – or lack thereof. Rin knew there was a high possibility of her being somehow connected to everything. Was she a demon in hiding? Even if she was, what was her purpose? Her goal? Did she plan on opening another huge Gehenna's Gate like that crazy old bastard tried years ago?

Grinding his teeth a bit more he couldn't help frown that was on his face. Not even keeping hands in his trousers pockets saved them from trembling.

Situation was bad already with so many unknowns and it could only get worse.

That's why he was going into principals office yet again. He already couldn't count on how many times he found himself going down the same path over and over again in these past couple months. It was almost frightening how much they've had to rely on the likes of Mephisto Pheles.

What if he was playing them all along for the sake of his twisted entertainment?

"_~Why'd ye do it?"_

Rin stopped. If he was right, then it must've been Shura's voice – as strong as ever.

"_~Why - that's a good question but you're asking wrong person, Shu-chan."_

This time Rin's ears piqued, he recognized that voice too but couldn't really know from where. On a whim he plastered himself to the wall, poking his face from around a corner and his eyes widened in surprise. Didn't _he_ drop cram school years ago? But then again he was there talking with Shura as if nothing of sorts ever happened.

Shura frowned but her eyes stayed as bored as ever. _"~Yer saying that old bastard had something to do with it?"_

Her conversant nodded with unchanging smile on his face, eyes closed and puppet perched on his hand. _"~When he doesn't?"_

"_~Of course. Anything for a second of entertainment"_ answered back Shura, her hands dropping onto hips. _"What de ye have from it though?"_ she asked her eyes drilling into boy's skull. _"With yer kind all I can think of is the same as of him."_

Boy's longish light brown hair bounced with his nod. _"~Similar but different."_

Exhaling tiredly Shura shook her head at that response. _"~Whatevs" _she stated, her red eyes once again seizing the boy before her. _"I don't care, ye all had yer fun, I want out. Tell the bastard to finally stop snooping in people's lives—"_ here she turned swiftly around, her long ponytail bouncing with her. She didn't even wait for a reply as she started to walk away.

Rin's old cram school classmate stood for awhile watching her go until he took into different corridor himself. Rin on the other hand straightened himself up frowning. He had no idea what he just witnessed, all he knew was the fact that Nemu Takara was back, even more so – he acted as if he never left in the first place.

All in all. One thought kept on crossing his mind.

**What the fuck was going on?**

**…**

When Rin Okumura reached principals office, knocked and slowly opened doors to parade inside only to find himself alone in the huge room – one could say, he was surprised. There was no sign of Mephisto being anywhere nearby to his relief - even though he needed to talk to him. Well, being given the opportunity of a lifetime he didn't wait to dare to start snooping around, poking his head where he shouldn't, hoping to find anything of interest for him.

At the same time unawares of Rin opening file drawers in his office Mephisto Pheles with Amaimon by his side stepped into dark alley while rain pounded heavily onto pink umbrella. His seemingly impasse facade however cracked into slight sneer as he finally found the person that made so much _mess_ in less than a month.

Said person was curled on her side unconscious, unaware of her own condition – with her school uniform dirty, crumpled and soaked thorough. For any onlooker she just portrayed another runaway that lost her way somewhere along the way – for Mephisto and Amaimon though she looked anything but.

Unmistakably her Assiah body was growing weaker with each day, Gehenna's black hellfire slowly but surely burning it away.

Clacking his tongue in dismay, Mephisto sighed.

"So it has begun" he spoke casually before nodding towards unconscious girl. "Amaimon, if you could."

Green haired demon popped lollipop from his mouth, looking at his brother. "I hope you have those fizz candies I wanted" he replied to that.

Narrowing his eyes at Amaimon, Mephisto felt as a vein popped on his forehead. "Yes, I do. Now, take her back into my pocket dimension. She doesn't have much energy left, time is chipping away at her already."

Amaimon sighed unperturbed before he shrugged nonchalantly. "Why even bother with her then? We could just as well leave her here."

This time Mephisto couldn't stop himself from reacting to his stupid brother and before anyone realised he was already smacking Amaimon on his head. "Think about time paradox you shmuck?! It's bad enough already with everything that's going on. I don't need any unnecessary obstacles in my plans."

Holding his hurting head Amaimon blinked. "To think I could be with Shiemi-chan right now, having _fun_" he muttered under nose, looking at Mephisto unhappily from a corner of his eyes.

Mephisto only closed his mouth into straight line to that. "You're spending too much time with her. I cannot let you get used to be too comfortable with that human."

Amaimon shrugged the comment off. "She likes nature, don't blame me – I like nature."

"That's what I'm talking about. You need to cut loose your bound."

Answered him glare. "She won't have a power _over_ me. It's a two way road, brother."

Unfortunately Mephisto understood that all too well. He couldn't really blame him, he certainly wouldn't want to become a mere puppet of a human girl – be it his student or not. So he sighed instead, frowning little. "Alright, just take Kyoko away from Assiah. She needs some time to recuperate her strength. Why did she bother to hide from us is above me."

Yes, that was questionable in itself. He didn't really have any contact with her past couple weeks – whatever her reasons were. Thankfully (_or not, it depended on the way you looked at it_) her state became so unstable he was able to find her – here in one of London's alleys, dying.

Amaimon reached for the girl and heaved her onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes only to disappear in the next second.

Mephisto though stayed for a few more minutes staring at a place the girl lied. It was a paradox in itself now that he thought about it – because it seemed that even the strongest thing he ever encountered in his life could just as easily crumble.

He saw the whiffs of black fire escaping into air with her each breath.

Yes, he was sure. It has begun. The counter started and there was no way of stopping it now.


	25. Arc4 Long Forgotten ch3

**Title**: Hellspawn  
**Chapter**: 245/?  
**Characters**: Yukio, Rin, Shima, Shiemi, (others),  
**Genre**: mystery, angst, drama, romance (some fluff?)  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, it's purely fan made for fun... or tears.  
**Warnings**: _No beta'd, etc. cursing, anime!ver, brocon, RinYukio, prolly ooc, unrequired love, sloooow buuurn._

_**Summary**__: __It was kind of double-edged sword though, partly because Shiemi did come over dressed as a cat-maid with a bit too deep bust cut but also because he knew that Yukio would've been even more elated to be there in a Konekomaru's place._

**A/N: So** **THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO EXIST, IT WROTE ITSELF.** But it became a _stepping stone_ to the end, somehow (lol **Komaeda** much?). Also if you are still with me in this mess, **HUGE thank you**. *writer's out*

* * *

When Rin woke in the morning he have had no idea what to expect from the hallow's eve party. Simple fact that something like this was even _considered_ in True Cross Academy was new and surprising in itself, given that it was the first time he ever even heard about it as being an actual thing.

On the other hand knowing Mephisto he shouldn't have been that dumbfounded. His so-called half-brother lived for the thrill of the unknown after-all. More surprise the merrier his life.

If only that applied to Rin and Yukio as well – or anybody else for that matter. He have had very mixed feelings towards it to be honest. He's also had to think about another upcoming supermoon, just in a couple weeks time.

One thing he did found strange though; about himself. Remembering the last one – oh so sinful supermoon - he realised he wasn't as sex-driven nor obsessed over Yukio anymore – it was completely different this time; he _felt_ _different_. Tad bit colder on the inside. Isolated. One could say he was beyond the point of breaking yet somehow in some strange twisted way of things as they were he still felt blessed given the strange or maybe not so strange ways his twin acted towards him.

Feeling like no other, one he never experienced before – funky, giddy emptiness - made Rin not be bothered at all with the next supermoon; he appeared almost indifferent towards it, towards _Yukio_. As if everything that he felt towards his twin just flew outta window – leaving hollow happiness behind.

It was all a lie however. So what if he knew it?

Pointless situation he was stuck in gave him something to think about; was it possible to erase ones emotions? No, of course not; that's probably why he was so crestfallen when Yukio kept going on another missions or when he noticed Shiemi's worried glances towards his brother. But—

Oh, _right_.

He let go; or at least he believed he did – for all of their good. But of course, it never was that easy.

Yet he really wanted to believe that time would heal all wounds; no matter how deep they were.

Frowning he pulled over himself a dark, long trench coat – it's bottom brushing over floor with each tiniest movement. He was getting ready for the damned halloween ball and given how jumbled his mind was lately he didn't really have time to consider what he would come over dressed as. Thankfully, smart as Rin was he found a perfect solution for his dilemma.

He already had pointed ears and fangs straight from a vampire novels so he could just as well go along with that. All he really needed for it to work was a tophat and long dark coat – something he managed to squeeze out from Mephisto; not without the latter pointing out that he might want to have them back untouched otherwise his poor twin would have another thing to repay for.

Not as if that concerned Rin much. He barely listened to a word that feel outta fluff-clown's mouth.

Sharply, almost angrily he pushed sides of a trenchcoat's collar upwards making it stand up, partly covering his chin. Motion didn't go unnoticed by his brother that stood behind him also getting ready for the ball. Unlike Rin however Yukio was fully dressed in exorcist garb, slowly making his own coat fall down onto shoulders.

"What's wrong?" fell a question from Yukio, who was watching Rin's stiff back for awhile now. "Nii-san?"

Rin clenched close his eyes before sighing deeply and replying. "Huh?" he said back, turning around and pushing his eyebrow higher onto forehead. He hoped that Yukio wouldn't catch on how forced that action was. Thankfully if he did, he didn't say anything. "Whatcha saying, four-eyes?"

For a second strange shadow crossed his twins face but it disappeared just as quickly. "Ah, nothing. Thought you may be not feeling up for the hallows eve ball after all."

Frowning tiniest bit Rin felt bad for lying so openly to Yukio but it have had to be done. So he wiped the frown with a half-hearted smirk of his own leaning down towards bed. Tophat he picked up was simple just as trenchcoat he borrowed but given his terrible mood it would go perfectly with his '_vampire_' persona.

With smirk plastered on face he racked hand trough his wayward hair to mat it back and then dropped tophat on head. Their eyes met then and Rin would've believed Yukio's breath caught in his chest.

_But_— he wasn't going to _believe_ anymore, so instead he grinned; his canines showing – shining in dimmed light.

"Not gonna happen, everyone's probably waiting for us already. Well, I am more than ready, if you are too my Mr. Bodyguard then after you" he even gave his brother a courtesy of a little bow with it as words flew out his mouth.

They spilled oh so carelessly from Rin's lips but he didn't care anymore. If he did, he'd be blushing madly by now but nothing was happening, he hadn't felt the familiar exited rush as when he _believed_ and _hoped_. Now it was barren, hollow feeling of pleasure from making his twin a little uncomfortable. Yukio's wide eyes and parted lips were entertaining enough especially that he was blushing – half-mortified but still.

Finally after what felt like an eternity his twin blinked those teal eyes, twice.

"Please forsake this kind of comments when we're in academy, people might get the wrong idea."

_Pshht, as if._

"Tonight I am a vampire so I will do as I please, scaredy-cat."

With a shake of his head Yukio gripped bridge of his nose. "You're not a vampire—"

"Of course not. I am a demon, aren't I?" Rin snided before he could stop himself. Somehow it sounded harsher than he intended it to and his brother immediately started to open his mouth back. "J—Just get on with it, alright? Let's go, Yukio" he cut him off in time not daring to look in his direction.

Air between them became awkward as hell then even though Rin started to glance everywhere around their room but his twin, silence was slowly driving him mad. And Yukio - Yukio of course, for whatever reason did not look as if he was in any rush, staring straight back at him – his face almost blank if not for a tiniest furrow between brows. In the end _thankfully_ his twin let the topic die, just glancing over him once. As Rin was ignoring vicariously his brother's strange behaviour he wasn't been able to notice as Yukio turned back towards their shared wardrobe and pulled something from within.

"It will go along with tophat very well, try it on."

Blinking in surprise Rin finally dared to glance at his twin and found that he was holding up some black-grey scarf and a pair of leather gloves. Wordlessly he took both - scarf and gloves - from Yukio and looked at them as if they offended him in some way.

Empty happiness wasn't so void now, it felt paradoxical. It was hard to stop staring confused at the bloody things for whatever reason.

Then suddenly there was a warmth surrounding him, a very well known presence and scent he used – no scratch that – he still loved and Yukio's hands over his own. Before Rin could properly think through the situation scarf mentioned before was being taken away by his twin who told him boldly then to look up – and he complied instantly, mechanically.

Yukio's eyes didn't bore anything as he concentrated upon fixing said scarf on him. It were mere seconds and they were gone way too fast along with Yukio's warm hands brushing against Rin's chin as he worked upon tying it. When it's been done with and his twin stepped back a well-known chill surrounded Rin once again.

"Perfect, I knew it would suit you."

Gulping Rin blinked himself out from his stupor. "Ha—h?" he murmured, still getting grip on himself. He slipped in there, he almost let himself believe again. "Of course it would suit me!" he barked back, somehow feeling offended at the backhanded comment. "You dare to not believe in my inner beauty!? There was a reason I choose up being a vampire, y'know! It's all because no one would be able to resist such a fine specimen of a male like me!"

A sudden laugh broke from Yukio then and Rin felt his eyebrow twitching. Before he could help himself he slapped his twin with gloves he still held in his hand.

Shaking head slightly his brother stepped back holding hands in the air. "Truce, nii-san" he said, looking so openly honest. "Alright, let's go then Mr. Scarface" he added for good measure, humour evident in his voice as he turned and headed towards doors.

"H—hey, oi!" Rin frowned as his brother opened doors looking expectantly at him. He walked over and jabbed an elbow into him. "I am not Scarface, four-eyes. I am too handsome for that."

With a nod and a very unimpressed face Yukio let Rin go through first. "Of course, nii-san. Where's your fan-club then?"

"O—OI!"

* * *

Academy's corridors where drowning in dimmed yellow-orange hue thanks to candlesticks that where placed along the walls. They burned with real fire and that was a first thing Rin noticed upon stepping into academy.

Safety seemed flew outta the window for tonight he figured but shrugged it off as nothing too important. At least it looked nice, almost adding mystery to their every day's plain corridors. Of course there were also corny as fuck skeletons and thick spider webs hanging from everywhere and nowhere but it all somehow added to the occasion as stupid as it was.

Turning around another corner he was going towards great hall where the main party was taking a place, half-wondering what he'd find there; what he could expect more from Mephisto. If there was one thing he knew for sure it was a fact that rest of their team was probably there already, warming up seats.

His steps were smooth and they almost echoed in his ears. Besides him there was nobody there in that particular corridor. Yes, Yukio left him to his own devices once they were in; saying that he wasn't there to party but to keep everything in check – how predictable of him. But Rin should've known it from the beginning, ever since his twin put on that heavy exorcist coat of his on.

Well, Rin wasn't going to complain now. Place was giving him jibbies though with how dark it was even with tiniest light of burning flames. Somehow his mind kept on drifting on and about Mephisto's pocket dimension – the situation he was in right now was eerily similar to the one back then. How he felt that god-damned red string pull him towards his brother—

Exhaling he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, pulling onto leather gloves he was wearing. Surprisingly they fit him – almost too well, they were comfortable and light enough for him to feel as if they were his second skin.

Minutes before, once both he and Yukio stepped onto corridor the question of how and where did his twin get those gloves sans scarf almost bubbled out from him but unfortunately before he could ask that Yukio was already turning away from him, walking down opposite direction.

And that empty feeling was back again, staring and laughing at him maliciously.

Well, so far nothing he didn't expect happened. Before the day ended though there was still a lot of time. Maybe, just maybe Mephisto would still surprise him.

**…**

"Hey, watch your step!"

Rin frowned upon hitting someone on his way into main hall. The place was huge and dark – it was just a matter of time before he'd step into someone. Besides the fact it was his fault only as he was cranking up his neck around like a madman looking for a familiar spots of pink and yellow and purple but to no avail.

Place was packed with people and he had the unfortunate luck to walk straight into person he really didn't want to see, for obvious reasons.

"Well, ye should watch where you're going too!" Rin barked back towards stranger with a very similar outfit to his own, with a one major difference – it screamed '_cheap_'. "What are you anyway, man? Another rented vampire?" he sneered under nose, half-glaring at the boy he was talking to.

Said boy finally turned around (_as he was walking backwards before_) and shot a glare towards Rin before something akin to recognition seeped onto his face.

"_You_! You again!" the boy snarled, daringly shooting his chin up and by doing so glaring at shorter than him Rin. "I will fucking kill you, Okumura. It's all your fault!"

A bit lost in the situation Rin let his ire show on face. With a sneer of his own he stood tall even when the stranger strode and loomed over him, one hand took a hefty bit of his coat in while other has been curled into fist. What was that guy's problem anyway, he had no idea.

"The fuck man?!" he growled back at the guy, his own hand shooting towards the fist and holding it tight. "What's your problem?!"

"You're the problem, just you!" was the response and few seconds of scuffle followed before Rin was finally able to break free from the other male.

Breathing slowly he was surprised upon realisation that whoever he was, the guy was extremely strong for a human. Of course sometime along their struggle both their tophats fell unceremoniously to a floor and only when Rin finally caught his breath back, he knew.

Tall and lean figure, a bit stronger than a mere human; pinpointed irises and those piercings, oh those bloody piercings – he would recognize them everywhere. Bland hair that was messed up from their struggle was longer than before - now somehow adding to the evil glare he kept on shooting at Rin.

That guy was no-other but Reiji Shiratori – his arch-nemesis. A person that indirectly killed his father, a person that indirectly started all this mess he was currently in. Scolding hot anger and hatred burst out within him like a bubble and he felt as his teeth clanked together at that realisation.

Oh how he wanted to hit him.

Oh how he wanted to ki—

"You should just die already" spoke Reiji glaring and snarling. "Because of you I've become this—this fucking thing. Nobody understands, nobody knows how it is, nobody knows how it feels—" as he kept on talking, Rin could've believed he noticed how Reiji's eye bore same red specks of a demon inside him – that almost shone in the dim lighting. "That thing inside me, it keeps on talking, it keeps on wanting—I fucking hate you, it's all your doing. I wish you died when you were supposed to."

Gulping, Rin blinked away everything. Small crowd that was around them kept on slowly dispersing in fear upon hearing such heated and hateful things. Few people held their distance whispering between themselves glancing in their direction from time to time.

There was only he and Shiratori now, a huge barren space around them.

"Wait a second" Rin finally spoke. "Weren't you exorcised? Shouldn't _it_ be gone by now?"

Reiji at that laughed hysterically, his piercings caught rays of lightning and shone ominously. "Do you really believe in that crap? Are you really that _stupid_?" he mocked, his face hardening. "It's never gone, no matter how many times they'll do it, it's always back. Mostly I get upper hand over it, sometimes though— I don't."

Rin frowned hearing that, it didn't mean anything good quite the contrary – if Reiji was telling the truth than Yukio was in more danger than he originally thought.

"But guess what Okumura?" suddenly spoke Reiji, watching him closely as with time a wicked smile crossed his face. "Now, seeing you again I guess I am not the worst of them. _You are_. There is still a hope for me after all" he finished turning around and looking for his fallen tophat which he then gathered and placed back on his head. "I at least don't have to hide my real identity every single day like you do."

"What the hell?!" Rin shrieked back, not noticing that his every single non-human attachment was open in the view for everybody to see. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

With inner struggle apparent in Reiji's face he only stated. "Those ears, teeth, eyes, that tail – that's all real. You can't hide forever Okumura, with time everyone will know that you're a demon. Demon that is good only for one thing – destroying everything that's on it's path."

Even Rin didn't want to, he subconsciously knew that Reiji was somehow right – that there was _some_ _truth_ in his words and it only added pain to the settling dust that was once his heart. He didn't want it to be true, he needed him to shut up – to say no more.

With a terrible feeling in his gut Rin growled and subconsciously burst into movement – jumping towards Reiji with his fists raised. They connected with jaw and eyes and nose but there was only laugh bubbling out from his opponent. Half-lying on the floor with bloody and beaten Reiji underneath him, Rin gripped at front of other's outfit with his own fist up in the air. The boy was looking up at him with such _pity_ now, smiling in his own silent victory.

Clenching teeth almost to the point of breaking Rin held his fist higher and—

"Rin, no! Stop!"

—he felt as someone was dragging his hand back. Turning around with a snarl evident on face his eyes were met with those of Shima's and Konekomaru's. Taller boy was holding his hand in iron grip which was nothing for Rin but for the sake of everybody he let Shima drag him off Shiratori with a scowl.

"Oh man, so much mess" gushed Shima looking with something akin to reprimand at Rin. "We barely could get to you. What the hell happened here?" he asked looking worriedly between fallen guy and his friend. "Okumura?"

Laughter from Reiji was all they heard. "Why don't you tell them?" he said slowly, probably through a lot of pain with how rough his voice did sound. "They are your _friends_ aren't they?"

Reiji said _friends_ with such malevolence it made Rin twitch, he couldn't look them in face.

Shima frowned then at unexpected silence from his best friend. "Whatever man, I don't care" he said offhandedly. "Rin, I think we should go – they probably send someone to check up what's going on. Let's go before they kick our asses out" he stated, gripping Rin's arm and slowly dragging him out from the crowd.

Koneko walked beside them in silence with a strong grip on Rin's tophat completely lost in thought but so was Rin. He couldn't get Reiji's shattered laughter outta his mind - it followed him like a promise, a very bad promise indeed.

**…**

"So— will you finally say what the hell happened back there?"

Shima's question hung in the air around their table. Of course he expected an answer to it but Rin didn't— couldn't answer it. Bitter taste of hatred that suddenly took a hold of him was still apparent between his lips; he was afraid that whatever he'd say he'd only dig his grave deeper than it already was.

He tche'd instead, looking at the floor and messed even more his hair. Tophat stood proudly on the table, staring back at him.

"It was nothing, really" he answered finally, sighing.

Shima narrowed brown eyes at him even more, thinking. "Well, don't get me wrong here Okumura but if I and Koneko didn't appear when we did you'd probably smash that guys head in" there was a slight warning in his tone with a silver lining of worry latched in it.

"Yeah I know" Rin said dejectedly and then finally looked back at his friends. Or rather lack of them. "Sorry for everything, I have no idea what came over me back there" and he was honest, he had no idea what happened. Trigger just went off.

It didn't change the fact that he knew _why_.

"Alright" gave up Shima knowing that Rin could be just as stubborn as his twin was. "Everything good now though, ey?"

Rin smiled but his smile wasn't as bright as they always were. "Yeah. I'm good" he said instead, looking around their table.

People were dancing everywhere to the rhythm of a song he didn't know and they looked like they were enjoying themselves. It was nice to know that at least others were happy—ier than he himself was. Upon glancing the other way he caught a glimpse of Shiemi bouncing around to the music with blushing Koneko beside her. That view made his heart swell with real delight and a true smile slipped onto his face unnoticed for the first time that evening.

It was kind of double-edged sword though, partly because Shiemi did come over dressed as a cat-maid with a bit too deep bust cut but also because he knew that Yukio would've been even more elated to be there in a Konekomaru's place.

Thinking back at Konekomaru, their quietest friend – he came dressed as— what it was again? Shima said the name of the character but it fell outta his mind almost instantly. Anyways, beside black fitting suit and a bright red rose in his breast pocket he had a lot of paint on his face – red swirls on his pale cheeks. Another thing was – long black wig sleeked back – made him almost look like somebody completely different if not for his tell-tale glasses.

There was no Kamiki nor Suguro with them however unfortunately. Apparently Izumo needed to stay behind at the shrine, something something about taking care of spirits. Bon on the other hand figured he's above such stupid events and he'd rather stay back at home and study some rather than come over; at least so claimed Konekomaru.

Bump on his arm told Rin that Shima was trying to get his attention.

"Uh?"

Rolling eyes Shima leaned towards him, as if he wanted to share a secret with him. "Shiemi-chan looks amazing doesn't she?" he said, his eyes shining. "Actually she asked me to help her with outfit. Do you know what her measurements are?"

Rin blinked startled at sudden question and blushed, up to his roots. "What the hell Shima! She's our friend!"

Shima chuckled under nose, proudly. "Hey, hey now" he straightened back hands in the air. "I needed to know otherwise it wouldn't fit her properly."

Growling under breath Rin glared at his friend. "Like hell it wouldn't. Yer a bastard in a sheep's clothing."

Laughing loudly Shima sweat-dropped little. "Ah you wound me, Rin-kun" then he sobered instantly once again leaning down. "So do you want to know?"

With a twitching brow and a tiniest snarl Rin could only push Shima away from him. "NO."

Upon that answer pink haired male exhaled tiredly. "You're no fun at all today. What about we hit the floor and sweep some fair maidens from their feet?"

Now that was— interesting idea.

"Well?" pushed on Shima, jabbing his elbow into Rin's side. "C'mon, long face. Let's get this party started—"

Breathing out Rin shook his head slightly and reached for tophat. He couldn't mope around his friends, he didn't want them to worry too much. Standing languidly he plopped hat on his messy hair and smirked.

"Let's get to it then, Shima."

With a shout of victory his friend jumped to his feet, arm curling around Rin's neck. "It's a bet then. Whoever dances with less than five girls buys everybody's drinks tonight!"

"H—haah?! There was no talk about a bet?!"

Shima at that laughed under breath, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Scared you're gonna lose?"

Puffing up a bit Rin wasn't going to let his friend win. Gritting his teeth together he narrowed eyes at other male. "Oh, it's on, Renzo."

* * *

Around an hour later, the bet was off and Rin could barely stop himself from bawling like a kid and bursting into tantrum at the same time. With heavy heart he couldn't believe that with another shot of something he didn't dare to name went his entire last few months allowance.

Shima, that bugger won by pure luck – that what it was, truly.

It certainly wasn't Rin's half-glare that scared most of his dance candidates away nor the reason for it; as he felt someone was watching him. Strange burn on the back of his neck couldn't let him relax one bit, making him little paranoid.

Even now when they've been sitting all together by table – Shima tad bit tipsy, Koneko dozing on and off by the side and Shiemi talking excitedly about something – Rin still could feel that piercing burn, glancing around from time to time in an attempt to find the culprit of his discomfort.

"Haa—haah" Shima laughed loudly at something Shiemi said, he had his arm around Rin – dragging him somehow towards him a little bit more. "Shiemi-chan really?! Did you really let Nii-chan pee on Amaimon?!"

Rin chuckled at the imagery of such situation.

"Yes, I did! It was so funny because Amaimon made such incredulous face!"

"Oh I believe" barked back Shima reaching towards bottle and holding it up. "Want another one?"

Shiemi nodded her head vigorously at what Rin sweatdropped.

"Maybe it's enough for you guys?" he tried to reason looking at his friends. From the two of them somehow Shiemi looked soberer than Shima. When pink-haired friend toppled over a glass with the bottle he knew they've had enough. "Alright there" moving into action he took said bottle from Shima's hands.

"Wha—Rin—Give it back!"

He shook his head, frowning. "No. I will drink rest of it. You should go and catch some fresh air." Shima pouted back at him not pleased. "I will not give it back, forget it."

Sulking Shima blew raspberry at him, his eyes rolling around the place. Rin upon seeing that knew his friend was done for the night – just as sleeping soundly Koneko was.

"Okay I changed my mind. Get some shut eye, you probably wouldn't be able to stand on your own two feet by now."

Of course there was some reply which he barely could decipher and Shima's attempt at standing – failed attempt he migh've add.

Shiemi furrowed her brows at them in worry. "Are you okay, Shima-san?" she asked once pink male plunked down on his place like a sack of potatoes. "Rin, what should we do?"

Now that was a good question. He had no idea how to answer that so he shrugged. "He's drunk Shiemi, he's going to need some time before he'll be able to stand on his feet. How are you feeling? You've drunk a lot too—"

Shiemi waved her hand nonchalantly at him. "Dizzy, little bit. Maybe I will go catch a breather. But—what about you Rin?"

Blinking he didn't expect that. Well, he was still uncomfortable enough not to drink too much; barely two shots and that was it. "I'm pretty sober myself" he replied chuckling. Now that he thought about it – there was something funny in seeing his friends getting smashed. If only Kamiki and Suguro were with them.

There was a nod from his blonde friend that involuntary made her ample bust bounce with it. If not for the fact that Shima was a closet pervert Rin would've kicked his ass to the moon and back long time ago. Instead of looking down there, he concentrated onto flushed cheeks and dreamy smile that adored Shiemi's cheek.

"So—Rin, d—do you want to dance?"

Rin's ears burned up. "E—eh?"

"I—I mean, you don't have to—"

Shiemi was already shaking her head at her lap, chuckling under nose. Rin on the other hand had no idea what was going on in his head at that time. Of course he wanted to dance with her but at the same time he didn't know if he _should_.

"Rin" she sighed, tucking stray hair behind her ear. "I—I don't know. I'm sorry—" her hands were wriggling on her lap. "Forget I said anything."

Two heartbeats became three and soon enough Rin heard only rush of hot blood in his head. Whatever was happening, whatever Shiemi wanted to tell him – he was reacting to it and badly. He noticed as her face fell some before a very well known familiar jumped from hers head to lap. Small green demon took Shiemi's fingers into it's arms and twirled around.

Sweating slightly Rin stared at his friend as she smiled and chuckled at her familiar, happy. Maybe there wasn't anything behind her words, no double meaning and he just reacted like a complete douche right there. Breathing in he opened his mouth in apology—and he stilled.

Instantly his eyes darted around half-dim hall, keen on finding his stalker.

Gasping, he wasn't ready to lock eyes with short dirty blond male that stood between dancing teens, his puppet taunting him. Before he knew he was pushing himself up, not once losing said boy from his sight. He needed to know why he was watching him, why did he spoke with Shura, why he left their cram school—

"Rin? Where are you going?" asked Shiemi glancing at him with concern.

He smiled back at her brushing away her worries. "Ah—toilet. I'll be right back. Drinks must be going right through me" he lied at once already walking away.

Shiemi blinked her green eyes twice before frown latched onto her face. Nii-chan was pulling at her fingers, pointing towards the crowds.

"He's lying again" she stated before she also stood up. "Let's get some fresh air, Nii-chan."

**…**

Grinding teeth in aggravation Rin stomped down a dark corridor in a hurry. He felt that playing same old cat and mouse game was getting old pretty fast. Moreover for last couple months his life seemed to become more and more twisted, more unknowns and secrets kept floating towards the surface and they all were there for him to take but all he ever managed to do is brush against them.

Turning around another corner he have had a hunch that his so-called ex classmate hid in the toilets so he walked in unceremoniously inside and was met with—_nothing_. Vision was pretty dim in the room but it was enough to see around. Beside himself only two skeletons and a spider web that was painted over mirrors, he was completely alone. Striding further inside he pushed open stalls to once again find nothing.

Sighing he retreated from last stall when lights flickered and chill ran down his spine. Ready for confrontation he stepped back slowly, daringly staring at smaller male. Dirty blond hair was messy and face blank like a paper. He didn't even try to put on a costume, coming over in his school uniform.

"You" started Rin cautiously, there was something odd about his old classmate. "Takara—"

Lights flickered again cutting short Rin instantly. When they stopped smaller male was smiling eerily towards him, his puppet hand finally moving. Actually when Rin thought about it Takara seemed to look exactly as he did two years ago, there was not one change in him – he was still the shortest of them all probably not growing an inch.

"Rin-chan I am disappointed in you."

Takara's sweet voice filled the toilets and another chill went down Rin's spine. He didn't expect this nor being scolded for something?

"Are you— alright?" Rin asked hesitantly, confused. There was definitely something way off his classmate. "Why were you watching me? It was you didn't it?"

Blond's smile grew wider. "Of course I did Rin-chan that's why I am disappointed in what I see" suddenly happy tone of his broke off, it transformed into something darker and lower. "When brother mentioned that you are his winning card I imagined you'd actually be strong enough for that. Instead I found a little confused half-breed with huge brother complex."

Disdain with which Takara said this was enough to make Rin's blood boil.

"What are you even talking about?!" Rin growled under breath, keeping eyes on the male before him. "What is wrong with you?"

Lights flickered again and in those few seconds Rin found himself completely alone. There was nobody beside him there – as if his old classmate disappeared. Gulping he stepped ahead but before he managed to take another one hairs on the back of his neck told him that he's not as alone in there as he thought he was.

Eyes widening a bit he realised that Takara was behind him.

A breath away.

"Boo."

Sweet whisper fell on Rin's right ear but he couldn't move, he felt petrified. Then lights flickered again and Takara was once before him, smiling.

"There is nothing that you can possibly do against father" mentioned casually blond through his puppet. "I start to believe he's going to send you as a farewell gift to him. You'd never lay a finger—"

Finally gulping away lump that lodged in Rin's throat, he clenched his fists together cutting fake Takara off.

"You're not Takara" he stated solemnly. "What have you done to him?"

Fake Takara cocked his head to the side. "Not only confused but simply stupid as well I see" he answered back.

"S—stupid?!"

Bright flame rays reflected on the mirrors when Takara slowly, almost teasingly opened his eyes. Everything that Rin didn't expect became everything that was. Takara was a demon, just like Mephisto and Amaimon, his eyes told him everything he needed to know – those gold cat-like sharp irises seemed to pierce right through him.

"You're a demon" added Rin finally, frowning. "All this time..?"

Takara grinned then, showing his sharp canines. "You have no idea how difficult it was to act like a teenager especially when it comes to people like you. You're so offensively dumb that I am repulsed to be your eldest brother."

Rin growled under breath, that guy kept on insulting him. "Why the fuck you care about it so much then? If you're repulsed by being my brother then why did you bring me here Takara?"

Blond narrowed dangerously his eyes then and Rin gulped. "Don't call me by that name when you know it's not real. You can call me Lucifer, an fallen angel if you have to."

Lucifer? An fallen angel?

"The fuck you're talking about."

Puppet once again have been propelled up but this time there was a very sinister intent behind blond's eyes and smile.

"Listen carefully as I am going to tell you a story. I am the Demon King of Light, the eldest son of our father and also eldest stepbrother of yours. I've been send to this realm by our father to keep an eye open on our other dear brother" Takara, or rather Lucifer said almost bored. "I've been granted a power of light and hope to which many people look up to, by that I was able to come here to Assiah many times in the past. I actually remember when you've been born, I was there and so was our brother."

Rin listened, frowning. He didn't like where it was going.

"Yuri was such an—interesting thing. She was the first and only human ever that was able to withstand father's flames. It however didn't save her from dying giving childbirth—maybe if your flames didn't awakened then she'd be alive now."

That sinister smile became even uglier as he continued his story. Rin was gulping by now, terrible guilt pooling in a pit of his stomach.

"It was so beautiful, you burning bright with so much hidden power inside, your brother barely breathing as a weakling human. We all thought that your twin would die back then, he was so weak, so—empty. Of course that brother of ours couldn't let him just slip by, me on the other hand I was curious what would happen if your lives were bound together—"

Here Lucifer chuckled under nose, cocking his head to the side.

"I've had no idea that tying red string of fate around your fingers would have such huge meaning in the future. I am actually glad that I did, your twin grew so much into his shoes I am proud. Tethering your souls together was my greatest accomplishment. Thanks to it not only your twin became father's vessel but he got so powerful on his own."

Something clicked in Rin's mind then, puzzles melding together and he gasped.

"Y—you bound me and Yukio together—"

Cheerily Lucifer nodded. "Yes but I kept on wondering—what if Yukio was first, what if he was the one with the power? What if your red string was—" he paused suddenly, his eyes widening and lights flickered around them angrily.

Pain. Suffocating pain was registered mere seconds later by Rin and he realised that he was being choked by a skeleton. Skeleton that became a puppet by Lucifer's hand. He tried to kick at bones holding him up and digging into his throat but he couldn't land a hit. His throat burned as it was being crushed, of course he tried to pry off plastic bone away but it seemed as if it was filled with lead and he couldn't move it an inch.

"—severed" continued nonchalantly Lucifer from his place. "You know, sad thing is—I can still see that real power within you if I want it to or not. Even now when you struggle to breath and your body is slowly giving out, I can see it."

Rin gargled as pressure in his head kept on skyrocketing. Involuntarily tears were streaming down his cheeks as he tried to pry off the skeleton to no avail. There were many things going through his mind then, one of them was that this so-called brother was too strong. That his own strength was nothing in compartment to Lucifer's.

Said blond read his mind by answering. "So weak" he spit out looking at his puppets. "There is power within you but you are so weak. You will die and so will everyone else, your twin following shortly after."

Dizziness and static in Rin's ears grew more with each second and he couldn't stop it. Maybe he shouldn't stop it in the first place? What if Lucifer was right, what if Yukio was better carrying the torch as a prodigy than he was. Lucifer clearly wasn't happy with lack of fight in Rin and so he threw him angrily at the wall which cracked under sheer strength of it.

Rin slid down to the floor coughing like a mad. Spit and blood flew outta his mouth with each shudder; his healing already kicking in adding to the prickling feeling. However even when he was on the floor Lucifer didn't seem to mind for his puppet to come over and hit him relentlessly. Completely took unawares Rin grumbled in pain. Unfortunate for him attacks didn't stop there and he was assaulted mercilessly.

"Get up" flashed Lucifer glaring. "Get up and fight" he added, watching Rin be mauled by his puppet. "Fight or you will die."

Another kick to his face made Rin spit on the wall beside him. Blood leaked from between his bruised lips, nose and corner of his brow – it hurt but he liked the stings of it. Before he managed to raise up his head though Lucifer's shoes came into his view and soon after a loud shatter of a mirror filled the small toilets as Rin's body smashed into it. Bits and pieces of broken glass fell down, raining onto him cutting – most of it was lodged into his back, digging deeper into his bleeding flesh.

Lucifer wasn't pleased. "You won't fight back?" he mock asked titling head. "Back in the main hall you looked more than ready to finish Shiratori once and for all" adding this sweetly he looked towards puppet on his hand. "Maybe we should take care of him? Brother probably wouldn't mind if we borrowed Rin-chan for awhile, wouldn't he?" nodding he smiled happily. "Hmm, maybe we would be able fix his problem? Now that's a good idea."

With last wide smile Lucifer's face fell blank his eyes closed and lights started to flicker around. Rin felt that similar shiver down his back as he opened his eye to take in what was going on. His body was limp and very numb by now, he could barely keep on breathing – even that hurt him all over, tingling of his healing only adding to the numbness.

Gritting his teeth Rin knew he couldn't let himself be taken wherever Lucifer wanted to take him.

Blue flames burst out lightening dim room.

Lucifer laughed.

"Ah so that's how you use your flames. Interesting enough but still—it's good for nothing."

With a nod from a puppet on Lucifer's hand a reflecting blue flames came to life. Like a tiny strands of web they grabbed onto Rin and pulled him back. Sinking feeling was everything that he felt then, a nice cooling liquid slowly engulfing him deeper. He was sinking into a mirror, held by his own flames. Panicking he started to struggle out, trying to wedge his weight onto pieces of unbroken sinks and whatever he could grab onto.

"NO."

Lucifer's blank face cocked to the side, watching him. "How do you plan on getting out? You're too weak to do so."

Struggling some more Rin shook lightly his head. "I—I am not w—weak."

"Oh but you are" cooed blond, patting his puppet on it's head. "For as long as you want to stay human you always will be. There's no in-between. Your existence came to become a full pledged demon after all. As long as your human side exists you won't get any stronger—"

Spitting and grumbling Rin glared at Lucifer. "Bul—lshit. Fo—r as long as I—"

"For as long as you what?" Blond demon's face stayed expressionless but there was menace vibrating with each word. "Hope?" he added humourlessly. "Then what, you think you can win? Oh please don't embarrass yourself even more Okumura. I am hope. I am fate. Guess what then, I took it from you already – there's no hope left."

Slowly sinking further in, Rin crushed his fingers into broken facets and pushed himself upwards. Most part of his back was already on the other side, pooling liquid splashing around him chilling. He hasn't got much time on his hands so to speak – once his balance would slip he'd be done for.

"Th—ere's always h—ope" he answered back, concentrating little strength he had on his arms, back and hands. For now he was on stale-mate. He wasn't going to budge any more.

At that Lucifer's eyes opened little. "Is there?"

Rin gulped terrible taste of blood and spit through his abused throat. "Yes. Not ev—everything has to be about you. There are other people that are wo—worth hoping for."

As if to crush that little dream of Rin's Lucifer only closed back his eyes and the pull on Rin's arms became harsher, stronger. Gritting his teeth together he felt as his grip was slipping out, how he was not strong enough.

"There's a war going on and you're in a middle of it. Aware of it or not, you will fall first on the battlefield if you won't fight back. I will not let that happen. So come with me, Rin Okumura. I will help you unleash the power that's within you. You'd be able to save everybody you care about."

As much as Lucifer's words did sound convincing and even persuasive enough for a part of Rin to give in, the other stalled. If he understood the situation correctly, there was some shit going on – bigger than any of them imagined; for second if he wanted to use his true power he'd have to completely lose his human side and become one of them and _that_ wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

It was bad enough living as a half-demon but living as a demon? Being a demon? Nono...nonono.

"Ne—never" he gurgled out, letting himself sink deeper inside his own demon side.

Blue flames grew bigger but colder. With concentrated huff he pushed again against broken sinks and felt as Lucifer's grip on him became little looser. Thinking of it as of his chance he shrugged more, pushing and groaning as he did so. Unbeknown to him there were changes to his flames, one that his closest friends saw way back on one of their mission. At first a single black string of fire entwined his blue flames but with time another and another one appeared, mixing his clear fire into much murkier tone.

Lucifer gave up then, his puppets falling like those broken dolls all around them.

Rin crashed away from the mirror instantly, finally able to catch a breath. He stared dumbfounded at blond at sudden change in pace of their fight. Something was wrong.

"Hmm—I guess I might've been wrong" said Lucifer, his puppet bobbing on hand. There was a long pause before any of them spoke again. "Maybe Mephisto was actually right for once" Lucifer murmured to himself. "I guess my help wasn't needed after all, hmph."

Blinking Rin growled, stepping ahead angrily and then stopped dead in his tracks when he caught a glimpse of his reflection. In nanosecond his boiling blood froze in veins, heart stopped beating and breath caught in chest. It was disgusting, terrifying... maybe it was because of the dim lights?

Lucifer apparently noticed his alarmed look and sighed. "There's going to be welcome party soon enough."

Lucifer's words confused Rin even more but he didn't want to think about them much. The thing was – he was a monster, a demon. His flames weren't as bright as they used to be, there was so much darkness in between them that it scared Rin. It wasn't the worst of the situation though, it was his eyes, his own skin.

When he kept on watching his own reflection he saw something alien, one eye totally black with only his blue-red iris visible from between it. On his face patches of dark, black bruises almost but not really, looked as if they've been peeling off. Mechanically he reached towards his eye, those black patches and then he chocked.

It wasn't just his face, his hands too.

Anger welled up in him but all he managed was to slip few tears down his cheeks.

"Well, see you soon again, Rin-chan" piped Lucifer in, happily.

Rin shot a glare towards him and shouted back, spit flaying around. "FUCK YOU!"

At the same moment lights flickered again, blond was gone. Lucifer left Rin on his own, to shudder with silent rage but cry at the same time. Because apparently Rin never has done anything right in his life and this was no exception. Right now he was shrieking inwardly at himself, calming down – without looking at the mirror, afraid of what he might see.

Blue flames dissipated.

Yet Rin couldn't stop staring at his hands, at each black spot that adored his skin. With passing seconds they were changing, disappearing but the mental image stayed. That eye, those spots – that black fire, pure hellfire.

He was becoming a demon already. There was no way of stopping it probably now that's why Lucifer's words echoed in his mind, mocking him. Brokenly Rin raised his head and looked himself in the mirror, broken pieces multiplying him in hundreds. There was no trace of his transformation but he could still see himself with those terrifying eyes, could still feel that pumping in his veins.

Sudden thumping on toilets doors pulled Rin from his thoughts. Giving them once over he realised that they were blocked by one of the skeletons in a way that nobody would've been able to open them up. Not thinking much of it, he ignored constant noise and looked at his gloveless hands. It was a good thing he left them behind, same with tophat and scarf he really wouldn't want them to get destroyed to shreds.

Nor did he want any of his blood on them.

Background noise finally subsided when doors were smashed open. A very angry and worried at the same time blonde marched inside, her familiar shrinking back into Nii-chan. Shiemi stopped in her tracks however when Rin haven't even acknowledged her when she burst out the doors, not to mention a warzone she found herself in.

Silence that hang between them was asphyxiating.

Lights only flickered lively.


End file.
